In Body and Soul
by HistoryPrincess
Summary: AU. En el reino 1er de 6 reinos, tras la muerte de su madre, el príncipe Alfred conoce a Arthur, un chico cuyos ojos rápidamente le atraen. No lo sabe ninguno de los dos, pero Arthur está destinado a ser coronado Reina, a cambiar el mundo que conocen...
1. Author Notes

_Notas de autor: guau, es la primera vez que publico aquí, esto en verdad es increíble para mi, no me lo creo. Como sea, estoy queriendo publicar desde hace mucho, por eso ahora me arriesgo...eso, y estar tan maniatizada con el Cardverse me obligó a crear una historia de reinos que fuera mía al 100%. Creo que eso explica de dónde salió esto, que espero resulte bien._

_Advertencias a hacer, esto podría subir su rating con el tiempo, aunque no estoy muy segura. Segundo, es obviamente un yaoi, boyxboy, así que si te sientes ofendido, NO lo leas. Morirán personajes, aunque al principio solo algunos OOC, habrá sangre más adelante y MUCHAS parejas (USUK, franada, spanamo, gerita, russiachina, tal vez greepan, fruk unidireccional, polonialituania, dennor, sufin, y de seguro otrs que en este minuto no me acuerdo). Sobre este capitulo, solo avisar que hay una muerte no ilustrativa. Solo eso._

_Por último, el DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera...oh Dios, estaría raiteada M desde hace tiempo. No recibo nad apor hacer esto, soy solo una fan siendo feliz ^^._

_Sin nada más que decir, Naomi les desea que lo disfruten (y le den una oportunidad, porque al principio será lento!)_


	2. Prólogo

Se dice que cuando se contará una historia, esta debe partir hablando del lejano "hubo una vez", contarme de lejanos reinos, príncipes valientes y sus bellas princesas, darme un comienzo tentador, un desarrollo interesante, un final excitante y en última instancia, feliz... sin embargo esta historia no puede ser del todo así. Les concedo algo: habrá un príncipe, otra cosa, habrá una princesa, otro detalle, se dará en tierras fantásticas... pero no puedo asegurar que sea un relato excitante, o incluso más importante que eso, querido lector, no puedo entregarte el "Había una vez", porque en este caso, las cosas siempre fueron, serán, y seguirán siendo si, durante esta historia, nuestro príncipe puede evitar que dejen de serlo...

Sí, en este relato nunca se comenzó a ser, o por lo menos no en un tiempo que ningún vivo recordara: desde donde alcanzaba la memoria del hombre, siempre había estado todo tal cual ahora...alguna que otra guerra había perturbado alguna vez al mundo, pero siempre las cosas habían terminado por caer en su lugar, como las piezas de un perfecto rompecabezas. En la esfera flotando en un especio infinito, en ella permanecían imperturbables los seis reinos divinos, herederos de artes antiguas, creadores de modos modernos, guardadores del legado de los tiempos, puntos definidos desde donde se regía el funcionamiento de todo.

Eran el Bosque de Avalon, los hielos eternos de Valhala, las praderas verdes de Edén y Elíseos, la tierra de ceniza de Giudecca, y las altas cumbres de Olimpo. Seis reinos unidos por fuertes cadenas de dependencia y cooperación, vueltos a juramentar juntos cuando el anillo en el dedo de una princesa podía entrelazar casas dinásticas, como ocurría en ese entonces.

Cada reino, independiente en su gobierno, determinaba al fin y al cabo cuánto ocurriera en sus propias tierras, pequeño reflejo de la paz exterior, aquella solo largamente perturbada por cuando Olimpo quisiera herir sin motivo aparente a Avalon. La paz...esta parecía de eterna duración, y solo aquellos acontecimientos importantes y divinos, o dolorosos y tristes podían perturbarla. Curiosamente, aquel día hace ya años, fue el minuto para que la paz, durante algunos segundos, quedara en el olvido.

"_Los ojos son el punto donde se mezclan alma y cuerpo"_

_Friedrich Hiebbel_

Un grito agónico escapó de la boca de la mujer, debatiéndose en el lecho, con sus manos aferradas a los palos de su cama, los ojos rodados para atrás porque pese a todo se había prometido no cerrarlos. Era cierto...esta vez estaba siendo mucho más difícil que con Scott, pero había sido predicho por aquel anciano mago, amigo de la familia que viajara desde Valhala, para acompañarla nuevamente en su tiempo encinta; ella supo desde un inicio que sufriría, pero aquella dubitativa mirada del mago, aquella predicción dudosa sobre lo que cargaba en su vientre y ahora luchaba por entregar al mundo...esa lejana idea de que ese pequeño, esa pequeña, iba a ser _algo más_...eso había hecho que no le importara cruzar el mismo infierno por llegar a este minuto.

-Madre...

Su mirada hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos, su cuello luchando por girar lo suficiente para poder mirar entre el sufrimiento el rostro de su niño, su hasta ahora único pequeño. Scott, él con su cabello pelirrojo, herencia de su padre, sus fuertes ojos verdes, regalo de ella...el niño acariciando su mano pese a todo, incitándole a unirla con la suya, y apretar, romperle los dedos si fuera necesario con tal de compartir con ella el sufrimiento: sí, verlo así le hacía recordar que, antes que por eso, había elegido seguir adelante por algo mucho más simple...

-Britania...ya viene.

...Había continuado con todo porque ella era una madre, y la madre que renunciaba a su hijo en nombre de su propio bienestar no merecía la vida, no por lo menos una vida digna de ser vivida. "Yo quiero verle respirando: quiero oír su pequeño corazón, quiero tenerle en mis brazos... sea niña, niño, ¡no me importa! Aún con todo... ¡Le debo tanto como a Scott!"...

Otro grito, ahora plagado de empuje, escapó de sus labios. Su mano se soltó de los palos, fue a enlazarse a la de su hijo, cerrando con todo lo que en ese minuto sentía. El niño ni siquiera cerró los ojos, por respeto a su madre que más atravesaba, y entonces, él vio primero que nadie cómo las palabras del mago resultaban ciertas. Del cuerpo de su madre...

Se oyó el principio de un llanto en la habitación, la luz de la vela se agitó por unos segundos, como al borde de extinguirse. Una especie de magia cubría todo, y cubierto en sangre, la sangre que le diera la vida, el chico de diez años pudo presenciar como el pequeño cuerpo como de muñeca porcelana era expuesto por primera vez al mundo. Se veía frágil, se veía delicado...se veía adorable, con aquellos primeros cabellos rubios sobre su cabeza, y los ojos cerrados aún, como si la primera visión que quisieran tener del mundo no fuera el mago que lo sostenía con adoración, sino quien nunca decidiera renunciar a él.

-Debes estar orgullosa, Britania: es un hermoso pequeño niño...

Y la mujer, aún sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer en la cama tras semejante lucha, mayor a la que jamás llegaría a conocer un hombre , levantó la mirada y sonrió delicadamente a la criatura que ahora su anciano compañero envolvía en seda antes de entregarle semejante tesoro. Ella lo recibió con tanto cuidado. A su lado, Scott se quedaba quieto, como quien ve una aparición, observando al pequeño que pronto ya no lloraba. Ella entonces se fijó, por un segundo, solamente en su primogénito.

-Scott, mi pequeño que ya no es la más diminuta de mis estrellas... ¿Podrías buscar a tu padre, mi niño?

El muchacho, como despertado de un sueño, asintió sin llegar a decidir si era bueno o malo despegar sus ojos de la vida recién nacida. Aún así sabía que solo él podía cumplir esa tarea: el mago aún tenía labores en las cuales apoyar, y su padre, hombre que no se podía discutir que había conocido mujer, no tenía otra manera de saber que la sagrada ceremonia del nacimiento ya había terminado, y ya podía pasar pese a su ausencia de virginidad. Debía ir.

Britania y el mago le vieron alejarse por las grandes puertas de roble, yendo a por el Caballero Enrique. Al verle partir, el mago volvió a acercarse a la cabecera del lecho, como hiciera cuando todo partiera hace varias horas.

-Has sido muy valiente, Britania: conozco a escasas mujeres dispuestas a pasar por algo así, cuando ya sin el peso de la magia del destino es extremadamente duro.

-No hay nada que decirme, Odín, si aun ni sabemos si todo esto no fue error. Además, sabes que tenían una mayor razón para hacerlo: con solo verle ahora, esta dulce carita de querubín...yo creo que con solo esto puedo estar segura de que valió la pena...

Esa fue toda la respuesta que le dio, al momento de comenzar a acariciar esos cabellos iniciales y sedosos del rostro de su bebé. Odín sonrió, pues así era mejor: si el destino se hubiera equivocado, si los poderes que de vez en cuando se manifestaban se hubieran precipitado en nombrar a un elegido, entonces ya no importaba. Britania amaría al niño simplemente por ser, no habría que lamentarse por haber traído al mundo casi un pequeño vástago. Eso era un mayor regalo para su anciana mente de lo que pudo haber esperado de este día.

"De todos modos, aún no juzgo al mundo preparado...para contener tanto al alma como al poder de semejante individuo. Tal vez...sea mejor creer que este niño es tan solo uno más, destinado a ser feliz bajo el cuidado de Britania, la hermandad de Scott y la educación de Enrique..."

Y sin pensarlo más, el ancestral mago se inclinó de cabeza hacia el pequeño, dispuesto a depositar el beso en su frente, la misma bendición que diera a Scott, y mucho antes a Britania, cuando dieran inicio a sus vidas en el mundo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír el pequeño latido como trinar de pájaro del corazón del niño, cuando un fuerte poder hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, Britania soltara un jadeo de sorpresa ante el golpe.

Los dos quedaron como en shock, pero en vez de mirarse para preguntarse qué ocurriera, la mirada de Odín viajó en segundo a quien aún yacía entre los brazos temblorosos de su madre, pero para su sorpresa, para la de ella...el niño ya no simplemente dormía. Su brazo, aquel pequeño y delgado bracito había abandonado su posición curvada hacia su rostro, se había estirado sorprendentemente, y había alcanzado, cogido perfectamente (pese al niño tener menos de hora de vida) el dije de árbol que colgaba del cuello del mago. Este al notar esto decidió observar el rostro del niño, y esta vez fue él quien tuvo que contener el jadeo.

Sus rodillas cayeron al piso, justo cuando a la sala llegaban Enrique y Scott, y entendiendo todo el padre, tapaba los ojos a su hijo mayor. Britania permanecía con el niño en brazos, lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuello, y luego cerró también sus orbes, sabiendo que ya había tenido el privilegio de ver algo que pasarían años antes de que volviera a ser revelado...

Sacando su colgante de su cuello, Odín se inclinó al frente y lo colocó en torno al del recién nacido. Tomó la manito que cogiera el dije y la besó. Se quedó entonces mirando aquello que revelara la magia, mostrara que el destino no se había equivocado... aquellos potentes ojos de esmeralda, llenos de una profecía que el mundo había esperado siglos por ver, una profecía guardada en su fondo, en aquel círculo mágico que con los años se haría menos visible, intentando protegerse de la avaricia del mundo. Observando esos ojos lo sabía... Había nacido el alma.

-Ha nacido un nuevo mago...

-¡No! ¡No, no, NO! ¡Mamá, por favor no!

Era un sollozo demasiado triste, y algo más cercano en el tiempo al presente. Se trataba de un niño, pero no era el mismo que antes abriera sus orbes al mundo...este debía tener la misma edad, pero era claramente distinto. Estaba viviendo entonces una situación muy distinta...

-Alfred, ya basta... no quiero...no quiero que llores...

La débil voz de Eleonor con suerte si alcanzó los oídos de su hijo. Las lágrimas del niño comenzaron a caer en silencio, la mano de su padre posándose en su hombro como un consuelo mudo. La verdad era que ni siquiera el Rey George el Grande podía con esta situación: era demasiado repentina, demasiado atroz. No quería vivirla, no quería luego vivir lo que vendría, una vez que su amada Reina diera su último suspiro; aún así, más importante que todo, no quería que Alfred viera aquello, viviera un primer encuentro con la muerte siendo tan extremadamente joven.

-...Alfred: quiero que me esperes en tu cuarto. Esta despedida...ya se ha prolongado demasiado.

Y esas palabras hicieron que por primera vez el heredero a la corona de Avalon despegara sus ojos cristalizados del pálido rostro de su progenitora. Era un pequeño, un niño de cuatro años, incapaz de argumentar con un adulto...menos aún su padre, el Rey, y aún así, sabiendo pese a su corta edad que su madre era una flor que se iba marchitando a cada segundo, quería responder algo, encontrar un motivo para convencer a su padre de dejarlo quedar. George también lo veía en sus ojos de cielo puro: el muchacho era sin lugar a dudas su hijo.

-Papá...

-Alfred. Yo también quiero despedirme.

Y el niño sintió que las lágrimas se detenían, porque aquellas palabras habían ignorado todo, la relación padre-hijo, su edad...todo había quedado al lado, y su padre le había dado la desesperada realidad de un adulto que veía morir a su razón de mundo. No había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer contra eso. Situaciones como esta hacían que una inocente y oven mente supiera mucho más de lo que a su edad debería...

"Mamá... ¿estarás mejor luego de que termine?", una pregunta tan triste como la situación que atravesaban como Dinastía Jones, como décima corona de la casa, él mismo siendo la próxima onceaba. Era un día triste, era el primer fin de mundo que atravesaba Alfred, el segundo en que una pieza de tu realidad deja de formar parte de ella. No sabía si sobreviviría...

Sus pies, en vez de conducirle a su habitación como debieron, comenzaron a llevarle sin rumbo fijo por cada pasillo del palacio. Ni siquiera se detuvo, como hubiera sido entendible, frente a la capilla del Árbol sagrado para pedir por el alma de su madre, como la misma le ensañara a hacer por si en algún lejano día debía acompañar a alguien en favor de sus muertos. No, esta vez Alfred no iba a ningún sitio, solo rondaba, miraba sin ver a la luz pasando por sobre él, a través de cortinajes de de encaje blanco cuando atravesaba un largo pasillo de amplios ventanales; era el camino directo a la pieza del trono.

"Mamá...no. Yo no..."...sus pensamientos que de por sí habían perdido cualquier lógica ahora se vieron completamente frenados, porque al avanzar por el místico corredor de la luz a dicha hora donde parecía formarse un arcoíris con la luz de que filtraban los ventanales, entonces notó que no estaba solo, y que en un pequeño balcón de una leve vuelta que daba el pasillo, las cortinas estaban abiertas, y entre uno de sus dos pliegues, se apoyaba otro muchacho, tal vez de su misma edad.

"No hay más niños en el castillo", era la única información que su cerebro le repetía, como queriendo advertirle, llevarle a desconfiar. Era complicado, cuando aún le costaba recuperar un sentido, aunque fuera por el momento. Pensaba en eso, en cómo abordarle sobre cómo había entrado al custodiado palacio, cuando una brisa agitó las cortinas, y de entre ellas terminó de emerger la figura delicada de un niño rubio, de grandes cejas, pálido. Esa palidez...

"¡Mamá!..." no pudo evitar correr hacia el niño, cogerle el rostro entre sus manos y mirarlo fijamente. Su mirada...le miraba con tanta intensidad, como si fuera lo único en el planeta. El chico no estaba acostumbrado a aquello...

Alfred sintió una nueva lágrima caer de sus ojos, se quedó completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera fue capaz de quitar sus manos de las mejillas del otro. El otro, aquel muchacho había abierto con lentitud sus ojos, revelando un par de brillantes esmeraldas, maravilladas al parecer de encontrarle _justo a él _de entre todos quienes pudieran hallar su mirada. Alfred por alguna razón se sintió nervioso. Su voz tembló.

-Tu nombre...

El chico no le dejó de mirar. Alfred no lo vería, solo el mago hubiera podido verlo en ese instante, pero tras la apariencia (ya de por sí bella), los ojos del chico despedían aquel leve brillo dorado. Las cartas habían sido echadas en ese mismo instante...

-Arthur...

Fin prólogo 1


	3. Los inicios de la oscuridad, 1

_Guau!_

_Aún no me lo puedo creer... ¡No puedo creer que me fuera tan bien, y en apenas 24 hrs TTvTT!_

_Bueno, la verdad es que más de alguno debe considerarme loca por andar tan feliz por 2 reviews, 2 alerts y 2 favs, ¿pero la verdad? Yo estoy tocando el cielo en éxtasis: esto es más de lo que esperaba (en especial porque al releer el cap noté que hay partes que escribí horrible DX)._

_Como sea, antes de ponerme a hablar de lo que ocurrirá ahora, agradecerles, __3str3ll4__ y __MyobiXHitachiin__, no saben lo feliz que me hizo ver lo que me pusieron :,)... supongo que ahora entiendo por qué dicen que el Review es alimento para el autor XD. Ahora solo espero no decepcionar a nadie =S..._

_Este capítulo comienza "algo después" del anterior, agrega solo a un personaje más (el próximo va a ser una locura), y si bien todavía puede considerarse previo a la historia en sí y no excesivamente triste, les aviso que va a morir más de un personaje, y lamentablemente, entre estos están los primeros países =(. Creo que esa es toda la advertencia que debo hacer a lo que viene a continuación..._

_Detalles importantes para entender el cap: cursivas centradas entremedio de la historia (las que no corresponden a la cita de comienzo de capítulo) = recuerdos de algún personaje, entre comillas = pensamientos de alguien, 3 slashes seguidos-espacio-3 más... (- - - -)= cambio de lugar de acción que por lo general toma algo de tiempo en realizarse o bien cambia en algo la situación imperante. _

_Vuelvo a terminar con el DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece, es una obra demasiado perfecta para que alguien tan joven, inexperta y escasa de talento como yo pudiera crearla. _

_Con todo dicho, por favor, disfruten!_

_Naomi _

* * *

I, Los inicios de la oscuridad

Capítulo 1

_"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única"_

_Jorge Luis Borges_

-En el mundo hay 6 reinos, que están en zonas que dependen entre ellas. Nuestro los bosques, se llama Avalon. Tiene la gente justa y necesaria, y tiene suficiente madera como para dedicarnos a la creación de cosas para vender a los otros. Aparte de eso somos pescadores...

-¡No! ¡No, Alfred, te has vuelto a equivocar! La pesca es dominio de Valhala, lo nuestro es el bosque: somos recolectores de frutas y semillas... ¡Y ni siquiera dijiste el resto con las palabras correctas!

Alfred se sintió hundirse en su asiento ante la nueva corrección. La mirada exasperada de Scott decía claramente que el joven ya se había cansado de hacerle repetir el mismo verso del total de 6 que debía aprender de memoria para su futuro, siendo como era el heredero de Avalon; pero rayos, él no entendía... ¡¿En qué se había equivocado esta vez?

-Pero yo lo he visto: tenemos playa, fui una vez con papá. Si tenemos mar, ¿Cómo nadie en todo el reino va a saber pescar?

Una risa siguió a su pregunta. Al escuchar el leve sonido que trataba de reprimirse al tapar con la mano la boca que lo emitía, miró a su derecha, solo para ver la expresión claramente divertida de Arthur; al muchacho le costaba contener su risita, y en consecuencia, tardó varios minutos en volver a mirar a Alfred. Al hacerlo, lo hizo con una expresión cariñosa, pero según el futuro Rey algo "maternal"... Le hacía feliz que Arthur le observara solo a él, pero no le agradaba que fuera con ese toque de estar por arriba, como si tuviera que cuidarle como a un bebé. Él ya tenía ocho años: ¡no necesitaba que le cuidaran! Y menos aún si se trataba de Arthur; _él no quería a Arthur como su superior. "Yo quiero ser tu igual..."_

-...Alfred, que Scott dijera que la pesca es dominio de Valhala no quiere decir que solo en Valhala se pesque. Nosotros tenemos salida al mar, como dijiste, y Giudecca también...pero incluso con eso, el producto de nuestros hombres alcanza para ellos, para algo de su trueque interno. En otras palabras, nuestros hombres pescan, pero como nación no nos dedicamos a la pesca.

...Bueno, Alfred tenía que aceptar que la explicación de Arthur hacía bastante sentido. No le quedó más que asentir con un puchero, sabiendo como Scott le estaría mirando cual una causa perdida, y a su izquierda, el otro suspiraría, cansado pero sabiendo de ante mano que las cosas irían así.

-Alfred, tienes que esforzarte por pensar esas cosas tú solo...son...son analogías básicas.

Dejó el puchero de lado, observando de lleno a quien antes emitiera el suspiro. Sabía lo aburrido que debía ser para él, pero aún así...

-Oh, Mathew, no hay manera que aprenda esto tan rápido. Es la primera vez que lo practico...no es mi culpa que...

-Idiota.

-¡Iggy!

La forma en que su amigo le había, desde su otro lado, desconcentrado de explicarle su predicamento al muchacho de lentes le llevó a llamarle por su apodo como en un supuesto regaño. En verdad ambos se reían del tema, pues se hacían enojar, pero eso solo hacía más agradable la alegría y goce de estar juntos...

-Ejem, Alfred: creo que olvidas que están en clases. Si te distraes tanto cada vez que viene Arthur voy a tener que prohibirle el acompañarte durante tus lecciones.- Arthur suspiró, en cierta manera de acuerdo con su hermano. Alfred iba a protestar, asegurando que nadie le quitaría el poco tiempo que tenía para estar con Arthur, cuando Scott sonrió de lado y miró hacia el chico de lentes, muy similar a Alfred, sentado a su otro lado.- Mati...algo me dice que podrías darle una demostración a tu hermano de cómo se hace.

El pequeño se sonrojó de la vergüenza, y poniéndose de pie asintió a las palabras del mayor de los cuatro, el que hoy ayudaba como tutor. Tomando aire con fuerza, Mathew miró hacia el suelo.

-Existen 6 reinos repartiéndose equitativamente la tierra. Son interdependientes, principalmente porque su producción varía mucho de uno a otro, lo que permite un comercio donde todos aportan a la supervivencia del otro; así mantenemos un equilibrio de poder entre los reinos. – Hubo un segundo de silencio; Mathew levantó la vista, y al recibir el signo de Scott para que continuara, sonrió levemente.- Considerémonos primer reino el nuestro, Avalon de los bosques, recolectores de fruta y semilla, pero por sobre todo, los ocupados de la manufactura: todo lo que los otros reinos producen, nosotros lo mejoramos. Nuestra labor es, entonces, la de la última parte de la cadena. Por eso nos contraponemos con Edén, o primer eslabón de la cadena de reinos, que entrega el dinero para permitir la creación del material que nosotros volvemos objeto: dicho de otra manera, Edén de los parques es nuestra banca universal. Hermana de...

-Ya está bien, Mathew. Algo me dice que has humillado lo suficiente a tu hermano por hoy.

Le cortó Scott, y ante esto, Mathew tomó asiento, inmediatamente mirando a Alfred como en una disculpa. Después de todo, Mathew no iba a ser Rey, no tenía por qué aprender todo esto, o estar como una comparación para Alfred.

-Al...

-No pasa nada, Mati. Admito que eres todo un Hero del estudio.

Sí...no podía enojarse con Mathew por destacar, aunque fuera solo en esto: al momento de designar la línea de sucesión, el chico había sido ignorado, casi como si no existiera, pese a que el ser mellizos debió haber dado a ambos iguales posibilidades. Alfred no se arrepentía de haber sido elegido...solo consideraba que era injusto para el otro ser un inadvertido frente al mundo...

-Deberías entonces dejar de pedirle que te salve y mejor que te enseñe. Siempre dices que eres el Hero: actúa como tal y derrota a tu tarea.

Y esta vez los chicos se rieron de las palabras de Arthur, incluso si Alfred [internamente] se sentía algo regañado por ellas. Riéndose los tres frente a los textos de estudio, Scott los miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa con expresión suave, pero tras ella, aún algo preocupada; después de todo... todavía no podía sacarse de encima cómo había partido todo, hace ya cuatro años...

_Estaba caminando por los pasillos de palacio, no hallando qué hacer consigo mismo en una situación así. Su padre, como Caballero del Rey George, había sido convocado de urgencia a palacio ante la repentina enfermedad de la Reina Eleonor, y dado que no había habido tiempo de llamar a nadie para quedarse con él, su madre y Arthur durante su ausencia, la familia completa había sido arrastrada. Era una situación excepcional, una que a todas luces terminaría mal, y que en este minuto daba un aura tan lúgubre al normalmente vivo palacio de Avalon que él no era capaz de aventurarse a hacer algo, perturbar en la más mínima manera los eventos._

_"La Reina morirá...papá lo dijo luego de verla, no hay forma de salvarla. El Rey quedará devastado, los príncipes también; ellos dos apenas si tienen la edad de Arthur, quedarán marcados de por vida con esto...", pensó, incapaz de quitar el hecho de su cabeza, al tomar otro recodo más por los interminables pasillos. Iba tan introverso en sus ideas, que tardó un tiempo en notar que no estaba solo en el blanco camino, sino que, en un nuevo recodo a su final, a los pies de un balcón con sus ventanas abiertas, había dos seres más, dos niños... uno de ellos iba vestido en el traje verde que él tan bien conocía..._

_-Oh no... ¡Arthur!_

_El grito salió casi instantáneo de sus labios, causando que el otro pequeño, que ahora reconocía como el príncipe heredero Alfred, se alejara apenas un poco de su hermano. Aún así, no lo soltaba, y aunque Arthur se notaba sorprendido por su aparición, tampoco soltaba el toque del otro. Él tenía que acercarse corriendo, toda esta situación era peligrosa... a medida que más cerca estaba, cuando ya casi se paraba frente a su hermanito, notó algo que lo dejó estático._

_Quedo como tieso a apenas centímetros de los niños, observando a Arthur, que ahora se volteara a mirarle... a mirarle..._

_ -Oh Dios... Arthur, tus ojos..._

_Y tras sus palabras, cayó de rodillas al suelo, ahora mirando a su hermano de frente. Recién ante esto, el niño pareció comprender, llevando sus manos a sus orbes, para dejar de respirar por un segundo al notar [¡por fin!] que había un motivo por el que veía a Alfred... lo _primero_ que veía..._

_-Scott..._

_No le dio tiempo de decir nada; se abalanzó sobre él, ocultándole el rostro, _los ojos_, en un fuerte abrazo. El príncipe Alfred les miraba sin entender. Scott ya no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que, no importaba nada, tenía que llevarse a Arthur lo más rápido posible..._

_-Perdóneme, príncipe._

_Y sin decir más salió corriendo con Arthur en brazos, dejando al niño que ahora lloraba, viendo como se llevaba al de ojos de esmeralda. Esto era complicado, extremadamente complicado..._

_-No comprendo, cómo pudo ocurrir tan pronto. Apenas tiene cuatro años, no es consciente de nada. No me puedo creer...que el destino decidiera actuar tan pronto._

_Su padre no paraba de murmurar, sentado en un sillón, con expresión solemne en aquella habitación de cortinas cerradas, con apenas una vela alumbrando. Allí, veía también a su madre sentada en la butaca de enfrente, con una expresión como ida. Él solo los observaba a ambos, ahora que ya dejaran a Arthur durmiendo en la habitación contigua; aún no podía entender cuánto grave podía ser lo que ocurría, en especial considerando que habían drogado a Arthur para asegurar que caería en cama y no se levantaría, no volvería a buscar a Alfred..._

_-Odín me lo había advertido la última vez...me dijo que no era algo que pudiéramos controlar: el alma de Arthur sabe quién es su destino, sus ojos se abrirían inevitablemente si llegaba a hallarle. No importa que aún sea tan joven... que quien resultara su destino sea tan joven..._

_-El príncipe Alfred...me cuesta creerlo. Me refiero, era natural que no se tratara de cualquiera...pero esto, que sea el príncipe, y más encima el príncipe heredero la primera persona que Arthur viera..._

_Su padre había continuado divagando, una vez que su madre terminara con sus palabras. Los dos parecían como perdidos, Scott no entendía nada: no se veían como si esto fuera una catástrofe, pero de ellos se notaba que este repentino evento debió ocurrir años después. Él solo sabía lo de siempre, que no podía ver los ojos de su hermano, que nadie debía ver nunca los ojos de Arthur...que su hermano debía andar por la vida como ciego, con sus ojos cerrados a la luz del sol, que si alguna vez Arthur llegaba a _ver_ a alguien, todo cambiaría._

_-Esto solo conlleva que el destino resultó ser incluso mayor de lo que esperamos. Ahora sabemos que incluso para el hombre más común de un pueblo, Arthur va a tener una injerencia en su vida..._

_...No lo soportaba, no entendía; para él las palabras de Britania no podían tener contenido, y ya estaba arto de no entender. Tenía catorce años, dentro de dos más sería un adulto: no podían tenerle así a la sombra sobre su propio hermano menor._

_-Solo esperemos..._

_-¡Ya basta!- Su grito escapó fuerte de sus labios, sus padres mirándole en el acto, descolocados. Aún así, no se echó atrás.- Ya paren. Yo no... ¡No entiendo qué ocurre! Me advirtieron que no dejara a nadie ver los ojos de Arthur, le traje aquí apenas vi lo que ocurría, y ahora ustedes hablan sobre _el primero que vea a sus ojos_, ¡Yo no entiendo qué ocurre! ¿Qué importancia tiene que alguien sea el primero o no en enterarse que Arthur tiene ojos verdes?_

_Al oírle, su madre suspiró; Britania había sabido desde un principio que tendrían que ir, aunque fuera de a poco, revelando la verdad a su hijo mayor. Enrique también lo entendía._

_-Scott, aún no estás preparado para que esto también pese sobre tus hombros. Solo podemos decirte...que tu hermano _no es_ una persona corriente, el destino le marcó desde antes que naciera, y algo que reveló con su nacimiento, es que quien vea por primera vez sus ojos, la primera persona a la que Arthur reconozca la existencia (1), esa persona está destinada a gobernar el destino de Arthur..._

_Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza. Scott sentía que no podía hablar... ¿"el destino de Arthur"...?_

_-...Mi niño, tu hermanito es una criatura extremadamente frágil: por el contrario a ti, y pese a _no ser_como los otros, él no puede defenderse de la vida por sí mismo. Estaba escrito que alguien le protegería, y ese alguien es el único que verdaderamente le tendrá. Ese alguien es aquel primero que conociera los ojos de Arthur._

_Y Scott lo entendió, que se acababa de formar un lazo que ni sus padres, ni los reyes, ni nadie jamás podría cortar de ninguna forma. Pero un lazo así..._

_-...Pero quien lo vio es el príncipe heredero. Eso significaría que..._

_Scott miró a su madre. Esta asintió, y por fin comprendió la trascendencia de los eventos de aquella tarde: tratándose de Alfred, era muy posible que, en un futuro, Arthur llegara a convertirse en la Reina de Avalon..._

...Sí, era complicado simplemente estar feliz por los niños cuando recordaba tan claramente eso, y cómo se había ido desarrollando la amistad de Alfred y Arthur, cuando el primero mencionara a su padre el rey sobre el niño que conociera, y este hablara con Enrique para que de allí en más, Arthur viajara con un mínimo de cada dos meses a ver al príncipe heredero. En la actualidad ambos eran los mejores amigos, incluso si Arthur también apreciaba al más calmado mellizo de Alfred, Mathew. Scott, al ver esto y momentos como el que ahora observaba, no podía estar más seguro de que aquel "era muy posible" no podría tener más probabilidades de ser una verdad absoluta. "...Incluso si aún madre no me revela _qué eres_, Arthur"...

Repentinamente, se oyó un golpecito a la puerta de la estancia. Arthur fue el primero en notarlo, dejando de reír para voltearse en su silla y mirar hacia la entrada. Ante esto, los otros dos también reaccionaron.

-...Qué extraño; pensé que estaba prohibido interrumpir la tutela de Alfred.

Comentó Mathew. Su hermano asintió, y comenzó a ponerse de pie para ir a ver quién era. Ante esto, Scott se adelantó, tomándole del hombro para detenerle y luego yendo él a abrir. Apenas la puerta fue hecha a un lado, se halló con un hombre cuyos ojos no contaban una buena historia...

-¿...Quién es?

Preguntó Alfred, que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien a quien parecía decirle cosas bastante importantes al hermano mayor de Arthur. Arthur observaba con detención, pero tampoco alcanzaba a escuchar. Mathew se acomodó los lentes en su nariz.

-Las ropas que lleva...son de mensajero real.

Comentó, y los otros dos le miraron cuestionantes.

-No entiendo. Al, mis padres vinieron porque el Rey George tuvo que asistir a un encuentro en Olimpo, ¿Me equivoco? ...No tiene sentido que venga un mensajero real cuando su alteza no está presente.

Alfred asintió, justo cuando Scott cerraba la puerta y se volteaba a ver a los niños. Estos no tardaron en notar que su expresión estaba demacrada. Arthur se puso de pie y corrió hacia su hermano mayor.

-Hermano... ¿Qué ocurre, qué te dijo?

Scott simplemente posó sus manos en sus hombros, mirándole un segundo con dolor antes de levantar su vista hacia los dos hermanos. Mathew tragó duro, teniendo un mal presentimiento; Alfred no consiguió, no sabía por qué, quitar su vista del hijo del Caballero.

-Alfred, Mathew... ha habido una explosión en el Partenón (2): tres monarcas perecieron...

Y Mathew dejó escapar un grito mudo, el cuerpo de Alfred comenzando a temblar, porque ninguno de los dos necesitaba escuchar nada más; con lo que les dijeran bastaba. Arthur se quedó de piedra, mirando hacia los hermanos cuando Mathew se abrazaba a Alfred y comenzaba a llorar en su pecho, el otro incapaz de siquiera moverse a intentar consolarle, porque por sus mejillas también caían lágrimas, incluso si estas eran mudas; Arthur sentía como si todo su mundo se sacudiera...

-Al...

_-...Acabo de recibir un mensaje confirmador de parte de Valhala. Es efectivo, el Rey George es uno de los tres difuntos..._

Las palabras de su padre, cuando él y Scott fueron a verle a la sala del trono, aún resonaban en su cabeza. Esto en verdad no podía estar ocurriendo... se suponía que el padre de sus amigos había viajado tan solo a firmar un acuerdo con la Reina de Olimpo y el Rey de Eliseo, se supone que acabarían todo esta noche, y mañana en la mañana el Rey ya estaría abrazando a Mathew y despeinándole el cabello a Alfred, preguntándoles si todo estuvo bien en su ausencia. No podía ser que de un momento a otro su padre fuera el Rey interino, que su madre tuviera que estar en la alcoba de Mathew, cuidando al chico que como hace cuatro años, volvió a desmallarse ante los horribles eventos que ahora le dejaban huérfano a él y a su hermano. Esto no era real...

"Alfred, no fui capaz de decirte nada...no fui capaz de hacer nada", Arthur no podía para de pensar, al recordar como cuando Scott separara a Mathew de de él, el chico había abandonado la habitación como un autómata, caminando nadie sabía a dónde. Arthur ahora notaba lo débil que había sido, ni siquiera capaz de haberlo seguido...

Sí, esto era como el día en que se conocieron, cuando Alfred se convirtió en la primera persona que Arthur verdaderamente conoció, lo primero que vio del mundo ya con una consciencia de él. Aquel día, Alfred también había caminado por el palacio sin rumbo fijo, una vez que su padre le hiciera abandonar el lado de la moribunda Reina Eleonor. En ese camino, el joven príncipe heredero había dado con Arthur, que curioso, había ido a reconocer el palacio, para así no chocar con nada o tropezar cuando tuviera que atravesarlo con su madre. En aquel evento Arthur veía el verdadero comienzo de su vida, se avergonzaba en algo de ello, pero en su mente, _Alfred había sido el principio_... antes de él, Arthur no existía: no había habido una vida antes de conocer a Alfred... "Y aún así no fui capaz de apoyarte, cuando sabía cuánto dolía, podía sentir el dolor escapando de ti"...

Sus pasos, que hasta entonces habían avanzado directo a su cuarto, se detuvieron. No podía actuar así, ahora se daba cuenta que todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer algo...

-... ¡Alfred!

Y tras aquella exclamación al aire, dio media vuelta y se puso correr al otro extremo del palacio, donde estaban las habitaciones de reales. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y nada lo iba a detener...

Tocó la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta. Por un segundo se sintió tonto, porque podría ser que Alfred, tal como aquella vez con lo ocurrido a su madre, no tuviera deseo alguno de volver a su habitación. Si ese fuera el caso, hubiera sido mejor comenzar a dar vuelta por los pasillos, buscarle y rezar por encontrarle pronto...pero la verdad, algo le decía que debía intentar primero aquí, en su pieza. Algo le llamaba a creer que si no le encontraba aquí, entonces ya habría sido demasiado tarde para enmendarse. Sin volver a tocar, abrió la puerta con especial cuidado.

Se asomó de a poco, al principio solo lo necesario para que sus ojos escudriñaran la habitación, enorme con su cama de dosel azul y blancos cobertores, sus amplias estanterías llenas de juguetes de caballeros de hace ya tres años, y su gran balcón que en este minuto mantenía sus cortinas cerradas. Sentado con la cabeza oculta en las rodillas estaba Alfred, justo al lado de los ventanales cerrados...casi como si al correr las cortinas se le hubieran acabado las fuerzas y ya no hubiera podido llegar siquiera a su cama. Arthur vio esto con el alma partida...

-...Alfred.

Apenas si pudo murmurar su nombre, comenzando a acercarse con cautela a su amigo. Este, al oír los pasos, levantó su vista enrojecida por el llanto; le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

-Hola Artie. Lo siento...creo que me fui sin decirte nada. Lo siento si te preocupaste...

Arthur sintió ganas de gritarle, de decirle lo estúpido que resultaba el que quisiera disculparse, cuando había sido él el que no había hecho nada por apoyarle. Alfred en verdad era demasiado bueno, incluso cuando estaba destrozado.

-Idiota.

Fue lo único que pudo decirle al dejarse caer a su lado y abrazarle, comenzando a acariciarle la cabeza en un impulso. Tan triste estaba Alfred que no se pudo dejar sorprender: necesitaba cariño, calor humano en este minuto...si provenía de Arthur resultaba aún mejor; como un bebe con su madre, se aferró fuerte a la seguridad que le otorgaba el de ojos color esmeralda, permaneciendo en silencio unido con él. Eran minutos como este los que le probaban que Arthur era lo único que le completaba: _solo con Arthur podía sentirse completo_, incluso el dolor era más soportable mientras el otro estuviera a su lado.

-Arthur...

Murmuró su nombre con afecto, los brazos de Arthur le sujetaron con mayor fuerza, cargando todo su peso sobre sí. Era una escena que partía el corazón, y para Arthur, que formaba parte de ella, esa aseveración no podía ser más cierta. Por más que su apoyo ayudara, él quería más...solo sería feliz de conseguir frenar las lágrimas de Alfred; el problema era... ¿cómo?

_-No siempre el hombre comprende lo que le hace feliz, Arthur. Tú eres afortunado, y puedes contactarte con _ello_, lo que vela por las personas más allá de estas. Mientras estén contigo Arthur, debes saberlo, jamás podrás ser infeliz...incluso, tal vez llegue el día donde puedas llevarle esa misma calma al alma de otros..._

Sus ojos se abrieron en entendimiento al recordar aquellas palabras que Odín le dijera en aquellos lejanos años, cuando el anciano mago aún estaba vivo. Recordaba muy poco de él, pero aquellas sabias palabras que le dijera de vez en cuando despertaban en su corazón. De ellas había aprendido mucho, y en este minuto, en verdad le habían mostrado lo que podía hacer... algo que _solo él_ podría hacer por su mejor amigo...

-Al... Al, levántate.

Le dijo en voz baja, cuidando no ser brusco. El otro, que había apoyado la frente en su hombro, levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Parecía confundido, pero aún así empleó sus escasas energías en ponerse de pie con su ayuda.

-Arthur... qué...

-Prometo que comprenderás todo pronto. Por ahora, por favor, solo sígueme...

Alfred era como una estatua en aquel segundo, inamovible, observando de lleno al milenario árbol que extendía sus largas ramas por todo el techo de la habitación, apenas permitiendo que la luz se colara por el ventanal gigante que reemplazaba al techo, su ancho tronco que con suerte dejando distinguir la cuarta pared que cerraba el lugar, las bancas de madera tallada en figuras de elfos, hadas y unicornios que se alzaban frente al árbol. Estaban en la capilla del Árbol sagrado, Arthur los había traído a aquel punto del castillo que Alfred con suerte si visitaba; no porque no creyera en la magia, si después de todo Valhala era apodada la Tierra de los Magos porque cada uno de sus monarcas tenía a un mago como su consejero, incluso por encima de su Caballero. Aún así, no solía pedir cosas al Árbol. Por eso no le hacía sentido que Arthur optara por traerle aquí, en un minuto en que se sentía tan muerto de alma...

-Arthur... ¿Por qué...?

-Al, no preguntes, por favor. Solamente...solo mírame, ¿sí?- Le cortó su amigo, dándose vuelta tras estar lago rato mirando el Árbol sagrado, tomándole de las manos con un cariño inconmensurable.-Mírame solo a mí, como si fuera lo único en el mundo.

"Ya lo eres...", no pudo evitar pensar, sus ojos fijándose en esas esmeraldas que lo habían capturado para siempre hace cuatro años. Arthur le sonrió, y luego de eso, se inclinó hasta juntar sus frentes, sonrojándose en el proceso.

-Arthur...

Murmuró Alfred, pero su amigo no lo escuchó, su mente al parecer por unos segundos sumergida en un trance, uno que apenas comenzara, esparció una calidez que fue pasándose al príncipe a través de sus manos conectadas. De a poco, era como si su alma se fuera reparando. "¿Qué me estás haciendo, Artie...?", ahora Alfred también se había sonrojado, embobado mirando a Arthur. Cuando creyó, por un segundo, haber visto algo dorado brillar desde el fondo de los ojos verdes...

En ese mismo instante, Arthur pareció volver de su trance, le volvió a sonreír con calidez, y sin soltarle de las manos, tomó algo de distancia, dejándole libre la visión del árbol sagrado a Alfred.

-Al... mira al árbol. Ahora ya deberías ser capaz de _ver_...

Y el chico hizo como le dijeron, solo para contener el aliento ante la escena desplegada ante sus ojos. En frente de ellos, el Árbol sagrado parecía una realidad completamente nueva: sus ramas eran recorridas por el brillo de la aurora, polvo dorado frotaba desde sus ramas, ascendiendo en torno a su tronco para ir a perderse al cielo; en torno a él, diminutas criaturas revoloteaban despidiendo también su propio especial brillo. Alfred quiso acercarse a verlas mejor, y Arthur le siguió, sin soltar sus manos.

Se detuvieron a los pies mismos del Árbol, ahora con las criaturas volando curiosas en torno de ambos. Alfred podía por fin reconocerlas, boquiabierto, embelesado como en un sueño: eran hadas, seres mágicos, celestiales, acercándose a ellos, admitiéndoles en su mundo presente, pero a la vez apartado del de las personas. No lo podía creer...solo había visto una en su imaginación tras leer un cuento, y ahora no podía quitarles los ojos de encima. Miró a Arthur, preguntándole sin palabras si podría tocar a una; Arthur pareció dudar ante esto, pero finalmente, hizo a un lado sus temores y asintió. Alfred entonces liberó una de sus manos...

La extendió hacia el Árbol, y pronto, un hada se fue acercando, hasta finalmente terminar sentada en su palma, observándole de lleno. Alfred dejó escapar una leve risa de felicidad ante esto; se sentía como si acabara de volver a nacer...y todo se lo debía a Arthur...

Volviendo a mirar hacia él, notó que si bien le sonreía feliz de verle regresar a sí mismo, Arthur parecía estar cansado. Fue ante esta visión, y recordando aquel resplandor que alcanzara a ver, que Alfred lo comprendió: estaba viendo todo esto porque Arthur se lo permitía...Arthur había abierto sus ojos a los que en verdad era el Árbol sagrado, porque él era de esas escasas personas que eran capaces de ver _de verdad_, uno de cada millón...

-Arthur...

Volvió a murmurar con cariño, y sonriéndole, comenzó a atraerle por la unión de sus manos hacia las bancas. Sin entender, el de ojos verdes le siguió. Una vez allí, Alfred le indicó con los ojos que se sentara, diciéndole sin palabras que ya estaba bien, que no tenía que esforzarse más.

Arthur asintió tras unos segundos, y en ese mismo instante, la habitación volvió a verse como siempre para Alfred. Haciendo lo posible por no decepcionarse ante esto, soltó sus manos de la de Arthur, se agachó frente a él y le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos. El otro le miraba sin creerlo, tras la leve nube de cansancio que empañaba su mirar.

-Alfred...eres el príncipe heredero; no puedes arrodillarte ante mí.

-¿...Cómo lo hiciste? Arthur...tú eres un _mago_: me mostraste algo que yo nunca debí poder ver...

Ante las palabras de Alfred, Arthur sonrió levemente. Era cierto: él era un mago, y le había mostrado a Alfred algo que sus ojos corrientes no podían ver, no _deberían de haber visto_. Odín le había advertido que mostrar el verdadero mundo a una persona normal era algo que había que evitar, en muy pocos casos hacerse, y solo en escasa ocasión...su madre también le había pedido que limitara al mínimo la gente que supiera sobre su calidad de mago, al parecer viendo un peligro en admitir algo que llenaría a la familia de honores. Aún así él lo había hecho, porque no podía resignarse a ver a Alfred así de muerto...

-...Te dejé compartir mis ojos: por algunos segundos, viste todo como lo veo yo.

Comentó, y Alfred ahora comprendió por qué su amigo dudara cuando quiso soltarle una mano; el contacto había permitido aquello, el soltar algo del lazo solo había hecho las cosas más complicadas para el otro. Y aún así le había dejado...

-¿...Es así aquí solamente?

No pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad. Arthur se llevó una mano a la mejilla, a depositarla sobre la de Alfred.

-No, pero solo el Árbol tiene hadas todo el tiempo: por el resto de los lugares ellas solo están de tránsito. Por eso encontré mejor traerte aquí.

Y Alfred solo pudo sonreír, por fin comprendiéndolo: Arthur era único, no había nadie como él en el mundo, y jamás nadie podría tomar su lugar al lado de Alfred... Arthur era como un ángel que habían mandado para cuidarle, darle fuerzas cuando muriera su madre y ahora consolándole sobre la muerte de su padre; Arthur era algo que Alfred siempre necesitaría a su lado, a lo que jamás renunciaría bajo ningún motivo, que nadie jamás le quitaría. Arthur era todo cuanto necesitaba para ser feliz en la vida...

-Gracias por existir, Arthur.

Murmuró finalmente, tomando por total sorpresa a su amigo, y más aún cuando soltándole el rostro se inclinó más allá del regazo de este, y apoyándose con ambas manos en el respaldo del asiento, se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron en caricia leve los de Arthur. Apenas si se separó para poder ver el rostro de su amigo...

Arthur se sintió petrificar, incapaz de reaccionar a nada, su rostro escalando en tinte hasta semejar una fresa madura, sus ojos fijos en los de Alfred, que le miraban con una adoración ya casi idolátrica. Se sentía por eso el ser más importante del mundo, y no sabía por qué tanto, cuando aquello había sido solo un leve cariño, muy similar a los que le daba su madre antes de acostarse. No era para tanto...

Mirando la adorable expresión que pusiera Arthur, Alfred se quedó sonriéndole, sin moverse y por ende impidiendo que el otro se fuera. Quería quedarse así a lo menos un rato más, antes de volver a preparar todo para el luto en nombre de su padre...quería guardar bien este minuto en su memoria, la calidez de Arthur, quería nunca olvidar el momento en que había decidido...

...Cuando heredara Avalon y sucediera a su padre como Rey, se aseguraría de que Arthur permaneciera a su lado, por siempre a su lado. Aquel día, él mismo iba a coronar a Arthur como su Reina.

Fin Capítulo 1

* * *

_...Lo conseguí. Originalmente este cap y el próximo eran uno solo, pero por el largo creo que lo dejaré en dos; por ese motivo tendrán que aguardar hasta mi próximo update para saber quiénes son los otros dos difuntos, que como se imaginarán de lo que puse al inicio, ahora SÍ son países. Intenten adivinar quiénes podrían ser. ¿Les doy una pista ^^? Si tuviera que elegir un país representante de cada reino, entonces elijo a América, Francia, Alemania, Rusia, Austria y Dinamarca. ¿Otra pista? Eso países TODAVÍA no son reyes en sus tierras._

_Ahora, antes de irme, solo advertir que no creo que pueda actualizar tan rápido en otras ocasiones, así que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo._

_Por favor, déjenme Reviews para saber cómo voy!_

_Con cariño, Naomi_


	4. Los inicios de la oscuridad, 2

_...Ok, sé que una de ustedes me dijo que no tenía por qué agradecer los Reviews, pero... ¡Es que no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen! In Body and Soul ya ha sido elegida 6 veces como Fav, aparte de tener 4 Alerts. He recibido 8 Reviews, y como autora me honraron con 2 Alerts, y ¡2 Favs! ... ¡Y es recién mi primera historia TTvTT! _

_...Así que, bueno, no pueden esperar que no agradezca la felicidad que me causan ^^. Esta vez no daré una lista de los nombres, pero a todo aquel que me está dando una oportunidad al seguir esto, en serio, ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Con eso dicho, creo que debemos movernos a lo concerniente a la historia. En primer lugar, en el cap anterior dejé puestos (1) y (2), pero olvidé explicarlos al final del cap. Por eso, y pese a que es tardía, aquí los dejo:_

_(1): "reconozca la existencia", se refiere al hecho de que, se supone, uno puede hablar con alguien pero no reconocer su existencia como ser humano, porque cuando uno "reconoce la existencia" de dicho individuo, lo que está haciendo es admitir que la persona importa para ti, es trascendental, y debe ser vista como lo que en verdad es. Por eso, y como Arthur tuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta el encuentro con Al, se dice que Alfred es la primera persona a quien Arthur reconoce, porque es la primera que es palpable, no solo una voz._

_(2): El Partenón es (en este caso) el nombre del castillo de los reyes de Olimpo. Con esto recuerdas que los nombres de los reinos están en honor de lugares muy específicos para distintas religiones de la historia ;)_

_...Ahora puedo moverme al cap actual ^^_

_Lo segundo que debo decir es que, como mencioné en el cap anterior, ahora aparecerán muchos personajes nuevos, aunque sea solo como "mencionados"; igual, eso ya basta para saber que tendrán una injerencia posterior en los eventos. Tercero y cuarto, inmediatamente seguidos, es que sabrán por fin quienes murieron, y también conocerán a los Reyes de cada reino para el trascurso del resto de la historia, además de que verán el primer atisbo de por qué esta parte de la historia se llama "Los inicios de la oscuridad"...solo les adelanto que van a quedar muy posiblemente enganchadas con lo que pasará ahora, y que para el final del próximo capítulo va a pasar algo tan atroz que van a querer matarme XS (pero no olviden que no pueden, pues nunca sabrán que pasa después si lo hacen ;D). _

_Sobre las advertencias para este cap, mencionar que habrá un funeral y cierta tristeza en el ambiente; aparte, va a aparecer Belarus, aunque no hará casi nada. Como nota aparte debo mencionar que como no conozco los nombre ni de Ucrania ni de Imperio Romano, a ella la llamaré Chernenko y a él César, para que sepan ;)._

_...bueno, y el DISCLAIMER: como ya saben, Hetalia no es mío, porque mi ninfómana mente habría causado más de un estrago con el rating de la historia XD_

_Pero poniéndome seria, en serio, ojalá lo disfruten, el instante en que la calma comienza a craquearse..._

_Atte. __Naomi_

Capítulo 2

* * *

_"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."_

_François Mauriac_

...

_-A veces sueño que esto no está pasando..._

_-No seas tan pesimista; no te queda. Los Hero siempre sonríen._

_-No me sentiría así si no tuviera que despertar al oír a Mati gritar..._

_Para todo lo que estaba pasando, aquellas conversaciones no resultaban tan frecuentes como podrían. Aún así, cada vez que el ánimo de Alfred parecía disminuir un poco, Arthur sentía que su corazón era apretado en un puño. Sus manos, que en aquel minuto le estaban calzando las botas a su amigo, se detuvieron en su labor como petrificadas. Esto no debería estar pasando, él no era suficiente como para sacar adelante a Alfred. "De ser al revés, él sí podría ayudarme..."_

_-...Mati terminará por aceptarlo: no es algo que pueda arreglar llorando. Además, aunque se vea más frágil, él es tu hermano; el ser valiente está en su sangre._

_Su tardío comentario hizo que Alfred sonriera de lado, para luego inclinarse desde su posición sentado en la cama hacia el suelo, cogiendo entre sus manos una de las de Arthur, hasta ahora ocupada en cerrarle las hebillas; acariciándola levemente, la levantó hasta situarla frente a su rostro, besándola. Arthur volvió a sentir aquel calor en sus mejillas._

...Aquello había ocurrido hace apenas tres horas, cuando ya se preparaban para partir, tomar el carruaje que ahora les conducía más allá de las fronteras de Avalon; si Alfred recordaba bien, acababan de ingresar a su destino, el reino de Edén. Eso, curiosamente, en este minuto no le podía importar mucho...prefería recordar aquel minuto, la tierna expresión avergonzada de Arthur, o el simple hecho de que el chico, al verle cabizbajo, se ofreciera incluso a ayudarle a vestir...cuidarlo al nivel de no dejarle hacer nada; Arthur era en verdad el único motivo de que no estuviera como Mathew, tan afectado como para no poder dormir por las noches y caer inconsciente durante el día, como ahora, que el niño dormía en el asiento del frente, recostado hacia la puerta, siendo observado por Scott. Mathew, su pobre hermano...

-...Al.

Pestañó, y miró a su lado para ver a Arthur recargado en su hombro, mirándolo fijamente, preocupado. Comprendió de inmediato que el otro lo notó, se dio cuenta que estaba volviendo a preocuparse por Mathew. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que le quería tanto como para saber siempre que se sentía decaído.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, Iggy.

Arthur frunció sus pobladas cejas ante el apodo, pero no le dijo nada porque era una señal de que no estaba deprimido. Prefirió simplemente quedarse con el hecho de que, pese a todo, Alfred estaba bien, y acomodándose contra el hombro de este, dirigió su vista a la ventana. Por ella ya veía pasar las praderas de flores propias a las dos tierras paradisiacas que evitaban la formación de una frontera común entre Olimpo y Avalon.

Las cosas, en la última semana, habían sido difíciles por decir lo menos...la repentina muerte de tres monarcas había dejado los tres respectivos reinos en jaque total; incluso si para Avalon su padre había asumido con inmediatez el mando y había hecho un buen trabajo, Arthur sabía que el que muriera un Rey como George el Grande no era cuestión menor. El tiempo había volado para su padre Enrique y su querida madre Britania, para el primero entre enterrar al Rey junto a su amada Eleonor y ajustar todo para este viaje, y el de la segunda en cuidar a los príncipes, intentar animar a Mathew, y asegurarse que todos guardaran rigurosamente el luto correspondiente... había sido tanto que, justo ayer, Britania terminara por caer enferma.

"Estoy preocupado, mamá no se veía bien... no debimos dejarla sola en Avalon", no podía evitar pensar, en especial porque no solo él, sino Scott y su padre, todos formaban parte de esta Caravana Real. Su madre había estado vomitando, no podía creerse que la hubieran dejado así...

...Aunque no era como si hubieran tenido opción, este viaje era de especial trascendencia para el futuro del reino, el futuro de los tres reinos afectados: en Edén estaba por darse el primer encuentro de los seis reinos tras la tragedia; en él, se proclamaría en quiénes recaían las coronas de ahora en más. Dicho de otra manera, al día siguiente Alfred sería simbólicamente coronado Rey de Avalon, y por algún motivo, Arthur no se podía sacar de la cabeza el que aquello iba a acarrear algo más... algo que lo incluía a él...

Volteando levemente la cabeza, se quedó mirando la expresión calmada de su mejor amigo. En ese instante, volvió a cruzar por su cabeza lo que ocurriera frente al Árbol sagrado; sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza, como para desprenderse de la idea, fue a sentarse derecho, sorprendiendo a Alfred.

-... ¿Pasa algo, Artie?

-...No... no es nada.

Murmuró sin mirarlo a la cara. No sabía por qué de la nada se sentía incómodo sobre el tema, más aún cuando en estos últimos días Alfred había vuelta una costumbre besarle la mejilla o las manos cada vez que podía; no tenía nada de malo, había sido su primer amigo, el principio de su mundo...y aún así...

La mano de Arthur subió por un segundo a su pecho... "...Late tanto cuando Alfred se pone así". Se volvía tan difícil pensar en condiciones como esas...

- HETALIA -

-Ya están llegando los carruajes: a lo menos las cosas ahora se podrán más entretenidas...

Comentó un muchacho de unos 17 años al mirar desde la torre más alta de un formidable palacio de techos en punta azules cómo iban ingresando, a la vez, un carruaje azul marino de cortinajes rojos y uno negro también de cortinas rojas. Hace poco había llegado el del reino vecino, y antes de él el del reino hermano. Solo faltaba el carruaje de sólido roble y cortinas verdes, y entonces estarían todos para comenzar lo que desde su perspectiva sería una semana de interesante intriga, una genialidad en plena monotonía de vida palaciega. Tan ocupado estaba en contemplar posibilidades de giro de eventos que no notó cuando un cuerpo algo más pequeño, un chico unos 5 años más joven, apareció tras de él mirándole con cierto reproche.

-No te lo tomes a la ligera, hermano. Esta congregación no festeja nada: tres de nuestros invitados están de luto.

Dijo con voz solemne, causando que el otro se volteara, confrontando sus orbes carmesí con las azules de su hermano menor. Pasado un tiempo se rió levemente y se acercó hasta él, de la nada optando por revolverle el ordenado cabello dorado, dejándolo tan despeinado como el propio más platinado. El chico pareció molesto ante esto.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Aún tengo que ayudar a recibir a los recién llegados más Avalon! No es momento para jugar.- El otro solo se rió, murmurándole algo acerca de que "alguien tan genial como él no tenía por qué restringir su tiempo en relación al de los demás". El menor suspiró cansado.- Cuando te comportas así no me cuesta entender por qué el abuelo Germania no te nombrará a ti como su sucesor...

Y apenas terminara de escapar la última palabra, cerró su boca de golpe, sabiendo que dijo algo que no debía. Hubo un minuto de silencio, y de la nada Gilbert estalló de risa, como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste y no el hecho de que lo habían tachado de la línea de sucesión de Edén. Al notar que el otro seguía afligido, le sonrió con cierto cariño.

-Oye, Ludwig, ya cálmate: a ti te va a quedar el trono mucho mejor que a mí.- su hermano le sonrió.-... Después de todo, mi genialidad es demasiada como para gastarla en el aburrido puesto de Rey...

...Ludwig prefirió no volver a contestarle.

-HETALIA-

-Ya estamos por llegar.

Dijo seriamente Scott al abrir sus ojos, los cuales cerrara hace un rato, haciendo creer a su hermano y Alfred que estaba durmiendo. Mirando por la ventana al mover un poco la cortinilla, pudo ver como a escasos metros ya se alzaban las altas torres de Neuschwanstein, palacio de Edén. Arthur tragó duro ante su declaración.

-¿...Somos los últimos en llegar, no?

Murmuró con cierto temor. En el fondo ya sabía la respuesta, tomando en cuenta que el Palacio Blanco estaba ubicado a escasos kilómetros del borde costero norte, mientras que Edén ubicaba su sede de gobierno en la punta sudoeste de sus territorios: eso creaba más 300 kilómetros entre ambos palacios, y convertía a los Jones en la dinastía más lejana geográficamente del actual punto de reunión. Desgraciadamente, y he ahí los temores de Arthur, eso conllevaba que cuando ellos atravesaran las puertas de Neuschwanstein, los otros monarcas y príncipes herederos les estarían mirando como cuervos frente a carroña...

Precisamente por lo obvio de la respuesta, Scott optó por ignorarle, dándose nuevamente vuelta hacia Mathew para despertarle al zarandearle del hombro. El chico dentro de poco se estuvo frotando los ojos, perdido, como si hubiera olvidado donde estaba antes de caer dormido.

-Mati...ya llegamos a Edén.

Le dijo lentamente Alfred, adelantándose a la formal y fuerte declaración de Scott. Ante esto, el chico parpadeó un par de veces...no recordaba haber dormido tanto.

-¿...En serio ya estamos aquí?

-Sí, no te despertaste en todo el viaje.

Le respondió esta vez Arthur, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante para ayudar al muchacho, que ya se estaba reacomodando su traje real; era el caso contrario a Alfred, a quien Arthur había prohibido terminantemente cualquier movimiento, para evitar que se perdiera el aire de príncipe heredero que en este minuto le daba su atuendo. Utilizando el último segundo antes de volver a su puesto para reposicionarle los lentes, Arthur le sonrió con cierta comprensión a Mathew. Ante esto, él optó por devolver el gesto y no volver a preguntar...después de todo, el gesto de Scott les estaba casi gritando que se acercaba la hora de bajar, que pospusieran las cursilerías para después.

-Niños, mi puerta será abierta primero, luego la de ustedes. Los primeros en bajar deben ser Alfred y Mathew; sean cuidadosos en la impresión que dejan.

Las palabras del padre de los hermanos Kirkland les llegaron desde la parte delantera del carruaje. No contestaron nada, porque ellas solo venían a confirmar lo que Scott estaba intentando de meterles en la cabeza con una expresión amenazante: ellos estaban representando al reino que históricamente había rivalizado con Olimpo por ser designado el número uno; ellos eran la encarnación del reino de Avalon, Mathew y Alfred la continuación de la gloriosa dinastía Jones. Debían actuar como tales, debían dejar una impresión difícil de borrar en los monarcas que serían sus compañeros de congregación cuando llegara el momento de subir al trono. Por más que pareciera una inocente ceremonia en honor a quienes partieran, seguía siendo una coronación, un momento de medir las fuerzas de los otros, de decidir nuevas alianzas...

"Con cada Rey cambian los aliados. El Rey George solía repetirlo a menudo cuando hablaban con papá; este momento es crucial para el destino de nuestro reino...no podemos dejar las cartas al azar", pensó Scott, justo cuando el carruaje se detenía, causando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del chico que se sentaba a su lado. Mathew sería muy inteligente, pero el haber sido ignorado desde el principio como candidato había causado estragos en su confianza y su habilidad de "venderse en público"; eso era malo si se consideraba que los otros reinos no sabían cuál de los mellizos sería coronado... "Tendré que vigilar que nadie intente nada...". En aquel minuto la puerta de ellos fue abierta.

La luz entró de golpe, cegando a Alfred, el más cercano a la puerta. Aún así sabía que no podía dejarse detener, y como si la molestia fuera nula, puso el primer pie en los peldaños de descenso, y con expresión confiada bajó hasta la alfombra roja de bordes dorados y estandartes de guardia negros que conducían a la entrada del palacio. Era como ver a un Rey extremadamente joven paseándose con confianza por su reino.

- HETALIA -

-Mira, ya han llegado. Tenías interés en ellos, ¿No, Francis?

Preguntó una cauta voz femenina al joven que la tomaba del brazo y la mantenía apegada a él. Este, usando su mano libre para retirar una larga hebra dorada de su rostro, se fijó desde la ventana del cuarto que les asignaran en los representantes de Avalon, especialmente en los dos chicos que bajaran primero, unos niños, claramente hermanos, que habían ido a pararse junto al monarca de contingencia, antiguo caballero del Rey George el Grande. Sonrió al verles.

-Vaya, después de todo se parecen bastante al padre.

-El que está de azul y blanco parece bastante confiado. Tiene cierto aire de mandamás.

Agregó una tercera voz, la pareja mirando a un lao para notar que desde la otra ventana de la pieza los eventos eran contemplados por un castaño de ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa. Francis, como siempre valorando su opinión, estuvo de acuerdo con la valoración. La chica, por su parte, miró un segundo más al grupo.

-...El de rojo y blanco parece tímido. Está jugando las mangas del traje, se le nota incómodo.

Esto lo dijo con cierto pesar, pues detectaba un aire triste en torno al pequeño: de seguro aún no se reponía de la muerte de su padre. Ante su observación, Francis también se fijo en el muchachito de los lentes; se le quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa...había algo excesivamente adorable en ese niñito...

-¡Guau, Francis, fíjate en el carruaje!

Gritó de la nada el castaño, causando que el rubio de ojos azules se fijara nuevamente en el vehículo de fuerte madera. Una expresión sorprendida, divertida, y a la vez interesada, se pintó en su rostro ante la imagen que se encontró.

-Oh vaya... al parecer acabamos de enterarnos de una de las declaraciones que se harán en esta ocasión.

- HETALIA -

-...Hermano... ¿...Es necesario?

La pregunta escapó en un tono de susurro total, sabiendo que nadie debía captar el intercambio. Aún así, Arthur estaba seguro que Scott la había oído...por eso le daba especial rabia que no se dignara a contestarle, y más aún, solo sonriera de lado al seguir sosteniéndole la mano, al ayudarle a bajar del carruaje como si se tratara de una doncella. Arthur no podía con la vergüenza...

"¿...Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios este estúpido tiene que hacer esto? ¡¿Qué van a pensar los otros reinos?", no podía evitar pensar, porque para el exterior tenía que mantener una perfecta fachada de calma, como si no le alterara, fuera normal que le trataran como una niña. Tenía tanta rabia, pero a la vez tenía tan claro que _debía_ ir de inmediato a ponerse a la izquierda de Alfred. Oh Dios, su hermano se las iba a pagar después...

-Artie...se vio bien, no te preocupes tanto. Parecías una princesa.

Y acto seguido a soltarle unas palabras como esas, Alfred va y le toma la mano, en pleno desfile hacia la puerta, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Él por su parte ya no sabía cómo contener las ganas de que le tragara la tierra: ¿Acaso los otros sabían algo que él no para que lo trataran así?

-Idiota...

De todas maneras eso fue lo único que consiguió murmurar de vuelta cuando ya habían terminado de subir las escaleras de la entrada, a encontrarse con el imponente Rey Germania, quien los recibía con uno de sus nietos parados a cada lado, uno sonriendo socarronamente, el otro con una seriedad imperturbable. Ya estaban a dentro, ya les habrían visto los otros reinos...

"...Quedé marcado como _mujercita_ para todo el resto del encuentro". Costaba en verdad mucho que no se notaran sus pensamientos cuando el Rey ya intercambiaba los saludos de correspondencia con Enrique...

-HETALIA-

-¡Bloody git! ¡Idiota! ¡Te mataré por decirme eso!

Arthur no podía contener sus gritos, ahora que ya estaban en el cuarto que le designaran a _él Y a Alfred_. Maldición, ¡Ahora hasta el mismísimo Rey Germania creía entender su relación! Romperle la cabeza a Alfred de almohadazos no iba a ser suficiente compensación, ¡Dios sabía que no sería!

-Jajaja, pero Arthur, ¡Si era un cumplido!

Alfred no paraba de reírse y mucho menos de correr, sabiendo que el otro estaba de mal humor. Ahora que ya importaba tanto cuidar la ropa, o por lo menos que Arthur olvidara que tenían que cuidarla, estaba mejor estar así, moviéndose con libertad. Incluso si tenía que lidiar con su furia, Al no planeaba echar para atrás su declaración ante la bajada del carruaje de Iggy.

-¡Decirme mujer NO ES un maldito CUMPLIDO!

Y con ese último grito lanzó el cojín con todas sus fuerzas. Como era de esperarse, Alfred no tuvo problemas en golpearlo y mandarlo lejos, hacia la entrada, justo cuando Scott ingresaba a la pieza... su expresión de ira tras recibir el golpe de lleno en la cara bastó para dejar a los dos amigos petrificados en sus lugares.

-...Miren enanos, se salvan esta vez porque estamos intentando dejar una imagen buena, pero estén seguros que se las cobraré llegando al palacio.- Alfred se rió incómodo ante la amenaza, Arthur sintió un leve escalofrío, pero optó por ignorarlo...a lo menos por ahora. Tras decirles esto, la expresión de Scott volvió a un tono más profesional.- Ahora, dejen de una vez los juego de pendejos y báñense, arréglense para la cena. Es en una hora, y ambos tienen que estar en su segunda mejor gala. Aprovechen de dejar la otra lista para mañana en la mañana. Apúrense.

Tras dar las instrucciones, se fue sin más. Arthur suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que posponer sus instintos asesinos en función de conseguir que Alfred llegara presentable a la comida.

-...Bien, tenemos que darnos prisa. Báñate tú primero; yo voy a ordenar las ropas de los dos mientras tú te aseas.

Dijo, y se dispuso a dirigirse al armario, donde hace un rato las sirvientas dispusieran las prendas de ambos. Había comenzado a descolgar el saco rojo con bordados azules de Alfred cuando el mismo comenzó a silbar, causando que le mirara, solo para ver la expresión como de perrito que le solía poner cuando buscaba salirse con la suya. Se sintió exasperado ante esto.

-¿...Qué quieres ahora?

-Es que...bueno, tú sabes que suelo ser algo caótico. No creo que quede mucha agua para ti con mi forma de bañarme, así que pensé que, tal vez, quisieras supervisar que no deje un desastre.

-...En otras palabras quieres que te ayude a bañarte, ¿no?

No se lo podía creer: tenían ocho años y Alfred todavía le pedía ayuda para tallarse la espalda. Esto era demasiado. "Aunque si lo pienso, es mi culpa: me pongo demasiado proteccionista y le maleduco", pensó. Alfred solo se rió, antes de cogerlo de la mano y comenzar a tirar de él hacia el baño, dejando el saco olvidado en una de las camas.

-¡Vamos, Artie! ¡Sabes que es mejor así, porque podrás bañarte después sin problemas!

Le dijo con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Arthur solo pudo sonrojarse cuando llegaron al baño, ya lleno de vapor por el agua que les calentaran hace tan poco. Al verle la cara, Alfred tuvo que inclinarse a dejarle un beso rápido en la mejilla. Ante esto, el de ojos verdes solo se sonrojó más y le ordenó que se desvistiera de una vez. Cuando Alfred le bromeó sobre sus mejillas coloradas, él gritó que era solo un efecto del condenado vapor...

- HETALIA -

...Aún no se podía creer que hubiera conseguido traer a Alfred a tiempo a la cena, que los dos estuvieran sentados (Alfred a la derecha de su padre, él a la derecha de Alfred) en este minuto en la gran mesa, congregación de 19 personas. Era un auténtico milagro, en especial si se consideraba que Alfred había terminado por arrastrarle con ropa y todo al agua, los dos entablando una guerra que solo terminó cuando Scott les tocara la puerta del cuarto para avisar que les quedaban diez minutos. De más está decir que en ese tiempo restante Arthur había hecho magia (literalmente) para arreglarse a sí mismo y a su amigo. Ahora por fin podía estar tranquilo y respirar un poco...

-Es un honor tener en esta mesa reunidos a los monarcas y herederos de los seis reinos que componen la tierra; especialmente, como reino de Edén y casa dinástica de Beilschmidt, nos sentimos honrados de haber sido electos como el lugar para honrar esta cena por los tres grandes fallecidos: la Reina de la Paz, Chernenko Braginski; el Rey César Vargas, el único; y el Rey George el Grande. A los tres, hoy les dedicamos nuestra oración, y mañana, el honor de que vean coronados y reconocidos por las seis naciones a quienes ellos designaron en prematuras testamentos como sus sucesores...

Aquellas palabras las decía el Rey Germania al mismo tiempo que Arthur volvía a prestar atención a la mesa, curiosamente para que esas palabras le condujeran de inmediato a fijarse en el lejano Mati y su amigo Alfred, sabiendo lo duro que podría resultarles el recordar que esta velada era como repetir nuevamente el funeral de su padre. Aún así, se sorprendió positivamente al notar que Mathew, si bien no conseguía mostrarse confiado, lograba no expresar lo demolida que estaba su alma; por el contrario, parecía muy interesado en mirar al adolescente (en opinión de Arthur) algo afeminado que se sentaba en frente de él, con una chica de bastante porte situada a su derecha. Por su parte, y como era de esperarse, Alfred mantenía una compostura envidiable ("ojalá se portara siempre así en casa...", no podía evitar pensar), y simplemente mantenía una calma de hierro, solo alterada cuando se volteaba a mirarle y sonreírle, causando que Arthur perdiera su calma. Brillante, Alfred volvía a dejarle en ridículo...

Estaba en esto, mirándose con Alfred como para decirle que ya parara de humillarlo, cuando se oyó un carraspeo y todos miraron hacia el extremo más alejado de la mesa. Allí, en luto impecable, se sentaban dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica, claramente hermanos. Ambos, que habían permanecido en absoluto mutismo incluso durante el aperitivo, ahora se manifestaban cuando la mirada seria de la más joven seguía los movimientos del mayor, joven macizo pero de rostro tierno, que les miraba a todos con un claro peso en su mirada violácea. A Arthur le dio la impresión de que. Bajo las apariencias, estaría tan destrozado como Mati.

-Yo quisiera, en este minuto, aprovechar las palabras del Rey Germania e introducir las sentidas disculpas que el reino de Olimpo le debe a los reinos de Elíseos y Avalon: aquella junta que se realizaba en nuestras tierras se suponía que traería prosperidad a las tierras de todos, pero en lugar de eso, un atentado terrorista ha causado que debamos teñirnos de luto en una época próspera como esta. Como heredero de la casa de Braginski, doy mis más sinceros pésames, disculpas a los hijos del Rey George, a la amplia familia del Rey César, pero debo agregar que no se debe olvidar, yo y mi hermana Natalia perdimos a nuestra querida Reina y hermana Chernenko, casi una madre para nosotros, que quedamos huérfanos muy jóvenes. Por esto, también lo anuncio desde ahora, Olimpo no descansará hasta encontrar al culpable de semejante crimen... sin importar si pertenece a la realeza o la gleba, recibirá su castigo.

Tras semejante discurso, y antes de sentarse, se llevó a la boca un trago del líquido blanco que contenía su copa. Los otros jóvenes y adultos le imitaron. Arthur estaba por seguir el ejemplo con su copa de agua, cuando vio sorprendido movimiento a su lado. Antes que consiguiera decir nada para evitarlo, Alfred estaba de pie, atrayendo todas las miradas de la mesa hacia él.

"Dios, no, Alfred... ¿Qué tienes en mente? Ellos aún no saben que tú eres el heredero designado: ¡esto nos puede causar un escándalo!", no pudo evitar pensar al mirar a su amigo alarmado. Este no hizo más que ignorarlo, con su mirada fija en el heredero de Olimpo.

-Rey por coronar de Olimpo, no se necesita que pida tan solemnes disculpas ante la asamblea de los reinos: nadie en esta mesa osaría jamás poner el peso de las muertes sobre los hombros de ustedes, sabiendo que han perdido a una Reina tan valiosa como la fue la Gran Chernenko, pilar que consiguió la paz de la única guerra jamás existente entre Avalon y su tierra. Por eso, le pido que ignore las disculpas, las promesas de venganza, y a lo menos por hoy, pasemos esta noche en memoria de lo grandes que fueron nuestros velados muertos, sus obras hechas por el bien común, y que intentemos mantener eso en la memoria antes que como murieron. Algo me dice... que ellos hubieran esperado eso de nosotros.

...El silencio reinó tras las palabras de Alfred. Cuando el muchacho volvió a tomar asiento, el Rey Germania no dudó en alzar su copa, proponiendo un brindis por seguir adelante en nombre de tan granes reyes. Cuando todos brindaron inspirados por las palabras de Alfred, Arthur ni siquiera fue capaz de llevar su copa a su boca, perdido como estaba en la muestra de sabiduría que acabara de dar la misma persona a la que él llamaba "idiota"...

- HETALIA -

-Mi...mi cabeza. Duele mucho...

La voz de Arthur con suerte si escapaba de su garganta, mareado como estaba cuando se entusiasmara con el permiso especial que otorgara el Rey Germania para que los niños también brindaran como hombres en esta ocasión excepcional. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no distinguía bien las cosas, y para más, aún así era consciente de que había hecho el ridículo. Scott luego no dudaría en matarlo por esto...

-Artie, no pienses más. Intenta que el sueño te lleve, tal vez mejoren las cosas.

Oh, claro, y para empeorar aún más la situación su Alteza el príncipe heredero, que pese a tomar lo mismo que él no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo, se había ofrecido para regresarle a salvo a su habitación, volviendo _estrictamente necesario_ subirle en bridal stile por las escaleras... _¡Bridal stile! _Si antes quería desmentir ser una princesa, ahora no lo conseguiría. Si quería sumarle algo más a todo esto, también estaba el hecho de que su querido amigo no había dudado de usar esa descomunal fuerza que poseía para juntar las camas... así que ahora estaba recostado de lado, mirando de frente el rostro de Alfred y con suerte distinguiéndolo de un revoltijo de colores que formaba su visión. No podría estar más avergonzado ni aunque quisiera... a lo menos ahora podía atribuirle su sonrojo al alcohol.

-...Cállate tú. Te detesto...

-¡Iggy! Sabes que no dices eso en serio...

-¡Claro que sí!- La voz ahora le estaba saliendo torcida, sus palabras levemente alargadas. A este paso dentro de poco no se entendería lo que quería decir...- Me dejaste como una niña...nadie me tomará en serio...

Lo último, desgraciadamente, ya no consiguió que le saliera con rabia. Se notaba en su tono la tristeza, la pesada sensación de saber que sería mirado en menos por los que en un futuro serían las contrapartes del Alfred en el gobierno del mundo. Él no quería eso...más aún sabiendo que eso desprestigiaría también la figura de Alfred...

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ante esto, la expresión de Al se volvió culpable, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Arthur, ahora que era aún más predecible de lo normal. Ignorando por completo que el chico seguía molesto, le abrazó con fuerza, pegándole la mejilla contra su pecho. Obviamente, el de ojos color esmeralda no tardó en comenzar a intentar patearle, con lo molesto que estaba...eso más las copas comenzaron a causar que el mobiliario de la pieza fuera sacudido por una extraña fuerza. Claro, ahora Alfred no podía extrañarse por ello: ya estaba informado de que estaba tratando con un mago, uno molesto...y emborrachado...

-Art...Artie... ¡intenta calmarte!

-¡No, no! ¡Cómo...cómo se te ocurre! ¡Te digo que...te digo que me dejas como una niña y aún así...!

-¡Es que tiene una explicación, Arthur! Te juro, nadie está en tu contra, no estás quedando mal con nadie: ¡es natural que te traten así!

Ante esa última declaración, dicha en murmullo a su oído como un intento de calmarle, pero aún así con autoridad en ella, Arthur y las cosas dejaron de moverse. El chico se quedó como de piedra, su aletargado cerebro procesando lo que le dijeran, sacando una conclusión que, en otro minuto, le habría parecido evidente, en especial tras los eventos del día y el extraño aumento de cariño que le llevaba manifestando Al. Cuando por fin lo comprendió comenzó a temblar, pero aún así no fue capaz de decir él mismo el veredicto.

-¿...A qué...qué quieres decir?

Alfred suspiró, sabiendo que el otro ya tenía la respuesta. Separándole levemente de su pecho, se reacomodó en la cama para poder juntar sus frentes, creando un efecto muy similar a cuando estuvieran en la sala del Árbol sagrado...lo único que podría decirse cambiaba todo era que ahora en vez de ser iluminados por el sacro árbol, era la luz de la luna colándose por amplios ventanales la que les vigilaba y cuidaba. Mirando el entre perdido y despierto rostro de su amigo, Alfred le respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Tomé la decisión, Arthur: tú vas a ser mi reina. Quien corrija mis errores, me apoye en los momentos duros...la persona que me acompañe el resto de mis días, me haga feliz, no puede ser otro más que tú. No hay nada que puedas decir para cambiarlo...

Y Arthur no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera moverse, porque ya lo había sabido en su subconsciente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que se lo confirmaban la noticia parecía demasiado grande para él. Alfred lo había elegido él, estando la posibilidad de generar una poderosa alianza por matrimonio, prefería quedarse con él... "Alfred...en serio tú me quieres tanto..."...

Al ver que el otro se había quedado sin palabras, Alfred optó por hacer lo mismo que cuando la revelación le llegara, y con cuidado, unir por unos segundos sus labios a los de su Arthur, en un beso tan casto que su relación podía ser bendita por los mismos ángeles. Esta vez, sin embargo, Arthur no se quedó con sus ojos abiertos, desconcertados...

Sorprendiendo a su amigo cuando abriera los ojos para separarse, se halló con que Arthur había cerrado sus ojos, como hechizado por el minuto, y que incluso había aferrado sus manos a los hombros de Alfred, como si estuvieran de pie y necesitara soporte. "Tan tierno...", no pudo evitar pensar, esta vez sonrojándose él al terminar de separar sus rostros, observando el agradecimiento con que le miraba Artie... verdaderamente, no podría quererlo más ni aunque quisiera.

Volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza, Alfred invirtió los roles por una vez, y en esta ocasión, él le tarareó a Arthur una canción de cuna hasta que el chico se durmiera. Se quedó despierto un tiempo más, conforme con solo abrazar a su futura reina...

Al mismo tiempo, en medio del silencio de la noche, un par de orbes glaciales se abrían de golpe, una mirada conocedora, suspicaz, siendo sostenida por ellas a medida que la figura observaba entre las sombras.

-Al fin has terminado de despertar- murmuró una voz que pudo fácilmente pertenecer a un niño de edad similar a la de los muchachos que ahora dormían juntos.- Lamentablemente, estimada alma, esto solo simboliza el fin de tus días pacíficos. Que yo sepa que despertaste...solo conllevará que el que te añora también lo sepa...

-HETALIA-

Al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, no se sentía mal por admitir ese hecho. Se había prometido miles y cientas de veces que NUNCA MÁS volvería a ingerir una gota de ese condenado alcohol , y sin embargo, no podía llegar a arrepentirse del todo de la velada pasada, porque incluso si fue vergonzoso despertar así en sus brazos, las palabras de Alfred aún resonaban en su cabeza tan claro, que eran capaces de darle la energía para atravesar lo que fuera, incluso la complicada sesión que estaba por atravesar, parado junto con Alfred y Mathew tras su padre y Scott, tal como los otros herederos se paraban tras sus padres: había llegado el momento decisivo, inaugurado cuando Germania diera un paso al frente.

-Tal como saben, el objetivo final de esta ceremonia era nombrar, aunque fuera nominalmente, en presencia de todos los otros reinos, quien será el monarca de las nuevas generaciones en nuestras respectivas tierras. Este nombramiento se ve ahora apremiado, tras los catastróficos eventos de los días pasados, y por lo mismo, es trascendental hacerlo ahora. – Hubo un minuto de silencio.- Siguiendo esa tónica, yo solo anunciaré algo bien conocido ya por mi pueblo, y es que en mi trono, la corona saltará la cabeza de mi nieto mayor, y será delegada al menor Ludwig.- a sus palabras, se fue a parar a su lado el más joven de los hermanos, de rubios y ordenados cabellos, ojos azules serios y una marcada corpulencia que los años definirían en un excelente físico. Viendo esto dese atrás, el mayor no parecía sentirse por la decisión de su abuelo.- Por mientras, en especial considerando que mi Caballero murió por causas naturales hace ya un año, he tomado por determinación que le suceda mi nieto mayor, Gilbert, de inmediato, dado que hace un año cumple la edad necesaria para acceder a un cargo. Por igual motivo, Ludwig no asumirá todavía, pero en cuatro años más, sin importar si yo aún cuento mi vida o no, él tomará el trono de Edén. Gilbert, al estar desde antes en su puesto, será un leal y útil consejero en su labor.

Y el hermano menor miró al mayor, aceptando sin problema el futuro que su abuelo escribía para ambos. Luego de esto, la intervención de Edén estaba finalizada...el siguiente en dar un paso al frente fue su reino hermano, Giudecca, tomando la palabra una Reina de aspecto sereno, probablemente la más calmada de la presente generación de gobernantes.

-De acuerdo con los deseos de mi difunto esposo, el Rey Guillermo el Sabio, en el trono nos sucederá de aquí a tres años más nuestro único hijo y primo del futuro monarca Ludwig, Roderich Eldestein. De igual manera, él dejó designado en su último deseo que la esposa de Roderich ha de ser una noble de nuestra tierra, la cual según pueden ver ya nos acompaña, incluso en el palacio dese el año pasado: su nombre es Elizabeta, y estoy segura que hará un gran trabajo. Sobre el Caballero que habrá de asistirles, anhelamos que sea un primo lejano nuestro, pero eso aún no se ha decidido. Apenas sepamos, informaremos al consejo de reinos.

Y durante su discurso, a su lado estuvieron parados un chico de apariencia delicada, algo femenina, de 13 años, y una muchacha maciza pero aún así hermosa de 11. Los dos estaban tomados de la mano, se veía en ellos la proyección de una buena pareja. Los otros dos reyes legítimos asintieron aprobatorios ante la unión.

Terminada esta intervención, vino el tercer monarca que seguía en circunstancias normales, un hombre de clara apariencia guerrera, famoso por su temperamento gélido...

-La tierra de Valhala necesita hombres fuertes para ser regida, por lo que aún no estoy en condiciones de asegurar nada sobre los puestos de Rey y menos aún de Reina. De todas maneras, hasta ahora no ha fallado ninguna prueba impuesta, y por eso, hasta que termine sus pruebas con éxito o fracase, puedo decir que espero sea mi hijo Densen quien me suceda en el trono.- a su lado, todos vieron, estaba parado un alto muchacho también de 13 años, heredero del fuerte cabello pelirrojo de su padre y su mirada celestina, aunque la del chico parecía más cálida.- Ahora, el puesto que sí hemos designado y con mi total confianza es el del Caballero: este será el hijo de mi hermano menor; su nombre Berwald, y con su impresionante poder estoy seguro que será una excelente espada de apoyo para quien sea coronado Rey.- Ahora la sorpresa fue enorme, pues los presentes se sintieron torpes al no haber visto al joven que sobrepasaba ya en altura al gran Rey de Valhala, de expresión seria y que descansaba sus ojos tras unos lentes. Debería de tener ya los 18 cumplidos.- Lo único que lamentamos como tierra es que tras la misteriosa muerte de nuestro sabio Odín hace ya cuatro años, se perdió la línea sucesora del Mago Sacerdote que ha de acompañar a nuestro Rey. Los habitantes de Valhala elevan súplicas constantes a los espíritus, al Árbol sagrado, porque este decida mostrarnos nuevamente quién ha de acompañar con su sabiduría a la siguiente generación. Eso es todo.

Ahora tardó un tiempo más en restablecerse el flujo de intervenciones, todos impactados al saber que aún no se hallaba al futuro Mago de Valhala, tierra de la guerra y la magia. Especialmente interesado en el tema, Arthur no dejaba de cuestionarse qué pudo haber pasado para que un sabio tan poderoso como lo fue Odín no pudiera adelantarse a los hechos y designar un sucesor antes de ser alcanzado por la muerte. "Si uno lo piensa, es bastante extraño..."...desgraciadamente ahora no era el minuto para pensarlo: el reino de Eliseo estaba por realizar su intervención, dando un paso al frente un hombre fuerte, pero de ojos somnolientos, el eterno Caballero del antiguo Rey César, Heracles.

-...Como sabrán, los hijos de su majestad murieron por causa natural hace años sin llegar a tocar el trono: su hijo menor, aún así, dejó a dos hijos, el mayor, Lovino Vargas, y el menor por dos años, Feliciano, de 7 años. Aún así, y pese a ser descendencia directa de nuestro Rey, él no anhelaba que ninguno de los dos fuera coronado.- Ante esa declaración la sorpresa no fue solo para los otros reinos, sino para el mayor de los casi idénticos hermanos. Mientras el pequeño parecía ignorar todo, este se mostró con expresión molesta ante la declaración de Heracles. Este sin embargo le ignoró por completo.- Su Majestad César decía que sus nietos eran demasiado buenos como para ser enfrentados a la crueldad del mundo del gobierno y la corona. Por ese motivo, sitúa a su sucesor en uno de los tantos niños que, como yo, recogió a lo largo de su vida de las calles: él es Francis Bonnefoy, que a partir de hoy inicia una nueva dinastía con la Reina que él mismo eligió, Juana, a partir de hoy apellidada Bonnefoy.- y los tres chicos de Avalon reconocieron de inmediato a quien se sentara frente a ellos la noche anterior, el joven de cabello largo y rubio, que con la edad justa de suceder, sería coronado oficialmente frente a su pueblo apenas volviera a pisar palacio. A su lado, de la nada, no tardó en dar un paso al frente un muchacho mayor, de 17 años, se grandes ojos verdes y cabellos cafés, además de piel considerablemente más oscura que la pálida de los nuevos Rey y Reina de Eliseo. Al tenerlo a su lado, Heracles posó su mano en el hombro del chico.- Por último, yo desde hoy ya no seré por más del Caballero de la casa real de Elíseos: junto con Francis, un nuevo Caballero ha de alzarse, y nadie mejor que mi aprendiz y mejor amigo del nuevo Rey, Antonio Fernández.

Esta vez el nombramiento fue seguido de una corrida de aplausos, iniciada por el nuevo Caballero en honor de su predecesor. Este recibió el reconocimiento con un asentimiento de cabeza, para luego retirarse para atrás, dejando en primer plano a los nuevos Reyes y Caballero de Eliseo, una nueva era para el reino. Luego de esto, Arthur y Alfred se miraron con cierto pavor: correspondía el turno a Avalon.

Enrique dio un paso al frente, indicando a Scott que le siguiera. Tras de ellos, Mathew miró a los dos que estaban por ser presentados formalmente a los otros reinos; parecía querer darles fuerzas, cuando Arthur nuevamente estaba anhelando que se lo tragara la tierra...

-El Rey George fue un excelente monarca, el mejor que en mucho tiempo ha comandado nuestra tierras de bosques extensos. Aún así, ha pasado a mejor vida, y antes que él lo hizo su mujer, hace cuatro años. Ambos, tal como en el caso de los hijos de César, dejaron dos hijos, en este caso gemelos: uno destaca increíblemente con sus actitudes, el otro por un conocimiento propio e una persona mayor...ambos serían excelente candidatos, pero sin embargo, su majestad fue claro desde el nacimiento mismo de las criaturas sobre cuál debía ser su sucesor. Por eso, no me cuestionaré, y quitaré la incertidumbre de ustedes al presentarles definitivamente a Alfred F. Jones como el futuro Rey de Avalon, cuando ya haya duplicado su edad actual.- Sin embargo, al terminar la introducción, Alfred no dio el paso al frente. Scott lo miró como arrojando cuchillas, pero aún así el chico no se movió. Arthur no entendía qué se proponía el otro, cuando Enrique miró al heredero con expresión comprensiva, y sonriendo ante la ternura de lo que comprendiera, se volteó hacia los confundidos reinos.- Aunque claro, no puedo evitar mencionar un detalle que de seguro muchos de ustedes ya había notado en el día anterior. Después de todo, Alfred es igual de decidido que su padre, y pese a su edad, ya ha determinado a quién desea a su lado como su Reina. Estoy seguro que George no se opondría a esta unión, y por ende yo tampoco lo haré: sé que el chico hará bien su labor, porque después de todo, es mi hijo menor: Arthur Kirkland, él será la nueva Reina de Avalon.

Y recién ante estas últimas palabras fue que Alfred dio el paso al frente, sujetando fuertemente la mano de Arthur, arrastrándole hacia la mirada del resto. Avergonzado, pero decidiendo que no se notara, Arthur le acompañó, y los dos se expusieron al juicio de los otros. Afortunadamente, como les comentaría más tarde Scott, no hubo una sola impresión de debilidad ante la pareja formada...

-...Y ahora, aunque espero aún no llegue mi hora, nombraré a quien ha de sucederme en caso de que me pasara algo, y si no, cuando Alfred y Arthur ya estén en edad de gobernar: el futuro Caballero de Avalon será mi hijo Scott, educado para esta labor desde niño, incluso bajo la tutela del Gran Rey George.

Y ahora los niños miraron sorprendidos al mayor, que solo les sonrió como quien supo quien tenía su futuro asegurado desde siempre. Ante esto, Alfred comenzó a barajar de inmediato todas las oportunidades que tendría de ahora de más de darle una orden a Scott y que este tuviera que tragarse su orgullo y simplemente obedecer. Oh Dios, tenía una nueva fuente de diversión para reírse junto con Arthur...

Una vez que terminó de proclamarse la nueva generación de Avalon, la palabra pasó a Olimpo, último reino del mapa, donde el hermano mayor, presentándose ahora como Iván Braginski, declaró que él desde ese día asumía como Rey de Olimpo. Al preguntar los otros monarcas a su hermana si ella no aspiraba a la corona, ella aseguró que Chernenko habría preferido a Iván como su sucesor. Obviamente, en llegar a esa conclusión les tomó tanto tiempo como tomó a las otras naciones, y aunque ellos no lo notaran, mientras se daba el asunto de Olimpo, dos jóvenes niños abandonaron el sitial de conferencia...

Uno de ellos fue Ludwig, ya anunciado desde el principio el heredero de Edén. Él, que había estado escuchando atentamente los nombramientos de cada uno de los que serían sus contemporáneos, cuando estaba prestando atención al caso de Olimpo (especialmente complicado, considerando que la forma territorial de Olimpo parecía comerse a los más pequeños Eliseo y Edén), notó un movimiento hacia una de las salidas de la sala. Un traje blanco captó su atención al abandonar la sala. Él vio esto con sorpresa, y extrañamente, algo le impulsó a seguir ese trozo de capa que alcanzara a entrever. Al perseguirlo hacia el pasillo, comenzó a oír un leve llanto.

-Abuelo... abuelito, ¿Por qué...?

Era un sollozo lastimero que consiguió llegarle al alma, incluso antes de quedarse de piedra ante la conmovedora escena: el más pequeño de los nieto de César, Feliciano, sino se equivocaba, llorando en cuclillas en una oscura vuelta del pasillo, como queriendo desaparecer así del mundo. No pudo soportar ver algo así...el niño era demasiado tierno para llorar.

Acercándose en silencio, se sentó al lado del menor, cuatro años menor, y con cuidado, le sujetó de los hombros para ayudarle a enderezarse.

-¿Te sientes tan mal por haber perdido a tu abuelo?

-Él...él nos cuido como un papá, a Lovi y a mí, nunca dejó que nos faltara nada. Él prometía, él siempre decía que no nos iba a dejar solos nunca...y aún así él...

La voz se le volvió a cortar y se lanzó a llorar contra el pecho de Ludwig. Al inicio sorprendido, sin saber cómo reaccionar, el preadolescente consiguió finalmente moverse a abrazarlo, intentar calmarlo. Estando en este, tuvo una idea inspirada por nadie menos que el joven heredero de Avalon, e inclinándose a sujetar con mayor fuerza al niño castaño, comenzó a murmurarle algo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando alguien muere, los que siguen vivos suelen lamentarse terriblemente por la pérdida. La verdad es, que no se debería sufrir tanto... después de todo, la persona que perdió sigue viva: aquí.

Y a lo último, le señaló el pecho a un sorprendido Feliciano, dejando su dedo con la punta hacia su corazón. Ante esto, el niño por fin detuvo su llanto e incluso le sonrió. En ese segundo, el niño le miró por primera vez a los ojos, y Ludwig se sorprendió con unas hermosas pozas de color miel, como reinos de abejas. Ante esta visión, Ludwig comprendió aturdido que nunca había querido algo tanto en la vida como en aquel minuto quiso que el niño se quedara un día más en su palacio...

- HETALIA -

Apenas terminara la ceremonia de reconocimiento se había dejado libres a todos los futuros Reyes, solo Iván y Francis teniendo que quedarse con los mayores al haber asumido en aquel mismo instante. Todo el resto se retiró a seguir con su vida, ahora que ya pesaban sobre sus cabezas las expectativas que depositaban en ellas sus Reyes y en muchos casos, Padres. Entre aquellos que ahora disponían de su tiempo estaba Arthur, que para librarse del dolor de cabeza, había escapado de (aún le avergonzaba algo pensarlo así) su futuro marido con el objetivo de ir a relajarse al parque de rosas que se veía desde los pies de la habitación que compartía con Alfred. Tras pasar dos horas allí leyendo cuentos, observando a las hadas revolotear entre las flores, incluso ver pasar por los no tan lejanos árboles a un unicornio, el chico se disponía a reencontrarse con sus amigos, hijos de George el Grande.

Iba con esa intensión caminando por los pasillos del palacio de Neuschwanstein, cuando de la nada, un fuerte escalofrío le hizo perder el rumbo y casi ir a chocar contra la muralla del costado; aquel escalofrío no había sido un simple frío recorriendo su columna...se había parecido más al violento y doloroso golpe de un rayo, tanto dolor como para hacerle perder su avance y casi caer inconsciente de sufrimiento al piso. Aguantando su respiración un segundo, luego respirando con creciente dificultad, el chico se reincorporó hasta quedar derecho y miró aquello que le causara tal choque, que ahora venía avanzando directo hacia él por el pasillo: se quedo de piedra al ver una sonrisa torcida un unos ojos azules con un brillo oscuro observándole.

No fue capaz de moverse a medida que los pasos se acercaban a él, ni siquiera cuando una mano fría y delgada se posó en su mentón, sirviéndose como presa para darle vuelta la cara, como si le examinara. Repentinamente, el rostro ajeno se acercó, el listón blanco que la chica usaba en el cabello causándole cosquillas en el rostro. La chica ahora le sonrió con una expresión claramente digna de un cuento de terror.

-...Tienes un bonito rostro, futura Reina de Avalon.- Le murmuró, casi expulsando su hálito frío contra el rostro de Arthur. Este se puso a temblar, pero luego quedó en completo estado de petrificación cuando la chica acercó su boca a su oído. – Deberías tener cuidado: con una expresión así es casi como si suplicaras que te hagan _algo_...

Y tras la muerte de ese murmullo que le causó un nuevo escalofrío al chico, un músculo húmedo acarició de manera tenebrosa el lóbulo de su oreja. Arthur apenas si pudo contener el grito, el que finalmente escapó mudo cuando, acto seguido, la otra le mordió con fuerza la oreja, dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre sobre el traje verde del niño.

Al oír este sonido ella se rió, y contemplando un segundo más el rostro horrorizado de Arthur, se retiro como quien acaba de completar una obra de arte. Apenas dejó de escuchar sus pasos por el corredor, Arthur cayó de rodillas al suelo, todo su ser temblando sin control. Se llevó la mano a su oído, volviendo luego a extenderla frente a su rostro manchada en rojo; quedó en estado de shock...

...Mirando esto desde un lugar lejano, los ojos gélidos de un muchacho apenas mayor tampoco soltaban la expresión de Arthur, el horror en sus hermosos ojos.

-Deberías temer: tal como ella lo dijo, llamas mucho la atención...- murmuró, observando ahora la sangre que manchaba la mano, goteaba el cuello del traje, brotaba de la oreja.- Lo siento, alma, pero tu felicidad no está destinada a perdurar...

Fin Capítulo 2

* * *

..._Al fin terminé: ¡es que no se imaginan cuánto me costó este cap!_

_Pero bueno, no voy a hablr de eso con ustedes: ahora me tengo que ir a dormir porque mañana tengo prueba de los 7 primeros caps de 100 años de soledad, así que solo diré algunas cosas puntuales: primero_, _como ya advertí, en el prox cap las cosas se van a poner negras como boca de lobo, segundo, lamento que haya sido latera la aprte de la sucesión dinástica, pero tenía que narrarla tarde o temprano, y tercero, espero que les guste como se van desarrollando los personajes. Cuarto y último, ¿Qué les pareció la aparición que hace Belarús, tan callada y derepente al final...? Huajajaja, haber qué piensan ahora sobre cómo ontinuará esto ;)_

_...ya, enserio, me tengo que dormir._

_Cuidense mucho, espero que les guste esta locura..._

_Con todo mi cariño, Naomi_


	5. Los inicios de la oscuridad, 3

_Bueno, al fin llegué, a este capítulo que francamente no sé cómo me va a salir, y aún así, ya comprendo que será triste, desgraciado, desgarrador de mi corazoncito que hasta ahora había escrito casi puras alegrías, a lo menos para mis aún pequeños protagonistas. Y bueno, ahora lectores querrán matarme, pero no podrán pues se quedarían sin saber si esto mejorará eventualmente. Por eso a partir de ahora voy a pedir paciencia, fuerza de voluntad, pues pasará mucho tiempo antes de volver al estado idílico ahora presente; aún así no desesperen, no tolero los finales tristes, así que por mucho que tarden, las cosas volverán a ser._

_Luego de esta aclaración que ya parece suficiente advertencia para lo que viene, haré una aclaración de un pequeño error en el cap pasado: estaba somnolienta, con las ideas algo mezcladas, y por eso escribí una falacia del tamaño de una casa... al describir a Densen, posible heredero de Valhala, dije que era pelirrojo...solo para que después me llegara un Review y allí recién notara tremendo error: obviamente, Densen es rubio, un color dorado fuerte, porque si no fuera notorio, Densen es Dinamarca. ¡Sí, lo sé, es un error enorme! Pero intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir._

_...Ya dicho todo eso, solo repito mi cruel DISCLAIMER: mi talento no es suficiente para darle vida a Hetalia; yo solo puedo conformarme con publicar sin fin de lucro las ideas locas de una fan._

_Espero que pese al dolor, disfruten la calidad de la historia (... ¿me estoy poniendo algo soberbia, no? =S)_

_Naomi_

* * *

Capítulo 3

_"Hay dolores que matan: pero los hay más crueles, los que nos dejan la vida sin permitirnos jamás gozar de ella"_

_Antoine Laurent Apollinarie Fée_

...

-¡Alfred, ese es mi pie, idiota!

Su grito tronó como relámpago por la sala, interrumpiendo en su estruendo la suave música de vals que envolvía todo. Saltando para atrás en respuesta a un posible acompañamiento más físico de dichas palabras, Alfred se rió algo nervioso al mirar a su amigo, rojo de cólera ante el nuevo error.

-No es para tanto, Artie.- comenzó a decir en tono conciliador.- Me refiero...ninguno de los dos había bailado vals antes, así que...

-¡Bloody git! ¡Eso no quita que esta sea la cincuentava vez que me pisas, y solo estoy contando HOY!

Su grito cortó esta vez el intento de Alfred de justificarse. Por Dios, sí que estaba molesto...podía soportar la torpeza inocente de Al, el que le costara seguir el ritmo, incluso algunas cuantas pisadas...pero esto ya era demasiado.

Suspiró cansado, sabiendo de antemano que, para empeorar las cosas, Scott no dudaría en molestarle al respecto si se lo encontraba en los pasillos. Comprendiendo que había sido suficiente práctica seguida para Alfred, se alejó a paso lento de la pista, y fue a caer sentado sobre una butaca, apegada a una muralla. Alfred vio esto con cierta culpabilidad.

-Lo siento... ¿Soy demasiado lento para ti, verdad?

Le dijo con voz algo apagada al acercarse a la butaca, tomando asiento a un lado de Arthur. Este, que entrecerrara sus ojos para intentar descansar, los abrió y miró con un cariño tierno a Alfred. Sabía que en el fondo no podía recriminarle nada. Eso...y aún no conseguía la fórmula para que el enojo le durara contra el chico.

-...Un poco, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Nos quedan 8 años antes de que tengamos que bailar el vals de bodas.

Y ante esto Alfred se rió feliz, Arthur sin evitar pensar en lo impresionante que era el que en dos semanas el tema de ser Reina, de casarse con Alfred, hubiera pasado a ser una realidad tan bien aceptada. Aún así...

-Al...- su voz escapó, de la nada, triste; Alfred le miró de inmediato como si fuera lo único en la habitación. No le costó para nada ver en esos ojos verdes qué era lo que atormentaba su mente.- ¿No crees haberte apresurado al tomar esta decisión? Somos solo niños... ¿Cómo sabes que no confundiste amor con amistad?

...Sí, pese a todo, Arthur aún temía algo de la determinación de Alfred: temía del tiempo, y cómo este podría enseñarle a su amigo los verdaderos límites del mundo, el que el palacio blanco no lo era todo, el que allí afuera había cientos de posibilidades más para alguien como él. Para Arthur, era algo demasiado real el que Alfred comprendiera que podía aspirar a algo mejor. Para Alfred, en cambio, todo eso era una estupidez...

-Arthur... ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- su voz sonó como un murmullo, cuando se inclinaba a arrinconar a su amigo entre el sillón y su cuerpo. Su mirada era seria, contraste con la impactada de Arthur.- Incluso si conociera los seis reinos, incluso si alcanzara el mismo paraíso, jamás voy a cambiar de parecer: mi Reina eres tú; nadie más podría tener ese puesto si no fueras tú.

Alfred sabía que en el fondo no había más respuestas; desde el momento que conoció a Arthur todo quedó destinado a ser así. Había visto los ojos del chico, se había dejado perder el alma en esas pozas de esmeralda... "En el instante que me cautivó tu mirada quedó todo decidido", nadie jamás podría volver a generar en él un efecto así. Arthur era el único...

Arthur sonrió ante esto, dejando ir la tensión que le recorriera el cuerpo, previa a la respuesta de Alfred. Dejándose caer, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del de ojos azules, y cerrando sus ojos, se quedó en silencio. Definitivamente, las clases de vals podían esperar por hoy...

-HETALIA-

**-**... ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz se escuchó delicada, apenas entrando por la rendija de la puerta cuando esta fuera entreabierta. Arthur, que hasta ahora había tenido la mirada fija en un libro de cuentos y la concentración puesta en el aroma de su taza de té, levantó el rostro hacia la entrada y sonrió delicadamente. Reconocía a la perfección semejante educación.

-Sabes que siempre está abierto, Mati.

Le dijo al dejar el libro a un lado, dando un nuevo sorbo a su té antes de abandonar la taza en la mesita y encaminarse a su amplia cama de dosel, donde se sentó de lado cuando el de lentes ingresaba a su cuarto, le sonreía con cierta timidez propia a él, y luego iba a sentarse en la cama también. Desgraciadamente, el nuevo cuarto de Arthur aún no contaba con dos asientos.

Un detalle positivo de la muerte de su majestad, George el Grande, había sido que ahora que Enrique era regente provisional y Scott aprendiz de caballero la familia de Arthur había tenido que moverse al palacio blanco. Por esto, ahora Arthur dormía en el sector de recámaras reales, en una habitación conectada por puerta directa a la de Alfred. "Después de todo, cuando sean adolescentes nos preocuparemos de bloquear la puerta", había dicho Britania con una leve risita... Maldito fuera Scott que con su gran bocota y charla adelantada del tema había conseguido que Arthur entendiera las implicaciones prácticas de lo dicho por su madre. Bueno, igual era mejor no pensar en eso último, Scott después de todo estaba en el ala contraria del palacio...

-Arthur, perdona que te moleste. Estabas leyendo tu favorito...

-Mat, si te disculpas una sola vez más ahí sí que me voy a enojar. Te lo he dicho mil veces, que para ti siempre tengo tiempo.

Le cortó Arthur cuando comenzara a hablar el más tranquilo de los hermanos Jones. Inclinándose al frente como si planteara una amenaza real, le miró a la cara, dejando claro su punto. El otro solo sonrió de lado, acomodándose en el pie de cama para luego echarse hacia atrás, quedando medio recostado en la cama. Arthur sabía que solo con él tenía la confianza de actuar así, incluso cohibiéndose algo con su hermano, intimidado por toda la energía del otro; no podía negar sentirse alagado por semejante muestra de confianza.

-...He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste. Ya sabes, lo que conversamos al volver de Edén.

Arthur parpadeó ante la no tan repentina declaración del de ojos violeta. No había esperado una respuesta tan pronta; aún así, no podía negar lo positivo de esto.

-Me alegra bastante saberlo. ¿...Se puede saber tu decisión o planeas guardarla algún tiempo?

Mathew se rió levemente ante esto, una risita muy educada, contraste total a la estridencia de Alfred. Arthur, incluso si lo sabría en segundos, no podía evitar preguntarse por lo que pasaría por su cabeza. Rodando levemente contra el cobertor, Mati terminó mirando a los ojos a la futura Reina sin necesidad de sentarse...al verle, estaba seguro de que su decisión era definitivamente la mejor que podría tomar.

-Sé que como hijo del Rey George soy de alta importancia para la Corona de Avalon; también soy consciente...de lo valioso que podría ser un matrimonio mío con algún Rey, para sentar una alianza matrimonial provechosa: si me casara con el Rey Iván estaríamos seguros de que esta vez no habrá problemas con Olimpo, solo por dar un ejemplo. Sin embargo...creo que ese caso me asustaría.- Ante esta declaración Arthur asintió comprensivo...algo sobre ese tipo daba un ligero escalofrío, cada vez que pasabas a su lado. Eso sin hablar de..._esa mujer..._ Mejor ni pensar en el tema...- Además, el otro Rey disponible parecía ya haber hecho su elección.

Lo último lo dijo casi con una sonrisita cómplice, y Arthur no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, curioso por detalles.

-¿...En serio? Que yo recuerde Francis y Roderich están comprometidos, pero Ludwig sigue libre. ¿Me comentarías lo que parezco ignorar?

Preguntó al inclinarse hacia el frente, apoyando su mentón en sus manos. Mathew se rió, algo sonrojado, recordando ese lindo instante que alcanzara a captar, el futuro Rey de Edén acompañando a un pequeño niñito de ojos miel por los patios, recogiendo flores para hacer una corona...

-...preferiría guardarme el secreto, Art. Si estoy en lo correcto, de todas maneras, terminarás estando en la boda; aparte, me gustaría evitar el convertirme en una alcahueta (1).

Arthur asintió, comprendiendo que no podría sacarle más al callado Mathew. Sonriendo, le hizo un gesto para que continuara con la divagación previa. El muchacho sintió, aunque parecía algo nervioso, ahora que estaba a punto de comunicar su determinación.

-...El punto es, que tienes razón: me gustaría poder casarme por amor, no por deber...pero incluso con todo eso, también me gustaría ser algo más que un Noble de Corte, una carga para ti y para Alfred.

-Pero Mathew, tú sabes que nunca...

-Déjame terminar, Arthur.- Extraño, el muchacho callando al de ojos verdes. Aún así, este no protestó, sabiendo el valor que estaba consiguiendo su amigo, y le siguió escuchando con atención.- Por eso, y dado que el oficio de Caballero ya está tomado por tu hermano, dado que él asistirá a mi hermano, he decidido tomar el oficio restante.

Y ante esto, Arthur quedó con la boca abierta, tomado por sorpresa incluso si él mismo había barajado esa opción para Mathew. Se quedó mirando al chico de lentes, y cuando este le sonrió terminó por dejar una leve risa de aceptación. El otro pareció feliz de su reacción. Aún así, Arthur no pudo evitar entre bromear y decir la verdad con respecto al tema.

-¿...Estás 100% seguro? Piensa que la Reina será yo, y tú sabes tan bien como Alfred que mi carácter es de cuidado. Estar a mi lado como asistente puede llegar a resultarte ampliamente estresante.

-Es que precisamente porque tú serás la Reina puedo decidirme tranquilo: eres mi amigo, y será feliz de poder ayudarte, así ayudar indirectamente a mi hermano, y además ser útil a la familia.

Le respondió con una sonrisa tan grande que Arthur ya no le pudo decir más. Inclinándose más en la cama, fue a posar su mano en el cabello del otro, desordenándolo levemente como solía hacer con Alfred. Si le molestaba, Mathew no se quejó.

-Bueno, entonces ya todo queda dicho: Mathew, des hoy yo te acepto como mí...

-¡¿Qué hacen que no me invitaron?

Antes de que Arthur pudiera terminar, por la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones entró Alfred. Curioso...él sí debería tocar por respeto a la privacidad de Arthur, pero obviamente nunca lo hacía; de todas maneras, Arthur ya estaba casi adaptado a la idea de que sería así siempre. Igual, resultaba casi sorprendente de que recién llegara ahora...hubiera sido esperable que solo pensar en él le hubiera atraído a la pieza, "Rey de Roma" como solía ser...

-...Alfred, esto es entre Mathew y yo, ¿sabes?

Dijo finalmente cuando el otro ya se quedara mirando a su mellizo y su Artie. El primero, apenas entrara su hermano a la pieza, se había reincorporado en la cama y tomado una aún mayor distancia de Arthur. Sabía que con él no habría problema, pero también sabía que, en el fondo, Alfred podía llegar a ser extremadamente celoso mientras se tratara de SU Arthur; prefería prevenir a lamentar.

-¡Oy, Iggy, no seas así! ¡Ya llevo tres horas sin verte, es mucho!

-¡No me digas así, idiota! ¡Además, antes me veías mucho menos seguido! ¡¿Por qué te pones tan infantil?

-¡Pero si yo...!

Mathew se rió de manera algo nerviosa, viendo como comenzaba una típica pelea entre la futura paraje gobernante. En el fondo, sabía que esa era otra peculiar forma que tenían de expresarse su cariño, más aún con la nueva técnica de Alfred de poner punto final a la discusión al darle un beso a Arthur en los labios; había que simplemente aceptar su especial relación. De puntitas, comenzó a ir hacia la puerta, hasta finalmente abandonar con sigilo la pieza. Él podía hablar con Arthur más tarde...era mejor dejarlos por mientras, lidiando allí adentro con la relación que cada vez era menos de amigos y cada vez más una prematura relación de prometidos.

-HETALIA-

Aquella noche, una fuerte tormenta comenzó su tonada sobre las tierras de Avalon, algo digno de solo verse en Valhala, reino de hielo, u Olimpo, altas cúspides de montañas. La lluvia caía arreciando, los truenos teñían la noche con un tétrico resplandor, el cielo estaba tan oscuro que la luna parecía haber sido comida por un monstruo feroz e insaciable, el cual buscaba también comer las vidas de los habitantes del reino. Era la peor tormenta que jamás azotara el reino de los bosques, y aún así, en medio de su destructivo estruendo, una figura se alzaba, de pie bajo la fuerte lluvia. Sus ojos, azules gélido tal cual hielo, no dejaban de observar el silencioso castillo, ajeno en su sueño al caos natural. Repentinamente, otra figura más alta se alzó al lado de esta, tomándola del hombro pero aún así el de ojos de hielo sin soltar su vista del palacio de los Jones.

-¿...Estás ansioso por reencontrarle?

Preguntó el mayor. El chico pareció ignorarle, pues su cuerpo no mostró reacción de haberle oído. En el fondo, esa era solamente su forma de ser, hablar extremadamente poco.

-...No esperaba verle de frente tan pronto.

Su respuesta parecía evadir la pregunta, haciendo que la mano en su hombro se tensara. Aún así el chico ni siquiera parpadeó. Ignorando esto, el mayor dio un paso al frente, acercándose más al precipicio del risco donde estaban, pero contemplando también mejor aquel edificio blanco que se alzaba retando a la tormenta.

-Bueno, aún así será algo digno de verse... cuando por fin te reencuentres con tu querida Alma.

Y tras decir eso miró al menor, que tan solo permaneció allí, entre la lluvia y el viento.

_Tendrás que perdonarme algún día, pero esto no es algo que yo pueda borrar de tu destino..._

-HETALIA-

Por mientras, en una habitación del palacio, Arthur se debatía contra cadenas invisibles en su cama, sin parar de moverse, sin abrir los ojos, como si en sueños quisiera huir de algo. Más que del sueño, en el fondo quería huir de un recuerdo, aquel que no dejara de perseguirle, desde el día que ocurriera...

_-...Tienes un bonito rostro, futura Reina de Avalon... Deberías tener cuidado: con una expresión así es casi como si suplicaras que te hagan _algo_..._

Y un grito mudo recorrió la garganta de Arthur, buscando escapatoria al mundo consciente, justo cuando el recuerdo se desvanecía, y en su lugar quedaba Arthur, de pie en medio de la nada, un mundo onírico perfectamente negro, e imperturbable, hasta que, lejos a la distancia, pareció la figura de un niño, un muchacho apenas mayor, de bello cabello rubio laceo y claro, pero destacando por encima de todo, una fuerte mirada de hielo, tan cautivadora como las esmeraldas pacíficas de Arthur. Aún así, cuando quiso acercarse o decir algo al muchacho, un fuerte poder fue generado entre ambos...antes de que Arthur entendiera lo que pasaba, su proyección en el sueño ya estaba volando hacia la nada...

-... ¡ARTHUR!

El chico se despertó de golpe, saltando casi en su cama, respirando agitadamente y con gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Tenía el cabello pegado a la nuca, sus dedos se aferraban a al sólido, temblando como todo en él. Su mirada estaba todavía tan inmersa en el mundo del sueño que tardó mucho en enfocarse, en ver de verdad el rostro preocupado que se alzaba por sobre él, antes de llegar al cortinaje de seda de la cama...

-A...Alfred...

Le costó hablar, y aún así su voz escapó apenas como un murmullo. Con todo, pareció como si escucharle fuera capaz de traer de regreso a la vida al futuro Rey, hasta ahora mirándole con un temor sin límites. Ahora que le escuchaba, que le oía nuevamente, Alfred no tenía reparos en abrazarle, estamparle fuertemente contra su pecho, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Solo al verse arrinconado entre el otro y su cama, Arthur notó que le había tenido completamente (directamente recostado) encima desde un inicio, antes apenas distanciados por un centímetro de aire, ahora no existiendo nada más que una aprisionada sábanas entre ellos. Aún así, Arthur no conseguía sonrojarse...otra prueba más de que su mente seguía estando muy lejos...

-Artie...gracias al cielo. Me asustaste tanto...

-Al... ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto? Es media noche.

Su voz se oía tan apagada. Alfred no pudo evitar apretarle aún más contra sí, ahora consiguiendo que algo de color se imprimiera a las mejillas de Arthur, incluso si expresión aún divagaba entre ida y despierta.

-...Yo...tuve la impresión de que me necesitabas.- Ante esa declaración, Arthur levantó el rostro para ver a Alfred a los ojos, reincorporándose de apoco hasta quedar semi sentado en su cama, aún con Alfred por sobre él, pero ya no completamente pegado. Había un pequeño espacio entre ambos permitía que se miraran a la cara. Por él, Arthur podía ver lo preocupado que estaba Alfred, lo sorprendido que se hallaba de su propia declaración.- Me desperté de golpe; no sabría definirlo, pero algo me impulsó a correr a tu pieza, casi como si te hubiera oído gritar. Y cuando entré...te encontré en la cama como si estuvieras huyendo del mismo demonio. No sabía qué hacer, cuando intenté despertarte no reaccionabas...al final, justo cuando te grité a todo pulmón, abriste los ojos y te quedaste como si vinieras de otro mundo. Arthur, ¿Qué te ocurría? ¿Qué soñaste?

Ante esa narración, y ya completamente despierto, Arthur miró incómodo hacia la ventana, la lluvia golpeando el cristal. Él aún no comentaba a Alfred nada de su "encuentro" en el pasillo con la princesa de Olimpo...sabía que el muchacho no lo dejaría pasar, que pediría explicaciones al hermano por tan anormal comportamiento. Tomando en cuenta que Natalia era la única familia que quedaba a Iván, Arthur quería evitar en lo posible la ira del Rey de una tierra como lo era Olimpo. Por otro lado, Arthur sabía que esta vez eso no era lo único que le perturbaba: estaba también ese chico...ese muchacho de ojos que jamás había visto antes...

"No lo conozco, de eso estoy seguro...", pensó, aún sin mirar a Alfred. No comprendía... ¿Qué rayos había sido este sueño?

Aún mirándole fijamente, notando lo incómodo, complicado incluso que se veía su amigo, Alfred comprendió que tal vez era demasiado pronto para querer averiguar qué había soñado. De seguro aún le perturbaba...era mejor ponerle paños fríos al asunto, por menos hasta que brillara el sol la mañana siguiente. Sonriendo ampliamente, se levantó de encima de Arthur, tomando por sorpresa a este.

-¿...Alfred?

Era raro que el chico se alejara si de él dependía la distancia. Arthur le miraba como si proviniera de otro planeta; Alfred simplemente se reía.

-...Ya lo descifré: entendí por qué estás tan fuera de foco.

Arthur ahora miró a Alfred como si hablara en chino. Aún así, su curiosidad y anhelos de distracción pudieron más que su incredulidad.

-¿...Y el motivo sería?

-Bueno, ¡Obviamente aún piensas en las noticias que te diera tu madre! Naturalmente aún no te acostumbras a la idea que ya no eres el más pequeño de tu casa (2)...

Y ante tan jovial dicho, esa alegría expresada en el rostro de Alfred, Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír él también, recordando la bella noticia que le diera su madre al volver de Edén, cuando le comunicara que no había estado simplemente enferma, sino que más bien atravesaba un minuto difícil, porque en su interior portaba una nueva alma, alguien que pronto sería el nuevo hermanito de Arthur y Scott...

Sonriendo ante tan dulce recuerdo, Arthur volvió a fijarse de lleno en Alfred. Sorprendiendo al otro, le atrajo hacia él con sus manos que nunca soltaran su agarre de los brazos de su amigo.

-Gracias Al...

Y sin decir más, por primera vez fue Arthur quien besó a Alfred, aunque fuera por solo unos segundos juntando los labios de ambos. Apenas el segundo se perdiera, le sonrió a su Rey y le atrajo hacia sí en la cama, quedando este recostado a su lado, todavía en la posición de abrazarle. Alfred sonrió.

Aquella noche, e incluso si a la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos mencionó el tema, desobedecieron una regla de los mayores y durmieron efectivamente bajo las mantas de la misma cama.

-HETALIA-

-...La tormenta aún no se detiene.

Murmuró Arthur al mirar a una de las tantas ventanas del pasillo. Parecía de noche en el palacio blanco, ahora con todas sus cortinas cerradas en un intento de mantener el frío afuera, con las velas encendidas en los candelabros para dar algo de luz a las habitaciones, con las nubes oscureciendo el sol como hacían. Toda aquella atmósfera no hacía más que darle una mala espina al muchacho; eso y el sueño de la noche pasada no venían siendo buenas señales...

-Ya pasará, Arthur; no tienes por qué preocuparte. El agua le hace bien a las plantas.

Iba diciendo a su lado Alfred, cuando los dos caminaban hacia la habitación del trono a encontrarse con Scott y el padre de Arthur. Era más fácil para él mantenerse tranquilo...él no podía ver las cosas como las veía Arthur, con sus poderes mucho más sensibles aquella mañana a lo usual. Incluso, recordaba que tras desayunar se había separado unos instantes de Alfred para ir a ver al Árbol, pensando que en él hallaría las respuestas al extraño sentimiento que le embargaba...la verdad, solo encontró más dudas, porque al llegar halló a sus pequeñas amigas agitadas como nunca; incluso, cuando intentó preguntarles qué ocurría, ellas no parecían capaces de entregar una respuesta: se veía en sus expresiones un evento terrible por venir, pero tras esto, una impresión de que algo en él era aquel _algo _que nunca le quisieron explicar y que siempre habían estado esperando. Arthur en verdad no entendía nada.

-Alfred, no es que tenga miedo...

-¿Y entonces?- Le cortó el otro, repentinamente pensando mejor las cosas al recordar la noche anterior.- Acaso... ¿es sobre lo que soñaste...?

-Alfred, yo...

-¿¡Hey, niños, yo ya voy a atrasado, cómo ustedes también!

...En aquel minuto Arthur no hubiera encontrado una mejor definición de inoportuno que su propio hermano, porque justo había estado por contar todos sus temores a Alfred, al perceptivo Alfred que parecía comprenderle por completo sin que dijera nada, cuando se le ocurrió llegar al maldito pelirrojo a acabar su privacidad. Ahora recorrerían juntos todo el Bloody road hasta la sala del trono; genial, ya no podría hablar con Alfred hasta muchas horas después...

-Scott, se supone que tú llegas antes que nosotros. De los tres, el más atrasado eres tú.

Al parecer Alfred no estaba tan molesto por la interrupción como él. Eso, o su eterno buen humor le ayudaban a llevarlo más fácil. También podía ser que simplemente ignorara la ruptura del momento con lo cabeza de chorlito que podía llegar a ser. Como fuera, simplemente comentó eso, haciendo que Scott les sonriera con esa expresión suya que los retaba a decirle a algo a él, el mayor de los jóvenes habitantes del castillo. Tan creído, Arthur a veces dudaba que en verdad fuera hijo biológico de sus padres...

-Aún así no soy el único que va tarde, Alteza. No se crea superior, en especial porque yendo con mi anticuado hermano se esperaría un 100% de puntualidad.- Dijo al reírse de ellos el chico pelirrojo. Arthur lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ahora incapaz de mantener su enojo dentro de su cuerpo. Scott lo notó sin problemas. - ¿...Ocurre algo, hermanito? ¿Alguna queja?

Preguntó divertido. Arthur abrió la boca para responderle, pero entonces algo pasó...

Arthur no alcanzó a oír nada, su vida transformada de la nada en una película muda y sin sentido, desapareciendo los contornos del pasillo, las presencias de su hermano y Alfred, todo borrándose para de repente estar viendo de frente la entrada principal del castillo, la puerta estallando en mil pedazos una serie de sombras negras entrando por esta, todas armadas con hojas de filo blanco, y tras ellas, dos figuras destacando, pero Arthur solo siendo capaz de fijarse en una, en el niño de fuerte mirada glacial, el cual al poco tiempo notó que era observado, alzando su vista al frente, hacia donde "estaba" Arthur, para luego alzar su mano de golpe en la dirección, y al segundo, ocasionar que Arthur gritara de dolor, de regreso ya su visión en el pasillo, viendo como por sobre él estaban las cabezas de Alfred y Scott, ambos mirándole sin entender. Todo dentro de Arthur se sacudía...tenía que articular una palabra pronto...DEBÍA hablar...

-Arthur, ¿Qué te...?

-Están...ata...cando...el palacio...

Sus cortadas pero aún así pronunciadas palabras interrumpieron la interrogante de Alfred. A su declaración, Scott le miró como si no le creyera. Parecía al borde de preguntarle por detalles, cuando el ventanal más cercano a ellos estalló en miles de astillas de vidrio. Arthur ni siquiera alcanzó a ponerse nuevamente en pie cuando Alfred ya le estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo, cuando Scott ya desenfundaba aquello que siempre llevaba oculto tras su capa y lo usaba para defenderles de las tres sombras que les cayeran encima. Las tres murieron de un solo golpe limpio.

Alfred se puso de pie, incorporando a un aún aturdido Arthur con él. Los dos miraron los cadáveres sin creerlo, viendo a tres hombres enteramente, incluso sus rostros, de un negro irreconocible. Ante esto, Arthur no pudo más que comprenderlo: lo que viera recién no había sido otro extraño sueño o una premonición de los próximos días...las cosas estaban pasando en este mismo segundo, tal como su dormida mente balbuceara al recién despertar.

-...Arthur, ¿Cuántos son?

El chico volvió a la realidad, a la mano de Alfred sujetando la suya, a la mirada inquisitorial de Scott, ante la pregunta de este último. Tragó duro.

-No lo sé. Sobrepasan la treintena, eso lo puedo asegurar...y eso es solo en el primer piso.

Alfred le miró espantado, Scott sin creer que esto en verdad les estuviera pasando, a un reino tan fuerte como Avalon. Desgraciadamente, estaban siendo atacados, en medio de una tormenta donde los refuerzos tardarían horas en llegar al castillo...

"Mierda...", fue el único pensamiento coherente en la mente del futuro Caballero al voltearse a ver a quien sería su Rey, sujetando la mano de su hermano menor, pálido más allá de lo normal, claramente más asustado que ellos...obviamente lo que había visto no era buena señal...

Cerró la boca con fuerza un segundo, mordiendo su lengua y bañando su paladar en el sabor metálico de la sangre. Esto era guerra...

-Niños, vayan ahora mismo donde padre. No me importa qué ocurra, ¡no regresen! ¡¿Entendieron? ¡Vayan ahora mismo a la sala del trono!

Los pulmones de Scott les gritaron con toda su fuerza, justo cuando nuevos atacantes ingresaban por la ventana ya rota, por las otras. Scott parecía una bestia carnívora a punto de matar a su presa, y Alfred, siendo en aquel minuto el en mejor estado de los dos, comprendió que el mayor tenía razón: ellos sin saber coger un arma y sin siquiera una para portar eran solo un estorbo allí. Debían hacer caso...

-Vamos Arthur...

Murmuró, comenzando a correr pronto, guiando a su pareja por los pasillos, corriendo entre las sombras, procurando no ser vistos. A lo lejos, cerca, en recodos que evitaban, en todas partes se oía el trinar de la guerra. Alfred corría deseando no escucharlo...Arthur corría siendo consumido por él, pero sin darle importancia: él estaba como perdido, sus ojos brillando en un dorado incontenible, viendo a ratos el camino en frente de él, en otros minutos la ruta que seguía el de ojos de hielo. Estaba cada vez más cerca...

-Al...se está acercando. Si nos atrapa...

-Tranquilo. Nada te va a hacer daño: no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño...

Por algún extraño motivo, Alfred podía saber que Arthur aún veía lo que le avisara un segundo antes lo que estaba por ocurrir. Por alguna razón, su joven cerebro comprendió la relación entre la pesadilla de la noche pasada y lo que ocurría ahora: podía saber que esto era más que un ataque a una casa dinástica. "Estos hombres vinieron por Arthur...no sé cómo lo entendí, pero estoy seguro: ellos están buscando a Arthur..."...

-Al...

Tenía que protegerlo. Incluso si no tenía el poder, si era solo un niño, no tenía otro camino: tenía que defender a Arthur. No podía perderlo...

El susurro de Arthur se perdió cuando dieron el último recodo antes de llegar a la sala del trono. Alfred fue el primero en encarar hacia la puerta, y no le sorprendió ya hallarla abierta. Aún así no detuvo su camino, y solo paró una vez dentro de ella, cuando hallaron ambos a Enrique cubierto en sangre ajena, con una espada a cada lado, rodeado por doquier de cadáveres. Se veía agotado, en sus ojos habitaba otro hombre que Arthur no reconocía...

-Papá...

El hombre pestañó, y al mirar a los niños volvió a él la humanidad que la matanza le había arrancado. Ante esto, Arthur se soltó de la mano de Alfred, y corrió a abrazarse de su padre. El muchacho no tardó en correr también detrás, hasta quedar frente a padre e hijo. En ese minuto, Enrique depositó Arthur cerca del futuro Rey, aún así sin soltarle.

-Muchachos... Scott ha hecho un buen trabajo: les mandó aquí sin contratiempos.

-Bajó al primer piso, señor. Yo no pude hacer nada...

Murmuró con impotencia Alfred, porque sabía que pese a cuanto anhelaba, cuanto sabía que era necesario que alguien se quedara al lado de Arthur, aún así eran necesarias más espadas contra los atacantes, y en eso él no podía ayudar. Ante esto, el Rey le sonrió como tratando de inspirarle calma, a él y a su hijo, temblando como estaba en sus brazos.

-Príncipe, usted lucha su propia batalla con solo cuidar de Arthur. Es muy joven para pelear con hierros, no busque a la muerte antes de tiempo...

Alfred y Arthur se quedaron mirando al hombre ante estas palabras, los dos teniendo mucho que decir, mucho que preguntar. Estaban preocupados por Mathew, por Britania y su pequeño que aún no nacía, los tres juntos en una habitación por suerte perdida en el extremo más recóndito del palacio; querían ayudar de alguna manera, querían escapar como niños; Arthur quería dejar de ver, Alfred poder consolarle de aquel poder que por primera vez le causaba daño... y aún así, ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada. Arthur parecía ser el que más lo comprendía de los dos, aferrándose con fuerza a su padre, ya dudando de qué veía como sólido, qué con la otra visión que profetizaba un negro futuro...

-Padre...muchos van a morir hoy.

-Lo sé pequeño...pero mientras ustedes dos lleguen a reinar algún día, entonces todo habrá valido la pena...

Y justo cuando el Rey de contingencia terminaba de decir esto, cuando Alfred le observaba con la misma admiración que dirigiera a su padre, un nuevo estruendo recorría todo, el hermoso vitral de cielo de la sala roto en mil pedazos cuando una lluvia de agua y más de veinte enemigos caía sobre la sala. Enrique apenas parpadeó un segundo al comprender la situación...no podría acabar con todos sin consecuencias.

Empujando fuertemente a Arthur contra los brazos de Alfred, se lanzó al ataque antes que cualquiera de esas bestias osara tocar a los muchachos. Arrastrando consigo a Arthur, Alfred vio por primera pero no última vez en su vida un autentico baño de sangre. Aquella noche, mientras Enrique el leal Caballero blandía su espada con ahínco, ignorando cualquier herida que sufriera en el proceso, Alfred dudó por primera vez de que los héroes siempre consiguieran un final feliz...

-Al...

Alfred dejó de lado su divagación atroz del mundo para ver los ojos de Arthur, aquella luz dorada que antes creyera ver y que ahora centellaba a como toda una estrella en las pupilas de Artie. Se quedó embelesado mirándolas, allí en medio de la masacre, y pudo haber vivido por un instante el olvido total de lo que acabara de descubrir, si de la nada, y justo cuando su amigo ponía su mano en su mejilla, todo en Arthur no se hubiera tensado de dolor, sus ojos llorando al segundo, y el muchacho soltando a Alfred para voltearse hacia el campo de batalla, luego de que viera con lujo de detalle lo que en ese segundo iba a pasar.

-¡Papá, no!

Apenas si alcanzó a gritar, el sonido no llegando a tiempo a su padre, cuando remataba al quinceavo atacante, pero este también lo remataba a él. Arthur se quedó de piedra, viendo ahora él era que era demasiado tarde para predecir el futuro. De haber comprendido la noche anterior todo estaría bien...ahora ya no era el minuto...

El cuerpo de su padre cayó como sordo al piso, los atacantes mirando ahora de dónde proviniera el grito, sonriendo codiciosos al reconocer el tesoro mayor de Avalon, lo que buscaban en este traicionero ataque. Era como lobos, a punto de lanzarse sobre un indefenso conejo; Alfred, desde atrás, aún impactado por la muerte del hombre más confiado por su propio padre, se disponía a defender su joya, SU esmeralda, cuando la belleza de la magia se rompió para siempre...

Ante de que ninguno de quienes pensaba algo en relación a Arthur se moviera, fue este quien se movió, su brazo derecho alzándose al cielo por un milisegundo, bajando antes de que el tiempo pasara, haciendo la sangre brotar en frente suyo sin siquiera utilizar una espada. Alfred vio todo horrorizado, y comprendió pronto que en verdad era Arthur, su Arthur utilizando su don, su magia, la misma que le enseñara el Árbol sagrado para cortar en pedazos irreconocibles a los ya muertos asesinos de su padre. Arthur estaba cubierto en sangre, y no era capaz de darse cuenta...

_Me estás delatando con mayor fuerza tu posición. Me estás llamando al hacer esto..._

-Ya no importa...

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Arthur. Alfred ya no pudo más...

-¡ARHTUR!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no le importó terminar como quienes arrastraran con sus actos al muchacho de orbes esmeralda a aquel estado. Se aferró con fuerza a él, como cuando quiso despertarlo de la pesadilla, y se aseguró de no dejarlo ir.

Arthur no le hirió, más tampoco se detuvo...seguía como poseso, y Alfred comenzaba a creer que contra eso no podría hacer nada. Cerrando sus ojos, apostó todo a un instante...

"Te amo, lo sé...no te pierdas en este mar de sangre...", y pensando eso besó con todo cuanto había en su alma a Arthur, quien detuvo su actuar en el instante, incluso si la sangre aún levitaba como una lluvia tétrica en torno de ambos. Alfred decidió que bien podía jugarse su cuello en aquel instante...

Recordando alguna de los detalles innecesarios que le diera Scott, poco consciente de que lo mataría si alguna vez se enteraba de que lo había practicado tan joven con Arthur. Armándose de valor, sin saber lo que hacía, lamió el labio de Arthur, y aprovechando que el chico estaba como una muñeca de trapo, forzó su boca abierta. Incluso si no se atrevió luego a seguir más lejos, ese instante bastó para probar el mismo aliento que Arthur, y ese momento bastó para ver lo mismo que él, ver los ojos aunque sin un cuerpo, ver el inicio del ataque, ver la muerte de Enrique antes de que pasara, sentir la impotencia de no alcanzar a hacer nada nunca por evitarlo. Alfred lloró...lloró porque comprendió en aquel instante que Arthur no veía solamente hadas. En el instante que él lloró, la sangre dejó de levitar, el dorado de brillar como una vorágine, y Arthur también lloró.

-...Al...

Alfred apenas si se separó de Arthur, observando sus ojos perdidos, pero regresando a la realidad, por apenas un instante, antes de abrazarle, forzarle a mantenerse allí, a su lado, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Acababa de recuperarlo, no lo volvería a perder.

-Perdóname...- Murmuró al besarle una mejilla. – No volverás a perderte, no volverás a estar solo en ese mundo que ves. Estoy aquí contigo, nunca me iré...

_Ya es tarde para que diga eso...debió de detenerte antes, o mejor dicho, haberse alejado antes, mucho antes..._

-Al...no es tu culpa...

-Arthur...no. No pienses más, por favor...

-Al...no, tenemos que...

-Ya es tarde para escapar...

Y los dos chicos levantaron la vista, Arthur horrorizado, porque ahora por primera vez desde que iniciara la locura "sus visiones" se unieron en una, mostrándole ya no como se acercaba, ni como sonaba su lejana voz, que él no debería de ser capaz de oír: ahora estaba oyéndole de verdad, viéndole de verdad: allí, en la destruida entrada de la sala del trono estaba el muchacho de los ojos glaciales, su rubio cabello agitado por la brisa de lluvia que el ventanal dejaba entrar, sus manos enguantadas ahora apuntando a los muchachos, a un Alfred que no entendía aún del todo que esto no era otra visión compartida, era 100% real...

Arthur parpadeó un segundo, vio un dorado aún más fuerte que el propio grabado en aquellos ojos, y en un segundo comprendió que esta vez ni su magia detendría una masacre. Por favor, sus labios no se movieron y aún así sabía que el otro le estaba escuchando...haré lo que quieras: deja fuera de esto a Alfred.

...Lo siento; ni siquiera estuvo seguro de si escuchó aquello, o fue solo su mente intentando llenar con algo el silencio proveniente del otro. Lo único que verdaderamente supo Arthur, fue que su sueño fue en un instante completamente real, que su cuerpo voló, esta vez detenido con el choque sordo contra una muralla, y que lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue el cuerpo de Alfred, caído casi a su lado, aún con los dedos entrelazados, pese a que el chico estaba como muerto, sangre brotando de su cabeza...

"Alfred...no...", todo se volvió negro...

-HETALIA-

La siguiente vez que Arthur abrió sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, una luz roja sangrienta cubriendo todo, incluso su propio cuerpo. Se halló con la imposibilidad de moverse pese a no estar atado con nada; descubrió entonces, cuando intentó recurrir a su magia, que esta estaba completamente bloqueada. Quiso gritar, pero una risa maniática se cruzó en su camino...

-Ja...pero si veo que al fin despiertas, mi adorada Alma...

Arthur giró levemente su cabeza contra aquella superficie donde le tenían. Descubrió que era una mesa de piedra, como aquellas donde antaño los magos hacían rituales. Lejos, pero aún así distinguible, halló al hombre que le hablara, al cual pronto descubrió, un hechizo le impedía distinguir del todo. Tras de él, fue entonces que lo comprendió, y lo vio, estaba el chico de los ojos glaciales, ojos brillante s en un hechizo que parecía salirle subconsciente pese a lo complicado que era. El muchacho, desde su posición, solamente le miraba fijamente, incluso si en su expresión había algo más aparte del típico aburrimiento que en menos de veinticuatro horas comenzara a asociar perfectamente con él. Aquella expresión que no llegaba a descifrar hacía que la figura vestida en traje de mar azul, tan delicada como la propia, quizá incluso más, se viera completamente distinta...

"Caso tú también..."

-Sabes... soy feliz de que encuentres tu reencuentro con tu destino tan agradable de contemplar, pero, la verdad, no puedo permitir que me ignores de esta manera...

Esa voz tétrica nuevamente le hizo recordar como un golpe al otro ser, al que despedía maldad como si fuera el perfume de su alma. Para su espanto, en este tiempo que solo se fijara en el otro mago ese ser se le había acercado de forma peligrosa, lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla y mandarle escalofríos por el cuerpo, tal como en aquel mal recuerdo...

"Suéltame...no me toques..."

-No, no...Que me ignores no sirve para nada: yo tenía en mi plan original que tuvieras ojos solo para mí.- Mientras decía eso, su gran figura fue inclinándose sobre Arthur. Este intentó moverse, el mago ni siquiera pestañeo.- Es una lástima... viste _primero_ a ese mocoso de Avalon. Ya no puedo atarte a mí, pese a todo lo que te he deseado, desde antes que nacieras...- Y ahora Arthur descubrió que pese al hechizo sí podía gritar cuando era ese hombre quien le provocaba el dolor, porque apenas aquel murmullo terminara de recorrerle la piel como hielo, unos dientes profanaron la zona de su cuello, y esta vez sus cuerdas vocales no dudaron en gritar, ganándose la sonrisa del tipo, que luego le sujetó de la mejilla casi con cariño, casi como si...- Te ves tan bella cuando gritas, Alma. Si no te necesitara para tanto más creo que me ocuparía e revelar hasta el último grito que posee tu bella garganta, esta misma noche...

-A...Al. Al...fred...

Lo que consiguió decir pese a todo no solo tomó por sorpresa al hombre, sino quien le sellaba. El hombre miró molesto al otro chico, este ni se inmutó, pero Arthur pudo sentirse al segundo como mareado, como si le asfixiaran la misma consciencia. El hombre sonrió ante su expresión indefensa, cada vez más ida...

-Aún así, me temo que todavía falta mucho para que te escuche decir así mi nombre, alma querida. Hasta entonces...- su mano, que hasta ahora no abandonara la mejilla de Arthur, subió hasta acariciar su párpado inferior.- ¿...Qué tal si borro para siempre de ti la huella que dejó ese mortal inútil?

Arthur esta vez en verdad deseó poder gritar...

Alfred abrió los ojos de golpe, reincorporándose en la cama pese a que su cuerpo gritó porque permaneciera acostado. A su lado, Mathew y Scott (también herido), intentaron mantenerle en la cama, pero no lo consiguieron...menos aún cuando Alfred viera sobre su velador el colgante con la forma del árbol, aquel que Arthur le contara recibió al nacer, el que no se quitaba ni siquiera al irse a dormir; el colgante estaba salpicado en sangre aún fresca...

Agarrando entre sus manos la joya insignia de un mago, el chico corrió hacia la ventana impulsado por una fuerza que no sabía de dónde provenía. Estaba por alcanzar la ventana, cuando dentro de su cabeza escuchó claro el más desgarrador grito de agonía que jamás volviera a oír en su niñez, seguido de un dolor en su pecho que terminó por hacerle caer al piso...

Soltó el medallón, este cayó a su lado. Observándolo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro... ese grito había sido de...

...Al. De repente, cuando la mirada de Arthur se nublaba, hasta aquel nombre había perdido sentido...

Fin Capítulo 3

FIN PARTE I

* * *

_... ¿No me maten, por favor? A mí me dolió escribir esto tanto como a ustedes leerlo, así que por favor, sin homicidios contra la autora. Aparte, lo prometí arriba: esto va a tener un final feliz, y creándome, aunque tarde, el Joker va a resurgir, porque sin él mi mundo sería gris TT-TT. Como sea, dejaré de excusar mi actuar, porque esto TENÍA que pasar para que parta la verdadera trama, y mejor comenzaré a explicar cosas._

_Primero, los números, el (1) correspondía a la denominación literaria del personaje de una anciana que se dedica a formar parejas que según ella son ideales, y el (2) es porque en este caso "casa" se usó como referencia a un familia, no al bien inmueble que habitan, en caso de que no comprendiera._

_Segundo, las cursivas de alineación izquierda, esos eran cosas que decía el mago (que no diré su nombre, pero debería comenzar a ser obvio quién es) a Arthur, pero que por la distancia viajaban como algo similar a la telepatía. Ellos tienen una conexión mental bastante especial, que más delante se va a ver de manera terrorífica..._

_Tercero... ¿En qué se quería convertir Mati al crecer? Lo sabrán el próximo o pos próximo capítulo, aún no estoy muy segura de cuándo._

_Cuarto, si creen que con esto acabó a tragedia, esperen no más a leer el próximo cap: no habrá muertes nuevas allí, pero se van a enterar que al mismo tiempo que se atacaba Avalon, otros reinos sufrieron algo similar..._

_Quinto, lamento la tardanza y las futuras tardanzas que serán mayores...se me viene una semana de pruebas de los mil demonios. _

_Sexto... se han ocurrido tres ideas de fic esta semana, dos one-shot y una historia del tipo de esta, o sea, larga y/o eterna. Quería preguntarles, ¿No les molesta que le ponga atención a más de una historia a la vez, no? Igual, esta seguiría siendo mi proyecto central. ¿Intento publicar más de una cosa a la vez? Denme su opinión, por fis._

_Séptimo, y con esto cierro, gracias por seguir leyendo esto. El próximo cap espero que las sorprenda tanto como este, y el anterior. _

_Besos a todas (os)_

_Naomi_


	6. Vivir entre tinieblas, 1

_...Bueno, por fin he llegado aquí: ha pasado de lo más atroz que pasará en algún tiempo, y comienza a desarrollarse la trama principal de la historia, el ascenso de Alfred como Rey de Avalon y la serie de peligros en torno a la desaparición de Arthur y su posterior retorno..._

_¡Estoy tan nerviosa, no sé cómo me va a quedar TT-TT!_

_De lo único que estoy 100% segura es que al inicio se van a aburrir, porque tengo que presentar la nueva situación en la que están todos y eso toma tiempo, sin contar que va a pasar tiempo antes de que vuelva a haber una relación US-Uk [:,(]...aunque por mentras se van a ir entreviendo otras, además de la trama que se va a ir desarrollando (espero que eso baste para que no me abandonen D=)._

_Igual, este capítulo tuve que volver a dividirlo en dos porque estaba quedando demasiado largo XS, así que aún no sabrán qué onda lo que pasó en los otros reinos _aquella noche_, pero ya van a cachar a lo menos que en Valhala a estado la escoba desde entonces (no les digo más, lean para saber ;D). Aparte de eso, solo advertir que este y los próximos cap van a ser lentos, así que a cultivar paciencia._

_Con eso de lado, agradecer a mi adorada Ray Kirkland y la chiquita ILoveChocoCake, además de a MyobiXHitachiin, porque las tres siempre se acuerdan de decirme qué les pareció el cap, y si no fuera por eso creo que me desmoralizaría pensando que a nadie más le gustó D=_

_Ahora el DISCLAIMER: no tengo el talento para concebir una obra como Hetalia, así que el que piensa que estos personajes son míos, está simplemente soñando._

_Porfa, ¡Háganse un tiempo y déjenme algún Review!_

_Disfruten el cap,_

_ Naomi_

* * *

II, Vivir entre tinieblas

Capítulo 1

_"Aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir se puede enfrentar a casi cualquier _cómo_"_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

...

-Ha llegado carta.

La voz seria de un muchacho bajito, de lacios cabellos dorados y cabeza calzada en una gorra blanca, resonó por el castillo. Su cuerpo, calzado en un traje formal pero no por eso de excesiva etiqueta, daba a ratos la impresión de una niña; la seriedad de su expresión hacía presumir a alguien mayor que sus recién adquiridos 18 años.

A sus palabras, una niña muy parecida a él se reincorporó de su posición, con su cabeza antes recostada hacia las manos de una joven mujer que le arreglaba los cortos cabellos (casi cortados iguales a los del chico) con unos listones. Esta mujer, de fuertes y vivaces ojos verdes, miró también al recién llegado, quitando de su rostro una hebra de cabello castaño trenzado con flores. Hacia el final de la sala, unas manos que danzaban por sobre las teclas de un piano detuvieron su trabajo.

-¿...Qué dice, Vash?

Preguntó con cierta preocupación el joven, el Rey, al alzar sus ojos violáceos de su instrumento. Se ajustó los lentes cuando el otro corrió a entregarle la carta.

-Es una invitación: nos informan que Avalon ha decidido que ya es minuto; van a efectuar la ceremonia que debió tener lugar el año pasado.

A su declaración la Reina, Elizabeta, soltó los cabellos de la niña y fue a pararse al lado de Roderich, ya desde hace cuatro años su marido. Los dos observaron la carta, él con seriedad, ella recordando la única memoria que tenía del por ser coronado Rey de Avalon: parado frente al consejo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la mano de quien amaba... quien _debió _de haber sido su Reina...

-...Al parecer ya no le esperará más.

Susurró con pena. Roderich asintió con cierto pesar, sabiendo que de estar en una situación así habría hecho lo mismo. Después de todo, ellos había sido el reino bendito por el cielo, el único que no se tiñera de sangre hace ya 9 años...

-Sin embargo, es propicio que el asunto quede de una vez sentado. No es sano que un reino permanezca acéfalo, incluso si eso cuesta la eventual muerte de una línea dinástica tan fuerte como lo son los Jones.

A estas palabras de sus reyes, la niña se giró en el sillón donde aún permanecía sentada. Los miraba cuestionante.

-No entiendo... ¿Por qué el príncipe Alfred no se casaría de nuevo?

-Lily, querida, tú eras muy pequeña cuando pasó esto; no fuiste a esa reunión, ni tú ni tu hermano.- Explicó Elizabeta, al mirar a la muchacha y luego a su hermano mayor. Parecía cada vez más triste al hablar.- No los viste: esos dos...de seguro su boda habría sido un orgullo no solo para Avalon, sino para el mundo entero...

La niña se quedó mirando fijo, intentando imaginar qué habría visto su Reina y amiga en ese único encuentro como para asegurar algo así.

Viendo como se iba tornando la conversación, Vash hizo carraspear su garganta; Roderich, que también lo notara, asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

-...De todas maneras, el punto presente es que pronto tendremos un nuevo Rey, y con esto por fin habremos puesto el punto final a estos tiempos de caos que causaran las muertes y desapariciones de hace 9 años.

-Sí.- Vash asintió a las palabras de su Rey, volviendo a coger la carta para guardarla con las otras misivas, tratados y correspondencia real. Era definitivamente el Caballero más eficiente que Giudecca hubiera aspirado a tener.-No hay que olvidar que en Valhala acaba de poner fin a su Guerra Civil: ahora por fin volverá la paz al mundo.

Elizabeta asintió pensativa, Roderich le acarició la mano como intentando transmitirle calma...calma que él tampoco tenía. Eran Giudecca, el reino pacífico, ajeno a la guerra, mecenas de las artes, guardián de la historia...pero sabían que de seguir los eventos como hace 9 años, la guerra sería total, Mundial...ni siquiera ellos se salvarían de tener que participar.

-...De cualquier modo, ya va siendo hora de que se restablezca el consejo y los seis Reyes nos miremos las caras junto con las Reinas coronadas. Este es el momento propicio para conocer a la nueva cabeza de Valhala y dejar todo bien sentado desde el principio con el muchacho en Avalon. Asistiremos.

Y sin más, Roderich se encaminó fuera de la sala, Elizabeta siguiéndole detrás, dispuesta a ayudarle en la redacción de la respuesta al palacio blanco. Lily y Vash se quedaron mirándoles cuando abandonaban la sala. Una vez que se fueron, el chico miró a su hermanita, cinco años menor.

-Lily...esta vez tú tendrás que venir con nosotros al encuentro. Mientras dure vas a tener que comportarte como es tu papel: no podrás pedirle a Elizabeta que te peine ni nada por el estilo...será tú trabajo estar para ella. ¿...Lo entiendes, no es verdad?

La niña le sonrió con aquella expresión tan propia a ella, y poniéndose de pie de su asiento fue a besar la mejilla de Vash.

-No te preocupes, hermano: te sentirás orgulloso.

-HETALIA-

-Al...Al, ¿Por qué no me miras?

Por el tono de voz que usara el otro, tan dulce, casi una súplica, Alfred podía sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Le dolía en el alma...oírle así, rogándole en una situación tan bella como debería de ser aquella. Era triste...era horrible saber que habían tenido que llegar a este extremo.

Como si hubiera visto como se fruncía su expresión, su dolor de no tener el valor, la fuerza para alzar el rostro, aquellas delicadas manos fueron a acariciar su cabello, dejar un suave tacto en su mejilla. Su propia mano, aquella que no estuviera prendida de esa blanca espalda, sujetando tal tesoro contra su cuerpo, fue a sujetar la mano del otro en el lugar, a acercarla a sus labios, a besarla cuando sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Al...

-...Porque esto no es real.- La respuesta fue apenas un murmullo, y aún así cortó las palabras de Arthur. Atrayéndole más hacia sí, depositó un beso en su clavícula, aún cuidadoso de no mirarle a la cara. La mano que se mantuviera en la espalda fue bajando, un suspiro escapando de los labios de la esmeralda de Avalon. Era tan irónico...pese a saber la verdad, aún _esto_ le hacía sonrojar, como si fuera algo más que una mentira...- Todo es una ilusión...en el instante que intente _verte_, regresaré a mi realidad.

El otro no le respondió. Alfred se sintió como riendo tristemente por esto...tan consciente era de la verdad como para que incluso su supraconsciencia supiera que no se podía engañar. Y aún así...

-Entonces, por un segundo, finge que es real...

Y Arthur bajó su mano hasta su nuca, alzándole el rostro hasta darle aquel beso que Alfred nunca iba a olvidar, por lo trágico que ocurría entonces, por la muerte rodeándolos...porque fue el último...

Se dejó llevar, inclinó su peso hacia el otro, y antes de poder hacer algo, ambos cayeron hacia las sábanas blancas, Arthur allí, debajo de él, una invitación que tanto había deseado aceptar...

-Al...no me dejes...

Quería llorar, gritar, porque sabía que en este minuto iba a cometer el mismo error de siempre, alzar su rostro, intentar ver la expresión del otro, ese sonrojo que los años debieron de quitar inocencia pero no por ello pureza, esos ojos que les unieron, debieron haberlos unido por siempre... En el segundo que quiso ver a Arthur, todo se murió...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, hallándose como siempre, solo en el oscuro cuarto de cortinajes azules cerrados, sus manos ancladas a las sábanas, aún creyendo sujetar a quien nunca había estado allí, y sus ojos derramando lágrimas, porque lo había sabido desde un principio y aún así intentó hacerlo perdurar: lo ocurrido había sido solo otro sueño, uno más a la larga lista que le atormentaba cada noche de su existencia...

_-Al..._

Era tan triste, pensó al llevarse una mano al rostro, a cubrirse como para que no le vieran llorar, incluso si estaba solo en la habitación. Podía recordar perfectamente la voz de aquel Arthur que creara su mente, el cuerpo que el tiempo habría transformado en obra de arte y que él no paraba de imaginar, incluso hasta cierto nivel aquella personalidad que viajaba de lo histérico a la ternura más absoluta...pero el rostro..._los ojos_...

Se rió con ironía.

-Nunca podré...crear por mí mismo el efecto de tu mirada, ¿Verdad, Artie?

Murmuró, como si el otro pudiera oírle, escucharle confesar como siempre la debilidad eterna que sufría ante su mirada, aquella que siempre le probaba que no hacía más que soñar, porque sin importar cuantas veces apareciera el Arthur de sus sueños, sus ojos nunca igualaban aquel tesoro que él abriera por primera vez al mundo.

¿...Cuándo había comenzado? La verdad, aquellas fantasías crueles habían reemplazado a la culpabilidad, a ver a Arthur ser arrastrado por un negro sin retorno, cuando ya Alfred comenzaba con su pubertad, obviamente Scott no desperdiciando oportunidad de ser quien le hablara sobre el proceso; sin lugar a dudas su mente había quedado con suficiente información como para comenzar a preguntarse.

... ¿Cómo habría sido irse descubriendo con Arthur? ¿Cómo se habría sentido el ir viendo cómo el rostro de su Iggy pasaba desde una inocencia infantil al porte y elegancia que de seguro tendría como joven? ¿...Qué se sentiría tener un beso más profundo que el de aquella noche? ¿...Pasar una noche enredados entre sábanas, escuchando el canto erótico de los labios de su joya? Se había hecho tantas preguntas, no debió de extrañarle cuando partieran los sueños, partieran para ya nunca más abandonarle. La verdad, al inicio habían sido mucho más sexuales de lo que eran ahora, culpa de la edad sin lugar a dudas...al principio habían sido desesperados intentos por llegar a tocar aquel paraíso que era el tener al otro antes de notar nuevamente que era un sueño, tener que despertar; en la actualidad, en cambio, sus sueños eran mucho más calmados, más románticos en verdad, y mucho más largos ahora que sabía que podía prolongarlos mientras no mirara al otro a los ojos...

"...Y aún así hoy volví a retroceder tres años", pensó, porque esta noche había actuado como si todavía tuviera 14 años; no se había contentado con besarle las manos, abrazarle contra su pecho, besarle con los ojos fuertemente cerrados... no: sus condenadas hormonas habían decidido que había sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sintió su piel sin ropa de por medio, demasiado desde la última vez que le imaginó depositado sobre sábanas de seda; no se controló, se dejó llevar...y ahora solo le quedaba el trago amargo de despertar a una cama enorme, vacía y fría. La vida era en verdad injusta...

"Arthur..."

-Al... ¿Puedo pasar?

Había habido un leve golpe a su puerta, uno que él apenas oyera, sumergido como estaba en su miseria, y luego aquellas palabras dichas con voz suave. Se incorporó en su cama ante ellas, observando la entrada blanca a su cuarto a través del velo celestino que envolvía la cama. Poniéndose de pie y colocándose la bata de levantar, se encaminó a abrir los cortinajes de su balcón.

-...Adelante; está abierto, Mati.

Y a sus palabras ingresó a la habitación su hermano, de contextura algo más delicada que la suya, de cabellos más largos y sedosos, de expresiones más finas. El muchacho que en los últimos 9 años se había convertido en la biblioteca caminante del castillo, la belleza más tímida de la familia y el pilar de soporte más importante para Alfred se acercó hasta su hermano, justo cuando la luz del sol ingresaba con sus rayos matutinos al cuarto del, dentro de muy poco, Rey. Al pararse a su lado se quedó mirando la expresión del otro.

-Le has soñado de nuevo.- No era una pregunta, los dos lo sabían. Alfred, por lo mismo, no se molestó en contestarla, y comenzó a encaminarse a su gran ropero con Mathew casi pisando sus talones. No miraba al otro mientras paseaba entre las camisas de paño, opciones para vestir aquel día; de todas formas, el de ojos violeta sabía que no era por desmerecerle...- Al, no tiene nada de malo. Tú le amabas...no, le amas todavía.

-Mati... ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Cómo voy a seguir así sin él? Hoy comienza mi tiempo, Scott no puede seguirlo posponiendo. Sin él...yo...

Mathew le miró con cierta tristeza, porque como hermanos lo habían discutido muchas veces, las posibilidades de volver a aplazar esta fecha, solo para notar nuevamente que eso era como guillotinar a su amada tierra, el reino que sus padres cuidaran con tanto ahínco. Finalmente, no era justo condenar a Avalon en nombre de una persona... "Incluso si esa persona era la joya más brillante, bella, valiosa que jamás tuvo esta tierra..."

-Alfred...

Mathew suspiró, notando que carecía de palabras para hablar con su hermano en este minuto, ambos paralizados en el closet, todo el tiempo olvidado, incluso el hecho de que en menos de cinco horas comenzarían a arribar los otros Reyes. Por eso mismo...ellos tenían que salir adelante.

El chico de lentes sacudió levemente su cabeza, como si intentara quitarse un adormilamiento; luego, con decisión, hizo correrse a un sorprendido Alfred del camino y él comenzó a inspeccionar por sí mismo el ropero, rápidamente sacando un conjunto azul con decorados rojos y estrellas blancas reemplazando los normales botones. Al tenerlo en sus manos, se volteó a sonreírle a su hermano.

-¿...Tienes que arreglarte tarde o temprano, no?

Y ante esa pregunta Alfred sonrió de lado, asintiendo luego para correr hacia fuera del enorme guardarropas, casi chocando en el proceso con el poste de salida. Quién lo podía culpar, tomando en cuenta ese _pequeñito detalle_ que se fue desarrollando con los años...

Riéndose levemente ante el error, pero más que nada feliz de ver nuevamente a Alfred en movimiento, Mathew le siguió por la pieza y mientras el otro ingresaba a su baño, él se quedó ordenando las prendas sobre la cama. Una vez estuvo listo con eso se fue a sentar en un sillón junto al balcón, cogiendo entre sus manos el único libro que Alfred mantenía en el cuarto. Eran aquellos cuentos, los favoritos de Arthur...

-Después de todo nadie aquí podría olvidarte nunca...

Murmuró antes de ponerse a leer, tardando especialmente en el de Rapunzel; se preguntaba a veces si no ocurriría un milagro y tal como en el cuento la princesa regresaba con su familia, ellos verían nuevamente a su amada Reina. Estaba meditando esas cosas cuando su hermano regresó al cuarto apenas tapado en una toalla; Mathew optó por ignorarle, a lo menos hasta que se vistiera.

Había corrido un par de páginas más en el libro cuando sintió una presencia de pie en frente de él, bajando el texto solo para sonreírle a Alfred, que en aquel minuto sostenía entre sus manos un marco con dos cristales. Al verlos, Mathew se rió levemente, poniéndose de pie.

Sin decir nada todavía, cogió él los lentes y fue a ponerlos en su lugar, ante los ojos de su hermano, que con los años llegara a ser de vista tan mala como la que Mathew tuviera siempre. Al tener sus lentes puestos Alfred miró con un fuerte cariño fraterno a su hermano, inclinándose a darle un beso en la frente, una costumbre que adoptara tras el primer año de...de la separación...

-...Gracias por todo, Mathew. Sin ti yo...yo habría abandonado todo hace tiempo...

-No, no lo habrías hecho: sabes que tienes que resistir, porque si te rindes, toda posibilidad de volver a verle se habrá perdido. Nunca te rendirás, incluso si estás solo... por recuperar a Arthur, yo sé que tú podrías atravesar hasta el fuego del tártaro.

Alfred le quedó mirando tras esas palabras; no las afirmó, pero tampoco las negó, sabiendo que cierta verdad había en ellas. Mejor, optó por de la nada, atacar el pelo de su hermano con sus manos. El otro al poco rato se quejó, pero Alfred no le soltó hasta asegurarse que el chico tendría que peinarse para estar presentable de nuevo. Después de todo, citando a Scott, ¿Para qué estaban los hermanos?

-Te queda bien así. Aparte, no deberías preocuparte tanto, nadie se atrevería a reprenderte por tu orden. Después de todo, tú mantienes el orden aquí; sin ti ni Scott hubiera podido con todas las funciones.

Y ante esto, Mathew sonrió tímidamente, aunque con un deje de tristeza. Volteándose, se dirigió al ventanal. Se quedó mirando hacia afuera, al jardín de rosas que de niño frecuentaba con aquel muchacho de ojos color esmeralda.

-...Bueno, no es la gran cosa. Después de todo, yo prometí a Arthur que ayudaría a la familia y cumpliría la función de asistirle en todo; es natural que mientras él no esté, yo supla su función pero no su puesto: si no pudiera con esto, no sería alguien digno de la confianza de mi Reina...

Y Alfred asintió, porque esa era la realidad para ellos en el palacio: Arthur era la Reina, no importaba lo que ocurriera. Mathew haría un excelente trabajo supliendo sus funciones, pero nunca iba a tomar el título...él seguía siendo lo que hace 9 años eligiera para su futuro...

-Claro: mi hermano es la mejor Doncella de Palacio que un reino podría desear.

Ahora Mathew se sonrojó, porque sabía que cuando Alfred decía su título lo hacía para remarcarle el carácter positivamente femenino de su oficio. Aún así, él no se amedrentó, y finalmente se rió junto a su hermano. No tenía nada de malo bromear un rato.

-HETALIA-

-¡Ve, qué lindo paisaje! Es muy distinto al de nuestros reinos...

Dijo emocionado un muchacho delgado, no muy alto, de amplia y radiante sonrisa, cuando se asomaba por la ventana del carruaje a mirar mejor la espesa vegetación de los bosques de Avalon. Era claramente contrastante de las praderas soleadas de su natal Eliseo, o las igualmente paradisiacas de Edén, y aún así estos árboles de cientos de años tenían su encanto. Aquel dulce canto de aves que inundaba toda la vegetación, las mariposas que cruzaban como especie salvaje los cielos...todo le parecía hermoso...

-Feliciano, mantén la cabeza dentro del carro, por favor.

Una voz más seria se oyó proceder del transporte. Haciendo caso inmediato, y sin dejar de sonreír, el muchacho castaño y de ojos miel se quedó mirando a uno de sus acompañantes, aquel que se sentaba frente a él y no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Ludwig, es que es muy bonito. Deberías ver afuera, me dan ganas de detenerme a pintarlo.

-Sabes que no podemos, Feli. Nosotros vamos...

-Lo que West quiere decir es que tenemos prisa, Principito (1). Tendrás que esperar, en especial porque mi genial persona predijo esto y guardó tus pinceles y lienzos atrás.

Ludwig se volteó a su derecha, mirando de soslayo a su hermano por interrumpirle de golpe. Al ver que el de ojos azules le miraba, el de orbes escarlata solo se rió y le apuntó con su espada, como diciéndole que si tenía un problema podían resolver las cosas después de una manera más divertida. Ludwig suspiró; a veces se preguntaba si en verdad Gilbert era el mayor...

Cambiando nuevamente el objetivo de su visión, se aseguró de buscar en Feliciano una muestra de decepción ante la negativa de detenerse, pero el muchacho le sorprendió al mostrarse simplemente con una sonrisa, como si en verdad no le importara en lo más mínimo. Sonrió; A veces el nieto de César le mostraba una actitud demasiado perfecta para lo que él esperaba de quien sería su adorada Reina...

-Veee, Doitsu, tengo hambre: ¡Comamos pasta! ¿Sí?

...Bueno, tal vez un poco más infantil (fastidioso) de lo deseable. Aún así...

-...Espera hasta el siguiente poblado. Allí nos detendremos por hoy y podrás pintar el paisaje que quieres. De todos modos, aún nos quedan dos días de plazo para alcanzar el palacio blanco.

Sí, que Gilbert se riera todo lo que quisiera, que le sacara luego en cara que un estirado como él caía redondito ante un niño de apenas 16 años; nada importaba, ni siquiera perder algunas horas de su esquema de planes. Por la radiante sonrisa del príncipe elíseo él sería capaz de renunciar a su vida.

-HETALIA-

_-Madre, por favor...no tú también. No dejes; yo..._

_-Shsh (2), mi primera estrella: está bien, todo está bien. Yo sé...- la voz cansada de su madre, el timbre de dolor oculto tras las palabras.-...estoy segura que lo harás bien._

_Scott quedó mirando a su madre con los ojos derramando lágrimas, incluso con todo el esfuerzo que ponía en evitar mostrar su debilidad. Aún así su tristeza caía hasta el suelo, su mano sujetaba con más fuerza la de su progenitora; en este minuto no podía ser estoico como de pequeño: no era como apoyar a su madre durante el dolor del parto...esta vez era verla extinguirse como si no fuera más que una vela. Había perdido a su padre y hermano hace apenas 4 meses, no podría soportar esto..._

_-...Me quebraré, madre. Si me dejas solo, yo..._

_Esta vez Britania no abrió su boca, solo acercando su mano, aún sujeta por su hijo, a la mejilla de este. Cuando le mirara con sus ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas, ella le sonrió con un cariño jamás conmensurable. Él quedó en falta de palabras._

_-Scott...no va a ser así, porque tú, no importa cuánto lo niegues, quieres a esos niños: ahora eres el Caballero y Regente provisional de Alfred, no le abandonarás ni a él ni a Mathew con aquella carga. Además...yo sé que no te rendirás a la muerte hasta que vuelvas a ver a tu hermano..._

_-¡Madre, deja de hacerte falsas ilusiones!- Olvidó por un instante el que la mujer agonizaba, que no debía alterarla más de lo necesario. Pero la mención del pequeño...- ¡Arthur está muerto, nada nos lo devolverá! ...yo no pude protegerlo, ni a mi Rey tampoco._

_...La imagen de Alfred, gritando de dolor aquella noche, cayendo inconsciente en poco, y despertando al día siguiente solo para susurrar como muerto que ya no sentía la esencia de Arthur: alguien había cortado el lazo que les unía. Y el príncipe heredero ahora, que con suerte salía de su alcoba, acostado todo el tiempo, llorando casi todos los días...Mathew pasaba casi todo su tiempo con él, pero aún así el muchacho parecía incapacitado de mejorar. Scott no podía sentirse más inútil._

_Ante la expresión amarga de su hijo, Britania solo mantuvo su sonrisa, incluso después de que el joven gritara que su estrellita no volvería jamás. Pese a la tristeza, a la incertidumbre del futuro, la oscuridad presente, el dolor que la acercaba al final definitivo, ella levantó su otra mano y secó las lágrimas de su sorprendido hijo._

_-No, mi primer niño...tu hermano está vivo: quien se lo llevó le necesita vivo..._

_Y ante esto, Scott le quedó mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

_-Pero por qué..._

_-Hay muchas cosas...que tu padre y yo habíamos pensado evitar contarles: a ti...y al mismo Arthur._

_Scott tragó duro, sujetó con fuerza la mano de su madre. Debían hablar, y quedaba poco tiempo..._

_-¿...Es sobre los ojos de Arthur, no?_

_Britania asintió como pudo, cerrando sus ojos un segundo._

_-Te lo contaré todo, Scott, antes de partir. Pero primero...necesito que escuches esto..._

_-¿Qué es, madre?_

_-...El niño sobrevivirá: nació antes de tiempo, pero yo sé que vivirá.- y cuando dijo esto miró a la cuna vacía a un lado de su cama, ahora que los sanadores se llevaran al pequeño para intentar mantenerle respirando, pese a que naciera 2 meses antes de cuando debiera...- No le ocultes la verdad, que siempre sepa que tiene otro hermano, uno que le quiso desde que le supo concebido, aquel al cual le debe el nombre..._

_Y ante esa última declaración Scott miró impactado a su madre. Ella se rió levemente._

_-Entonces su nombre..._

_-Así es: le pondrás Peter..._

-...Tal como Arthur quiso.

Lo último escapó de los labios de Scott, en aquel minuto observando el asiento de la Reina, recordaba aquel último encuentro con su madre. Aún le costaba creer que en menos de un año las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto: el Rey George, su padre Enrique, su madre Britania...todos habían perecido aquel año maldito; le habían dejado como Caballero inexperto y aún así regente de un reino tan importante como Avalon. Había quedado solo con un futuro Rey que educar, un muchacho con gran potencial por explotar y un niño que aún había que enseñarle desde las mismas bases, caminar, comer, hablar...tendría que dar gracias a los cielos que el segundo chico, el siempre maduro Mathew, tardara menos de un año en completar su educación, asumir como Doncella y comenzar a ayudarle con el reino. Dios sabe que se habría vuelto loco de otra manera...

"Aunque nadie niega que aún así caíste bajo, ¿No, honorable Caballero?", la verdad era que eso se lo sacaba en cara hasta él mismo, recordando las grandes cantidades de alcohol que se había acostumbrado a beber, al nivel de que se necesitaban litros y litros de whiskey escocés antes de noquearlo: la práctica hacía al maestro...desgraciadamente. Claro, no iba a demostrar eso frente a Alfred: prefirió mejor llamarlo "niño" hasta que cumpliera la edad adulta de 16, sacarle en cara lo de Arthur cada cinco segundos para darle una motivación de seguir adelante, darle las clases más difíciles que un Rey pudiera jamás enfrentar para que así ni siquiera ese extraño de Olimpo le pudiera hacer frente. En el fondo como persona había pasado por años de destrucción, y en apariencia había sido lo peor que pudiera pasarle al chico de lentes y ojos azules, pero en el fondo podía estar tranquilo de haber hecho bien su trabajo, e incluso si era con un año de tardanza, ahora estaba por entregar el trono de Avalon a alguien que de seguro no fallaría en su deber...

"Él lo hará bien. Le torturé lo suficiente estos últimos años para que así fuera. Yo sé que él cuidará de Avalon...y rescatará a Arthur..."...sí, porque finalmente ese era el motivo de que, como el primer año, se quedara mirando el trono de la Reina, aparentemente condenado a permanecer vacío: sabía que ahora que Alfred asumiría el mando, muy pronto tendría que contarte la verdad sobre lo ocurrido hace 9 años. Tan solo esperaba que el chico estuviera preparado para aceptarlo...

-Permiso, Scott. Alfred viene aquí conmigo.

Se volteó a la puerta justo a tiempo, quedando de pie a unos pasos del trono que permaneciera vació durante ya muchos años. Vio ingresar a la habitación a los hermanos, Alfred con ropas de porte real, las gafas que le daban más edad a su rostro, la seriedad que había adoptado con los años para minutos como estos; a su lado Mathew, de rojo como siempre, con la ropa más delicada de la Doncella, caminando detrás de él como dentro de pocos días tendría qué, por obligación. Ambos habían crecido para convertirse de un par de niños en admirables jóvenes de 17 años. Al verles así, Scott la verdad no lamentaba el quedar dentro de muy poco bajo sus órdenes.

-Alteza, veo que al fin ha despertado. ¿Descansó lo suficiente para las jornadas que nos esperan?

-Lo justo y necesario, Scott. Sin embargo, mientras no lleguen los otros reinos, preferiría saltarme estas formalidades.

Le dijo Alfred al detenerse a poco pasos del hermano de Arthur. Este se rió levemente, avanzando hasta el otro para luego darle un golpe leve en la cabeza. Alfred se sujetó el cráneo, adolorido, mientras Mathew miraba intentando no reírse y Scott tan solo le sonreía con orgullo.

-Como quieras, pequeño Alfred.

-¡Ya no soy un pequeño! Que prefiera tratarnos como siempre hemos hecho no significa...

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, solo hago lo que quieres, lo mismo de siempre: eres 10 años menor, siempre serás para mí un pequeño.

Alfred puso cara de puchero ante esto, luego comenzando a reírse, los otros dos también. Para este punto cada pequeña broma era parte de su comedia familiar. Se enfrentaban a una situación difícil, sabían que dependía de ellos dedicarse solamente a intentar enfrentarlo, o tratar de vivir también en algún lugar del camino. Incluso por cosas así de superfluas, valía la pena intentar reírse.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y haciendo el gesto como si limpiara una lágrima de su ojo, Mathew miró hacia Scott, quien se focalizó en él de inmediato, seguido en poco por Alfred. Él les mostró entonces una expresión que expresaba lo que tenían que comenzar a hacer entonces, seguir con sus deberes...

-...Bueno, creo que es hora de que vaya a chequear lo que ocurre con el pequeño Peter. La cocinera me informó que aún no baja por su desayuno: de seguro le está dando muchos problemas a su cuidadora. Es mejor que vaya a ayudar.

Y sin esperar respuesta, abandonó la habitación del trono dejando la puerta cerrada a su salida. Ante esto Scott volvió a ponerse serio, toda su atención en Alfred.

-Alfred... ¿Sabes la importancia de los días que vendrán, no es verdad? Estoy seguro que lo comprendes: en esta oportunidad no puede haber errores.

-No te preocupes Scott: sé que la sombra de hace 9 años aún pesa sobre todos, sé que soy uno de los Reyes herencia de aquella noche. No planeo no estar a la altura de algo así.

La respuesta seria del muchacho por un segundo hizo pensar al mayor que en verdad estaba preparado. Aún así, se vio en la necesidad de remarcarle las cosas.

-Va más allá de eso: es cierto que tu gobierno, que esta generación de las casas dinásticas será por siempre recordada como quienes reconstruyeron la armonía tras el _año negro_, pero también hay detalles más sencillos en tu contra, pequeño: vas a ser el más joven de los monarcas coronados, y por sobre todo, serás coronado en nombre de Avalon. Yo te eduqué, sé bien que estás preparado...pero créeme cuando te digo: los otros reyes no lo saben, y no faltara aquel que te considere un niño, que crea que el gran reino de Avalon ha quedado vulnerable al estar bajo las órdenes de un adolescente.

-¡Soy un adulto desde el año pasado: seré el que haya asumido mayor de todos ellos! ¡No pueden...!

-¡Entiende!- Esta vez Scott estuvo al borde de gritar, viendo como se exaltaba Alfred ante la idea de no ser tomado en serio, de ser subestimado, de que Avalon perdiera su sitial por su culpa. Scott rezaba porque eso no ocurriera, pero debía advertirle.- Ellos no van a fundar esa suposición porque te conozcan: va a ser por el simple y sencillo hecho de que el Rey hasta ahora menor es 4 años mayor que tú; el mayor tiene incluso un año más que yo. Incluso Valhala que aprovechará de dar su primera aparición pública a su soberano en esta oportunidad, tendrá a un Rey más difícil de cuestionar que tú: ese tipo se ha ganado el trono tras una guerra civil sangrienta...nadie lo cuestionará por miedo a ver su cabeza rodando.

Alfred ante esto solo pudo tragar duro, asentir a las duras penas. Scott, ante esto, quitó el gesto molesto y volvió a su expresión entre seria y alegre, ese tinte de orgullo que le provocaban ambos hijos del Rey George el Grande.

-Con todo esto...aún así no olvides que no estás solo: tanto Mathew como yo te damos nuestro completo apoyo, y no dudaremos en darte una mano con cualquier monarca lo suficientemente estúpido para no reconocer tu habilidad. Por otra parte, nunca olvides que tienes a tu pueblo: no hay una sola alma en Avalon que no desee tu coronación...ellos no dudarían en acompañarte a la guerra contra aquel que no te reconozca. Como príncipe ya ganaste su respeto.

Y ahora a Alfred no lo quedó más que sonreír, porque aunque él mismo no considerara la guerra una opción, era bueno saber que no estaba solo, que a lo menos dentro de Avalon no habría un solo caos que enfrentar. Saber que solo quedaba el exterior conseguía ser reconfortante a su propia manera.

Ante esto, Scott tomó un segundo para volver a mirar el trono de la Reina, recordar la corona que Alfred guardaba en su pieza y no dejaba a nadie tocar. Suspiró cansado...mientras antes le dijera, mejor...

-Alfred...hay algo que importante que debes saber, ahora que asumirás como Rey...

Ante esas palabras Alfred volvió a mirar de lleno a Scott, completamente concentrado en aquello que estaba por pronunciar. No sabía qué era, pero con ver la expresión completamente ilegible del mayor podía comprender que era un asunto serio, incluso más complejo al posible desprecio que podían sufrir de los otros reinos. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar...cuando una serie de toques de trompeta les llegaron desde el ventanal de la sala del trono. Los dos se voltearon de inmediato a aquella conexión con el exterior; ese sonido...

-...No puede ser: es muy temprano aún.

-¿...Pero es el Toque de honor, no? Da lo mismo la hora: el punto es que está señalizando la llegada de una carroza real.

Lo dicho por Al iba a cortar el desconcierto de Scott, los dos aún fijos en la ventana, pero sin acercarse a ver quién podría ser el primero en llegar al palacio blanco. Incluso tardaron en notar que debían correr a la entrada, a recibir a los recién llegados; cuando por fin lo comprendieron, tuvieron que correr los pasillos y escaleras para alcanzar a tiempo la gran entrada de madera, reconstruida tras el triste incidente. Una vez parados allí, Alfred ordenó a los sirvientes que abrieran la entrada a su palacio.

Entró por el enorme pórtico la luz cálida pero húmeda propia aquellas tierras, el brisa trayendo un frescor agradable, los fuertes aromas a bosque regado por las lluvias, y luego, entre la luz se hizo visible el amplio, largo camino de piedra blanca que se alzaba hasta los pies de las escaleras que conducían al palacio. A los pies de esas escaleras ahora cubiertas por una alfombra azul de bordes de plata, se había estacionado un carruaje azul oscuro, con cortinajes rojos. Al ver esto, Scott tragó duro, Alfred sintiéndose paralizar.

-Ese carruaje pertenece a...

-...Valhala.

Se completaron mutuamente las palabras, sorprendiéndose de recién ahora comprender quienes serían los primeros en llegar, tomando en cuenta la distancia geográfica entre los diversos castillos. Naturalmente: el único puerto que unía la isla de hielo con la tierra era la ciudad continua a la capital de Valhala. Fueron demasiado torpes por recién notarlo...

Ambos se quedaron como inmovilizados en el tiempo, incluso si posicionados con el porte de los gobernantes de los bosques, si en las apariencias todo se veía perfecto, por dentro en ambos crecía un nerviosismo ante esta nueva casa que no conocían, este Rey que había ganado su posición en la guerra más sangrienta que jamás experimentara la isla. No sabían a qué se enfrentaban...

Los sirvientes encargados de la recepción se acercaron a las puertas del carruaje, uno soltando la escalerilla de bajada, el otro abriendo con ceremonia la puerta. Ambos se retiraron para no estorbar, una vez que estuvo lista su labor. De la oscuridad interior del vehículo surgió una fuerte mano a sujetar con fuerza el borde de apoyo para empujarse y salir...

Scott no tardó nada en reconocer la figura que emergiera primero, incluso si los años le habían dado a su altura algunos metros más para espantarse, demasiado alto para cualquiera de los presentes. Sí, recordaba a la perfección esa expresión neutra, los ojos glaciales propios a la gente de la isla, el cuerpo fuerte preparado para el combate, ahora ceñido en un oscuro uniforme azul con camisa, botas y cinturón negros, además de una gran espada fuertemente sujeta al cinto. Aquella cicatriz que le recorría la mejilla derecha de seguro era solo un precio menor de todos los que tuviera que pagar estos últimos años. "Después de todo conseguiste mantener tu puesto en medio de esa masacre...", pensó Scott con respeto hacia aquel hombre, que ahora estiraba su mano hacia el carro, siendo cogida por una más delicada que le usó de apoyo para bajar.

Esta vez parecía una sorpresa que un ser así hubiera resistido a la masacre que recién ahora se calmaba en Valhala: el que bajara ahora del vehículo, siempre siendo asistido por el Caballero, era un muchacho demasiado joven, de apariencia demasiado delicada y tierna para haber vivido más de la mitad de su vida en una guerra civil. Vestía ropas del mismo estilo que Mathew, aunque en color celeste y con una gorrita blanca ladeada sobre sus cabellos lisos y rubios pálidos. Sus ojos eran de un igual color violáceo, de su cuello colgaba una cruz blanca entrelazada entre las ramas de un dije de árbol. Este último detalle hizo que para Alfred todo cobrara sentido.

Este singular personaje fue a pararse al lado contrario que se parara el Caballero, incluso si este parecía reticente a dejar ir su mano, como si quisiera tenerle parado a su lado a cualquier costo. Hizo falta que aquellos ojos violeta le miraran con una ternura imposible de cuantificar para que el otro le soltara, incluso si aún mirándole de reojo, como para no perderle nunca de vista. Una vez que estos dos estuvieron en su lugar se escuchó un fuerte ruido dentro del carruaje. Solo faltaba que descendiera el hombre que se había coronado Rey por sobre cientos de cadáveres...

Una bota negra emergió del carruaje, rápidamente seguida por largas piernas de pantalones rojos. Terminó de surgir de la oscuridad una figura alta pero no inmensa como la del caballero, un cuerpo vestido en un largo abrigo negro, unos cabellos de un dorado fuerte, de estilo rebelde, y una mirada azul intensa, capaz de atravesar murallas con su fuerza y vitalidad. Al verle Alfred contuvo la respiración, porque él no se había olvidado de esa imagen con los años...

-Pero... ¡Si es el hijo del antiguo Rey de Valhala!

Consiguió murmurar, causando que Scott le mirara a él y luego a l congregación recién llegada, el Caballero y el otro muchacho (de seguro la Doncella), parados a la derecha e izquierda, un paso atrás de su monarca, que sonreía seguro hacia el castillo blanco. No fue capaz de decir nada: nunca hubiera esperado que después de todo el joven príncipe ganara su trono tras semejante masacre por sus propios medios.

Con paso ceremonioso, los tres recién llegados comenzaron a ascender por la escalera, hasta detenerse a escasos pasos del futuro Rey de Avalon. De la nada, el Rey de Valhala le extendió su mano.

-Disculpa la rudeza de ser los primeros en aparecer. No debes recordarme, me presento: Soy Densen Oxenstierna (3), Rey del Norte del mundo...

-HETALIA-

-Nos hemos detenido...

Murmuró una voz en tono débil, apenas escapando las palabras de su boca cuando separaba una taza de té de sus labios y dirigía su rostro a encarar a la diminuta ventana de su transporte. Ante este gesto, las manos pálidas que sujetaban su larga y desordenada cabellera rubia detuvieron la labor de intentar darle orden en un moño.

-Estamos en el cruce de la frontera con Eliseo. Es normal que tome algo de tiempo conseguir los permisos de pase.

Explicó para luego retomar su labor, intentando formar una cola de lado, de forma de resaltar la expresión elegante de quien arreglaba.

-Kiku... ¿Me repites a dónde vamos?

El muchacho de ojos cafés, casi negros, movió levemente su cabeza para despejar las finas hebras negras lacias que comenzaban a estorbar su visión y por ende su trabajo. Sonrió de lado al terminar con el cabello y poner sus manos en los hombros cubiertos por una capa beige.

-El reino de Valhala: el Señor ha encontrado adecuado llevarle a la coronación del nuevo Rey. Después de todo, ya ha alcanzado la edad para hacer su presentación pública.

-Ya veo...- volvió a murmurar, dándole un trago más al té antes de dejar la taza definitivamente olvidada en un mesón a su lado. Se puso de pie, dejando al otro observándole. Sonrió con interés al pararse frente al espejo, dando una vuelta para que el complejo vestido de moños y encajes bailara en torno a su figura más bien delgada.- ...Será interesante...conocer aquel reino que ensombrece los logros de nuestra tierra.

...

FIN CAP 1

* * *

_... ¡Terminé!_

_Es que me costó tanto T-T, ¡esta semana estuve súper llena de trabajos, y para el lunes tengo cuatro pruebas en ocho horas! A eso hay que sumarle que estoy enferma con el Virus sincitial y ayer tuve que tomarme el doble de medicina, porque estaba llorando por el dolor de cabeza__L__... ¡Detesto estar enferma! Bueno, aparte de eso buenas noticias para mi, ¡El estudio valió la pena! Las chilenas me entenderán: estoy ponderando 768 puntos en la PSU! Voy a poder entrar a Derecho sin problemas =D! _

_...Ya bueno, les dejo de aburrir con los pretextos de no haber publicado XD_

_Las notas de este cap son:_

_(1): Cuando Gilbert le dice "Principito" a Feliciano no lo hace despectivamente, sino de cariño. Es una referencia al personaje de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry =), que lo encuentro tan adorable como Italia ^^_

_(2): Para las que no entendieron, lo está haciendo callar._

_(3): Sé que ese es el apellido de Berwald, pero como Dinamarca no tiene :,(, va a compartirlo con su Caballero ;)_

_...Dejando notas de lado, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado fome el cómo se va desarrollando? Después de este viene otro cap así, donde se explica lo ocurrido en los demás reinos y estos terminan de llegar para la coronación de Al. De ahí en más vamos a comenzar a ver cómo han cambiado las relaciones desde aquel encuentro cuando todos eran niños..._

_¿Qué les pareció el final, alguna teoría de lo que va a pasar? Se incorporaron muchos personajes nuevos, no hay duda que esto comienza a tomare forma._

_Por último, antes de despedirme, una tablita aclaratoria con las edades que tiene la gente ahora:_

_Alfred, Mathew: 17 años_

_Gilbert: 26 años_

_Densen: 22 años_

_Berwald, Scott: 27 años_

_Roderich: 22 años_

_Ludwig: 21 años_

_Feliciano: 16 años_

_Elizabeta: 20 años_

_Vash, Kiku: 18 años_

_La Doncella de Valhala (ya saben quién es, no? Era extremadamente obvio XD): 15 años_

_Lily: 13 años_

_Peter: 9 años_

_...Aquel personaje que apareció al final con Kiku les diré su edad el próximo cap, cuando ya les diga su nombre ;)_

_Intentaré publicar pronto. Con cariño..._

_Naomi_


	7. Nota de autor: corrección error

_Notas de autor: _

_¡Soy una tonta! Se me fue por completo, con razón causé confusión! _

_Kiku está yendo con el otro personaje al REINO DE AVALON, a la coronación de Alfred! _

_Se me fue por completo y escribí Valhala, lo siento mucho DX!_

_...Sorry, la autora atolondrada se disculpa XS_


	8. Vivir entre tinieblas, 2

_Dios, esta semana ha sido un infierno -_-U_

_¡Me disculpo, lo siento! Últimamente me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, pero es que la historia se me está complicando al comenzar a entrar en el conflicto...a eso hay que sumarle la complicación de que el colegio es un asco, especialmente ahora que estamos entrando en el cierre de semestre XS... ¿Me creerían que el lunes tuve cuatro evaluaciones y hoy di una global, una prueba y entregué un trabajo de análisis poético (me saqué un siete en ese =D)? No, definitivamente es mucho: por eso recién publico hoy día. De todas maneras..._

_...Dejando de aburrirles con detalles, aquí les traigo el término de la llegada de los reinos, y un encuentro entre dos personajes que va a generar una nueva horda de caos en **In Body and Soul**. A pesar de eso, este cap será lento, y como notarán, tendrá una amplia participación de los personajes más secundarios. Espero tengan paciencia y lo lean...prometo que a partir del próximo irá poniéndose un poco más emocionante ;)_

_Advertencias a la hora de leer, creo que nada, solo que se preparen para una larga historia de cómo llegaron todos a la coronación de Alfred. Espero que me disculpen que tenga que darles la lata :S..._

_Por último, mi DISCLAIMER: yo no podría haber creado Hetalia...no soy tan perfecta como Hiramuya __L...si lo fuera me pagarían por escribir y nadie lo hace DX_

_Ojalá pese a todo igual disfruten esto..._

_Naomi ^^_

* * *

Capítulo 2

_"Nunca se sufre tanto por amor como cuando volvemos a ver el objeto amado, o mejor cuando este está ausente"_

_Napoleón Bonaparte_

...

_-Nunca te sacias, ¿No? _

_Preguntó Juana con una sonrisa en los labios, al sentir su espalda, apenas cubierta por una prenda a medio sacar, rozar con las sábanas de seda roja de aquella amplia cama. Se sentía como la Reina que ahora era, rodeada entre almohadones de pluma, olor a incienso de ámbar entrando a sus fosas nasales, saturando la habitación, delicados cortinajes demarcando los límites de aquel mundo de pasión conformado por un lecho, las ventanas dejando entrar aquel aire puro de la noche nebulosa y fresca, y superior a todo, aquel cuerpo varonil que la sometía con amor, aquellos ojos que la miraban como si quisieran comérsela, aquella sensación de cosquilleo que experimentaba ahora en su cuello, con la leve barbilla del otro acariciando su piel al ritmo de sus labios. Sí, aunque le dijera que era imposible satisfacerle, en el fondo no le molestaba...se sentía completamente amada, y eso era finalmente lo que importaba._

_-Sabes que te gusta, Cheri..._

_Él también lo sabía, como lo probaba el que detuviera por un segundo sus caricias para mirarla con aquellos ojos azules que a ella tanto le gustaban. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, luego cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, sus dedos perdiéndose entre aquellas largas hebras doradas, cuando le acercaba a sí misma, los labios de ambos uniéndose en un beso que apenas alcanzó a vivir como tierno, tornándose de inmediato en pasional; aquella noche existían para amarse...no por nada era su noche de bodas..._

_Sus cuerpos eran un templo sagrado para el otro, pero no por eso eran zonas intocables: muy por el contrario, cada cual era el sacerdote de la carne de su contrario. Entre aquel agitado beso, las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor creciente, la delgada prenda nocturna de Juana había terminado de caer a un lado, explorando ambos piel, arrancándose juntos sonidos que hace apenas unos años les habrían parecido escandalosos. Se amaban, esa era toda la autorización que necesitaban: descubrirse, convertirse en uno solo, eso sería muy poco para el fuego que les quemaba por dentro._

_-Hoy no te dejaré dormir..._

_Murmuró Francis al separar sus rostros, comenzando a trazar con su vista un camino por el costado de ella, alcanzando el único botón de una corta falda. Ella se rió levemente al tomar la mano de él siguiendo el mismo camino._

_-No esperaba que me dejaras..._

_Le entrelazó ella misma los dedos en aquel botón, culpable de que aún ella no se transformara en un perfecto cuadro de Eva. Francis le dio un gesto pícaro, comenzó a oír cómo iba cediendo aquel cierre, y cuando estaba casi completamente suelto, un ruido le detuvo en seco, su rostro volteando hacia su espalda, el centro de la habitación, solo para ver a tres hombres que habían ingresado desde la ventana. Los tres iban armados..._

_-Merde..._

_Los tres atacaron a la vez; Francis frunció el ceño, y cuando estiró su mano a coger algo de bajo los almohadones, se sorprendió al sentir aquel cuerpo bajo él cargar hacia el frente, dejarle botado de espaldas en la cama, observando finalmente el espectáculo de dos hombres muertos en el suelo al primer golpe de espada y un tercer moribundo a los pies de la doncella despeinada y poco arreglada por lo que hasta cinco segundos antes estuvieran haciendo. El botón terminó de ceder entonces, dejando a una perfecta amazona en toda su gloria empuñando la espada ensangrentada en medio del cuarto. Ante la escena Francis levantó una ceja._

_-¿...Tu primera noche en mi cama y ya tenías tu espada bajo la almohada?_

_Le preguntó intentando no reír de la brillante ocurrencia. Ella le sonrió mientras él se ponía de pie, reacomodando sus pantalones._

_-Las precauciones siempre son buenas: nunca sabes cuándo un grupo rebelde intentará quitarte la corona.- Dijo cuando él sacaba lo que intentara en un principio, demostrando que poseía exactamente la misma costumbre de dormir armado.- Supongo que esto nos prueba la realidad de la afirmación._

_Cuando ella terminara de hablar se oyó el sonido de objetos siendo rotos en otras habitaciones. Francis suspiró fastidiado._

_-¿Están atacando el castillo en sí, no?_

_Preguntó. Juana se rió al ir hacia él para ayudarle a ponerse las botas. _

_-¿Te molesta mucho?_

_Preguntó de vuelta al terminar, él entonces cogiendo una bata de un sillón cercano y cerrándola enseguida en torno al cuerpo de ella. Acercó su rostro al oído derecho de Juana, y luego de darle un beso en el cuello, murmuró._

_-Me molesta más que eligieran justo esta noche._

_Y tras esas palabras avanzó al frente, hacia el hombre que aún agonizaba, y de un certero golpe le enterró la espada en el cráneo, un fin definitivo a su miseria. Ya lista también, fue Juana quien esta vez arqueó la ceja._

_-¿...Era necesario enterrar el filo justo en sus ojos?_

_-Desde luego...- susurró Francis cuando ella se acercaba. Los dos se miraron a los ojos un segundo.- Vio algo que solo está reservado para mí._

_-En ese caso me desnudaré frente a los invasores: apuesto a que te dará tanta cólera que acabaremos más rápido._

_Él le detuvo el andar, cogiéndola de la mano, ante esto. Los dos se quedaron detenidos a punto de salir a asistir a sus hombres, su Caballero, su familia, en ese segundo. Él la miraba con algo similar a la rabia, incluso si todavía no caía en ella. _

_-¿No te atreverías...cierto?_

_Ella le sonrió desafiante, y de la nada, le cogió de la nuca y repitió el beso que antes se dieran en la cama. Al separarse se rió internamente de la cara de bobo con que Francis quedara._

_-Pues...la verdad, no. Pero si prometes pelear enserio, no solo te daré esta noche, sino todo el día de mañana, sin detenciones intermedias._

_Y ahora Francis sonrió de oreja a oreja, soltándole para patear la puerta y salir de inmediato disparado contra tres hombres que allí afuera se encontraban, apuntando a sus gargantas, cortándolas rápidamente._

_-Más vale que recuerdes tus palabras, Amour: no te podrás volver a mover._

_Le dijo a medida que seguía peleando, ella también ya sumergida en el enfrentamiento. Iba a ser una noche agitada, incluso si resultaba muy distinta a la que ambos tenían en mente..._

-HETALIA-

Mathew llegó corriendo a la recepción del palacio justo para ver a su hermano como detenido en el tiempo, sujetando la mano del Rey de Valhala, ninguno de los dos moviéndose, mirando fijamente al otro, como si midieran así sus fuerzas, pudieran conocerse con solo aquel contacto. Se quedó detenido a un lado de Scott, mirando aquella batalla visual, esperando un vencedor, olvidando por completo lo que le motivara a acercarse a los otros.

Finalmente, cuando ya pasaran varios minutos de la llegada de Mathew, el Rey de Valhala sonrió de oreja a oreja, agitando las manos, suya y de Alfred. Este se quedó sin entender, pidiendo con solo la mirada una explicación. Tras Densen, su Doncella se reía levemente, acostumbrado a estas reacciones de su Rey. El Caballero no movía ni un músculo.

-¡Me caes bien muchacho, se nota que eres distinto al resto!

Exclamó el monarca de Valhala cuando le soltaba la mano a Alfred, aún riendo. Este todavía no entendía el aparentemente repentino cambio de actitud.

-Eh, Su majestad Densen...

-¡Dime Den!

-...Den. Podría explicarme cómo sabe eso con solo...

La mirada del otro joven repentinamente se puso seria, causándole un escalofrío leve a Al. Tras de él, Scott estuvo a punto de coger la empuñadura de su espada, pero Mathew le detuvo, notando como el Caballero de Valhala no tardara nada en rastrear el gesto.

-...He estado en muchos combates, chico. Sé juzgar a una persona a simple vista...la experiencia te enseña cosas que tú aún no sueñas con atravesar.

Y ante esas últimas palabras Alfred recordó a Arthur con sus ojos brillando, los cadáveres siendo cortados como muñecos de papel enfrente de él, la sangre volando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Repentinamente, comprendió.

-No lo creas.

Hubo silencio...y luego de esas palabras los dos se sonrieron casi con complicidad, como si entendieran perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro. Scott se quedó mirando como tonto la situación, porque no entendía qué había pasado en los últimos quince segundos. El Caballero de Valhala, Berwald, solamente suspiró, porque había imaginado que algo así pasaría.

-Oye, Alfred, ¿No nos vas a invitar a pasar?

Preguntó entonces Densen; Alfred se rió, haciéndole un inmediato gesto de que el palacio estaba a su disposición. Él y Densen pronto se pusieron a conversar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y antes de que Scott reaccionara a decir algo, los dos se alejaron chachareando por los pasillos del palacio. Cuando el Caballero de Avalon por fin atinó a que su Rey se estaba yendo, cuando en cualquier minuto podría llegar algún reino más, intentó correr a alcanzarlo, pero fue detenido por el leve sonido de la risa alegre de alguien. Volteándose nuevamente a ver, halló que se trataba del muchacho que hacía de Doncella.

-No habrá caso en que vaya tras ellos: a lo más hará enojar a su majestad Densen.

Dijo entre risas. A su lado, Berwald asintió solemnemente.

-Pero... ¡¿Pero qué pasara con las recepciones? ¡Ni ustedes ni nosotros podemos permitirnos quedar mal!

Exclamó al nuevamente mirar completamente de frente al chico. Este le sonrió confiado.

-Tampoco hay que preocuparse: Densen puede ser arraigado a sus ideas, pero tampoco es irresponsable. Él y su Rey volverán a tiempo, se sabrán necesarios. Por mientras no tiene nada malo el que congenien un poco: puede resultar hasta provechoso.

Mathew reconoció internamente que el muchacho tenía razón. Si Alfred y el tal Densen conseguían llevarse bien desde un principio, entonces era muy plausible el pensar en una alianza con Valhala. Había que admitir que la lógica era bastante adecuada.

Scott suspiró, analizando el mismo punto. Dejando de lado su propósito, se quedó mirando fijamente al chico de ojos violeta. Pasados unos segundos, este miró algo incómodo a su lado, riéndose nervioso.

-Eh...bueno, supongo que no me he presentado, ¿No? Mi nombre es Tino: ya deben haberlo notado, soy la Doncella de Valhala, y ayudo con las labores de Reina hasta que su majestad encuentre a quien coronará como su compañero.

Estaba terminando de decir la última palabra cuando un brazo de uniforme azul oscuro se cerró en torno al hombro del chico, inclinándole a apoyase contra el pecho del Caballero. Este estaba mirando a Scott como si quisiera atravesarle miles de cuchillas por el corazón. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar retroceder, inconscientemente, un paso. Mathew al ver esto comprendió que cuando el chico mirara al lado había estado tratando de advertir que pasaría algo así...

-Soy Berwald, y agradecería que no miraras tanto a mi esposa.

Y ante esas palabras Mathew estuvo al borde de ahogarse con su propio aliento, tosiendo como si se hubiera atorado. Scott quedó mirando a la pareja con una ceja alzada, analizando desde la palpable diferencia de estatura a la obvia brecha de más de diez años. Aún siendo abrazado por el otro, Tino estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Eh, bueno...la verdad...

-¿...Puedo preguntar qué edad tienes?

Mathew le tuvo que interrumpir, consiguiendo que el otro se sonrojara aún más.

-Yo...este...tengo 15.

Ante eso Scott quedó mirándoles con aún más sorpresa, Mathew riéndose incómodo, tanto como el chico, porque los cuatro sabían que claramente la edad legal para matrimonio era la adultez, o dicho de otra manera, los 16 años. Era imposible que lo que Berwald dijera era verdad.

...Y aún así el agarre de este sobre Tino solo se tensó al notar que parecían cuestionar la verdad del hecho. Mathew estaba por aclarar que nadie cuestionaba nada, pero Tino se le adelantó.

-La verdad es...que sí, estamos casados...pero es bajo un decreto especial. Su majestad lo dio...como recompensa por apoyarlo en la guerra. Su-san, por los 9 años...solo le pidió que no le hiciera esperar para tenerme...

El chico estaba rojo como cereza. Mathew ante la explicación sonrió con cierto afecto a la pareja. Scott a su lado, puso una sonrisita algo cómica, típico de cuando notaba material para molestar a alguien. Berwald le miró interrogante, Scott se tragó la risa para poder hablar.

-¿..."Su-san"?

Y ante esto, Mathew le quedó mirando como diciéndole que no era el minuto, claramente porque Berwald parecía gritar con su mirada que solamente Tino tenía el derecho a decirle así. Pudo haber partido un nuevo tema de roce en aquel segundo, si repentinamente Mathew no recordara algo que le hizo pegar un grito de espanto, Scott y Berwald dejando de batallar con la mirada para observarle junto con un cuestionante Tino.

-¿Pasa algo, Mati?

El chico puso expresión de pánico ante la pregunta de Scott; volteándose a mirarle de frente, lo tomó de las manos.

-¡Lo olvidé por completo con la llegada de Valhala! ... ¡Peter no está en su cuarto!

-¿¡Qué!

El grito de Scott fue positivamente fuerte, tanto como para que Tino tuviera que cubrirse sus oídos. Los dos de Avalon se miraron no solo preocupados sino temerosos: tenían que encontrar al niño, y eso debía ser antes de que llegara el siguiente carruaje...

¿...Qué diablos iban a hacer?

-HETALIA-

_-¡Juana, saca tú a los niños de aquí! ¡No podremos con todos mientras tengamos que protegerlos!_

_Fue el fuerte grito de Antonio mientras alejaba a dos contendientes usando su espada. Apenas a unos pasos de él, escondiendo a los hermanos Feliciano y Lovino contra una esquina de la muralla, peleaba Heracles utilizando una enorme cruz como arma. Había cientos de cadáveres en torno a él; Feliciano lloraba con el rostro enterrado contra el pecho de su hermano, incluso si este intentaba fingir estar mejor sin estarlo. Viendo esto, matando ya a otro hombre (pasada hace rato su marca de cien) ella miró hacia el Caballero y quien hace apenas unas semanas renunciara al cargo._

_-¡No, lo harán ustedes que son más rápidos! ¡Yo y Francis nos quedaremos peleando aquí: es nuestro palacio, caeremos con él!_

_Y para ilustrar sus palabras atravesó a dos hombres de un solo golpe. Francis a poco de allí la imitó, siendo inspirado por el valor de ella; que ella estuviera con él en el campo de batalla siempre le infundía un poder de combate mayor._

_Antonio pensó gritar una queja a las palabras de Juana, argumentar que como Reina no tenía la obligación de envolverse en un combate sangriento, pero Heracles había entendido muy bien la situación, y mandando a volar dos hombres más se echó a Feliciano a la espalda y pasó junto a Antonio, dejando a Lovino en sus brazos. Ante los ojos suplicantes del niño, el Caballero ya no tuvo qué más hacer...con su espada hacia el frente, abriendo camino, él y Heracles escaparon del palacio, dejando a ambos Reyes luchando adentro._

_-No temas, mi pequeño. Vas a estar bien..._

_Murmuró al oído del niño, depositando un beso en su frente. Lovino se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, como si fuera lo único seguro en todo el mundo..._

_-Ja, estás muy confiada, Mon cheri. Me cuesta ver cómo nosotros dos solos salvaremos al palacio de ser tomado por estas sombras._

_Murmuró Francis, con cierto cansancio impreso en sus palabras, cuando su espalda iba a chocar con la de su Reina. Esta sonrió tristemente a las palabras de él._

_-La verdad, nunca creí que fuéramos a lograrlo...estos tipos dejaron ir a los otros con los niños porque sus blancos centrales somos nosotros. Ahora pueden centrar su foco en mantenernos aquí..._

_Ante sus frías palabras, Francis aprovechó un segundo para mirarle en medio del ataque, entre aquellos hombres enteramente de negro. Tragó duro al ver sus ojos perdidos._

_-¿"Mantenernos aquí"...?_

_-...Ellos van a bolar el palacio. Planean enterrarnos vivos en un torbellino de piedra y fuego; no les importa morir ellos en el proceso._

_Ante eso, Francis bajó su espada, quedando descubierto para ser asesinado por un hombre. Empujándole contra la muralla, cubriéndole con su cuerpo, Juana asesinó al atacante, alejando a los otros por un segundo para mirar a su Rey con una sonrisa. Lo que Francis vio en sus ojos no pudo creerlo._

_-Juana...no...Por favor tú no..._

_-...No me siento derrotada al dar la vida por mi Rey. A lo menos sé...que podré vivir mientras permanezca en tu corazón..._

_-No..._

_Ella no le dio tiempo de decir nada más; con la misma emoción con que horas antes iniciaran su noche de bodas, le dio un pasional beso a Francis, y mientras este aún era preso de su amor por ella, le empujó cual un saco de ropa por la ventana del castillo, aquella por la cual pasaba abajo el río. Oyó el estrépito como de una piedra hundiéndose bajo el agua; se volteó a mirar con una sonrisa a sus atacantes, atónitos y molestos por su jugada; no lo habían esperado ni pensado posible..._

_-Maldita perra...te vas a pudrir entre las llamas..._

_-No me importa. Francis es el corazón de Edén, el paraíso en la tierra que yo amé. Mientras él viva, este reino siempre estará en el buen camino, y la gente común como yo antes de que él me viera, será feliz..._

_Los hombres bramaron como animales brutos, y sin miramientos corrieron a atacarla. Ella solo sonrió por última vez, y abriendo sus brazos en cruz, se prestó a recibir el golpe que nunca llegó..._

_"Adiós...mi querido Francis..."..._

_...La siguiente vez que Francis abrió sus ojos estaba tirado a la orilla del río, donde la corriente le depositara. Tenía cortes en variadas partes del cuerpo, le costaba mucho moverse. Se pudo sentar a las duras penas, y al hacerlo, un sonido de dolor y debilidad escapó de sus labios. Alzando su vista en busca de algo que no fueran árboles, algo que le ubicara en el espacio, se halló con la imagen más atroz que jamás vieran sus ojos; los cerró con fuerza, parpadeó múltiples veces, pero aún así aquella pesadilla no dejó de ser real. Su boca comenzó murmurar negaciones entrecortadas, sus uñas escarbando la tierra en un intento de no dejar sus manos ir a hacerse daño a sí mismo...la sangre brotaba de sus dedos, y a él no le importaba cuando un grito de dolor primitivo escapaba con todo el aire de sus pulmones._

_-¡JUANA...!_

_...Nada cambió ante su dolor: a lo lejos, más allá de los límites del bosque, aún se podía ver la borrosa sombra de un castillo siendo devorado por lenguas de fuego naranjas, contrastantes con el color negro de aquella noche sin luna..._

-HETALIA-

_-¡Tenemos que hallarle! ¡Hoy no es el minuto para que decida actuar infantil!_

_Gritaba Scott a todo pulmón al salir casi corriendo por los pasillos, y como Mathew notara mientras le seguía el paso, sin una idea real de a dónde estaba yendo. El chico se sentía al borde de un colapso nervioso._

_-Scott, detente por favor: no ganas nada avanzando a ciegas por el castillo. Hay que dividirse las estancias para poder encontrarlo..._

_-¿Podrían explicarnos quién es el tal Peter?_

_Aquella pregunta hizo frenar el avance de los dos jóvenes de Avalon, volteándose para notar que el dueño de la pregunta que cortara la explicación de Mathew no era otro que Tino, quien les había seguido a una distancia más bien decente, obviamente con Berwald como sombra. El chico les miraba cuestionante con sus ojos violeta; por alguna razón, al verle Scott no se sintió como desviando el tema..._

_-...Es mi hermano menor. Es un niño todavía, con suerte poco más de la mitad de tu edad._

_Berwald quedó mirando fijo ante esa declaración, Tino sintiendo de inmediato los recuerdos, imágenes de otro niño algo mayor, casi de su edad, esperándoles en casa. Miró a su compañero, y supo que los dos pensaban lo mismo. _

_-¿...Podríamos...ayudarles a buscar?- Mathew y Scott quedaron igual de sorprendidos por la pregunta, comprendiendo tal vez la curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba, pero no la idea de ayudarles a buscar a un niño que ellos ni siquiera habían visto en su vida.- Me refiero...es más sencillo si somos más._

_Hubo un minuto de silencio. Mathew sonrió cansado..._

_-...Bueno, supongo que Berwald puede buscar en los cuartos reales y tú en el jardín._

-...Ahora que lo pienso, no tiene mucho sentido...el haber querido ayudarles.

Murmuró Tino luego de recordar cómo había acabado recorriendo los caminos de tierra entre rosales espléndidos, lejanos sauces llorones, bordantes bosques oscuros, centro un milenario roble de ramas extensas, capaces de cubrir por un largo trecho el cielo. No era que se arrepintiera: era correcto el ser generoso, ayudar a quienes se encontraban en un apuro...pero la verdad era que le sorprendía el que solo recordar a aquel que les esperaba en casa bastara para que quisiera ayudar. "Emil... ¿Te estarás aburriendo mucho tú solo?", se preguntaba al recordar al niño que en realidad era apenas dos años menor: aún así para él, Berwald, pero especialmente Densen, era como un hermanito menor; sí, lo quería tanto como para asociar cada imagen mental de un niño en apuros con él...

-¿...Por eso acepté, no?

Volvió a pensar en voz alta al detenerse a pocos pasos del gran roble, sintiendo el viento silbar por entre las ramas alzadas sobre su cabeza. Suspiró...tal vez esta vez la obsesión de Berwald se le había pegado a cierto extremo...

"Incluso me atreví a usar mi aura de mago para que el Caballero desistiera de no responder. Indirectamente influencié que nos dejaran meternos...", sí definitivamente esta vez había pasado la raya. Llevó sus manos al árbol con la cruz entre sus ramas; pensó en cómo Odín se habría decepcionado de él de haber sabido que usaba sus escasos poderes así..._el otro_ también se habría decepcionado.

-Yo como mago...

-...No... ¡No, no...!

Aquellos leves grititos escapando entre gemidos de llanto causaron que Tino dejara de lado sus divagaciones. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de no captar un sonido tan fuerte (para alguien entrenado para detectar a enemigos ocultos en la guerra) antes; pronto notó que el rastro parecía conducirlo a las mismas entrañas del roble. Persiguiéndolo, siguió avanzando hasta que se halló arrodillándose junto a un hueco abierto en el rugoso tronco; se enterneció ante la escena que encontró.

...Acuclillado, con su espalda hacia el exterior como para ignorar el mundo, estaba un niño bastante pequeño, de cabellos rubios claros, casi ceniza, vestido en ropa principalmente blanca, pero ahora manchada de tierra y musgo. El niño sollozaba con el rostro entre las manos.

-Oye...pequeño... ¿...Estás bien?

Preguntó con la voz más dulce que pudo conseguir. Al parecer resultó lo suficientemente reconfortante, porque el niño giró levemente el cuello, encarándole por un segundo con unos bonitos ojos azules, antes de volver a ocultar el rostro. Aún así, le honró con una respuesta...

-...Vete. No me conoces...no te importa...

...Bueno, tal vez era una respuesta algo vaga, pero Tino no podía negar estar acostumbrado a un trato así: Emil no era precisamente simple de complacer.

-Pues, es cierto que no te conozco...pero no por eso tiene que no importarme.- Murmuró, y el niño volvió a fijarse en él, ahora sin quitarle de encima esos ojos que no dejaban de lagrimear.- La verdad...me gustaría saber qué te puede pasar, como para que un chico tan joven se desespere lo suficiente como para querer ser comido por un árbol.

Por un segundo se pregunto si no había sido demasiado directo, pero luego vio que sus palabras resultaron ser precisas, pues el chico, Peter, no solo se volteó por entero, sino que incluso brotó un poco del árbol para que pudieran hablar mejor. Sonrió, el niño mirándole fijamente.

-...Odio a mi hermano.

Tino parpadeó, sin creer haber entendido bien.

-¿...El Caballero Scott?

-¡No! ¡No a él! Yo...yo odio al otro...

El niño le corrigió descorazonado, con la voz demolida al decir _al otro_; al oírle, solo entonces Tino recordó aquella historia que pese a estar en Guerra Civil fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a sus oídos. Miró al niño cuestionante.

-¿Te refieres...a tu hermano Arthur?- El niño no asintió, no era necesario. Tino sintió una tristeza invadiendo su corazón.-Pero...tú no le conociste. De seguro murió cuando eras muy joven, quizá incluso aún no nacías...

-¡Aún así lo odio!- El niño le cortó en medio de sus palabras. Aquellos ojos azules bajo un par de amplias cejas parecían centellar de emoción.- Él... ¡Todo siempre se trata de él! ¡Está muerto...y aún así a todos les importa más que yo!

_-Llevas ese nombre porque Arthur te lo puso; tienes que estar orgulloso de eso..._

_..._

_-Te pareces más a Arthur que a Scott y aún así no tienes su mismo hábito de estudio. A veces preferiría que fueras como él._

_..._

_-No, Peter, no es momento para jugar: hoy es el aniversario de papá y Arthur, ¿Lo olvidaste?_

...Peter sollozó con fuerza: siempre había sido igual, siempre la memoria de un muerto antes que él, que no podía ser tan bueno como _él_, que no podía influir más en el castillo que _él_, que le debía hasta el nombre a _él_. No, el pequeño no podía tolerar esto por más, y más aún sabiendo que en el palacio no había un lugar para él, que solo vivía allí porque Scott era el Caballero, nada más...eso en contrate a _Arthur_, muerto hace 9 años y aún así eternamente Reina. La vida no era justa...

Tino miró con tristeza al pequeño, porque entendía por lo que estaba pasando, siendo que él mismo se había sentido así, incluso si nadie le comparaba con el otro...aún así sabía lo que era sentirse menos ante una figura que la muerte había puesto inalcanzable sobre un pedestal. Lo podía entender lo suficientemente bien como para no juzgar...

Peter dejó de llorar de golpe al sentir un tacto cálido, reconfortante, envolviendo su mejilla. Se sorprendió al mirar mejor al desconocido, y entender que era la mano de este la que por primera vez en años le transmitía una verdadera impresión de ser valioso para alguien. Miró mejor a quien le encontrara en las entrañas del roble, y se sintió perplejo cuando se quedó mirando al que todavía no parecía un adulto, era claramente un chico, y aún así le transmitía un aire que él solo experimentara antes de nacer. "Mamá..."

De repente, Tino sintió que su mundo se paralizaba, cuando de la nada el niño se había lanzado fuera de su hueco, lanzado derechamente a su cuello, a colgarse de él en un abrazo tal que hacía creer que él fuera el único salvavidas presente en un naufragio. Tino sintió sus ojos lagrimear...abrazó al niño de vuelta.

-¡Peter!

Tino giró levemente su rostro, sin soltar al niño, para ver como llegaba corriendo Mathew, deteniéndose frente a ambos claramente agotado. Tino le miró con una sonrisa comprensiva, sintiendo algo de lástima por el chico que parecía estresarse tanto en torno a todo: se notaba que le importaba Peter...

-Tino...

Al escuchar a alguien decir aquel nombre, obviamente perteneciente a quien le sostenía, Peter alzó la vista del cuello del muchacho para ver a un hombre claramente mayor, de apariencia seria y fuerte, que estaba como paralizado mirándolos a él y a (ahora sabía que así se llamaba) Tino. Por algún motivo, esa mirada le transmitió la misma sensación que la del más joven. "Ellos...ellos reconocen que existo. Sin la sombra de Arthur..."; no pudo evitar sonreír en los brazos de Tino. Al ver esto, Mathew (aún cansado) le encaró con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Peter...gracias al cielo Tino te halló. Nos tenías preocupados...

-...Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

Tino sonrió ante esto. Algo le decía que faltaba mucho para que aquel dolor, aquella rabia del pequeño desapareciera. Sin embargo, que por ahora siguiera para adelante parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Mathew estaba por reiterar lo feliz que estaba de ver aparecer a Peter, cuando Berwald pareció despertar de su ensoñación, mirando de frente al chico de lentes.

-Doncella de Avalon...ya era la hora.

Y ante esas palabras el chico de gafas palideció un poco, Tino y Peter mirando sin comprender a los otros. Mathew carraspeó un segundo, antes de volver a hablar.

-Berwald tiene razón, hay un motivo por el cual hemos venido con tanta prisa a buscarles: ya han llegado dos monarquías más en el tiempo que buscábamos a Peter.

Tino no pudo creerlo, que tanto tiempo hubiera pasado. Peter, que recién se enteraba así de que ya comenzaban a llegar los reyes de las otras tierras, no pudo evitar preguntar quiénes eran. Mathew le miró serio, pero no fue él quien contestó.

-La dinastía Eldestein de Giudecca, famosa por su puntualidad, y el Bonnefoy de Elíseo...

Todos miraron a Berwald sintiendo un escalofrío, porque no era poco conocida la historia...el que hace nueve años el recién coronado Rey había salvado con suerte de un atentado a su palacio, pero no así su Reina, inmolada en aquella noche oscura...

-HETALIA-

Alfred dio una nueva vuelta en su cama, las memorias del día dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estaba inquieto, recordando todo lo que pasaba y aún pasaría, acordándose de aquellos ojos que le habían perforado el pecho cuando llegara...

_-Francis Bonnefoy, Rey de Eliseo._

Aquel hombre...al llegar y estrechar su mano había dicho solo aquellas secas, frías palabras, mirándole con aquellos ojos azules congelados, como carentes de vida o emoción. Aquel hombre le había dado la impresión de un cadáver capaz de respirar.

_-Murió hace años, por lo menos su alma. _

Eso había dicho Densen, curiosamente parado tras de él en el puesto del Caballero cuando llegara el Rey de Eliseo; por culpa de la ausencia de Peter, como más tarde le explicaran, Scott se había retrasado en llegar y Mathew solo apareciera cuando Eliseo y Giudecca ya se hubieran retirado a sus habitaciones designadas. Al llegar Scott no había cuestionado nada, poniéndose en el lugar que normalmente usaba la Doncella; después de todo el que el Rey de Valhala hubiera tomado aquella postura con Alfred ya era un fuerte indicador para los otros de una posible alianza: servía para imponer respeto. Aún así, Alfred no analizaría lo que el gesto de Densen significaba hasta que Scott se lo encarara orgulloso más tarde, porque en aquel minuto tanto él como el monarca de Valhala se habían centrado completamente en los recién llegados del Reino más rico: el Caballero confiado y de aires alegres, Antonio; el muchacho de ceño fruncido y figura delicada, el mismo que alguna vez pudo haber sido electo heredero del trono, haciendo de Doncella, Lovino; y finalmente aquel Rey cuyas vestimentas gritaban el poder económico de sus tierras, pero su aire hablaba de la miseria que como persona atravesaba... Francis Bonnefoy.

"Él pasó...por lo mismo que yo..."

Era cierto que antes de que llegara la caravana del reino de oro él y Densen habían congeniado, él admirado a ese Rey cuyo carácter alegre se mezclaba con aire de quien impusiera su corona luchando contra el mismo destino...pero aún así, con todo el respeto que le provocara, no le había llegado más profundo que la imagen del rey de los parques, el hombre que también había sido arrebatado de su Reina aquella _noche negra_, aquel que por el contrario a él, parecía haber tomado el camino de sufrir atormentado por ello por siempre.

Sí, era cierto que Alfred jamás podría recuperarse del todo del perder a Arthur: vivir sin él era su mayor dolor, su cruz insalvable que remarcaba su soledad a cada noche, que le torturaba a cada segundo...pero por lo mismo, por respeto a la memoria de Arthur, Alfred se había propuesto que cuando estuviera con otros viviría, cumpliría su deber, entregaría una sonrisa, porque Arthur no hubiera querido verle rendirse; por él seguía siempre adelante. En cambio Francis... "Murió aquella noche junto con ella. Me pregunto si acaso no le envidio por eso..."...

_-Art...Artie...Arthur...ya no le siento..._

...Haber despertado para notar que ahora estaba solo, que aquel lazo, aquella conexión invisible que tenía con su esmeralda desde el momento que se miraran a los ojos ahora había desaparecido, la verdad no había vuelto a sufrir así en toda su vida. La verdad, tal vez envidiaba que Bonnefoy sí pudiera rendirse, no intentara mantener su alma viva... "Tal vez...sea mejor dejar de intentar, y reunirme cuanto antes con Arthur..."...ya estaba cansado; en momentos como este, en medio de la noche estando solo, incluso sabiendo a tres Reyes extranjeros descansando en su palacio, solo ansiaba dejar ir todo, olvidar el trono, y dormir para siempre...

-HETALIA-

-Nuestra llegada...fue como si hubiéramos sido completamente ignorados...

Murmuró la voz delicada de Lily mientras sus manos se afanaban con los cobertores que cubrían de su regazo a sus pies. Pese a lo tarde que era no conseguía dormirse, aún rememorando el intercambio de saludos de su Rey con el príncipe Alfred, cómo el segundo luego besara brevemente la mano de su Reina, y luego, cuando pudo haber comenzado la formación de una conversación, la llegada de Eliseo. Todo se había visto entonces cortado. Las manos que ahora recorrían su cabello quitando un listón violeta bajaron a acariciar sus hombros, relajándole contra el pecho de quien se encontraba detrás.

-Es lo normal. Giudecca no es tierra de armas, tampoco de guerreros o siquiera de riqueza monetaria...en ese aspecto, es normal que cuando se afrontan tiempos oscuros como estos no seamos el centro de las relaciones entre reinos: somos finalmente el aliado de emergencia...hasta que quienes están dispuestos a luchar decidan si impulsarán una guerra o no, es normal que nos ignoren. Solo somos en situaciones de conflicto una gota para desequilibrar la balanza.

-Pero hermano...pensé que tú y el Rey Roderich habían dicho que estamos volviendo a la estabilidad: ustedes dijeron que ya no habría guerra...

La pregunta de Lily escapó con una preocupación inocente y genuina de sus labios. Vash, aún abrazándola con cuidado por detrás, comenzó a acariciar nuevamente su pelo con su mano libre de listón.

-Eso es a lo que apostamos todos, Lily. Aún así, en tiempos como estos, parece mucho más posible que nos inclinemos al peor desenlace.

La niña se dio vuelta a mirarlo, los ojos verdes de ella reflejando los idénticos de él. Los dos guardaron silencio, como si no quisieran perturbar al aire de conflicto que se iría haciendo más palpable mientras más reinos llegaran...

-HETALIA-

-¡Hermano Francis!

Aquel grito dejó a los representantes de tres reinos marcando ocupado, cuando apenas se fuera abierta la puerta del carruaje de Edén saliera corriendo un muchacho castaño, que ignorando monumentalmente al por ser coronado Rey de Avalon, pasó rápido por su lado para lanzarse a los brazos abiertos del Rey de Eliseo, no parado muy lejos de la entrada. Mientras Densen miraba esto intentando no reír, Elizabeta con una sonrisa comprensiva y cariñosa, Vash sin creer el desatino, Berwald como siempre sin alterarse, Alfred no entendía bien qué había pasado.

-¿...Hermano?

-Disculpe esta actitud tan infantil por parte de mi consorte, príncipe Alfred. Está emocionado por volver a ver a su familia tras algunos meses, eso es todo. No se volverá a repetir.

Alfred dejó de mirar al chico que ahora había soltado a Francis para botar el piso entre abrazos y besos de mejilla a Lovino, para fijarse él en quienes sí se detuvieran a saludarle como era debido: enfrente suyo estaba un joven adulto de 21 años, rubio con los cabellos pulcramente peinados, vestido con prendas reales de corte militar, de fuerte mirada azulina; tras de él, se paraba un hombre algunos años mayor, de cabello albino, mirada rojo sangre y sonrisa confiada. Alfred se dio cuenta que les recordaba perfectamente de aquel encuentro.

- Ludwig y Gilbert Beilschmidt, Rey y Caballero de Edén. Es un gusto recibirles en el palacio blanco.

-Es nuestro honor haber sido invitados. Vuelto a disculparme por el comportamiento de mi consorte.

Respondió Ludwig cuando se tomaban de las manos. En ese minuto Feliciano regresó dando saltitos a pararse a un lado de Ludwig, tomando la mano de Alfred entre las suyas apenas le soltara el otro. Ludwig puso expresión de querer evitar otro arranque del adolescente, pero ya era tarde. Alfred le miró sorprendido, porque nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera romper tanto el protocolo de visita entre reinos.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Feliciano Vargas, y Doitsu me eligió como su Reina! Espero que nos llevemos bien...

Y cuando terminara de hablar aún siguió estrechando su mano, sonriéndole. Mientras Alfred ya se recuperaba de la impresión inicial y le devolvía la sonrisa al muchacho de ojos miel (para tranquilidad de Ludwig y risa de Gilbert, dado que el primero que el primero ya imaginaba que Alfred no se tomaría bien tanta libertad de acto), Scott soslayaba la mirada, girando levemente la cabeza para dar una vista corta al grupo de Eliseo, aún sonriendo allí atrás, y luego a los de Giudecca, parados a un lado mirando todo: ahora recordaba que Feliciano al igual que Lovino era nieto de César, por ende príncipe de la corona de Eliseo...si ya era consorte del Rey de Edén, significaba que ya había una alianza matrimonial entre el reino que sustentaba la alimentación y aquel que entregaba el dinero; si a eso se le sumaba que el Rey de Giudecca era primo de los Beilschmidt, ya se formaba una posible triple alianza...y todavía siquiera era coronado Alfred...

"Esto podría ser extremadamente peligroso...", pensó, pero optó por dejarlo pasar aunque fuera un rato, ahora que la Reina Elizabeta había hecho el gentil favor de comenzar a explicarle a Alfred el enredo familiar que él acababa de analizar. Se preguntó si su príncipe sería capaz de ver también el claro riesgo que aquella línea podía presentar para un reino que recién estaba ganando una relación con la tierra de las armas...

-HETALIA-

-Lamentamos mucho la demora, pero considerando que aún falta un día para la coronación, consideramos innecesario el tomar una prisa excesiva en el viaje...

-¡Aparte así pude pintar un lindo bosque! ¡Se los puedo mostrar después si quieren!

Alfred se reía al escuchar hablar a la singular pareja del reino agricultor. Mientras el Rey siempre era formal, quien sería la Reina parecía actuar demasiado adorable para su propio bien. Por si fuera poco, su risa era alentada por el intento de contener una risita de parte de Elizabeta y Tino, y la risa escandalosa de Gilbert. Finalmente, él también se reía feliz, ahora que cinco de los cuatro Reinos comían en la gran mesa del comedor del palacio, esperando a quienes vivían al otro lado del mundo, los únicos que faltaban por llegar...

-No tienen que preocuparse; la ceremonia se situó mañana precisamente porque Avalon es una tierra fronteriza. El trecho hasta acá no es corto como para hacerlo en un día en más de un caso...

Dijo finalmente. Mathew, sentado a su izquierda, asintió solemne al momento que miraba alrededor de la mesa: Peter que les había agarrado cariño a los de Valhala comiendo sentado entre la pareja de Caballero y Doncella; Feliciano hablando con el Caballero de Eliseo, Antonio, y el consorte de este, Lovino, tratándolos a los dos de "hermano" mientras Francis les escuchaba hablar, tomándose una copa de vino; el Caballero de Giudecca viendo a su hermana comer con perfectos modales; Elizabeta abandonando su risa para mirar a su esposo, entre los dos flotando un aire tierno que era observado de soslayo por quien se sentara frente a ellos, el Caballero de Edén, primo de Roderich. Ante esta situación tan pacífica Mathew no podía estar tan feliz: quizás, después de todo, la coronación de Alfred sería el evento que dejaría por fin atrás la noche negra...dejarían en el pasado el llanto por Juana de Edén, por la repentina muerte del Rey Germania, por la sangre derramada en la Guerra civil de Valhala, por Arthur... sí, tal vez desde hoy podrían mirar al futuro en honor a esas grandes personas. "Tal vez ya sea hora de que seamos felices. Tú habrías querido eso, ¿No, Arthur...?"

-Pero en verdad eso no trasciende ya en nada. No importa en qué orden pisáramos este castillo: lo único que transciende es la ocasión: nos hemos reunido para dar nuestra aceptación a la coronación del Rey Alfred...deberíamos olvidar los saludos, y comenzar a brindar en su honor...

Mathew regresó a la realidad, fuera de su pensamiento, para notar cómo se había estado hablando mientras él deseara por esto mismo, por el comienzo de un nuevo tiempo. Estas palabras que ahora oyera de parte de Roderich, las que recibieron un rápido asentimiento de todos cuantos estuvieran en la mesa, eran una confirmación a su deseo. Por fin acababan los años de tinieblas...

-Entonces yo encausaré un brindis- Densen se puso de pie, mirando a sus dos acompañantes, luego dirigiendo sus vivos ojos azules a la cabeza de mesa, a la zona utilizada por los anfitriones.- En honor a Alfred F. Jones, ya reconocido por lo menos en mi palabra como legítimo Rey de Avalon: porque su gobierno sea fructífero, lleno de goces, porque traiga prosperidad, paz e integridad no solo a sus tierras, sino a todo nuestro mundo...

-Yo me uno a este brindis.- Otra persona poniéndose de pie. Todos miraron hacia el otro lado de la mesa, para notar sorprendidos que se trataba de Elizabeta, siendo observada como si lo fuera todo en el mundo por tanto su marido como quien se sentaba frente a ambos.-Porque Valhala perdure en la paz que por fin ha alcanzado, y el reinado de su majestad Densen sea prontamente reconocido por el consejo, y así nuestro mundo por fin recupere su natural estado de paz. ¡Larga vida a los dos nuevos Reyes!

Y a sus palabras muchos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, repitiendo el "larga vida a ambos reyes" antes de brindar todos; primero Roderich y Ludwig como reyes coronados, luego sus Reinas, Scott y Berwald como Caballero de los recién honorados por el brindis; luego los otros Caballeros, seguidos pronto por los hombres y chica que actuaban como Doncellas, al lado de una de ellas Peter...por último, Densen y Alfred se miraron, sonriéndose con confianza como una manera de asegurarse que ya siempre contaban con el voto a favor del otro, cuando se pusieron también de pie, uno dándole el viva a Avalon, el otro a Valhala. Estaban por brindar cuando Scott notara que entre todos había un Rey que nunca siquiera les diera el viva a los aún no coronados, uno que miraba todo con expresión fría, como si no reconociera nada importante en lo que ahora ocurría; justo cuando entonces también sonaban las trompetas, y Scott se quedaba sin decir nada al respecto, siendo el único que notara el hecho...

-Es la señal de llegada.

Murmuró Mathew. A poco de allí, todavía sosteniendo la copa lista para brindar, Roderich asintió.

-Olimpo: finalmente ha arribado del rincón contrario del mundo...

A sus palabras, Francis se puso de pie y miró a lo largo de la mesa, cada uno de los rostros que ahora se fijaban en la puerta que conducía a los pasillos, luego la escalera y finalmente la gran entrada. Una sonrisa completamente seria se fijó en su rostro.

-Tal vez sería correcto ir a recibirles...la nación minera es famosa por ofenderse fácilmente...

Y a sus palabras Alfred le miró, asintiendo como si despertara de un ensueño. Por alguna razón, al saber que llegaba la dinastía Braginski se había sentido como viajando a un plano distinto, más mágico. Ahora que regresaba a la realidad sin entender ese segundo de ensueño despierto, pronunció que dejaran el brindis y comida para después, incorporar así a los recién llegados que esperaban para ser recibidos.

Con esas palabras todos abandonaron la mesa y se encaminaron en los grupos que representaban a cada reino hacia el salón de recepción del palacio blanco. Alfred encabezaba todo, seguido de Mathew y Alfred y con el Rey de Valhala a no mucha distancia; el grupo en general ya había alcanzado el último peldaño inferior de la escalera, el primero piso y la recepción, cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron de golpe, de inmediato emergiendo las figuras gobernantes de Olimpo... Una sonrisa supuestamente tranquila, muy conocida por los tres ya coronados Reyes no tardó en hacerse presente en el rostro de quien encabezaba la marcha.

-Ha de disculpar la demora, Alfred. Comprenderá, la nieve nos retrasó más de lo esperado. Ahora recién puedo hacerme presente aquí, como monarca del reino de Olimpo: el Rey Iván Braginski te saluda, futuro Rey de Avalon.

Dijo con una voz perfectamente calmada el fuerte hombre que sobrepasaba en 11 años a Alfred y así se volvía el mayor de los monarcas, de fuerte y macizo cuerpo, cara redondeada y una mirada violácea que resultaba extrañamente perturbadora para quien osara observarla por mucho tiempo. Alfred, en este caso osando, tragó duro al fijarse en el ingreso y acercamiento de aquel Rey que, por algún motivo que no lograba conseguir, había arrastrado con él un aura de incomodidad. No entendía... él no recordaba un aire así en relación a Iván cuando le viera en el encuentro hace nueve años; "Yo recordaba a una persona sentida por la muerte de su hermana..."... tomando en cuenta que en la noche muerta también había perdido a Natalia, lo único que le quedaba, ¿cómo ahora no lucía el mismo aire? ... "¿Acaso la pérdida le hizo cambiar a esto como hizo con Francis?". Cuando se estrechó de manos con Iván, no pudo evitar mirar sobre el hombro de este, como si ver quiénes le acompañaban le fueran a explicar este extraño cambio, un cambio solo de aura, aún no representado en acciones y que aún así le causaba un estremecimiento cruzando su columna...

Tras Iván, habían quedado esperándole en la puerta quienes en apariencia parecían dos mujeres, incluso si tras el primer segundo Alfred puso esto en duda, inclinándose al hecho de que ambos eran hombres: el primero iba vestido en un fino traje de pieles pero con claros detalles orientales, como queriendo representar a Olimpo, pero dejando en claro una herencia que no pertenecía exactamente al palacio real; tenía el cabello negro y largo, atado en una cola que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, y unos preciosos ojos marrones... el otro parecía disminuido parado en el amplio recibidor, de cabellos castaños casi en melena y unos ojos verdes bastante bonitos; era más moreno, por el contrario al otro más cercano al pálido de piel, y vestía mucho más simple, con una ropa que Alfred conocía bien. El verle parado a la izquierda del otro hizo que Alfred comprendiera: ellos eran la Reina y Doncella de Olimpo...

Se sintió sorprendido, soltó la mano de Iván, e iba a voltearse a Mathew para hacerle discretamente la duda de por qué no recordaba que el Rey de Olimpo ya estuviera casado, o que tuviera Doncella a su servicio, cuando todos vieron a alguien más ingresando tardíamente por la puerta, como un segundo séquito del Rey Iván. Alfred volvió a focalizarse para mirar, y entonces todo en su cabeza se borró...

...Vio ingresar a un hombre más bien bajo, con cierto parecido familiar a la Reina, de cabello negro y ojos castaños oscuros caminando hacia el frente, delante de otro individuo, pero la verdad fue que Alfred con suerte si se dio tiempo de contemplar a este obvio Caballero, porque de inmediato se encontró siguiendo a la figura calzada en un traje de amplio faldón, pliegues tocando el piso en su andar, capa de pieles beige cubriendo hombros y formando un cuello amplio y recatado, ningún escote dejando ver nada, guantes blancos cubriendo manos entrelazadas, pero aún así no siendo necesaria la muestra de piel para imaginar, porque aquel vestido cubría una figura de por sí obviamente exquisita... aquella figura coronada por un rostro que parecía dirigirse más al suelo que hacia la gente, un rostro fino y de líneas elegantes, algo pálido, franqueado por hebras de cabello rubio que pese a estar peinados se esforzaban por desordenarse. Aquella figura caminaba con sus ojos cerrados...

...Alfred no pudo contenerse.

-¿¡Al, qué haces!

Mathew no alcanzó a detenerle cuando Alfred pasó corriendo por un lado de Iván, incluso pasándole a llevar por el hombro, pasando también por el lado de la Reina y la Doncella, e incluso del hombre del uniforme militar blanco para coger de los hombros a aquel ser, mirarle al rostro fijamente como bajo un hechizo. Podía ver en él un recuerdo lejano, más aún ahora que esos ojos se comenzaban a abrir...

El tiempo se detuvo, el corazón de Alfred se trisó a mil pedazos...

-Haga el favor de soltarme.

...Sus ojos azules regresaron a la realidad, porque no estaba viendo un recuerdo, no estaba viendo aquella joya de ojos esmeralda, sino encarando una expresión molesta y unos ojos que con suerte si reconocían su existencia al fijarse en su rostro, molestos. No alcanzó a soltarle él los hombros, siendo forzado a hacerlo por un molesto Caballero, que le miraba con verdadera amenaza. La otra (sí, recién ahora su rostro registraba verdaderamente lo que significaba que aquella figura portara vestido...) solo le observaba como si no existiera.

-¡No vuelva a poner sus manos encima de la princesa! ¡El Rey Iván me ordenó protegerla, no me importará su cargo si vuelve a tocarla!

-¿..."Princesa"?

Alfred apenas pudo murmurar lo dicho por el otro, como si no lo entendiera pese a que sus ojos y corazón ya comprendieran que los recuerdos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Aún así le dolió cuando el Caballero parecía a punto de repetirle lo mismo, pero una mano enguantada se posó en el hombro de este, reprimiéndole y haciéndole a un lado para avanzar hasta posarse nuevamente frente a frente con Alfred.

-...Así es: soy la protegida del Rey Iván Braginski, honrada con recibir su apellido. Soy la princesa de Olimpo, Yekaterina Braginski.- Tras de Alfred hubo una reacción de shock, todos sorprendidos de enterarse sobre la existencia de una princesa, probablemente heredera, ya en Olimpo. Iván sonreía de lado, con una expresión de deleite ante lo ocurrido al observar a _su _joya.- Le recomiendo no lo olvide, joven Rey de Avalon.

Y Alfred no supo que contestar, aún observando esos ojos que no parecía reconocer nada, observar nada: eran dos fosas completamente negras, capaces de hacer olvidar a cualquier persona su propia alma...

FIN CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

_¡Terminé...! ..._

_... Y quedó horrible :,(_

_Pero bueno, supongo que me perdonan, ¿no? Yo a lo menos me siento orgullosa de la parte del matrimonio entre Tino y Berwald, el recuerdo de la muerte de Juana :,(, y el encuentro final entre Alfred y Yekaterina. De esto último, ¿Qué opinan ^^? Ojalá les haya despertado suficiente interés, porque a partir de ahora un nuevo conflicto nacerá, especialmente propiciado por Yekaterina._

_Ahora, ¿Quién es Yekaterina? Obviamente le puse el nombre en honor a Ucrania, pero quién es como personaje tendrán que ir armando su teoría ustedes mismos (pese a que es obvio XD). _

_...Volviendo a algo que prometí el cap anterior, ahora les dejo la tabla con las edades de los personajes que faltaban. Espero les ayude a localizarse ^^:_

_Francis: 25 años_

_Antonio: 26 años_

_Yao: 23 años_

_Lovino: 18 años_

_Toris: 16 años_

_Yekaterina: no está claro, pero según Iván tiene 16 (próximo Cap se explica por qué no se conoce su edad)_

_...Por último, déjenme disculparme si alguno cree que dañé la imagen de Juana de Arco al hacer esa escena con Francis, pero yo personalmente siento que un santo no deja de serlo por tener algo de lívido como cualquier persona normal. Aparte, encontré que una escena así serviría más para ilustrar lo devastado que quedó Francis tras perderla. Yo personalmente encuentro quedó bien, pero si alguien se ofendió, lo siento mucho._

_Actualizaré apenas pueda. Por favor, ¡No pierdan la fe en mí!_

_Con cariño, _

_Naomi_


	9. Vivir entre tinieblas, 3

_¡Lo siento mucho! _

_Vi y respondí los Reviews que me llegaron, y aunque había positivos, a una de ustedes no le gustó el cap. Lo siento, y sé que más de una debe haber sentido lo mismo, por lo que ahora intenté que quedara mejor: espero que sea de su agrado._

_Sobre este cap, advierto que nuevamente tuve que dividirlo en dos, porque lo que va a pasar después es una escena trascendental, y creí que merecía su propio cap individual. A raíz de eso, la parte II va a quedar con 4 caps, y luego viene la parte III. Ojalá disfruten leyendo este y el que siguen XS..._

_Advertencias del cap: el Bad Touch Trio le va a hacer honor al nombre, cada uno por separado, incluso si uno de ellos esperará hasta el cap 4 para actuar verdaderamente como un justo miembro del super Trio. Aparte, bueno, Iván mostrará algo de su aura maligna, pero solo eso, no harña nada malo. Creo que eso es todo._

_Recordatorio por si lo olvidaron: Partenón es el palacio de Olimpo, tal como el palacio blanco es el de Avalon._

_Finalmente DISCLAIMER: Amo Hetalia, y para desgracia jamás será mía. Yo solo puedo atribuirme la historia que creé aquí, y aún así, no tiene ningún lucro..._

_Por favor, ¡denle una oportunidad!_

_Con cariño, Naomi_

* * *

Capítulo 3

_"Cada guerra es una destrucción del espíritu humano"_

_Henry Miller_

...

-No, no, ¡NO! ¡No, esto nunca pasó! ¡Yo no le confundí, no me atreví a verle en_ una mujer_!

Alfred estaba completamente alterado, daba vueltas y vueltas por su cuarto sin parar jamás, sus manos en su frente como si la cabeza le pesara, sus ojos dilatados de espanto como si aún recordara lo ocurrido hace apenas algunos minutos, cuando cogiera de los hombros a nadie más y nada menos que _la princesa de Olimpo_, porque la confundió... ¡La confundió con _su _joya!

"No...Esto no es real. Arthur, yo jamás... ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar por mi cabeza que eras tú? Los ojos de esa niña... ¡Esos ojos _nunca jamás_ podrían ser tuyos! Cómo me atreví...a verte en otra persona..."...

-...Alfred.

Esta vez, pese a no estar seguro de que no fuera peligroso, Mathew ingresó al cuarto sin tocar. Se halló con la figura de su hermano, frenando de golpe junto al marco del ventanal al sentir a alguien más en la habitación. Se le veía terriblemente agitado, sus ojos como si quisieran contener el horror de sí mismo en su interior, sin dejarlo salir. Parecía solo haber empeorado desde que abandonara de golpe la recepción, encerrándose en su cuarto tal como cuando despertara tras la noche negra...

Ignorando a su propio juicio común, la advertencia que daba la postura de Alfred, un "no te acerques, no me haré responsable de mi reacción" demasiado claro...contra todo Alfred penetró por el cuarto, pasó de largo la cama de dosel, los asientos de terciopelo junto a la mesa con el solitario libro de cuentos. Calmado, irradiando la preocupación y cariño, deseo de protección, que ahora irradiaba por su hermano, se fue a parar junto a él. Depositó una mano en su hombro; Alfred pareció como despertado de golpe con tan simple tacto.

-Mati...

Apenas pudo pronunciar eso al voltearse a encararle. Apenas le vio de frente, Mathew se lanzó a su hermano, abrazándole de los hombros, inclinando con una de sus manos la cabeza de este hasta que quedara apoyada en su hombro. Alfred se quedó nuevamente petrificado ante esto, nunca esperando que se volviera a repetir la situación de cuando perdiera a Artie...

-Al...si quieres llorar, llora por favor. Solamente no te guardes el dolor adentro: no podrás seguir adelante si sufres en silencio.

Con esas palabras de los ojos de Alfred comenzaron a caer las lágrimas que el chico ni siquiera supiera habían estado conteniendo. Abrazó de vuelta a su hermano, murmuró un gracias casi mudo con la frente apoyada en su hombro. Los dos se quedaron allí quietos, junto al ventanal, como si hubieran olvidado la situación que se desenvolvía abajo.

En el fondo, no era eso, sino que a lo menos por ahora, era mejor solo pensar en el problema detrás, el que iba más allá de la posible imagen que los otros reinos se formaran de lo ocurrido: él acaba de ver revivida la imagen de su Arthur, le había visto en esa tal Yekaterina antes de que la chica abriera sus ojos; eso era peligroso en más de un aspecto, y no solo porque ver a Arthur en ella podía causar estragos a la ya de por sí frágil estabilidad emocional de Alfred, sino porque la muchacha era la "protegida" de Iván Braginski, rey de Olimpo, la tierra milenariamente opuesta a Avalon...incluso en tiempos de paz las relaciones de ambos reinos eran complejas, y si bien el recuerdo que tenía de Iván hace 9 años le había dado esperanzas a Alfred de conseguir mantener un equilibrio pacífico durante los reinados de ambos, la presencia de Yekaterina le había hecho cuestionarse eso inmediatamente. Por alguna razón, con solo verla supo que la idea de dejar atrás los tiempos oscuros parecía ahora mucho más lejana...

Alfred se mordió el labio, frustrado, recordando la respuesta casi prepotente de esa muchacha. Repentinamente le entraron ganas de golpearle, por haber roto la posibilidad de paz a mil pedazos, por haber roto _su _paz interior como si fuera de vidrio. En aquel minuto, esos ojos negros no podían más que infundirle rabia... "Jamás te perdonaré que tomaras así la figura de Arthur..."

-HETALIA-

-Será mejor que permanezcas aquí por un tiempo. Iván lo hace por tu propio bien... ¿Lo entiendes, verdad, aru?

La voz de tono cálido de Yao era como una caricia que cubría toda la habitación. Su expresión intentaba una leve sonrisa, allí parado en el marco que separa la habitación central de la adjunta, en aquel sector de palacio que entregaran a los de Olimpo. En aquella habitación adjunta, Yekaterina permanecía sentada hacia el ventanal, con su espalda hacia su Reina. Se le notaban los hombros tensos; Yao no podía evitar preocuparse.

-...No te preocupes, Yao. Lo entiendo; es una orden de su majestad Iván, después de todo.

Murmuró apenas, cuando ya pasaran algunos segundos y quien era Reina en Olimpo ya comenzaba a cuestionarse si su Rey no se habría equivocado al mandar a Yekaterina a permanecer en su alcoba tras el incidente con el joven Alfred. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no aislarle así, regresarle a su atmósfera de Partenón tan pronto. "Tienes derecho a molestarte, aru...tú en verdad te ilusionaste con que esta fuera tu oportunidad..."...

Finalmente suspiró, prefiriendo aceptar esa respuesta de Yekaterina. Dándose la vuelta, señaló que se quedaría también en el sector de Olimpo, sin volver a reunirse con los otros reinos, como gesto de apoyo y entendimiento. Con esto sentado, cerró la puerta, quedándose en su lado, instruyendo a las sirvientas de Avalon junto con Toris en cómo distribuir el equipaje que trajeran.

Apenas estuvieran solos en la pieza, Kiku (hasta ahora callado, detenido en un rincón para interrumpir a la Reina) se acercó a donde permanecía Yekaterina. Le oyó emitir un suspiro cansado.

-Por culpa de ese muchacho ahora su majestad Iván cree que tiene que protegerme. He perdido mi única oportunidad de comenzar a conocer el mundo más allá de cuatro paredes...

-No desespere todavía, Yekaterina; fue solo un incidente menor, pronto su majestad Iván le dejará unirse a la reunión. Estoy seguro que le permitirá ir a la reunión.

Yekaterina sonrió de lado ante las palabras del Caballero, pero pronto su rostro dejó escapar una expresión de incomodidad. Con cuidado, llevó una de sus manos por debajo de su capa, rozando con sus dedos ya sin guantes los broches que sostenían el flamante vestido. Su expresión pareció entristecerse.

-A lo menos...desearía no tener que cargar con esto.

Ante esas palabras, Kiku recordó como tantas otras veces aquella ocasión donde se conocieron, y como desde aquel mismo segundo había respetado a Yekaterina como a nadie. Acercándose un poco más, puso ambas manos en los hombros de la princesa, comenzando a realizar un movimiento reconfortante. Yekaterina no tardó en inclinarse hacia el contacto, buscando el relajo de la fuerte carga que llevaba.

-Le comprendo. Esperemos...confiemos en que su majestad Iván le dará un respiro cuando lleguemos nuevamente al Partenón. Hasta entonces, esfuércese por favor en mantener esta fachada. Será lo mejor...

Y con esas palabras Yekaterina soltó los broches, emitiendo otro suspiro, ahora de resignación. Era cierto...era mejor aguantar hasta que terminara la Coronación. Una vez todo acabara, podría dejar libre a su verdadero yo...

-HETALIA-

-Verdaderamente no hay excusa que podamos dar por lo ocurrido, Rey Iván. No comprendo del todo que ocurrió a su majestad para actuar con semejante carencia de respeto hacia la princesa Yekaterina, pero como Caballero de Avalon, puedo asegurar en nombre de mi Rey que esto no se volverá a repetir. Por último, y pese a que no hay forma de pedir perdón, a lo menos yo les pido a ustedes comprensión: su majestad Alfred ha atravesado un fuerte pesar en estos últimos 9 años, y aunque hace tiempo no perdía así el hilo del presente, creo que debo rogar algo de entendimiento por la situación...

-Pero _monseur Chevalier_, yo también perdí a mi Reina aquella noche, y sin embargo yo no atento contra la paz de una _pauvre fille_.

Ante esas palabras, Scott no deseaba nada más que romperle la cara al Rey de Eliseo; él se estaba humillando, disculpándose ante Olimpo casi como si Alfred hubiera intentado atacar a la muchachita dorada de Iván, había tenido que incluso mandar a Mathew a intentar resucitar a Alfred, y el maldito Rey rana no encontraba nada mejor que sacar en cara algo así de bajo. Con todo esto, comenzaba a creer que Olimpo no iba a ser el único de los reinos problemáticos para ellos...

-Oh no, en eso no concuerdo del todo con el Rey Francis. Puede ser que él o yo sufriéramos bastante, pero Alfred era solo un chico: me parece natural que el trauma sea mayor.- Aquellas repentinas palabras de Iván tomaron a Scott y el resto de los presentes, permanecientes como meros observadores, por total sorpresa...eso hasta que el pelirrojo llevó su vista a observar al Rey de Olimpo, viendo aquella sonrisa de supuesta comprensión que le estaba entregando. Para el mayor de los Kirkland, aquel rostro no podía resultar más cínico, ni darle un peor presentimiento; el tipo estaba solo jugando una charada diplomática, eso era obvio...-Aparte, debo admitir que fue por ese mismo motivo por el que decidí criar yo a Yekaterina. Verán, ella era una huérfana abandonada en los fríos e inhóspitos parajes de Olimpo: la encontré por casualidad, inconsciente entre basura...de seguro si no la hubiera hallado la pobre no habría sobrevivido mucho más; si he de ser sincero, no le recogí por piedad, sino porque en su rostro creí ver la sombra de mi hermana, la gran Reina Chernenko, y la belleza de mi pequeña hermana Natalia...en cierta manera lo mismo que le pasó a Alfred, ahora creyendo ver a su querida Reina.- Ante esa información, todos los monarcas en la habitación comenzaron a comprender lo que ocurría: esa muchacha efectivamente era una "protegida"...era básicamente lo mismo que fue Francis para el Gran Rey César. Ahora cobraba sentido su repentina aparición.- No por nada le volví a bautizar como _Yekaterina_: aquel era el nombre de nacimiento de la Reina Chernenko, quien cambió su nombre al subir al trono, cogiendo aquel por el cual ustedes la conocieron.

Cuando Iván terminara de hablar, Ludwig, que hasta ahora había escuchado todo con el mismo recelo que Scott, encaró hacia el Rey de Olimpo.

-Pero Iván, si efectivamente la educó para ser princesa, ¿Por qué recién exponerla ante los reinos ahora? Debo decirle que es una actitud perfectamente sospechosa...

Iván se rió levemente ante la pregunta del otro. Como si nada, le sonrió igual que hiciera al hablarle a Scott.

-Pues la verdad, no creí necesario inmiscuirla en política hasta que alcanzara la edad adulta. Después de todo, nunca supimos ni Yao ni yo cuál es la edad real de Yekaterina, por lo que establecimos arbitrariamente que este año lo contaríamos como su cumpleaños número 16. Antes de los 16 no se puede participar en el consejo...me pareció contraproducente meterla en las relaciones internacionales antes de que pudiera tener injerencia en el tema.- Esta vez, hasta Scott tuvo que admitir que el de Olimpo hacía perfecta lógica con sus razones. Aún así el reconocimiento duró poco, viendo que pronto el Rey comenzó a mirarle con unos ojos de mirada inquietante. Scott tragó duro, porque se imaginó a dónde iría el tema, en especial notando como luchaba Francis por no sonreírse de la situación.- Pero dejando eso de lado y volviendo al tema inicial...pese a toda la comprensión que yo pueda tener de la situación de su joven monarca, Caballero, no puedo permitir que se acerque así a mi querida Yekaterina. Por lo mismo...

-No tiene que preocuparse, Rey Iván: lo ocurrido no volverá a repetirse jamás. Puede estar seguro que no planeo volver a acercarme a su princesa.

Todos los presentes dejaron de mirar al Rey de Olimpo para fijarse hacia la puerta el salón, por donde Alfred acababa de aparecer seguido de Mathew. Su expresión era segura, había llegado justo a cortar cuando el tono del otro comenzaba a tomar un toque siniestro. Como si nada hubiera pasado, ante la intervención de Alfred el otro Rey solo se limitó a sonreír inocentemente.

-...Qué bueno que podamos entendernos con tanta facilidad..._Rey Alfred_...

Y con eso cerraron el tema: Alfred, a no ser que la situación de regla lo ameritara, no volvería a estar siquiera a dos metros de Yekaterina. Aún así, para ninguno en Avalon pasó desapercibido aquel tono irónico con el que Iván se refiriera a Alfred...definitivamente la situación no parecía estar tomando un buen camino, en aquel segundo en que recién pasara una hora desde la llegada de Olimpo...

-HETALIA-

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Yekaterina: supiste defender tu honor y el de tu casa plantándole frente a ese muchacho con aires de grandeza.

Dijo Iván con una sonrisa mientras se paseaba por la habitación contigua a la suya, donde en aquel minuto, Kiku ayudaba a Yekaterina, reforzando el nudo del corsé. La princesa mantenía los labios fuertemente cerrados, aguantando las ganas de gritar al sentir cómo aquella pieza de infernal tortura le remodelaba los huesos. Aún así, consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para darle una respuesta corta a su Rey.

-Soy uno con la voluntad de Olimpo; no podría haber actuado...de otra manera.

La sonrisa de Iván se ensanchó, adorando cada sílaba de aquel mantra cuando escapaba de la boca de Yekaterina: había tomado años que aquellas palabras quedaran grabadas a cal en su alma, pero ahora eran la respuesta ante cualquier situación en que se viera su joya. Definitivamente había hecho bien al volver a pulirla a su provecho.

-Yekaterina: mientras dure el encuentro, Alfred juró no volver a perturbarle. Aún así, espero que te asegures de darle el motivo de humillación pública para que no vuelva a tratar: que caiga en tal desgracia que sepa que intentar algo contra el honor de Olimpo solo acabará en desastre para su nombre. ¿...Lo comprendes?

Kiku justo terminó el último nudo, un sonido ahogado escapando de la garganta de Yekaterina antes de que consiguiera soltar el soporte del poste de cama y avanzar a deslizar el camisón por sobre su figura, todo listo para recostarse, dejar atrás ya el día cuyo sol ya se estaba poniendo. Miró a Iván fijamente. Así a sus palabras.

-Comprendo, su majestad. No fallaré.- Y dicho esto guardó silencio un segundo, pero luego un sonrojo de vergüenza comenzó a teñirle las mejillas. Iván miró esto con interés, mientras Yekaterina tenía una lucha mental entre preguntar o no...Finalmente dejó atrás el miedo, y encaró nuevamente a su Rey.- Su...majestad Iván...cree que tal vez... ¿Pueda a lo menos dormir _sin esto_?

Y a su pregunta la expresión del soberano de Olimpo se ensombreció. Kiku, aún parado cerca de Yekaterina, hubiera deseado con toda su alma poder escudarle de esos ojos.

-Ne. Creo haber sido claro en eso: la apariencia debe ser perfecta. Si alguien entrara a tu cuarto y te viera sin la fachada, descubriría _nuestro_ secreto. Permanecerás perfectamente _vestida_ hasta que abandonemos Avalon... ¿Da?

-...Sí.

Y tras recibir esa apagada respuesta Iván cruzó la puerta a su alcoba. En la pieza adjunta, Yekaterina cerró sus manos en puños, su orgullo en cierta forma completamente herido...

-HETALIA-

"Esto es malo...luego de lo ocurrido con la princesa de Olimpo la atmósfera estaba tan tensa que pude haberla cortado con un cuchillo. No sé bien lo ocurre, tampoco entiendo cómo avanzaron las cosas tan rápido...pero aún Avalon no posee un Rey verídicamente coronado, y ya las relaciones con Olimpo están tensas a su máxima capacidad. Aún no cerramos el ciclo de tinieblas iniciado hace 9 años y ya estamos al borde de una guerra..."...todos aquellos pensamientos atravesaban por la cabeza de Elizabeta a medida que recordaba los eventos de la tarde, la actitud específica de tres de los seis monarcas. Allí parada sin saberlo en el mismo balcón donde estuviera Arthur segundo antes de _ver_ a Alfred, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa...porque le había resultado obvio: Francis ya había elegido su lado de simpatía, y estando el hermano de su Doncella comprometido con el Rey de Edén, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se formara una triple alianza contra Avalon. Tomando en cuenta que su marido era primo del Rey Ludwig...ellos como reino de Giudecca... "No...Roderich no nació para verse inmerso en una época de guerras; no quiero que alcancemos el punto donde nos veamos obligados a tomar partido: no quiero ver a Rodi teniendo que guiar el ejército. Antes de eso...yo..."

-¿...Pensando en cómo salvar al señorito de tu esposo de lo inevitable, Reina de Giudecca?

Elizabeta se dio vuelta de golpe al oír aquella voz, topándose con aquellos ojos escarlata y ese rostro burlesco que de a poco emergían de las sombras del pasillo, sombras creadas por los principios de la noche. Frunció el ceño ante dichas palabras.

-Primero que nada, mi Rey posee un nombre, y segundo, no entiendo qué se refiere con lo inevitable, Caballero de Edén.

Al verse referido, aunque fuera sin decir su nombre, Gilbert sonrió aún más, si aquello era posible. Detuvo su avance, aún a varios pasos de la bella mujer de ojos verdes y fuertes brazos; no era tonto, sabía que entre sus ropas de diario esa chica siempre traía precauciones dignas del mejor Caballero. Tenía que conducir esto con cuidado.

-...Sabes bien de lo que hablo, Elizabeta, no nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos: tú, yo, incluso el señorito lo vimos sin ningún problema...aquí las cosas ya están tendiendo a una estructura bipolar. No sería nada extraño de que aquí a algunos años esta era de tinieblas termine con una Guerra definitiva...una donde por fin se decida cuál de los dos extremos es superior al otro.

-No para nada existe la diplomacia, Gilbert. Confío en que todavía no llegamos al punto donde no hay retroceso posible.

-Tal vez sí...- Elizabeta entornó la mirada, fiera, sabiendo perfectamente la segunda parte de ese enunciado. Gilbert solo sonrió más ampliamente.- Yo solo digo que mi genialidad me anuncia que deberías irte preparando. Aquella paz que el señorito tanto añoraba no llegara por algún tiempo.

Y ante esas palabras, Elizabeta simplemente miró nuevamente hacia el exterior, un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos al encarar los eternos bosques del reino de Avalon. Contemplándola con tanto pesar encima, a la luz de una luna recién naciente, Gilbert no pudo evitar abandonar por un segundo la socarronería, mirarla con el alma en los ojos, fijamente, incluso más fijamente a lo que siempre hacía...

-¿...Aún recuerdas lo que te dije ese día, Eli?

Ella se dio vuelta a mirarle. Cerró sus ojos, y sin responder pasó a su lado sin siquiera despedirse.

Cuando lo hizo, Gilbert no intentó alcanzarla, solo retomando de nuevo su típica sonrisa...incluso si ahora poseía en ella un halo de amargura. Una vez que estuvo seguro que ella ya no estaba a su alcance, se volteó hacia el camino por el cual se alejara.

-¿Recuerdas también...que ese día tomé tu primer beso?

El silencio de la noche fue su única respuesta...

-HETALIA-

-Maldito bastardo patatas...se lleva a Feliciano y aún ahora insiste en que se quede con él. ¡Soy su hermano, tengo más derecho que ese macho patatas!

Lovino ni paraba de refunfuñar, pese que hace rato ya se separaran de Feliciano, marchándose este con Ludwig al ala del palacio asignada a Edén. Lovino no paraba de murmurar que no lo aceptaba, dándose una vuelta en su cama, para quedar encarando nuevamente hacia la habitación en vez de la muralla. Sentado a poco de allí, observándole quejarse, estaba Antonio sonriendo...no podía evitar encontrar la situación algo chistosa.

-Ehm, Lovi... si mal no recuerdo fue Feliciano quien prefirió quedarse con Ludwig: este le ofreció estar con nosotros, sabe lo importante que es el lazo entre hermanos.

Ante sus palabras, Lovino solo emitió un nuevo gruñido, volviendo a encarar hacia la pared. Ante esto, Antonio se puso de pie y avanzó hasta tomar asiento en los pies del camastro. La Doncella ni se movió al sentir el peso adicional en el extremo sur de su lecho.

Lentamente, Antonio estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la cabellera castaña del otro, acariciando levemente, con extremo cuidado de no perturbar al menor. Aún así, y aunque permaneciera con sus ojos cerrados como en un intento fallido de fingir estar dormido, Lovino no pudo evitar sentir al otro, esa mano entregando cariño, y esa duda tan poco frecuente en el otro.

-Habla bastardo... a ti te pasa algo...

Las palabras fueron apenas un susurro contra la almohada, pero aún así llegaron perfectas a los oídos de Antonio. Este sonrió, aunque cada vez con menos energía.

-Lo siento, estoy intentando que no te afecte...

-No me importa que me afecte...ahora habla antes que te aleje a patadas.

Dios, no pudo evitar reírse con lo cómico que podía llegar a ser Lovino, demostrando su preocupación de una forma tan violenta. Lo quería tanto...por lo mismo no le gustaba mezclarle con los problemas del reino: si hubiera sido él y no Francis quien decidiera, Lovino jamás habría sido Doncella, habría sido un príncipe no heredero, ignorante, protegido, seguro, durante toda su vida; lamentablemente este no era el caso...no podía ocultarle las cosas de relevancia para Edén. Se mordió el labio...hubiera preferido tener la fortaleza para pretender seguir en el tema de Ludwig y Feliciano toda la noche...

-...Francis abandonó su cuarto hace dos horas.

Y ante esa declaración los ojos de Lovino se abrieron de golpe.

¿...Qué hora era ya? Si su reloj corporal no le engañaba, ya había pasado la media noche hace un buen rato, y estando en un palacio ajeno no era correcto deambular tan entrada la noche. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando el bastardo de Francis? Podrían quedar en aún peores relaciones como Avalon que las que ya se estaban formando con la actitud que decidiera tomar hacia Avalon...

Viendo como su cuerpo se tensaba, Antonio se inclinó un poco más sobre la cama, restringiendo de a poco el espacio que necesitaría el de 18 para pararse e ir a buscar a su Rey. Lovino, aunque muchas veces inferior en el arte de combate y defensa que Antonio, fue capaz de entender claramente su intensión al encerrarle entre su mayor cuerpo y la cama. Miró molesto a quien le enseñara lo poco que sabía de defensa personal.

-¿Te preocupas y no planeas hacer nada? ¡¿Qué clase de contradicción ridícula estás haciendo bastardo?

-Lovi...Francis es el Rey: sabe qué hacer, lo que es correcto para Eliseo.

-¡Más bien lo que es correcto para su orgullo! ¡Quedaremos muy mal si le encuentran deambulando por allí como un vil espía!

La discusión ya había abandonado el tono nocturno, Lovino casi gritando su última contra. Antonio sabía que a este paso pronto les escucharían en las cercanas habitaciones de Edén, y entonces sí que habría problemas, porque ellos mismos habrían delatado que su Rey no estaba en su cuarto como debería. Sabiendo todo eso, no pudo más que sentir pesar...no tenía otro remedio más que jugar sucio contra el nieto de César...

Lovino estaba por gritar una nueva protesta, recordarle a Antonio la actitud caprichosa que estaba adoptando Francis en la toma de sus decisiones, cuando de la nada, una escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, la sensación extendiéndose hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, sus mejillas tomando una coloración inmediata, un sonido vergonzoso brotando de sus labios sin que alcanzara a reprimirlo; incluso una vez que el impacto inicial pasara, su respiración no consiguió volver a calmarse. Entornó los ojos, luchó por no cerrarlos, cegado por aquella sensación que invadía su ser...sus pupilas intentaban dirigirle odio al mayor; tenía más que claro que no lo conseguiría.

-Bast...ardo...mh...

Aquellos dedos enredando el rulo de su cabeza volvieron a frotar con parsimonia el cabello; Lovino tembló contra las sábanas. Por sobre él, Antonio le miró con cariño, pero también con cierta tristeza,

-Lovi...tu abuelo no le habría coronado Rey si no confiara en él. Por la memoria de César, por favor, dale la oportunidad...

Susurró a medida que se inclinaba aún más sobre el otro, llevando su otra mano a formar un soporte sólido en la cama, para evitar dejar su peso sobre el más pequeño y joven. Se acercó hasta que sus narices se encontraron en una caricia esquimal. Lovino hacía por mientras un gran esfuerzo por no caer por completo.

-Tú... ¡Ah, Antonio!

Esta vez había aplicado demasiada presión, era perfectamente consciente; aún así no lo llegaría a lamentar...escuchar su nombre brotando de los labios del chico tenía la capacidad de hacerle sentir el ser más vil del mundo, pero a la vez el más feliz del planeta. Acercó su boca al oído de Lovino.

-Te amo...no me atrevería a hacerte esto sino te amara...

Le susurró con la voz cargada de sentimiento, y antes de que el chico consiguiera decir nada, le selló los labios en un beso pasional, profundo, lleno del más verídico amor. En esas circunstancias, Lovino encontró que ya no deseaba evitar el ser arrastrado.

-HETALIA-

_-¿Por qué lloras, petit?_

_El niño de apenas 8 jóvenes años levantó su rostro manchado en lágrimas, encontrándose con que parado a poco de donde él se escondiera a llorar en silencio estaba un joven adolescente de 16 años, al cual reconocía de la ceremonia recién ocurrida. Parpadeó para parar el flujo de su tristeza._

_-Re...Rey Francis...yo..._

_No consiguió decir mucho más antes que un gemido de llanto se lo impidiera. Intentó volver a comenzar, pero antes de que lograra abrir su boca se halló con el dedo del de Eliseo sobre sus labios, silenciándole mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida, confortante, casi una promesa se ayudarle a luchar contra sus pesares._

_-Sh, no es necesario que te esfuerces de más. Juana después de todo tuvo razón: aún lloras la muerte de tu padre..._

_Nuevas lágrimas silenciosas escaparon de los ojos de Mathew al ser mencionado el tópico de sus actuales pesadillas. Viendo esto, Francis ya no pudo seguir intentando secarlas; mejor que eso, tomó una nueva estrategia._

_Dejando sorprendido al pequeño niño, le abrazó y arrastró derechamente a sus brazos, al nivel de casi alzarlo por los aires, hasta sentarle en su faldón. Mathew se puso rojo, el llanto frenando de a poco. Francis le sonrió al apoyar su mejilla en el suave cabello curvo del muchacho..._

_-Sabes, nosotros también perdimos a alguien, y ese alguien fue casi un padre para mí. Aún así, algo me dice que mi dolor no es comparable con el tuyo; no tengo nada que recomendarte, no sé cómo frenar tanto dolor, pero _cheri_...que alguien como tú llore no vale la pena: al hacerlo estás denegando al mundo la posibilidad de ver una expresión tan adorable como tu rostro sonriente._

_Y ante esas palabras el joven corazón de Mathew se aceleró, una sensación cálida albergándose en su cuerpo. se halló entrelazando sus delicadas manitas a la ropa del Rey de Eliseo, y deseando por primera vez lo mismo que Alfred sentía tan a menudo..._

_...Que jamás en la vida le separaran de esa persona especial._

Mathew abrió sus ojos de golpe, un sonrojo leve tiñendo sus mejillas pese a que solo había sido un sueño, el recuerdo de un primer encuentro revivido en la realidad onírica. No comprendía por qué justo ahora su mente había decidido rememorar ese único encuentro, y si bien estaba lejos de lamentarlo, sabía que era un recuerdo complejo, que muy fácilmente podía traerle problemas...Francis...No, el Rey de Eliseo se estaba hospedando en el palacio blanco aquella noche, y la próxima también: no era momento para pensar en sus fantasías infantiles, sus sueños imposibles, irrealizables. Él sabía mejor que nadie que nunca pasarían...no necesitaba que otros se lo encararan...

"...Él entonces amaba a Juana: aún ahora la ama. Yo...yo nunca será nada más que el chico que encontró llorando y quiso consolar como buen samaritano", pensó, sabiendo claramente que eso, incluso sabiéndolo tan bien, le afligía; le afligía tanto como para no volver a dormir...

Se puso de pie de su cama, corrió las cortinas, y dejando bien tapado y cómodo con los cobertores a su pequeño peluche de un osito polar (único regalo que conservaba de su madre), se puso la bata y abandonó su alcoba para dar un paseo por el palacio, un intento vano de calmarse y recuperar el sueño. Necesitaba después de todo estar descansado para el día y noche siguientes...

-No puedo estar soñando esas cosas..._no debo_ pensar más en ese recuerdo...

Murmuraba al transitar por el palacio blanco, oscurecido por las sombras propias al dominio de la luna. Dobló varios recodos sin un rumbo fijo, incluso notó haber bajado en algún minuto una escalera. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, en su intento de negar lo que llevaba 9 años sintiendo, que no notó el no estar solo hasta escuchar una leve risa acariciar su oído.

-Ja... ¿Tampoco tú puedes dormir, _cheri_?

Sintió un escalofrío, levantó su vista de golpe, solo para notar que a no muchos pasos estaba el motivo de que no consiguiera conciliar el sueño, allí de pie, respaldado contra el marco de un ventanal abierto, con una copa de vino seductoramente sujeta por su mano derecha: allí, en medio de la noche, se había ido a encontrar con Francis Bonnefoy.

-¿Qué...qué hace aquí? Es...es de noche, Rey Francis: estar aquí puede ser...

-¿...Mal visto, _petit_? Me sorprende que me creas tan torpe como para no saberlo.

Mathew trago duro ante aquella voz segura cortando su intento de hacer lo correcto. Su mente racional tenía un mal presentimiento...aquel lado más emotivo no podía evitar decirle _lo positivo_ que era tener eso...

Francis dejó escapar una nueva risita leve ante las reacciones de Mathew, casi petrificado en su lugar. Con cuidado, depositó la copa en el marco de la ventana, y a paso completamente calmado, como si quisiera dar la oportunidad al chico de marcharse, comenzó a acercarse a Mathew. Este aún así, pese a su buen juicio, no pudo moverse...aquellos ojos azules le estaban devorando, lo notaba: se sentía desnudar por la mirada del otro, y eso solo conseguía hacerle perder el eso de las piernas.

-¿Y tú, _Doncellla? _¿Por qué no duermes tú a estas horas?

Dios...Mathew nunca había sido tan consciente de las miles de indirectas que portaba su cargo, nunca se había sonrojado tanto, nunca había temido tanto ser una maldita virgen... esperen un segundo, ¿¡Por qué se estaba preocupando de eso ahora!

-Y...Yo...

La voz se le murió en la garganta, su olfato sedado por el aroma a vino, su corazón como un tambor resonando en su pecho. No podía más con el suspenso...que se terminara de una vez, que el otro le alcanzara, que no se atreviera a acercarse; que le tomara entre sus brazos como cuando era niño, que actuara correctamente y pasara a su lado apenas mirándolo. ¿...Qué quería en verdad? Se dio cuenta de que no iba a necesitar responderse esa pregunta, cuando el otro, a pocos pasos de él, le dirigió una sonrisa _muy distinta_ a la que le regalara hace 9 años.

-Aún sigues siendo igual de adorable que aquella vez.- El corazón de Mathew dio un vuelco. Su rostro de seguro era el de un tomate, cuando el otro se detuvo frente a él, su mano yendo a enlazarse con sus cabellos tras su nuca. El más joven ya no era siquiera capaz de respirar.- Sí...sigues siendo tan exquisitamente adorable...demasiado para tu propio bien...

-R...Rey Franc...

-Sabes...esa vez me contuve de tomar algo que quería porque eras demasiado adorable como para mancharte. Tal vez...ahora ya estás en edad de darme lo que quiero...

Mathew no alcanzó a pensar en responder; su boca fue cubierta por la otra, sus labios cediendo a abrirse a la primera presión. Sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo se sentía como si se derritiera en los brazos que no tardaron en envolverle; tampoco le importó cuando se sintió apresado entre el cuerpo contrario y la muralla...aquellos labios podían extraerle el alma si deseaban, él jamás se opondría...

-HETALIA-

Densen abrió los ojos de golpe, la imagen aún gravada en su cabeza, provocándole a su respiración una aceleración que no experimentaba en años, desde aquella vez que le atraparan los del bando contrario, cuando escapó cegando en una sola noche tantas vidas como hiciera hasta entonces en ya 3 años de Guerra civil. Así era de fuerte esa sensación...ese escalofrío que le recorría la espalda...

-Un sueño... No...Una realidad...

Fue murmurando a medida que daba vuelta su rostro hacia la ventana de su cuarto, la luz de la luna entrando de lleno por la ventana: él antes de irse a dormir había dejado las cortinas cerradas...

Cerró sus ojos un segundo, se concentró, y pronto comprobó su presentimiento: no solo alguien había estado allí hasta hace escasos segundos, sino que la vida en el castillo no estaba dormitando como debería: por el contrario, un gran poder reprimido estaba actuando en varios focos...era como un caos inminente oculto en las sombras de la noche...uno que se volvería un desastre si llegaba a alcanzar al día...

"Algo muy raro está pasando...", pensó volviendo a mirar la ventana, el cielo de una noche de otoño que pronto tornaría a invierno. Mirando el cielo, recordó lo que viera en la realidad aún estando dormido...un par de ojos, una fuerte mirada...unas orbes de un frío incluso superior al que emanara Berwald antes de conocer a Tino...

Mientras él recordaba, de pie en un resquicio de la muralla, observando la no muy lejana ventana, estaba un joven de 18 años, vestido en prendas marinas azules, con una cruz dorada trabando algunos mechones rubios para que el viento no los impulsara a su rostro; de su cuello colgaba un medallón con de un árbol dorado. Este chico permanecía allí quieto en el exterior, sorprendido de haber sido detectado. Todo...

-...Las cosas están yendo demasiado rápido.

Murmuró al mirar hacia la luna. A este paso, el fin de todo ocurriría mucho antes de lo que él hubiera querido...

FIN CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

_Bien, lo conseguí: hice esto en un solo día, estoy orgullosa de mí misma ^^, en especial porque fue posible porque en la mañana conseguí acabar mis tareas para el lunes. Así tuve tiempo =)._

_Volviendo a la historia, en verdad espero que este cap les haya parecido más interesante. Tal vez esperaron algo de más actuación de parte de Alfred y Yekaterina, pero créanme, eso tiene que ver con lo que expliqué al principio: por eso el próximo cap estará casi completamente centrado en ellos, aunque claro, habrá algo de evolución en las situaciones que ahora se formaron._

_¿Algún comentario, una duda de lo recién leído? Con que les haya gustado yo me conformo._

_Espero seguirlas teniendo aquí como lectoras. ¡Cuídense, que no sé si podré actualizar pronto!_

_Naomi ^^_

_Ps: ¿debería subir el rating a esto o esperar a un poco más adelante? Porque advierto desde ahora: VA a haber Lemon, y entre más de una de las parejas... _


	10. Vivir entre tinieblas, 4

_... ¡Lamento el retraso! _

_Eso como lo primero que tengo que decirles, porque esta semana he estado SUPER ocupada, una prueba por día mínimo y ayer fue la temible global de mi peor asignatura: Física. Aparte, por si fuera poco, estas notas son las de cierre...estoy al borde de caer en stress TT-TT_

_Bueno, igual con esto casi todo quedó listo: ya cerré Biología, Arquitectura histórica, Literatura e Identidad, Matemáticas Simples, Música, Deportes, Inglés Avanzado, Argumentación Lógica y Física; solo me quedan Lenguaje y Comunicaciones más Historia y Ciencias Sociales. Con esto, ya debería tener más tiempo libre para trabajar esta historia como es debido (un alivio, tomando en cuenta que la trama se me complica a cada cap XP)._

_...Ahora, dejando de lado el darles la lata sobre mi vida académica, paso a hablarles del cap: este es el último de la PARTE II, tendrá el principio de eventos trascendentales, especialmente ligados a Yekaterina, por lo que es importante que a partir de ahora noten los cambios que poco a poco irá adoptando como personaje. Aparte de eso, notarán como dos "parejas" que se vieron el cap anterior comenzarán a desarrollarse de manera particular, con relaciones complejas, algo complicadas de entender a simple vista, así que no se dejen engañar por las apariencias._

_Advertencias de este cap...creo que nada, simplemente prepárense para la fiesta de coronación ;) ...y una lectura algo LARGA..._

_Mi DISCLAIMER de siempre, Hetalia es demasiado bello, perfecto, ideal para haber sido concebido por una mente trastocada como la mía XD_

_Y ahora finalmente, este cap lo considero un regalo a la persona que con cuyo fic KISS me enseñó la magia que puede encerrar una danza para una pareja. Querida, venerada, esto no osa ni llegar a los talones a tu fic, pero de él nació, fue inspirado... **Este cap se lo dedico a Ray Kirkland**, un regalo para mi autora favorita de FF ^^_

Disfruten el cap =)

Naomi

* * *

Capítulo 4

_"En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad"_

_Arthur Schopenhauer_

...

-¡Esta vez te voy a conquistar, Eli!

El grito resonó fuerte por aquellos prados despejados de nubes, solo pastizales extendiéndose por el infinito, tonos castaños tiñendo todo en aquella temprana tarde de otoño. En medio de la energía que representaba ese grito, dos niños chocaban bastones de madera como si se trataran de espadas, el que gritara atacando fuertemente a aquel que con su defensa no se quedaba atrás. Aquel que defendía, al observarle, se notaba que era una muchachita...

-¡En tus sueños, Gil!- Toda la respuesta que le dio al conseguir batir su bastón y así hacer retroceder algunos pasos al otro. No por nada jugaba con él a la guerra, no por nada su actitud era confundida con la de un chico: ella era fuerte; lo suficiente para hacer dar un paso en falso al de ojos escarlata, muchacho de 12 que le duplicaba la edad.- ¡Represento al reino de Giudecca, jamás seremos dominados por quien en los tiempos antiguos fuera una extensión de nosotros!

Gilbert sonrió ante el claro desafío de la chica, hacerle enfadar al despertarle las ansias de probar la independencia legítima de Edén, incluso si hace siglos ya se separaran ambos reinos. Era solo un juego, verdad, pero para ellos como muchachos, realeza o nobleza, esto era un juego para tomarse enserio: él no se iba a dejar domar por Elizabeta, ahora ni nunca.

-¡...Ya lo veremos!

Y con nuevo grito cargó otra vez contra la chica. La muchacha sonrió de igual manera que él, divertida, sumergida en el universo de guerra ficticia que ambos creaban durante algunas horas para luego volver a su relación de risas, altercados menores y bromas. Ambos volvieron a chocar los bastones, y por varios minutos estuvieron completamente sumidos en su juego de tronos. En algún minuto Gilbert consiguió la supremacía, y al instante siguiente Eli había vuelto a desviar su ataque, cargando ahora ella. Ambos sudaban, desafiaban al otro con la mirada a moverse primero, a dejar nuevamente un flanco de debilidad que pudieran aprovechar...cuando escucharon un repentino carraspeo.

Elizabeta levantó su mirada del campo de batalla y sonrió con cariño, Gilbert volteando el rostro para lanzarle una mirada fastidiada a quien les interrumpiera.

-Oye niña...que tú no quieras participar no te da derecho a interrumpir: vuelve a tu preciado salón a leer tus novelas cursis.

-Soy hombre, tonto, y tengo nombre.- El rostro del recién llegado no había tardado en tomar una expresión molesta al oír que como siempre, el mayor (y según él el más infantil de ellos tres) le molestaba por ser poco violento, escasamente apto para el combate, y por ende, poco hombre. Sabiendo que le molestaba, Gilbert solo le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca.- Aparte, no los interrumpo por gusto: ya es casi hora de merendar, Eli tiene que ponerse vestido antes de que nos llame su madre.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- Exclamó de inmediato Eli, dejando caer la vara de madera para llevarse las manos a la boca, sorprendida de cómo volaba el tiempo al estar en los prados con el príncipe de Edén.- ¡Gracias por recordarme, Rodi!

Ante la última parte, ese agradecimiento acompañado por una sonrisa, el delgado chico de 8 años le sonrió feliz. Ante esto, Gilbert solo les miró escéptico, lanzando un quejido de molestia antes de cruzar los brazos aparentemente resignado, comenzando a caminar a paso calmado hacia el punto donde les esperaba Roderich.

-Eres un simple aburrido: Eli representa a Giudecca porque de seguro tú como Rey no vas a valer nada. Eres un cobarde.

Murmuró, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que le oyera el otro cuando ya se detuvo casi a su lado. Roderich le miró ahora ya molesto, su agarre sobre su libro tensándose.

-¡Oye, que no me rebaje a tu infantilidad no me hace cobarde, tonto!

-Tú eres el tonto: no puedes entender mi genialidad.

Su respuesta solo hizo rabiar más al príncipe heredero. Él adoraba ver el rostro de Roderich en esos minutos, con sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos violeta lanzándole rayos. Definitivamente esto era solo comparable a luchar con Eli.

Mientras los dos chicos se sumergían en un concurso de miradas afiladas, Elizabeta solo suspiraba, cambiándose a vestido allí mismo, con rapidez, y sin quitar sus ojos de encima de esos dos. Nunca cambiarían, incluso si según ella eran los mejores amigos: al parecer nunca podrían demostrarse su amistad sin insultarse en el proceso. "Ojalá maduraran..."

-¡Oigan, pueden pelear en el palacio! ¡Ya estoy lista!

Les gritó apenas terminara de arreglarse, Roderich volteándose al segundo, asintiendo y disponiéndose a seguirla, con lo atrasados que ya estaban para la merienda que sus madres les servían. El chico acababa de dar un paso cuando la sonrisa de Gilbert se ensanchó.

-...Oh, no...- Fue apenas un murmullo, Roderich comenzando a darse vuelta, justo cuando él de un increíble golpe rompía su vara en dos contra una piedra, cogiendo de inmediato el arma más pequeña que se formara, lanzándola en el mismo segundo al sorprendido chico. Apenas este la recibiera, Gilbert se impulsó a saltar sobre el otro, blandiendo su mitad de caña...- ¡No nos vamos hasta que actúes como hombre!

Y las varas se encontraron a centímetros de impactar contra el sorprendido rostro de Roderich, rostro que en aquel segundo demostraba un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus fuerzas decididamente inferiores rivalizaran a las del príncipe de Edén. Esto era demasiado...

Reuniendo fuerzas, dejando escapar un gemido de esfuerzo, Roderich se quitó de encima a Gilbert, pero en el instante que lo lograra, el de ojos rojos volvió a atacarle, ahora con una seguidilla de golpes fuertes. El de ojos violetas a duras penas si se defendía, gritando al otro que se detuviera. Gilbert solo se reía, causándole al de Giudecca un terror que jamás se atrevería admitir más allá de su consciencia.

De un decidido y bien direccionado último golpe, Gilbert arrancó el extremo de vara de las manos del muchacho más delgado, haciendo volar el arma lejos entre los pastizales. Por un segundo, su mirada victoriosa se cruzó con la asustada de su contendiente, y aprovechando el segundo único, Gilbert se dispuso a dejar de una vez en claro cuál de los dos era superior, más fuerte, sería mejor Rey en un futuro... estaba por impactar su arma en uno de los hombros de su presa, este cerrando los ojos con fuerza como preparándose para el fuerte dolor, cuando algo le hizo soltar su barra de golpe, sus manos ascendiendo a su cabeza y un grito escapando de su boca.

El repentino sonido hizo que Roderich abriera sus ojos confusos, Gilbert olvidándole para voltearse hacia su agresor...

...O mejor dicho agresora, pues tras él, Elizabeta aún extendía su vara tras utilizarla para darle de azote en el cráneo. La muchacha le miraba molesta.

-¡Gilbert, tarado! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cargar así contra Roderich? ¡Sabes que él no sabe usar un arma!

Los gritos molestos de la muchacha le recalcaron el dolor de cabeza a Gilbert, hicieron sonrojar de vergüenza a Roderich. Los dos pensaban lo mismo...no podía ser que un duelo entre hombres fuera cortado por una mujer. Aún así no se podía ignorar que _Eli no era cualquier mujer_...

-Eli...está bien: es mi culpa no dominar aún el uso de la espada.

-¡Viste, es su culpa, no tenías que pegarme!

Aquel comentario inmediatamente seguido al intento conciliador de Roderich hizo a este mirar molesto a Gilbert. Los dos volvieron a enganchar los ojos, listos a partir un nuevo combate de miradas, cuando notaron que Elizabeta parecía molestarse de nuevo, ante la nueva infantil lucha. Ambos estuvieron al borde de disculparse para evitar nuevos problemas...cuando la chica se rió y de la nada pescó a cada uno del cuello, abrazándoles contra ella. Roderich se puso como tomate...Gilbert no estuvo mucho mejor.

-Son unos tontos...- Dijo Elizabeta entre risas, dejando a Gilbert al borde de decir algo. Entonces, la chica les sonrió de tal manera que, si no estaban paralizados antes, ahora definitivamente sí, toda su atención puesta en ella.- ¿...Pero saben? Son _mis_ tontos.

...Tras aquella última imagen de la niña asegurando eso a sus dos mejores amigos, Elizabeta abrió sus ojos, dando su cabeza una vuelta en la almohada, recordando estar en la oscuridad de la pieza que les asignaran en Avalon cuando ve las mantas azules y, durmiendo a su lado, el rostro pacífico de su marido...el mismo chico que en aquel sueño ella había salvado de ser golpeado por el otro.

Aquello había sido un recuerdo, ella lo sabía bien: pertenecía a la época previa a su compromiso con Rodi, cuando aún la guerra había sido tema de juego para ella y Gilbert, cuando el segundo aún era el potencial heredero de Edén, cuando los dos chicos eran primos y a la vez mejores amigos, y ella era el preciado tesoro de ese perfecto mundo infantil compuesto por tres...

La ahora Reina de Giudecca terminó de girarse por completo en su cama, quedando con los codos en el colchón, levantando en algo el rostro para observar desde arriba el sueño pacífico de Roderich. Sonrió levemente, una de sus manos viajando a acariciar el suave cabello café del otro, aquel marrón tan similar a los chocolates que tanto adoraba el joven. Mientras le hacía aquel leve cariño, no pudo evitar recordar su encuentro con el otro, _con Gilbert_, hace apenas unas horas...recodar el evento que él le mencionara antes de ella marchar lejos...aquella época que vino después del paraíso idílico de la infancia de los tres. Su mano se detuvo en el cabello de Roderich, su expresión ganó tristeza.

... ¿Por qué...? "... ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron seguir iguales para siempre?"...no podía evitar preguntarse eso. Inclinándose un poco en la cama, le besó la frente a su Rey, para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño. No le hacía bien lamentarlo...el que las mismas coronas que Gilbert y ella jugaban a defender fueran lo que años después separara para siempre los lazos de amistad que alguna vez hubo...

-HETALIA-

_-Me saca de quicio: me niego a compartir una mesa con _ella_._

_-Sabes tan bien como yo que no es el minuto para caprichos infantiles, Alfred. Esa muchacha te guste o no es la protegida de Iván Braginski de Olimpo: en otras palabras, puede ser tanto una causa de discordia como de acercamiento entre nosotros y ellos.- Las palabras de Scott salían duras, certeras en lo que aseguraban. Alfred se sentía empequeñecido al escucharle, como un niño que es regañado tras haber hecho algo estúpido. Claro que sabía todo lo que el otro decía... pero esa chica...- Iván ha demostrado en apenas unas horas que su personalidad es trágicamente ideal para empeorar aún más nuestra histórica tensión con Olimpo; no podemos darnos el lujo de que tu relación con Yekaterina dificulte aún más todo._

_Alfred quiso intentar denegar, solo para rendirse y volver a quedar sin palabras, mirando por el balcón de su habitación cómo las sirvientas ya terminaban de instalar la mesa en la gran terraza del castillo, aquella que encaraba hacia el bello paseo de los rosales. Suspiró finalmente, porque ya se lo había admitido a sí mismo antes: Scott, desgraciadamente, tenía toda la razón._

_-...Está bien... prometo actuar acorde a la situación. Iré._

...Alfred, la verdad, todavía no se arrepentía de cumplir su palabra a Scott, estando ahora allí sentado, nuevamente a la cabecera de la mesa, compartiendo el inicio del día con los representantes de cada reino. Hasta ahora no había habido ningún tipo de problemas, e incluso si Alfred estaba seguro de percibir cierta atmósfera cortante de parte de Olimpo, un desdén que no comprendía de parte del monarca de Eliseo, todo parecía estar bien.

En el extremo sur de la mesa, Feliciano, al lado de un casi estoico Rey Ludwig, preguntaba por la ausencia de su hermano, mientras un levemente sonrojado Antonio mencionaba que el chico había quedado algo cansado tras los eventos del día anterior, por lo que prefirió seguir recostado un rato; esto ganó una risa conocedora de parte de Bonnefoy. Hacia el medio de la comensalía, Vash y Roderich parecían hablar con calma sobre un libro que el monarca le prestara a su Caballero, siendo escuchados con diligente curiosidad por parte de la pequeña Lily y la Reina Elizabeta, quien se inclinaba levemente hacia su marido, dándole así la espalda a quien se sentaba a su lado, el albino Caballero de Edén que parecía repentinamente de mal humor. Más cerca de la cabecera, Scott interrogaba a Densen sobre los pormenores de la situación actual en Valhala, ambos sentados a cada lado de Al, ignorando por completo el ensueño en que parecía sumido Mathew, o los juegos que Tino le estaba enseñando a Peter, ambo ignorando el desayuno ante la mirada atenta de Berwald.

...Sí, desde su posición privilegiada Alfred podía casi juzgar aquel como un excelente comienzo del día, casi podía olvidarse del _incidente_ del día anterior, y podía asegurarse a sí mismo que aquella noche todo saldría bien, se vería por fin reconocido y coronado, y amanecería al día siguiente para despedir a todo el mundo ya siendo el legítimo Rey de Avalon. Si todo seguía así, podía estar tranquilo de que las cosas de ahora en más se desenvolverían como debían...

-¿Tan interesantes son sus fantasías inventadas como para que sueñe despierto en vez de prestar atención a sus invitados, _Rey Alfred_?

...Pero allí estaba la causa de que antes el olvido pudiera ser solo un _casi_. Levantando su vista, despertando de sus pensamientos y estado de tranquilidad, Alfred se fijó en el grupo que se sentaba al lado de Giudecca, aquel que había intentado no observar a toda costa; contra su voluntad, allí distinguió la figura esbelta, coronada de trenzas rubio ceniza: al encarar a quien le faltara así el respeto, no se encontró con otra cosa que la sonrisa de desafío de la princesa de Olimpo.

-¿...Disculpa?

No se sintió capaz de decirle nada más, sus cejas frunciéndose, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a la muchacha que suponían era un año menor. Esta pareció tener que tragarse una risa ante su expresión.

-Solo pregunto porque me preocupa, su majestad. Me refiero...a este paso, tal vez decida caer tan fuerte en sus imaginaciones que se repita aquel vergonzoso acto de ayer.

Alfred tuvo que contenerse de golpear la mesa con sus puños ante esas palabras, la situación en la mesa volviéndose tan tensa como la tarde anterior en la entrada del palacio blanco. Algunos representantes, los de Giudecca y Edén específicamente, miraban sin creerlo a Yekaterina; Densen y Berwald habían adoptado la misma actitud que Scott, los tres contemplando la situación con los ojos de quien ve una doble intensión; por otro lado, la sonrisa de Francis solo se había ensanchado ante semejante reto, e Iván Braginski solo se reía por lo bajo, tanto como para que nadie lo oyera, pero aún así eso retumbara en los oídos de Alfred, como si pudiera oírle. Quería cortarle la cabeza en este instante a esa arpía...

-Mire, _princesa_, lo de ayer fue una situación excepcional, una pérdida de estribos que nunca más será vista y que lamento mucho le afectara; aún así, encuentro innecesario hacer resurgir la amargura. No hay motivos para hacer prever un incidente así.

Casi podía ver el orgullo de Scott ante la salida correcta que consiguiera entregar a las palabras de esa niña. Alfred respiró hondo, aún mirándola, esperando a ver qué ocurría con su expresión al ver sus palabras reveladas como lo que eran: una vil treta. Aún así, se halló sorprendido, contemplando una sonrisa suspicaz en los labios de la chica por un segundo, antes de ocultarla y pretender estar concentrada en contar un trozo de pan con un cuchillo; al hacer esta cotidiana acción con una gracia inhumana, le dedicó una mirada de reojo al por ser coronado Rey.

-Pues...me parece extraña su respuesta: después de todo, yo tenía entendido que aún llora por su Reina muerta todas las noches.

Y ante esas palabras hubo un silencio eterno durante un milisegundo, y luego, en cámara acelerada, Alfred se puso de pie con estrépito y volvió a abandonar la situación sin previo aviso. Los habitantes de 3 reinos se debatían entre mirar condolidos al chico y con reprobación a la altiva princesa, sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar; al mismo tiempo, Iván levantaba su copa imperceptiblemente, brindando al sonreírle a la chica que se hacía la ignorante al comer el pan que antes estuviera preparando.

Mientras, ya fuera de la sala, respirando agitadamente cerca de las escaleras, Alfred contenía la rabia, las ganas de destruir todo con sus propias manos. Maldita esa chica... "¡Vete al maldito infierno, Yekaterina Braginski!". Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

-HETALIA-

Mathew se encontraba doblando ropa en su cuarto, su rostro de vez en cuando dejando de observar la tarea para encaminar sus ojos violeta hacia la ventana. Se preguntaba cómo resultaría toda a la noche, intentaba descifrar esa actitud tan virulenta de la princesa Braginski, se preocupaba por lo agitado que estaba Alfred, pero por encima de todo, seguía en la misma nube que le sumergiera por completo después de _lo ocurrido_. Estaba tan sumido en aquella realidad recién descubierta que a duras penas funcionaba en el día, muy poco fue su desayuno hace apenas unas horas, e incluso ahora sus manos se detenían en su labor, sus ojos quedando fijos en el cielo azulado, pero sin ver absolutamente nada; su mente estaba en otro lado, sus ojos aún no quitaban de su pupila las imágenes distorsionadas por la pasión de la noche anterior...

-¿...No planeas decir lo que te ocurre?

Mathew sacudió la cabeza de golpe al oír la pregunta que a él se le hacía completamente repentina. Se volteó hacia la entrada de su cuarto, y comprendió demasiado tarde que era algo que se veía venir: Scott estaba apoyado contra su muralla, como quien llegara hace tiempo y prefiriera quedar de observador hasta ser reconocida su presencia. Siendo así, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ya analizando su contemplación del espacio?

Las mejillas de Mathew se colorearon de un fuerte rojo al imaginarse distraído, dando evidencia de lo ocurrido, y más aún, por saber que la pregunta de Scott solo podía ser respuesta de una manera...y esa era describiendo aquel fuego abrasador que aún tenía cenizas quemándole, ese efecto surrealista que le sumiera en un sueño híbrido de placer anestesiante y deseo fervoroso. Sabía que aunque era la única respuesta, no era algo que pudiera decirle al Caballero.

-A mí...no, no me ocurre nada. Yo solo...anoche no dormí bien; eso es todo.

Dijo con una tono algo más bajo a su común, consciente de no haber mirado a Scott a la cara al hablar. Esto era malo; la ceja alzada del pelirrojo le estaba gritando que su respuesta le parecía casi cómica, absurda de inverosímil. Pero... "¿Qué más puedo hacer? Si sabe que Francis estaba fuera de su cuarto le acusará de actitudes sospechosas...y si Alfred sabe lo de anoche..."

_-¿Acaso también esperabas esto, cheri?_

Se sonrojo aún más, su actitud no pudiendo ser más sospechosa. Dios...no podía dejar que nadie supiera, y aún así no era capaz de ocultar aquella calidez soporífera en que le sumiera la noche anterior. No habían hecho nada...solo caricias sueltas, solo aquel beso que consumió hasta el último rincón de su consciencia y moral; no era como si se hubieran acostado, ¡la situación no alcanzaba a tanto para dejarle en este estado, para generar todo el caos que causaría de salir a la luz!

-¿...Estás seguro, Mathew? Tú no sueles ser esquivo al contestar; incluso si la gente no suele fijarte en ti, eso no ocasiona que tú no te fijes en la situación: en este minuto me das la impresión de estar hablando con el aire, con lo esparcido que estás.

Mathew negó con fuerza, prefiriendo el gesto a volver a equivocarse con las palabras. Dejando de mirar al estado, resumió la tarea de doblar las prendas que usaría a la noche, con rapidez casi apresurada, para luego volver a mirar a Scott con decisión. Este aún le contemplaba escéptico.

-...Sí; no me pasa nada. No dormí bien, estaba y aún estoy algo preocupado por Alfred, eso es todo. No te preocupes, Scott.

Y apenas terminó de hablar se encaminó a su closet sin esperar respuesta. Scott suspiró y decidió dejarle solo, a lo menos por ahora...

En ese segundo, apenas escuchara la puerta cerrarse, Mathew cayó desmoronada en el interior del armario, su espalda pegada a la muralla. Su cuerpo temblaba al recordar el estado indefenso en que quedara la noche anterior, su propia mirada perdida reflejada en los ojos plagados de lujuria del otro...y finalmente despertar con la ropa aún intacta en su cama, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con algunos pétalos de rosa roja regados a los pies de su camastro. No podía con todo esto...

"Francis... ¿Qué es lo que querías de mi...?"...

-HETALIA-

-Tadam, tadam, tadam, tan-tan...

Elizabeta tarareaba la canción, el vals, con sus manos depositadas en los hombros de Roderich. Este tocaba completamente abstraído por la música, ella cantaba sonriendo y mirando hacia el centro de aquel pequeño salón que pidieran prestado, donde en aquel segundo, Vash repasaba la última lección de baile a su pequeña hermana. Lily también sonreía mirando a su hermano mayor; este, pese a su supuesto estoicismo, le devolvía una mirada cálida.

-Estoy muy ansiosa por el baile.

Comentó cuando terminaran de dar una vuelta que hasta hace poco fuera complicada para la niña. Eli, alcanzando a oírle, se rió levemente, dejando de lado el tarareo.

-Es natural: se dice que todas las pequeñas niñas tienen en sí ocultas a una princesa.

Ante sus palabras, Roderich dejó de tocar, mirándola por un segundo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de cariño en su más puro estado. Ella la devolvió al momento que le abrazaba por la espalda. Los dos hermanos que pararan de danzar junto con la música miraban esto con cierta alegría, adorando cada cual a su manera la relación casi tierna que manifestaban sus reyes.

Alegre por el ambiente, Lily terminó por soltarse de las manos de su hermano y comenzó a dar vueltas en el centro de la sala, el bello vestido rosado que portaba alzando sus múltiples faldones para dejar ver sus zapatillas de moño violeta. Roderich se rió levemente al verla girar, Vash y Eli sonriendo contentos a la niña ya lista para la noche.

Una vez que la muchacha terminó su show de faldas, Elizabeta carraspeó para ganar su atención.

-Bueno Lily, voy a necesitar tu ayuda con algunos detalles de mi traje; ya es hora de comenzar a arreglarnos los otros.- La niña asintió, pero entonces la Reina miró al Caballero, y una vez que este asintiera en consentimiento, ella volvió a hablarle a la ahora curiosa niña.-Pero antes de eso...creo que nos queda algo de tiempo para que te ayude yo con tu pelo.

Y ante esas palabras la muchacha pareció retroceder a un arranque de felicidad en la más tierna infancia, corriendo a abrazarse a Elizabeta, dando las gracias. Los dos hombres no podían hacer más que observarlas sonriendo, la parte estructurada de sus cerebros advirtiéndoles que ya iba siendo hora para ellos también de alistarse para el evento que les hiciera viajar desde su natal Giudecca...

-HETALIA-

-¿No cree que tal vez su comentario al desayuno fue algo brusco, Yekaterina?

Preguntó de la nada Kiku, aquel minuto en que se encontraba soltando las faldas del vestido rojo oscuro con detalles negros. La verdad esa pregunta le había carcomido la curiosidad todo el día, pero el hecho de Toris sacara a Yekaterina a repasar el vals, que Yao insistiera en peinarle él para esta ocasión, que Iván le diera una extensa charla para felicitarle por su actuación...todo eso había hecho pasar las horas, convirtiendo aquel instante en que ya se acercaban al tiempo justo de preparación para el festejo en la última oportunidad antes que la formalidad volviera a convertirles en princesa y Caballero. Era ahora o nunca, y Kiku lo sabía bien...

Yekaterina, hasta entonces enfocando su concentración en el espejo, el rostro de luna que creara Yao con polvos reflejándose en la superficie ante aquellos ojos negros inexpresivos, parpadeó ante la pregunta, una de sus manos yendo a sujetar a su hombro descubierto en un ademán algo nervioso. Aún así no se volteó a mirar al otro.

-No está en mis manos juzgar. Sigo la voluntad de nuestra tierra, eso es todo.

Dijo de forma casi mecánica, soltando el hombro y posando sus manos a la altura de su cuello, palpando el collar de con el dije de una rosa negra (1) que le apresaba la garganta. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado que no pasó en nada desapercibido para Kiku, que ya dejara el vestido listo para ser usado. Cuando decidió acercarse a Yekaterina para intentar lo del día anterior, darle un pequeño masaje para relajarle, le sorprendió esta al ponerse de pie, aún sin voltearse a verle e irse a paso derrotado hacia el poste de la cama, sujetándose a este como si su vida dependiera de esto. Kiku sintió como si algo en su alma se encogiera.

"¿...Incluso si su alma es destruida como precio?"

No pudo evitar preguntar a la respuesta de Yekaterina, sus ojos fijos en los costados y espalda heridos de la princesa, las marcas de las amarras y presión del corsé como vivos trazos en su blanca piel...

"¿Acaso se dejará hasta que le arrebaten su última fuerza, Yekaterina?"

-HETALIA-

La música calmada, serena y dulce de un vals clásico resonaba en aquel enorme salón de ventanales celestinos, murallas de prístino blanco, enredaderas trepando los muros exteriores de piedra, la bella vista nocturna de luna llena viéndose desde el balcón, por los ventanales, en aquella gran sala con su piso pintado en los motivos de las ramas de un árbol. Todo iluminado por una luz que nadie sabía de dónde provenía, los miles de invitados entre nobles, soldados, comerciantes adinerados y los distinguidos invitados de los otros reinos llenando por completo el salón. El ambiente era sin lugar a dudas festivo, bello, y en medio de todo él no podía evitar darse una escena digna de verse, decenas de parejas danzando al son de la música. Era la fiesta de coronación más dulcemente encantada que se hubiera visto en las tierras del bosques de Avalon.

-Todo es tan bonito... ¡Mira nada más bailar a su majestad Roderich con su majestad Elizabeta! ¡Si parecen ángeles!

El entusiasmo que mostrara Lily en la tarde no se había disipado en lo más mínimo, y por ello, miraba como embelesada la pista de baile, sentada en las mesas cercanas a los ventanales junto a su hermano. Este asentía a sus palabras, daba un sorbo a una copa sostenida entre sus dedos.

Lily sonreía aún más, un regalo para el otro, y entonces llegaba otro noble (ya no sabían cuántos habían pasado) a pedirle a la muchacha su mano, una pieza de música. De más está decir que la chica no alcanzaba ni a calibrar la propuesta antes que la copa de Vash causara suficiente ruido al ser depositada en la mesa para que el joven le mirara y comprendiera de inmediato que su presencia no era querida. Este ni siquiera se disculpó antes de huir espantado...y sin necesidad siquiera de que el mayor sacara a relucir el sable que siempre llevaba atado al cinto.

Lily suspiró cansada al ver a otra posible pareja de vals escapar aterrada de su hermano...la verdad no era como que se molestara con Vash por ser así, pero tampoco estaba feliz ante la perspectiva de permanecer sentada toda la noche. No comprendía para qué Vash le hacía practicar el vals si luego no la dejaba acercarse a la pista de baile. En verdad eso la deprimía un poco.

Notando que la alegría en su rostro disminuía de a poco, Vash quitó la expresión "asusta-pretendientes", y poniéndose sorpresivamente de pie, se acercó a Lily y le pidió su mano. Ella le quedó mirando un segundo, luego se rió levemente, y pronto aceptó, ambos comenzando a girar no muy lejos de donde aún bailaban los reyes de Giudecca. Lily podía considerarse ahora completamente feliz.

En aquel mismo instante, otra pareja de corte danzaba en la pista, curiosamente siendo también Doncella y Caballero. Se trataba de Tino y Berwald, los dos acompañantes del Rey Densen avanzando por la pista con una paso más lento que el de la mayoría, pero aún así con una cadencia apropiada a la canción; la danza de los dos parecía representar a dos almas en el proceso de unirse en una sola, esta imagen incentivada aún más por la pose sencilla, no propia a una danza de salón, donde se habían dejado de lado los convencionalismos y Tino se acurrucaba contra el pecho, entre los brazos de Berwald mientras este parecía mecerlo, los pasos de ambos el único indicio de que en verdad bailaban.

Ellos, ajeno a todo exterior desde que Densen asegurara que se quedaría tomando en una mesa, que fueran tranquilos, no parecían notar la expresión de adoración con que los miraba el pequeño de grandes cejas, ojos azules, cabello rubio ceniciento, allí parado en los límites de la pista con su traje fino celestino. Peter, desde su posición, los miraba a ellos por sobre toda otra pareja porque su baile no sería estéticamente el mejor (ese puesto era para Giudecca), pero transmitía a gritos el amor que les unía. Sentía cierta envidia, molestia de haber sido olvidado para que los de Valhala se sumergieran en su vida de pareja, pero aún así no podía evitar mirarles, y añorar algún día poder estar así con alguien. Tan fijamente los miraba que sus ojos ya no veían, tan solo enfocaban, y por eso no vieron cuando Berwald detuviera levemente el paso hasta estacionarse con Tino, mirando hacia la posición de Peter.

Fue justo cuando Tino siguió la mirada de Berwald que el niño se halló observado por los dos adultos. Se puso rojo, estuvo al borde de comenzar la letanía de disculpas avergonzadas, cuando Tino le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y, de la nada, soltó una de sus manos del abrazo de su esposo y le extendió la mano. Peter sonrió a más no poder, tomándola en escasos segundos. Berwald y Tino se abrieron, cada uno le dio la mano al niño, y entre los tres dejaron de lado el vals y formaron una ronda; comenzaron a girar, y Peter rió. Aquella noche, en su cabeza le agradeció a ambos como hubiera deseado agradecerles: "Gracias papá, gracias mamá..."...

-HETALIA-

Tragó duro; escuchaba claramente la música del vals alcanzándole, llegándole desde tras los cortinajes de púrpura, aquellos que encubrían su visión del resto del salón. Sabía que ya todos los invitados estaban presentes, las manos le sudaban de solo saber que se acercaba el momento decisivo en su vida.

Aún así no pronunciaba palabra, mantenía un rostro en apariencias calmado, consiguiendo con todo su esfuerzo el permanecer quieto, con una respiración más menos acompasada. A su lado, Scott le miraba con atención, sonriendo de lado al ver cómo pese a todo mantenía la imagen que pronto tendría que proyectarle al mundo. Haciendo un asentimiento para sí mismo, el Caballero dio un paso hacia él y le ajustó nuevamente el pañuelo de seda azulina en el cuello; sin decir nada, una de sus manos soltó por un segundo el cuello de camisa de Alfred, y yendo al propio, extrajo de su pañuelo un prendedor con forma de rosa miniatura, hecho en carbunclo azul (2). Aún sin palabras, lo prendió en el centro del pañuelo del atónito chico.

-...Pero Scott...esto fue...

-No pierdas la compostura, queda poco para tu salida.- El pelirrojo no le permitió ni siquiera pronunciar su objeción a recibir la joya. Cuando vio que Alfred volvería a intentar oponerse, se adelantó.- Además...mi padre también obsequió un carbunclo azul al Rey George para su coronación.

Ante esto, Alfred no pudo más que dejar que una leve sonrisa se pintara en su expresión. Aún así sabía que tendría que borrarla pronto: ya faltaba poco para su entrada.

-HETALIA-

-Vee, ¡Todo se ve tan bonito! Bailan muy bien...

Comentó Feliciano con su misma sonrisa de apariencia despistada, la de siempre. Estaba observando la pista de baile con atención su mejilla reclinada sobre el hombro de Ludwig, quien pasaba su brazo por la cintura del chico, ambos cómodamente sentados con sus sillas juntas en una mesa. Ludwig ya había hecho el intento de sacar a bailar al más joven, pero este se había negado dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida, adorable; la verdad era que por naturaleza Feliciano tendía a ser algo torpe, y por lo mismo, prefería presenciar a participar. Además, pese a estar en una clara actitud de pareja, la verdad es que no se hallaban ni contemplando ni tomando solos...

En la mesa, junto a la cerveza de Ludwig y la copa de vino de Feliciano descansaba otra copa igual y una de jerez, la cual acababa de ser depositada allí por una mano de tonalidad más tostada. El dueño de dicha mano no era otro que Antonio, que miraba contemplativo el ir y devenir de las diversas parejas por la pista de baile, dando una sonrisa algo nostálgica, al recordarse a sí y su mejor amigo, su actual Rey, ambos practicando danzas como el vals, o aún más apasionantes y provocadoras, como el tango, o el favorito personal del de ojos verdes, el flamenco; al mirar a tanta gente bailando no podía evitar imaginar, y que sus ojos desviaran luego a la persona que se sentaba a su lado, incluso si no era meloso como su hermano.

...No, el otro Vargas se sentaba digno, con expresión seria, malgastando según su pareja el hermoso traje que se pusiera, o su misma habilidad que el mayor sabía que tenía (porque SÍ, casi le había costado que una patada le dejara estéril, pero había logrado convencer a su Lovi de ser enseñado a bailar flamenco). "Sería lindo que de vez en cuando mostraras al mundo que no eres tan amargado como buscas aparentar...".

-Oye, Lovi...- Al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado, Lovino se volteó a ver a Antonio, incluso si sus ojos mantenían (como siempre=) ese ceño fruncido. Aún así Antonio le sonrió con entusiasmo, estirando su mano a coger la del otro.- ¿Bailarías conmigo una pieza, no?

Su sonrisa era tan brillante que de seguro el más frío de los seres habría aceptado bailar con él. Lamentablemente...

-...Sueña, estúpido.

...Este era Lovino, el altivo sobrino mayor de César. Antonio no podía hacer más que reírse, ocultando su leve decepción ante la respuesta. Bueno, tratándose de su pequeño debió haberlo esperado...

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban los hermanos Vargas con sus respectivas parejas, otra mesa era utilizada por una dinastía. Sin embargo, por el contrario a las otras, esta infundía tal mezcla de temor y respeto que la zona inmediata a ellos parecía convenientemente vacía. Allí, en una mesa algo más grande que las comunes para 4 integrantes, se sentaba a la cabecera Iván Braginski, a su derecha Yao, con los ojos dirigidos al piso, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su boca completamente cerrada, como sabía que su Rey prefería cuando estaban en público. La silla al otro lado de Yao estaba corrida, pues su ocupante estaba sirviéndoles vino a los Reyes en aquel minuto, sus manos evitando un temblor leve, sabiendo que estaban en público. Kiku, desde su posición a la izquierda de Iván y al otro lado de Yekaterina, miraba a Toris con algo de condolencia por todo lo que tenía que pasar el que cargaba el puesto de Doncella; por otro lado, no tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse de él, o incluso de Yao...el como siempre estaba más atento de Yekaterina...

En aquel segundo, la princesa se encontraba tomando té con sus ojos cerrados, en apariencia ignorando por completo la pista de baile, pese a que su oído seguía con atención la pieza de música, su ritmo y cadencia; podía estar segura que pronto alcanzaría su clímax, daría paso al máximo baile antes del inicio de la ceremonia central: por los datos que revisara con su Rey, sabía que muy probablemente solo los Eldestein se quedarían en la pista para bailar la pieza maestra, aquella que representaba un gran honor para cualquiera que consiguiera danzarla con soltura, profesionalismo y decisión; eran muy pocas parejas las que se atrevían a intentarla, y más aún, para el final de la pieza era extraño que más de una siguiera danzando. Aparte de estar prediciendo el comportamiento general mientras pasaba, Yekaterina no dejaba de pensar sobre los objetivos de Iván, y por consiguiente, del papel que tan bien conocía, aquel que ya le fuera encomendado mil y una veces a lo largo de esta visita; mientras pasaban los minutos, contemplaba la mejor forma de embarazar (3) al chico Jones durante su gran momento. Ese era el motivo porque su Rey le trajera a esta ceremonia: debía cumplir en la perfecta etiqueta, y más aún, en los planes para la gloria de Olimpo...

_-¿No cree que tal vez su comentario al desayuno fue algo brusco, Yekaterina?_

"...Ese es mi deber: no es como si tuviera opción"...

_-Roi Iván_, es un auténtico placer verle aquí esta noche. La presencia del reino que se codea con este por el trono mundial sin lugar a dudas da clase a esta fiesta tan sosa...

Las contemplaciones de Yekaterina se vieron interrumpidas al oír dichas palabras, abriendo los ojos y volteándose hacia el recién llegado. Allí le estaba esperando la sonrisa plena del Rey de Edén.

-Francis Bonnefoy; para nosotros también es interesante encontrarte en este chiste de fiesta. _Kolkolkol_...

Yao levantó su vista del suelo, Toris se quedó de piedra, Yekaterina y Kiku se quedaron con la concentración fija en el actuar de Iván. Esa risa...para cualquier habitante de Olimpo, aquella era una señal clara de oscuridad, de algún plan macabro extraído de las mismas raíces de la crueldad. En aquel segundo, la sonrisa calculadora de Bonnefoy demostraba que no solo también sabía aquel simbolismo olímpico, sino que además formaba una extraña parte en él. Kiku no podía evitar comenzar a sentir cierta desconfianza de aquella presencia del de ojos azules, en especial porque la había notado extrañamente constante a lo largo de estos días; sin dar señales de movimiento, cogió la mano de Yekaterina por debajo de la mesa...la dirección de la mirada de Francis no le daba buena espina.

Como si en aquel mismo instante el Rey de Edén notara la desconfianza que le emitía cierto miembro de la mesa, se rió con cierta arrogancia conocedora, dejando de pretender y mirando directamente a la princesa. Yekaterina sentía aquellos ojos, pero obviamente no dijo nada.

-Rey Iván, es interesante encontrarle, pero la verdad, debo admitir que me acerqué a su mesa por otros motivos...- La mano de Kiku sujetó con más fuerza la de Yekaterina. Iván, desde la cabecera, ensanchó su común sonrisa, al ver como Francis cogía la mano que Yekaterina mantuviera sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a la princesa, y más aún cuando depositara un beso en esta.- Yo venía...a pedir la mano de esta belleza para la siguiente pieza...

"No puede ser...se refiere al Vals de los Inmortales", pensó Yekaterina sin creerlo, sabiendo que nunca había practicado una pieza como esa, que no podía ponerse al nivel de los Eldestein para jurar que soportaría. Por otra parte, su boca no se movía a contestar, pues ya había notado por la forma en que se referían a sí que no tenía una voz en el acuerdo: Iván ya había tomado la respuesta afirmativa, y solo siendo una expresión de la voluntad de Olimpo, no había nada que Yekaterina pudiera hacer para negarse.

Francis, al recibir el consentimiento de Iván, le dedicó una sonrisa seductora a Yekaterina, quien simplemente soltó con cuidado la mano de Kiku y se puso de pie, siguiendo al otro que le conducía a la pista de baile, ya justo cuando la canción daba sus últimas notas, al borde de dar paso al _Vals de los Inmortales_.

Tal como era de esperarse, la pista se iba vaciando, y ellos eran la única pareja, que ante las caras de sorpresa absoluta de todos los presentes, se posicionaba en la pista; incluso Roderich y Elizabeta habían abandonado el centro de ramas, la segunda mencionando que había danzado lo suficiente por una noche y su marido consintiéndola. Yekaterina tragó duro, la música extinguiéndose, creciendo el silencio previo al vals; sintió la mano de Francis rodeando su cintura, sujetándose con una excesiva familiaridad al contorno de su cuerpo, casi acariciando. Un sonrojo molesto se le extendió por las mejillas, sabiendo que no podía decir nada, que no debía decir nada, y puso su mano en el hombro del otro. Antes de lo que su cerebro hubiera querido, la música estaba ya partiendo...

-Déjame guiarte: te voy a enseñar un placer como nunca lo has sentido...

Aquel susurro acompañado por un halo caliente le dio escalofríos a la princesa, acariciando directamente a su oído, sin saber en qué minuto el otro se empoderara tanto de su posición como hombre del baile, cuando la música les entregaba su primera palabra. Se mordió la lengua como no decirle al Rey de Edén que cuidara la distancia, y simplemente hizo caso, porque esa era la voluntad de Olimpo...

Sintió su cuerpo siendo conducido por la pista de baile con una precisión escalofriante, pero bajo los pasos que ella dominaba, que él hacía lucir profesionales, aquella danza que estaba dejando a todos con la boca abierta, Yekaterina podía sentir una ola de intensiones ocultas, actos de carácter bajo, situaciones incómodas para ella, con aquellas manos que parecían tratarla como una muñeca, aquel aliento que le acariciaba sus labios, ese tacto que recorría sus contornos de una manera demasiado que antes hubiera creído demasiado íntima para ser efectuada con ropa. Aún así, y pese a todo, ella seguía bailando perfecto, sin perturbarse a lo menos en su careta, su personaje exterior. No sabía qué hacer...la voluntad de su majestad Iván era claramente que bailara aquella pieza con el otro monarca, pero sin embargo a cada paso que daba sentía que el maquillaje, el vestido, el corsé, la gargantilla...era como si todo le pesara un poco más; estaba dando lo que hasta ahora podía considerarse su mayor éxito en pos de Olimpo, dejando clara una relación con el reino más rico, algo intimidante para cualquiera que hasta entonces deseara archivarles de enemigo, y aún así...

"No sé qué me ocurre...me siento tan..._incómodo_..."...

Dieron una vuelta más, la mano posesionada en su cadera por un segundo descendiendo, acariciando la vuelta del vestido que señalizaba el lugar donde ya _no era_ apropiado que alguien le pusiera las manos. El rostro de Yekaterina se volvió como una fresa, oyó en su oído la risa leve del otro, la música del Vals ya casi se extinguía por completo para mortificación de quienes les observaban y ya les otorgaban el puesto de _inmortales_, por haber sobrevivido a la pieza...y por encima de todo, Yekaterina fue consciente de unos labios cada vez más cercanos a los suyos. En su mente todo sentimiento de vejación cesó, siendo sepultado por la lealtad a la corona, _a su Rey_. La pieza terminó, se halló lista para sellar de una vez el destino entre Olimpo y Edén, cuando las trompetas reales comenzaron a tocar el himno de honores. Como si aquella tonada les hubiera llamado, ambos reales se voltearon hacia el escenario alzado un costado de la pista de baile. Ellos, siendo el centro de las ramas y por ende del salón, eran quienes más destacaban entre los que observaban cuando las cortinas de púrpura fueron abiertas y de ellas emergió la figura azul y plata del hijo elegido por George el Grande...

Alfred era consciente de que en aquel segundo él representaba la máxima expresión de su reino, era la reencarnación de la prosperidad de Avalon, era la promesa para el futuro de aquellas tierras. Había subido al escenario con expresión calma, con seguridad, haciendo honor a lo que representaba, pero incluso así por dentro estaba muriendo, completamente carcomido por los nervios de solo imaginar que en apenas unos segundos todo pasaría a depender de él: Avalon sería su tierra, y por ende, de caer en desgracia todo sería atribuible a él. Temía por equivocarse, por errar tal como aquella noche, y como en aquella ocasión no pudo salvar lo que más amaba, ahora no podría proteger a su amada tierra de los tiempos difíciles que, ya se veía, Olimpo le causaría.

_-Al..._

"Iggy... ¿Acaso podré con todo esto? Amo a Avalon, ¿pero será suficiente con eso? ... ¿Haberte perdido me enseñó a pelear por lo que atesoro? ¿Cómo sé que no dejaré morir al reino si tú eras lo más preciado y aun así...?" ...Mil preguntas le atravesaban el pensamiento, todas dirigidas al recuerdo de su joya, su Artie en aquella semana inmediatamente posterior a la muerte del Rey, y cómo en esa semana le protegió de todo, prometió ser él quien le cuidara, le arrulló con canciones de cuna. Ojalá Arthur estuviera ahora en más que recuerdo, ojalá ahora le estuviera dando la mano, esperando a que coronaran a Alfred para que luego este le coronara a él frente al pueblo. Hubiera sido todo tan bello...

"...Pero no es así, ¿O no, Iggy?"

Ese último pensamiento, si bien amargo, evitó que llegara al punto donde su tristeza traspasara la fuerte máscara de seriedad, perfecto dominio, que debía entregar al exterior. En aquel minuto, ya se encontraba de cara a la audiencia, sin mirar a nadie en específico, solo tomando ese aire de verlo todo desde su posición casi divina. A poco de él, Scott había estado dando un discurso a la gente, una pequeña laudatoria al príncipe que en instantes dejaría de serlo. Alfred le prestó oídos sordos hasta llegada la ola de aplausos; no era arrogancia de saberse alabado...más bien, ese fin de la alabanza marcaba el _comienzo_.

Con los últimos aplausos extinguiéndose como música de fondo, Alfred giró levemente su cabeza para poder ver de reojo a Scott, quien le mandó un casi imperceptible asentimiento, justo cuando se volteaba de completo a encararle, olvidándose del pendiente público. Los dos sabían que con esto estaban cambiando la conformación mundo, que nada sería exactamente igual en el minuto que los reinos reconocieron a Alfred. A partir de ese instante, comenzaría una batalla con el destino...

-Damas y caballeros pobladores del gran bosque de Avalon; distinguidos y reales invitados de los otros 5 reinos que dominan la tierra...hoy es la noche elegida por el Árbol sagrado, donde nuestro amado príncipe tomará los votos reales, y conducirá nuestra tierra a una época que todos esperamos, sea de infinita prosperidad y gloria, no solo para Avalon, sino para los todos los reinos que hoy nos honran con su presencia.- Había un silencio casi sepulcral, los nervios de Alfred no se apaciguaban, parecían solo dispuestos a crecer. Tenía que evitar con todas sus fuerzas el no ponerse a jugar con la manga de su traje (una costumbre de Mathew cuando joven que él también adoptara en menor grado)...recién era esto la introducción, quedaba mucho por delante...- Tal como saben, presentes, como ya dije antes, su majestad fue electo por su padre, quien pudo entregar el derecho real a cualquiera de los dos hermanos, pero desde el principio estuvo decidido a coronar a su hijo Alfred en el trono. Por este motivo, podemos estar seguros que la herencia de la corona es legítima; aún así, todos sabemos que en Avalon guardamos a quien sabe si una persona es digna de ser o no Rey, dado que fue su poder el que instauró a las 6 monarquías en la tierra. Por ese motivo, 5 reinos restantes, en este instante observen, y decidan desde lo que vean, si aceptarán esta coronación o no; en este minuto daremos inicio al _juicio del Árbol sagrado_...

Y ante eso, Alfred sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, porque recién ante esas palabras de Scott y la mirada atenta de todo integrante de los otros reinos, comprendió que sus temores habían estado mal encaminados desde un principio; después de todo, ellos no eran cualquier reino: eran _Avalon_... eran distintos de todos los otros, porque en su palacio, se alzaba la forma del Árbol sagrado, forma física de la magia que diera forma al universo y lo moldeara, ordenara todo en los 6 reinos para así mantener la armonía universal. Dado que en sus tierras estaba lo más cercano a la palabra _Dios_, quien verdaderamente decidía si Alfred seria Rey o no no eran los otros monarcas, sino la voluntad del mismo Árbol: los otros solo le aceptarían en la medida de que no fuera rechazado por la magia milenaria que regía las leyes del mundo. Sintió un pánico casi irracional.

"Después de la muerte de Arthur seguí yendo a la habitación del Árbol como una manera de recordarle...", sus ojos, por un segundo, se dirigieron a los pisos de la pista de baile, pintados como una copa de árbol precisamente porque directamente debajo estaba la habitación sagrada, y específicamente, el Árbol eterno. "Pero incluso así, la verdad es que nunca me fijé mucho en _mi _conexión con el Árbol; comencé a respetarlo solamente porque sabía lo mucho que simbolizaba para Iggy, sabía que hubiera sido trascendental en su vida si aún estuviera aquí...", no por nada el dije de los magos era _un árbol_, "...pero personalmente yo..."...

Estaba pensando en esto cuando un soldado llegara trayendo una seda roja extendida sobre sus manos, y sobre esta, descansando un botón azul. Alfred lo quedó mirando, sabiendo que era _el mismo_ botón que creciera el año anterior y en todo este tiempo no se había abierto siquiera. También sabía por qué aún no florecía. "Si en verdad soy yo quien el Árbol escogió..."...

Saliendo a medias del estado de parálisis externa en que se hallaba, al contemplar la oscura posibilidad de ser renegado como Rey, Alfred se volteó hacia el botón que fuera depositado a solo un metro suyo, y mirándolo fijamente, extendió su mano sobre él. En ese segundo, le dio el asentimiento más seguro que pudo entregar a Scott.

Viendo la señal, el Caballero extrajo de su cinto una daga hecho de diamante. Alfred quiso cerrar los ojos, pero se forzó a no hacerlo. Con prístino cuidado, Scott cortó la yema del dedo índice de Alfred, y en un segundo que para todos se tradujo en eternidad, aquella gota cayó en contraste rojo contra los pétalos azules. Todos guardaron la respiración.

Antes de que siquiera cayera la segunda gota, los pétalos comenzaron a abrirse, la pequeña floreciendo, y de a poco tomando la forma de una rosa en su estado más frágil, maduro y bello. Alfred vio esto sin poder evitar que una risita de alegría le cruzara la garganta. Esto significaba...

-Seguiremos la voluntad del Árbol sagrado: Edén reconoce al nuevo Rey de Avalon.

Ludwig se había puesto de pie hace un rato, y ahora, al ver florecer a la muestra de aprobación del joven príncipe, se había ido a parar a la pista de ramas, observando fijamente a Alfred. Ante sus palabras, no tardó en notar ni él ni Alfred que los otros Reyes también ya se acercaban al centro de la habitación. Entre todos ellos, se vio a uno sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-El reino de la magia y el hielo siempre será leal a quien el Árbol considera justo: Valhala da su apoyo incondicional a Avalon.

Las palabras de Densen fueron tan claras que incluso Alfred y Scott en el escenario no pudieron evitar entregarle una sonrisa de vuelta. Acaba de enunciarse más que un simple reconocimiento: esto era una Alianza.

-Giudecca no cuestionará lo aquí probado: reconocemos al joven Alfred como nuevo monarca de Avalon.

Esa última aprobación vino casi inmediata a la de Valhala, Roderich de Giudecca asintiendo sin problemas al curso de los eventos. Sin embargo, tras su reconocimiento vino un extraño silencio. Los 3 Reyes que ya se pronunciaran se voltearon a sus espaldas, Alfred desde el escenario dirigiendo su mirada preocupada hacia el sector de las ramas donde, casi juntos, se paraban Francis de Eliseo e Iván de Olimpo, ambos conectados porque uno aún sostenía a Yekaterina como pareja de baile y el otro había puesto su mano en el hombro de esta. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy conforme con la elección del Árbol; al verles, Alfred recordó por qué había estado tan preocupado de que los otros le reconocieran o no...

"Esto podría desencadenar en una guerra de sucesión aquí y ahora...", pensó, sabiendo que los otros Reyes pensaban exactamente lo mismo. El silencio se mantuvo, Alfred notó que Scott, como cada Caballero se con su respectivo monarca, se fue acercando a él con una mirada de desconfianza a los dos silenciosos. Todo parecía al borde de dejar estallar una guerra... cuando de la nada, una risa algo macabra lo llenó todo...

-_Kolkolkol_... verdaderamente el Árbol te eligió, niño. Al parecer, no tengo más opciones: aceptaré tu gobierno hasta nuevo aviso.

Aquellas palabras, si bien claramente retadoras, quietaron algo de tensión, ahora todos, incluso el Rey de Olimpo, mirando a Bonnefoy. Ante esto, él suspiró, dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica a Alfred.

-Puedo no estar de acuerdo _en nada_ con lo dictaminado por el Árbol, pero sin embargo aprecio la paz reinante: Edén te reconocerá, chico...pero más te vale no cometer un error caro.

El único que sonrió ante dicho reconocimiento (en verdad, casi una negación) fue Iván Braginski.

Aún así, con él dictado, apenas ocurriera Scott optó por dejar libre su espada, y dejarlo pasar a lo menos por ahora. Tal como dijera el mismo Francis, la paz era extremadamente pesada, y no hace menos de 3 generaciones habían tenido la primera Guerra en este perfecto mundo, hasta entonces imperturbable. Nadie quería ver aquel tiempo repetido, y por lo mismo, se prefirió simplemente pensar que Alfred ya había sido reconocido como Rey. La corona ya estaba entregada legalmente, y por ende, eso _debería _contribuir a por fin olvidar las rencillas. "No es momento de iniciar una guerra..."...

La verdad, en todo ese tiempo todos habían estado tan preocupados de la coronación, de la pequeña explosión de hostilidad, y antes de todo del vals perfecto entre Francis y Yekaterina, que nadie en todo ese tiempo o en el resto de la noche notó la ausencia de una chico vestido en elegante rojo, que apenas viera el Vals Inmortal entre el Rey de Eliseo y la Princesa de Olimpo había abandonado el salón con su corazón roto en mil pedazos...

-HETALIA-

Pasados el brindis general, la entrega a Alfred de la corona de oro blanco que ahora portaba en su cabeza, y un pequeño receso para que todos comieran, los 6 reinos todos reunidos en una gran mesa en el escenario donde coronaran a Alfred, Scott se puso de pie de su lugar y miró hacia la concurrencia. Hizo sonar su copa con el tenedor para ganar la atención general, incluso en la mesa real donde algunos aún conversaban. Todos en el salón le miraron con fijeza.

-Presentes, la ceremonia de coronación por fin ha alcanzado su fase final. Luego de esta comida que la casa real de Jones ofrece como agradecimiento por su asistencia, queda el último rito, y todo estará dicho, podrán retirarse sabiendo que mañana el pueblo jurará fidelidad a su majestad Alfred. Por ese motivo, pido a todos abandonen sus asientos, y se acerquen a la pista de baile...

Hubo un murmullo generalizado, pero todos acataron; entre las personas que hubiera deseado murmurar estaba Alfred. Como todos, sabía que la última pieza de la ceremonia correspondía al _Vals del Destino_, la pieza que solo podía bailar el Rey de Avalon, y solamente con la pareja que el Árbol sagrado eligiera para él; se suponía que la persona que fuera señalizada tendría una gran injerencia en el destino de aquel Rey...Alfred incluso sabía que su abuelo había tenido que bailar aquella pieza con nadie menos que el _Rey de Olimpo_, y curiosamente años después se habían matado uno al otro en aquella única y cruenta guerra. Alfred, la verdad, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de bailar el Vals del Destino...

"Si Arthur todavía viviera, el Árbol le habría elegido por ser mi Reina, pero como él no está, lo más probable es que termine bailando con Iván o sino con Francis, dado que ambos demostraron deseos de complicar mi reinado. Incluso si me tocara un buen caso y tuviera que bailar con Densen debido a la enunciación de la Alianza, preferiría no tener que bailar esto ni siquiera con un amigo...". Era natural que pensara eso, ya que después de todo, hace ya 9 años él y Arthur habían comenzado a practicar para aquel baile, y habían sido separados antes de perfeccionarlo. "El Árbol debe saberlo, de seguro no me hará bailar con nadie que no sea Artie..."...

Mientras Alfred pensaba, parado junto al corazón de la pista, todo el resto de los presentes se había congregado más o menos cerca del círculo de la pista pintada en ramas. Todos aguardaban pacientes, todos preguntándose (y llegando a conclusiones similares) de quién sería electa la pareja del Rey Alfred. En medio de las dudas generales, el brillo de las luces descendió, y entonces todos supieron que _el Árbol estaba por elegir..._

Una oscuridad singular, carente de tinieblas y recorrida por un aire cálido, embargó a todo el gran salón; durante algunos segundos fue como si todo hubiera regresado a su estado primigenio, antes de que la magia diera forma a los seres, y luego para sorpresa de quienes eran demasiado jóvenes para haber visto el Vals anterior, una luz más bella que la del sol, dorada como oro, comenzó a ser emitida por el centro de las ramas del piso, la zona del corazón donde Alfred se encontraba parado. Esta luz era tan intensa que parecía dejar polvos de hada flotando por encima suyo.

Todos miraban embelesados aquel fenómeno de los poderes del Árbol mágico, algo que normalmente solo un mago sería capaz de ver. Un "oh" general fue pronunciado con asombro y fascinación, cuando aquella luz comenzó a avanzar por las ramas del piso de baile, sorteando los caminos como si buscara algo. Alfred en especial, notaba como de a poco los caminos de luz se enfocaban en una zona específica, con tal rapidez que hacía creer el Árbol supo desde el principio que su pareja era indiscutible. Sus ojos se entrecerraron suspicaces al seguir aquel silencioso y bello camino avanzar, cruzar por entremedio de dos chicas nobles que ya se habían jurado elegidas, y entonces, cuando vio la luz comenzando a detenerse, tanto él como el resto de los presentes sintieron que sus reacciones a la elección se perdían...

En aquel segundo lo que reinó no fue silencio, fue mucho más parecido a que el sonido jamás hubiera existido, el silencio tampoco, y lo que coronara el aire en aquel minuto fuera nada más que la nada acompañada de la más completa estupefacción. La luz del Árbol sagrado ya se había detenido entonces, y brillaba en torno a las ramas que envolvían la posición de una única persona, la cual también compartía esa ausencia de sonido absoluta, su boca abierta en una "o" de sorpresa, mientras sus ojos negros se encontraban con los de Alfred. Por primera vez en estos dos días, Alfred creyó ver algo distinto a nada en esos orbes...

-Debe haber un error.- Aquel sonido que cortó el mágico y tétrico encanto provocado por la selección de la pareja fue más bien una especie de grito reprimido, una clara muestra de molestia, escapando de los labios fruncidos del Rey de Olimpo, que había cogido con fuerza el brazo derecho de su protegida, casi que arrastrándola hacia sí, lejos de la luz que marcaba los designios de la magia ancestral.- Me perdonará la rudeza, _Rey Alfred_, pero Yekaterina no bailará con nadie que yo no dé mi expresa autorización.

De aquella sonrisa extrañamente infantil que siempre portaba no quedaba ni la sombra. Alfred no entendía, ya que para él Yekaterina era sin lugar a dudas la peor pareja que pudo haber salido electa. Aún así, esa negación tan garrafal de parte de Iván le dejaba sin palabras, atónito porque ya era algo demasiado extremo, y más aún cuando el designio fuera hecho por el Árbol...

-Me temo que no está en sus manos decidir eso, Rey Iván.- Aquellas palabras repentinas causaron que todas las miradas se encaminaran al extremo contrario de la pista. Allí, se encontraron con otro extraño fenómeno: era Densen, y estaba completamente serio, con su Caballero y Doncella parados a su derecha, también en completa actitud de seriedad.- Como Rey de las tierras de la magia, me veo en la obligación de recordarle que este es un designio de la magia ancestral. Eso significa que ninguno de nosotros mortales tiene una palabra contra él: si osa enfrentarse a la _paz y equilibrio del mundo,_ representados en el Árbol, me temo que está expresando su _incapacidad_ para ser uno de los designados por el mismo para seguir sus designios.

Ante esas palabras todos los reyes volvieron a mirar a Iván, toda la concurrencia fija en Olimpo. La mandíbula del Rey parecía haberse tensado, sus ojos brillando de manera extraña. Pasaron los minutos, y cuando ya Berwald comenzaba a desenvainar su espada, el Rey de las tierras mineras simplemente se rió, soltando a Yekaterina e incluso dándole un leve empujón para que entrara del todo a la pista. La princesa miraba a su Rey sin entender.

-¿...Majestad?

-Está bien, Yekaterina. Ellos tienen razón: yo _no debo_ ir contra designios sagrados. Aceptaré lo marcado por el Árbol.

La atmósfera tensa pareció dispersarse, incluso si ahora se notaba que tanto la princesa de Olimpo como el Rey de Avalon se miraban con un sentimiento de incomodidad supremos. Pudiera ser que la pelea ya no fuera a impedir el Vals del Destino...pero eso no significaba por ningún medio que ellos desearan realizarlo.

"Preferiría bailar con la muerte..."

"...antes que ser la pareja de él."

...los dos en aquel minuto se miraban a los ojos, pensaban _exactamente lo mismo_. Ninguno de los dos hacía el primer movimiento para acercarse al otro, y si no fuera porque 6 reinos tenían puesta en ellos toda su atención, la verdad jamás habrían hecho nada más que maldecir mentalmente al contrario, deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No querían hacer esto bajo ningún motivo, pero cual lo dijera Iván, _no debían_ ir contra designios sagrados.

"...No me queda opción.", ese fue el pensamiento definitorio para los dos. Aún mirándose y sin decirse absolutamente nada, Yekaterina avanzó hasta el corazón de la pista, Alfred poniéndose frente a ella, volviendo a proyectarse su sombra sobre la princesa tal como ocurriera el día anterior cuando un recuerdo causara un extraño primer encuentro...

Hubo muchas cosas que pudieron decirse para representar su molestia ante la situación, pero para este punto todo eso hubiera quedado como algo superfluo; en silencio, aún mirándose el uno al otro con desafío en los ojos, Alfred colocó su mano en la curvatura de la espalda de Yekaterina, una distancia segura de cualquier sitio que pudiera generar una doble intención; por su parte, Yekaterina colocó profesionalmente su mano en el hombro del Rey de Avalon, y entonces, ambos entrelazaron las manos que aún tenían desocupadas, quedando en la pose de baile, listos a comenzar, mentalizados a mantener la respectiva apariencia. En ese mismo instante, una música débil al principio, luego aún delicada, llenó por completo el salón.

Al primer acorde, los dos dieron en perfecta sincronía el primer paso, comenzando a trazar con sus pies la figura base, repetitiva, de un Vals profesional y escaso de sentimientos, demostrando que podrían ser una perfecta pareja, tan solo si entre ellos hubiera algo más que mantener el paso sin errores.

Dieron una primera vuelta, la música siguió acariciando los oídos de Yekaterina en un segundo en que necesitó recargarse más en Alfred para no tropezar, ella creyendo que el idiota no entendería y la dejaría caer, ambos haciendo el ridículo por la inexistente complicidad de pareja. Estaba lista para sentirse irse, arrastrándolo a él también al piso, cuando para su sorpresa Alfred no solo supo contrarrestar por completo los cambios de peso al intensificar en algo su agarre en ella, sino que aprovechó el impulso del desliz para levantarla unos segundos del suelo, haciéndole girar en los aires, con las múltiples faldas del vestido revoloteando como alas. Este movimiento se ganó la completa admiración de los presentes, viendo una perfecta pareja de vals, pero tanto para Yekaterina como para Alfred el sentimiento fue completamente distinto, notándose en cómo los ojos de él la miraban confundido, como si no entendiera el movimiento que él mismo hiciera, o la mano de Yekaterina temblando en el hombro del otro, inseguridad comenzando a mostrarse en su rostro.

La verdad... ¿Qué rayos había sido ese segundo? ¿...Qué rayos era lo que estaba ocurriendo _ahora_, tras ese giro que _no debió _de ser posible entre quienes bailaban juntos por primera vez? Ninguno de los dos entendía, el por qué repentinamente las manos de Alfred ya no parecían sujetarle tiesas, sino delicadamente, como si fuera algo importante, o porque el cuerpo de Yekaterina de repente había decidido ceder la distancia necesaria para quedar pecho con pecho, la pose de cercanía necesaria para bailar, apenas una brisa de aire capaz de pasar entre ambos. ¿Qué les estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué a cada segundo de música parecían compatibilizar como si se conocieran de toda una vida?

"Qué ocurre...nunca he bailado con él, lo conocí ayer y no es más que un Rey débil y sentimentalista. Es un obstáculo en las metas de mi Rey. Pero aún así...", Yekaterina no era capaz de siquiera racionalizar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, el que se sintiera tan cómodo, tan _bien_ bailar con Alfred, el hecho de que por el contrario a lo que ocurriera con Francis, ahora no le hubiera importado que la mano que la sostenía explorara su costado, que el rostro del contrario quedara separado del suyo por centímetros inexistentes. A cada segundo que pasaba comprendía menos, no sabía de dónde le venían aquellas ideas; era casi _como si ya las hubiera tenido antes_...

"Esto no es real, es imposible que sea real..."...para Alfred la situación era tanto o más complicada, porque no solo estaba bailando con Yekaterina Braginski un vals propio a una _pareja verídica_, sino que no recordaba haberse sentido así de cómodo con ninguna de las nobles que le pidieran les aceptara como pareja de vals durante su adolescencia. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien...solo había conseguido bailar así con una persona... "No, esto no está pasando...es otro juego de mi cabeza,", otra vuelta con suspensión en el aire, esta vez seguida de dos más y el aplauso innegable del público, "no puede ser cierto que su estilo de baile sea el de..."...

Las luces, hasta ahora débiles y aún brotando de las ramas del piso, comenzaron a ser verdaderas estrellas, polvo de hada ascendiendo a los cielos, rodeando por completo a la pareja que seguía bailando y parecía no darse cuenta de los ojos hechizados de sus espectadores, que jamás habían visto un baile tan fácil de describir como magia puro. Entre el polvo mágico, la mirada de los dos, perdida por no entender lo que pasaba, la música parecía acercarse a su clímax, y al mismo tiempo que Alfred reconocía por fin el motivo de tanta coordinación, con quién había bailado exactamente de igual forma hace nueve años, Yekaterina sentía que perdía el hilo de la realidad, olvidaba que su cuerpo aún seguía la guía del monarca de los bosques, y veía como si fuera otro mundo una imagen borrosa, en blanco y negro, donde la sombra de los que seguramente eran dos niños bailaban _exactamente _los mismos pasos en la misma habitación... Yekaterina no entendía...

"¿...Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son ellos?", los niños dieron un paso más, el que hacía la parte masculina soltando por un segundo su pareja para inclinarle, acostarle en su brazo y dejándole allí suspendido, eso como único soporte de que no cayera al suelo. Viendo aquello, Yekaterina simplemente supo que en aquel segundo estaba en la misma posición que el niño que hacía la parte femenina "¿...Por qué?"...

_-Esta vez...no... mi pie..._

Eran como voces fantasma resonando en su cabeza, voces que se le hacían extrañamente familiares pese a que no las reconocía, ni los niños siquiera les veía la cara.

_-...primera vez...perfecto._

No podía entender, el mareo, la distinción entre aquella imagen borrosa y el negro que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Yekaterina ya no aguantaba...esto tenía que parar...

Otro giro más, su cuerpo quedó completamente estampado contra el de Alfred. Este se halló sonrojándose, Yekaterina también, pese a estar perdida entre la imagen de los dos niños y su realidad. Pareciera como si los dos quisieran decir algo, y ninguno fuera capaz. A Alfred las palabras le temblaban en la boca, y entonces, ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de explicar...

-Al...

El mundo se paralizó por un segundo, Alfred se quedó en blanco, tal como Yekaterina...y pronto, la imagen de dónde estaban cambió, y ya no eran ellos los que actuaban, porque era como si ellos desde afuera vieran a sus clones estando juntos, tan pegados el uno al otro como ellos ahora, y repentinamente, besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. La visión duró apenas un segundo, y en ella, el shock impidió que Alfred analizara que Yekaterina en la visión estaba _distinta_.

El tiempo volvió a correr de la nada, los dos estaban respirando agitados, con las mejillas coloradas, tal cual como si ese beso en verdad hubiera ocurrido. Se miraban sin entender, y no escuchaban los miles de aplausos que la gente les daba, porque sin que se dieran cuenta, sus cuerpos habían terminado perfectamente el baile, y ahora ambos estaban parados en el corazón de la pista, con todas las luces ya encendidas y sin música de fondo. Aún así, ninguno de los dos era capaz de moverse.

Comenzaron a correr los minutos, los aplausos seguían, incluso si ya algunos de los espectadores se preguntaban por qué todavía no se separaban los dos bailarines. Repentinamente, y como si le hubiera llegado el pensamiento de esas personas, Yekaterina regresó a la realidad, y con extremo esfuerzo de no hacerlo de golpe, comenzó a tomar distancia de Alfred. Esto bastó para que el otro también terminara de despertar, tomándole un segundo la mano en gesto de agradecimiento por bailar con él, para luego darle la espalda y que cada uno se fuera por su lado, aún aturdido por lo que _no podía ser real_, lo que _vieron_ en el finiquito del Vals del Destino...

-HETALIA-

-¿Planeas quedarte aquí afuera toda la noche?

Elizabeta, que ya llevaba un tiempo con la vista perdida en el follaje de los bosques de Avalon, en el jardín de rosas que se alzaba bajo el balcón, cuando escuchó esa intervención repentina. Se volteó sin alejarse de la vara de piedra en la cual se estaba apoyando para inclinarse fuera del balcón, y allí notó que recién saliendo por el gran vitral estaba el dueño de aquellos únicos ojos sangre, sosteniendo aún en su mano un vaso de cerveza. Ella le miró en silencio algunos segundos, antes de suspirar derrotada.

-¿Qué quieres, Gilbert? Le pedí a Roderich que me esperara adentro porque quiero a tiempo a solas. ¿Es eso mucho pedir según tú?

Su voz se oía cansada, pero Gilbert sabía bien que nada tenía que ver con las incontables piezas con que la pareja de Giudecca deslumbrara a los presentes. No, una mujer como Elizabeta no se cansaba bailando...el peso que llevaba era mucho mayor. Arriesgando su suerte, él se acercó algo más a la chica, apoyada en la baranda. Vaciando de un trago su vaso, la miró sin dudar a los ojos.

-No me respondiste el otro día.- Dijo con voz segura; Elizabeta ni siquiera parpadeó.- Nunca me respondiste si recordabas lo que te dije entonces...

Ante esas palabras, la muchacha desvió su mirada por un segundo, dirigiéndola a la luna llena que en este minuto era único testigo de esta conversación. Suspiró de nuevo...después de todo, no habría estado recordando el pasado si no tuviera dolorosamente tatuado ese día donde cambió todo.

-Me sorprende que dudes de ti: pensé que te considerabas demasiado genial como para ser olvidado por una mujer...- Ante esas palabras Gilbert se rió, porque esa actitud era claramente propia a la alegre y fuerte mujer que ahora encaraba. Sin embargo, su risa no duró mucho, viendo la seriedad con que la chica estaba tratando esto.- ...Desde luego que me acuerdo, Gilbert. Ese día perdí para siempre el estado idílico que hubiera conseguido mantener toda mi vida...

_-Eli, si te dijera que no vayas a ese altar... ¿Lo harías?_

Gilbert notó que las mejillas de Elizabeta se sonrojaban, incluso si sus ojos habían adquirido un halo triste. Sabía que en ese minuto recordaba las palabras que él pronunciara...aquella petición indirecta de que no se casara con Roderich, hecha en el mismo instante en que la chica iba a salir a hacer el recorrido a la iglesia.

-Sabes que no había malicia en ello...

-...Lo sé. Pero eso no quita cómo las cosas cambiaron. Gilbert... ¿Tú qué querías ese día? ¿Qué dejara a Rodi esperándome y huyera contigo? ¿Esperabas algo tan desenfrenadamente loco como eso? En esa época... en ese entonces no solo el compromiso ya estaba escrito, sino que tú acababas de ser nombrado _Caballero_.

Aquellas palabras causaron que Gilbert frunciera el gesto, sorprendido de que ella le dijera eso.

-No finjas, Elizabeta: ambos sabemos que a ti te importa tan poco como a mí el ser Rey o esclavo.

-Es que el punto no es cuánto nos importa a nosotros, ni siquiera a Roderich: sabes bien que era la sociedad la que hubiera hecho un escándalo cuando vieran a una futura _Reina_ escapando de su _Rey_ con el mejor amigo de este que para más es un _Caballero_. ¿Cómo lo habrías explicado, Gilbert? No habrías ni siquiera tenido el poder necesario para hacerte valer sobre el derecho de Roderich.- Hubo un silencio entre ambos, Elizabeta volvió a mirar en otra dirección.- En serio Gilbert, ¿qué buscabas esa vez?

Volvió a reinar el silencio, pero cuando Elizabeta volvió a mirarle, la sonrisa en los labios de Gilbert fue instantáneo. Al verla, Elizabeta sintió que le transmitía lo mismo que ella sentía, la misma añoranza por ese pasado que no volvería.

-... ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que ocurrió después?

Y esta vez Elizabeta no tuvo respuesta, ocupada recordando el grito de no que diera al otro, el rostro devastado de este (una muestra de debilidad que nunca hubiera esperado ver), y luego esos labios sobre los suyos, antes de que consiguiera siquiera procesar en qué segundo se había movido de su posición Gilbert. Sí, aquel beso había sido el primero de Eli, y también la mayor revelación de lo que había tras la fachada de "genialidad" de Gilbert, porque pese a que el otro ya entonces tenía 22 años, no hubo una pisca de doble intención en el beso, ni un ápice de lujuria...aquel contacto había sido amor puro, líquido, recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo , y para hacer aquello aún peor, media hora después se encontró compartiendo un beso igual con Roderich, ambos siendo declarados marido y mujer ante la ausencia del otro, que tras ese primer y último beso la dejara ir sin decir nada. Jamás Elizabeta había sido tan miserable como aquel día hace 4 años...

-¿...Y tú me crees capaz...de olvidar algo así?

Consiguió pronunciar finalmente, mirando a Gilbert con los mismos ojos que él a ella. Se quedaron callados, en medio de la noche, simplemente mirándose, contemplando un presente distinto al actual, que aunque lo ignoraban, era igual en la mente de ambos. Estaban en aquel cómodo silencio cuando Gilbert se rió, porque él al igual que Eli captaron cómo desde el interior del salón les llegaba la melodía de un naciente vals, en esa fiesta que aún seguía. Sonriendo de lado, el Caballero sorprendió a la Reina al extenderle su mano.

-... ¿Me concedería esta pieza, Majestad?

Eli no pudo evitar sonreír, y sin pensarlo, le entregó su mano al otro, y ambos comenzaron a seguir los pasos de la canción. Era un vals completamente distinto al que Elizabeta bailaba con Roderich, dejando de lado la elegancia para ser instinto puro; aún así, para ella era igual de cómodo a bailar con su esposo.

Bajo la luz de la luna, los dos se quedaron bailando largo rato, sin voltearse nunca a ver a aquel ventanal cerrado desde donde unos ojos violetas les observaban fijamente...

-HETALIA-

-Avalon está como reino profundamente agradecido de su visita a esta ceremonia. Espero como Rey, que su viaje de regreso a Olimpo sea rápido y carente de inconvenientes.

Alfred pronunció aquellas palabras sin estar seguro si de verdad las sentía, cuando él e Iván se estrechaban de manos para la despedida formal del evento. Iván le estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisita tan amenazadora que solía poner. Sabía que, por alguna razón, el hombre estaba extremadamente molesto porque Yekaterina fuera su pareja no voluntaria en el Vals del Destino. La verdad, si supiera aquella "visión" que Alfred tuviera al final, tendría MUCHOS motivos para querer matarle. "Es mejor que nadie lo sepa nunca...ni siquiera yo...", pensó con la convicción de olvidar lo ocurrido, cuando sus ojos se iban sin querer a mirar a Yekaterina, quien en este minuto se veía estoica, aceptando que Francis le besara la mano para despedirse. Alfred no supo por qué, pero aquella actitud del Rey de Eliseo le causó una molestia enorme...

-Muy bien, entonces _Rey Alfred_. Yo y mi gente nos iremos ahora. Espero ansioso por la siguiente vez que nos encontremos...

Y dicho esto, de un modo excesivamente amenazante, el Rey de Olimpo le dio la espalda, entrelazó su brazo al de su Reina, y ambos comenzaron la marcha. Ante esto, Yekaterina, la Doncella y el Caballero no tardaron en seguirles. Alfred, que sin notarlo siguió con la vista a Yekaterina hasta que abandonó el palacio, creyó ver cómo en un segundo la chica se volteaba levemente, los ojos de ambos conectándose por un instante; creyendo que veía cosas, Alfred optó por convencerse de que estaba fantaseando de nuevo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerrara tras la salida del primer reino en irse, Scott, que hasta entonces estuviera en silencio a la derecha de Alfred, le miró de lleno.

-¿Lo entendiste sin problemas, verdad? Iván Braginski _claramente_ no nos ve como aliados.- Guardó silencio un momento, esperando que Bonnefoy abandonara el recibidor, de seguro yendo a decir a los suyos que pronto partirían también. – Y me atrevería a agregar que esa rana tiene exactamente la misma postura. Serán tiempos difíciles, Alfred.

El joven Rey suspiró ante esto, una de sus manos reajustando sus lentes en su lugar.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Aún así, Densen lo dijo ayer: tenemos su apoyo incondicional; Olimpo no osará algún tipo de treta.

Ante esto, Scott dio un paso a pararse frente a Alfred. Le miró con seriedad total.

-...A eso me refiero con si entiendes bien lo que ocurre: cuando digo que no nos quieren de aliados, no me refiero a que nos vayan a ser hostiles en la diplomacia o el comercio. Alfred, yo estoy hablando del peor de los casos posibles: en este minuto, no es imposible asegurar que Olimpo e incluso Edén declararán la Guerra sobre Avalon.

Hubo un silencio tras esas palabras. Curiosamente, Alfred en ningún minuto dio muestras de no haber barajado esa posibilidad él.

-HETALIA-

-Yekaterina, ¿le ocurre algo? Se ve demasiado pensativa...

Comentó Kiku, ahora que él y Yekaterina se encontraban solos en la carroza privada de la princesa. Estaban jugando naipes, y extrañamente, Yekaterina no parecía notar que iba perdiendo. Con su vista aún hacia la ventana, la princesa parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestarle.

-La verdad...tengo muchas cosas en mente, Kiku. Creo que por primera vez...no puedo simplemente decir que es por mi reino y no pensar más.

Ante esas palabras levemente, feliz de que le mostrara que estaba sufriendo una incógnita. Sabía que Yekaterina solo confiaba así en él, y eso le hacía extremadamente feliz.

Como si hubiera ignorado las palabras de la princesa, simplemente cogió una carta nueva y la contempló un tiempo. Al ponerla en juego, se quedó mirando nuevamente a su contrincante.

-Bueno, es su decisión si incluirme en su divagación o no, pero por favor, le pido que no olvide algo: sea lo que sea, yo seguiré junto usted.

Y ante esas palabras, Yekaterina no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en sí. Era cierto...siempre le había asustado la seguridad de Kiku, dado que insistía en no seguir a Olimpo, sino a la figura que representaba Yekaterina; aún así, nuevamente había una primera vez en su vida, y se sentía segura al saber que incluso si se equivocaba, si defraudaba al Rey Iván, Kiku no le dejaría solo...

El juego de cartas entre ambos se reanudó, y las estrategias de la princesa mejoraron. Aún así, cuando le tocara una carta de Rey, no pudo evitar que su subconsciente hiciera resurgir la mirada de Alfred cuando Yekaterina abandonara el palacio blanco...

-HETALIA-

En una habitación fría y oscura, ubicada en el rincón más alejado del palacio llovido entre las montañas de una tierra inhóspita, el chico de la cruz en el cabello observaba a Yekaterina, reflejado su rostro en una pequeña esfera de energía que él mismo estaba creando. Al ver su rostro no solo estuvo seguro de lo que pensaba, sino que no tardó en recordar lo que ocurriera la noche anterior, lo que Yekaterina _inconscientemente _sintiera...

-Lo sabía..._aquel destino _es demasiado poderoso: un hechizo mío jamás podrá cortarlo.- Murmuró al hacer desaparecer la esfera de sus manos. Contempló la oscuridad un segundo, recordando aquella noche hace 9 años, aquel hechizo, el sello colocado...- Pero _alma_, tal vez sería mejor si permanecieras bajo este engaño para siempre... Si llegas a despertar de nuevo...

Se quedó callado. No quería ser él quien volviera palabras aquella oscuridad que a cada instante seguía creciendo...

FIN CAPÍTULO 4

FIN PARTE II

* * *

...

_¡DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS, CAPÍTULO !_

_...No saben cuánto tiempo llevo en esto, ¡Este capítulo no se terminaba NUNCA! ¡Y eso que el cap anterior era originalmente una parte de este! Oh, bueno, será...mejor parto con lo importante ^^_

_1ro, las notas que puse en el cap:_

_(1): Si vieron Escuela de Detectives (DDS) cuando chicas, lo entenderán perfectamente ^^, sino, explico en breve que la rosa negra tiene entre sus múltiples significados uno bastante posesivo, y desde cierta perspectiva, oscuro. Cuando le regalas una rosa negra a alguien, le estás diciendo "eres mío para siempre". ¿Se imaginan quién le dio esa gargantilla al pobre Yekaterina (que si no cachan todavía quien es, no sé qué pista más dar)?_

_(2): Otra vez, referencia externa. Si alguien ha leído Cinco Pepitas de Naranja, de las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, entenderá. El carbunclo azul es un rubí azul extremadamente costoso y escaso. Yo personalmente tras leer la historia me quedó encantando; por ese motivo, dado que todo en Avalon tiende al azul, pensé que era un material ideal para el broche ^^_

_(3): Solo por si alguien no conoce ese uso de la palabra, aviso que se refiere a causar a alguien el quedar en vergüenza. Por favor, sin malinterpretar "embarazar"._

_2do, ya las notas de lado, volver a disculparme por la demora. _

_3ro, ya preguntar qué tal estuvo, qué tal las parejas, y por sobre todo, SUPLICAR que no juzguen apresuradamente nada de lo que ocurre entre los personajes. Como ya dije, queda mucho por delante._

_4to, lamento que el baile quedara tan raro._

_¿...Creo que eso es todo por ahora? Prometo actualizar apenas pueda..._

_Mucho cariño!_

_Naomi =)_


	11. La joya más deseada, 1

_¡Al fin cerré el semestre! Soy feliz, al fin tendré tiempo para vivir: he tenido tan botado a mi pololo, familia, amigos... ah, Dios, por fin recupero mí tiempo perdido ^^. Bueno, obviamente ahora que tengo más tiempo espero dedicarle más de mi consciencia a este proyecto._

_Francamente, no sé si eso terminará por traducirse en que consiga actualizar más a menudo (espero que sí). Aún así, prometo seguir dando mi mayor esfuerzo :D!_

_...Ahora, creo que por fin puedo decir esto: ¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LA PARTE III! Esta, queridas lectoras, es la última antes de que comience el caos absoluto: en esta parte Yekaterina va a pasar por MUCHOS cambios, Alfred y Densen van a comenzar a notar cómo "ciertas cosas" están horriblemente mal, y para el final de esta parte, algo que de seguro esperaban...ya estaremos al borde revelar el misterio de los ojos. Pasaran muchas cosas que de seguro esperaban, y otras que yo deseo las dejen en completo shock. Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia ;)_

_...Entonces, comenzando esta parte, haré las advertencias del cap: 1ro, habrá mención de sexo y violación, y 2do, Rusia va a actuar como Rusia...prepárense para el terror. Luego, les advierto que este cap cubre los eventos que supuestamente pasan en varias semanas, además de varios recuerdos, ¡así que hay que leer con atención!_

_Finalmente, mi DISCLAIMER: Adoro Hetalia, pienso en su belleza todo el día...desgraciadamente, que sea mío es solo un sueño fútil. _

_Espero disfruten esta locura..._

_Naomi_

_PS: ¡Gracias WhiteQueen, es grandioso saberte aquí!_

_PS2: En el capítulo anterior y por lo general tiendo a confundirme al escribir de dónde es Rey Francis. Como el reino se parece mucho a Edén, y para más es más rápido escribir Edén, tiendo a poner que es Rey de Edén. ¡Eso es un error estúpido, Edén es la tierra de Ludwig y Gilbert! Francis es REY DE ELISEO/ELÍSEOS (lo escribo de las dos maneras). Intentaré corregir mi mala costumbre; de nuevo, mil disculpas si confundí a alguien XS_

* * *

III, la joya más deseada

Capítulo 1

_"El miedo generalmente se manifiesta de dos maneras: a través de la agresividad o a través de la sumisión."_

_Paulo Coelho_

...

_-Deténganse por favor: el chico no tiene oportunidad de defenderse, es cruel que aún así le maltraten de esta forma._

_Sus palabras fueron dichas con completa seguridad, su voz firme por la creencia arraigada de estar haciendo lo correcto. Él había estado de tránsito, se había topado con aquel grupo de adolescentes haciéndole daño a un niño algo más pequeño que él. No había sido capaz de no intervenir, incluso si ahora se había ganado que el más intimidante del grupo (de seguro le superaba en edad por más de 5 años) le mirara de arriba abajo, mostrando una expresión de clara devaluación a su persona. Yao, personalmente, no comprendía por qué a un ser humano había que medirlo de acuerdo a su fuerza física, estando el alma como mayor parámetro._

_-¿...Y quien te crees tú para intervenir, niña?_

_Sus gráciles cejas se fruncieron, molesto ante el estereotipo, el ser mirado en menos por su cabello largo y bien peinado, sus escasos 8 años, su ropa etérea y conducta educada. _

_Estaba acostumbrado a no mezclarse con los otros chicos del barrio por lo mismo, porque su apariencia afeminada no podía ser bien vista en una tierra arisca como lo era Olimpo, hogar de toscos mineros; aún así, nunca había estado de acuerdo con tener que autoexiliarse a las labores de su hogar, o que los mayores que ya trabajaban extrayendo metales emprendieran cargas contra los pequeños con el pretexto de "climatizarlos para la vida del reino". Que le dijeran "niña", "madre frustrada", todo lo que quisieran...él se enfadaría, y aún así no daría su brazo a torcer._

_-No necesito ser nadie; ese pequeño estaba sangrando, es suficiente indicio de que necesitaba un distractor para escapar de ustedes._

_Y ante sus palabras, su interlocutor y el resto de su pandilla miraron a donde hace poco estuviera su víctima, solo para notar que este aprovechara el interés generado por el atrevimiento de Yao para escapar. Se mostraron furiosos, lanzaron gritos al aire, comenzaron a lanzar insultos caóticos al menor. Este ni parpadeó, aún mirando al le hablara, el que le llamara una niña. Este no decía nada, solo le miraba con absoluta seriedad, como reconociendo la astucia en el actuar de Yao. Aún así, el de cabello oscuro sabía lo suficiente como para no caer en las apariencias: tras aquella mirada seria, Yao podía detectar una apreciación a su persona, y la verdad, esta valorización no era meramente a su intelecto..._

_Yao puso expresión incómoda, el otro sonrió con altanería, sin importarle el que se notaran sus intensiones. Se lamio los labios con lascivia, y Yao comenzó a recordar mejor los motivos de su "autoexilio"._

_-Sabes algo, preciosa, nos hiciste perder a nuestra presa..._

_-Los seres humanos no son presas._

_ Los otros hombres, callados para escuchar hablar a su líder, se rieron de su intervención. El otro, en cambio, continuó como si no le hubiera oído..._

_-...Por lo mismo, me temo que tendrás que ser tú quien nos entretenga este rato._

_Ante esas palabras del sujeto, sus compañeros dieron una mirada propia a quien recién comprendía por qué no atacaron desde el principio a Yao. Inconscientemente, el muchacho se halló retrocediendo un paso al notar tremenda cantidad de miradas libidinosas fijas en su persona._

_-Creo que me voy a negar, lo siento.- Dijo con voz, pese a todo, segura. El líder arqueó una ceja, luciendo como al borde de reírse, al notar como Yao se preparaba para voltear y continuar su camino.-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo muchas cosas que limpiar en casa..._

_...Yao comenzó a disminuir su tono de voz al notar que, mientras terminaba su oración y comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, había sido rodeado a una velocidad escalofriante por aquellos tipos. Todos, salvo el jefe, formaban un círculo en torno de él. Comprendió demasiado tarde que había sido tonto el pretender que escaparía sin inconvenientes._

_-Lo siento yo más que tú, querida, pero tendrás que posponer tus labores de mujer: en este minuto vas a cumplir con tu lugar como ramera y vas a complacernos como los hombres que somos._

_La sonrisa lujuriosa que le lanzó y se reflejó en los rostros de sus acompañantes dejó todo claro. Yao sintió un escalofrío, pero no dejó que se le notara. No iba a darles la satisfacción. _

_Guardó silencio, esperó, y cuando sintió al primero de los hombres acercársele, le dio una certera patada en la parte que más duele, viéndole arquearse y caer al suelo gritando. No pudo saborear el minuto, porque los otros no tardaron en atacarle, ahora consciente de que "la damisela mordía". Se vio a sí mismo luchando con más de cinco mayores a la vez, y aún así, estaba 100% predispuesto a noquearles, a ellos y las oleadas que siguieran. Todo con tal de salir ileso._

_-Que no escape._

_Fue lo único que dijo el líder en todo ese tiempo, mientras él seguía torciendo brazos, golpeando estómagos, amoratando ojos, dejando a hombre tras hombre tendido en el piso jadeando por aire. En el proceso su cola de caballo se había soltado, sus ropas se habían desarreglado, su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar...se había librado de más de la mitad de sus atacantes, pero los que quedaban le miraban ahora con una expresión mil veces más peligrosa. A cada segundo, el enfrentamiento iba degenerando más en intentos de manosearle antes que de inmovilizarlo. _

_Dio otra fuerte patada, conectando con el estómago de uno de sus atacantes, pero para su sorpresa, este en vez de caer inconsciente utilizó el ataque para así cogerle de la pierna, aprovechando el segundo otro para cogerle de la cintura, las manos agarrando peligrosamente abajo. Dio un grito, el primero, y utilizando los brazos no solo torció, sino quebró los del otro para escapar. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo que le tomó en hacer esto, otro no dudó en golpearle la sien con una barra de metal..._

_Las piernas de Yao se tambalearon, ya sin ser capaz de mantener su propio peso. Su cuerpo cayó como un títere sin cuerdas contra la calle nevada, y antes de que su mirada volviera a esclarecerse, aún con puntos negros mezclándose en un su percepción, le tenían inmovilizado y arrodillado a los pies del líder. Pensó en mantenerse callado, no dejar escapar un solo sonido como muestra de su dignidad, pero su plan se fue lejos en el instante que unas manos se colaron por entre sus muslos, sujetándolos por el lado interno y obligándole a abrirse descaradamente de piernas; otra mano le hizo echar su cabeza atrás exponiendo su cuello. Con sus ojos mirando hacia atrás, pudo ver como uno de los que estaban allí, inmovilizándole, se relamía los labios antes de darle un toque descarado en su posterior. Se puso rojo de la humillación, un gemido lastimero aún así escapándole de la boca. La sonrisa del principal tan solo aumentó._

_-Pero vaya...después de todo no me equivocaba: pese a que dijiste tener otros deberes, te _mueres_ porque te toquen. Ja, resultaste ser una puta bastante complaciente._

_Los hombres se rieron, el jefe se inclinó hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Yao. Este contuvo la respiración, pero no cerró los ojos; incluso, intentó pese a la posición en que le tenían el mirar a la cara a ese hombre. _

_-Púdranse._

_Hubo un sonido como de sorpresa, luego seguido por nuevas risas. Una mano se fue poner demasiado cerca de la zona más íntima del chico, haciéndole soltar un jadeo de terror. _

_-Tienes una lengua bastante vivaz. Quizá después de ver tu linda cara rogando ser follada decida darle un buen uso...- "Mierda...", la mano presionó, esta vez de lleno y con más fuerza. Incluso la sangre corriendo por su rostro dejó de ser tema...estaba al borde de llorar.-...O tal vez, pueda conseguir esa misma súplica mientras te hago cumplir con tus labores como ramera._

_Hubo un fuerte asentimiento general a esto último, y antes de que Yao decidiera dejar de lado el orgullo y suplicar porque le liberaran, una lengua se deslizó por su cuello, la mano comenzando a moverse y él incapaz de hacer nada, completamente inmovilizado. Intentó gritar, pero solo escapó un maldito sonido de placer._

_ Ante esto, dejaron en paz su cuello, y el hombre le cogió del mentón, los otros soltando un poco su cabeza para que se la guiaran frente al bulto que ya había en los pantalones del infeliz. La voz de Yao no salió, solo jadeos llenando el ambiente mientras el tipo le soltaba la cara para desabrocharse el pantalón, aún siguiendo con su labor de excitarle._

_Yao terminó por cerrar los ojos y resignarse a su destino, cuando en un segundo, se halló tirado nuevamente sobre la nieve. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se quedó petrificado..._

_ La nieve en torno suyo se había teñido por completo de rojo, los miembros que le sujetaban, descubrió que habían perdido el cuerpo al que pertenecían, tirados por el suelo como un juguete roto, y justo frente su mirada, el hombre que estuvo manoseándole, que le llamó ramera y estuvo al borde convertirle en una, se encontraba tirado también en la nieve, agonizando mientras sujetaba la zona que quiso que Yao lamiera: de allí solo brotaba sangre._

_-...Eres asqueroso._

_Yao pestañeó, y solo entonces notó que parado frente a su agresor estaba un chico menor a este pero mayor al mismo Yao...un chico vestido como nobleza, de figura imponente, que sujetaba entre sus manos una barra de acero manchada de sangre. El pequeño comenzó a temblar ante la imagen, rezando porque no se descubriera que aún respiraba. Como si hubiera sido una llamada, el chico dejó de mirar al ya cadáver para fijarse de lleno en él. Yao sintió que su corazón se paraba al no encontrarse con una expresión homicida, sino con unos preocupados ojos violeta que le observaban como si fuera lo más preciado del universo._

_-...Y...Yo..._

_-No hables. Aún estás conmocionado..._

_Fue cortado en su primer intento de articular palabra, al mismo tiempo su salvador dejando caer su arma y acercándose a Yao, cogiéndole con cuidado y recargándole contra su pecho. Si bien se sintió intimidado por la facilidad con que le movía, no consiguió imaginarse a este chico haciendo lo mismo que los otros. Cuando sintió unos dedos acariciar su mejilla, comprendió que sin darse cuenta había estado llorando._

_Cerró un segundo los ojos, agotado luego de sufrir tantas emociones. Estaba por caer dormido en los brazos ajenos, cuando algo cálido cubrió su cuerpo, que ya se entumecía. Abriendo nuevamente los ojos, se halló envuelto en el largo abrigo del otro, su cuello cubierto por una suave bufanda. Quiso dar las gracias, pero la expresión del otro le dejó claro que se molestaría si volvía a esforzarse en hablar. _

_-Cuando ya estés mejor, me dirás tu nombre..._

_Le murmuró el otro al momento que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar cargando a Yao. Este no sintió la necesidad de preguntarse a dónde le llevaban, cálido como se sentía en esos fuertes brazos. Terminó por dormirse así, con suerte si notando que el carruaje que les recogió tenía en su puerta el girasol, la flor de la Casa Real de los Braginski._

-HETALIA-

-¡Ay, pero es que o sea, como que me quedó divino!

Exclamó con orgullo el chico de unos 17 años, al momento que dejaba caer la brocha que sostuviera entre sus manos para llevarse estas últimas a las mejillas, sonriendo como loco y casi dando vueltas por la habitación como una niña enamorada. Bueno, la verdad, sí se puso a dar vueltas, pero más que por los contornos del cuarto, lo hizo en torno a su obra maestra.

Siendo francos, no paraba de imaginarse las caras del resto cuando lo vieran lo mucho que se había esforzado para hacer del castillo un lugar reconfortante para su regreso. Estarían ya por llegar, y él tan solo se predisponía a recibir elogios por su acción tan dulcemente noble.

"Aparte estoy seguro que Lily AMARÁ su vestido nuevo, ¡Si hasta le bordé ponis en los flequillos!", pensó, aumentando aún más su felicidad y lanzando un grito de alegría pura, antes de dejarse caer en el sillón azulino, aquel que él mismo entapizara con naranjo chillón por encontrar el otro color demasiado apagado. Sí...definitivamente le amarían...

"Aunque como que me faltó tiempo, ¿no? O sea, quiero decir, ¿no habría sido ultra genial que aparte comprara ponis domesticados para los jardines?", aún se le ocurrían nuevas ideas para la siguiente ausencia de los reales, cuando comenzó a cerrar los ojos con la intensión de descansar. Apenas alcanzara a cabecear algunos cuantos segundos, cuando un fuerte estruendo, como un grito de horror mortificado, le llegó a los oídos. Se dio cuenta que pese a la puerta cerrada de la sala, podía reconocer perfectamente la voz.

Saltó con entusiasmo del sillón, abriendo la puerta de golpe y corriendo con todas sus energías hacia las escaleras. Las bajó rápido, dobló un recodo, y así se asomó por una puerta de mármol tallado en relieve a la recepción del palacio.

Allí, dos mujeres miraban todo con los ojos como platos, un joven parecía paralizado sin creer lo que veía, y un adulto no mucho mayor parecía tener un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas. Él simplemente sonrió, y aprovechando que aún no notaban su cabeza asomada desde la puerta, terminó de salir tras esta de golpe.

-¡Pero o sea, que linda sorpresa! Si como que yo no los esperaba hasta la tarde.

A sus palabras, el adulto y las mujeres se voltearon a verlo, aún con las mismas expresiones. El chico siguió petrificado, observando más al vacío que a las murallas y muebles de fuerte color rosa...

-¿...Se puede saber qué...?

-¡Ay, sino tienes que agradecerme Rodi! ¡Si yo sabía que adorarías el cambio! Aunque no lo creas me di hasta tiempo de cambiar esos viejos cuadros.- Las manos del joven Rey se crisparon. Tras de él, Eli abandonó la estupefacción para comenzar a reírse nerviosa, preparándose para decir algo a su marido, quien estaba claramente al borde de explotar. Estaba por abrir la boca, cuando el chico rubio y de ojos verdes decidió continuar su declaración.- ¡Y espera a ver el piano, está incluso más cool que la sala!

Y hubo un silencio de muerte, el cuerpo del Rey dejando de temblar, quieto como piedra, mientras Eli y Lily le miraban asustadas, tal como Vash que había resucitado al segundo de escuchar lo último, todos mirando fijamente, esperando una reacción del castaño.

-¿...Rodi?

Eli con suerte murmuró, comenzando a acercar su mano para tocarle el hombro. Sin embargo, antes de que lo consiguiera, el otro cayó para atrás, todos gritando al ver como el Rey se desplomaba inconsciente sobre la alfombra, una de las pocas cosas que permanecieran igual. Lily dejó escapar un grito, Vash le ordenó que fuera corriendo por agua; Eli le pidió a Vash que cuidara de Roderich mientras ella contactaba al Lutier real. Mientras todo esto pasaba, el responsable solo miraba la escena sin entender... ¿Cómo su Rey se podría haber emocionado tanto como para ser noqueado por la alegría?

-HETALIA-

_La puerta se abrió lentamente, Yao levantando sus ojos de los platos que estaba lavando para así fijarse en la entrada, la figura imponente de cabello beige y ojos violeta cruzando el umbral de la casa, quedándose de pie cerca de la mesa, sin sentarse al ver que él se encontraba trabajando. Yao le dirigió una leve sonrisa, recibiendo otra de vuelta._

_Ya conocía al príncipe heredero Iván desde hace 4 años, y desde hace dos eran novios. Si bien Yao era consciente de que aún no hablaban nada con la Reina Chernenko, que no había ningún compromiso entre ellos, él no lo encontraba tema de preocupación; después de todo, el resultaba ser un simple aldeano...el solo ser el novio de Iván Braginski ya era suficiente para que nadie en los alrededores se atreviera a acercarse demasiado. _

_Dejó el agua cortada, y quitándose el delantal de aseo, se fue a sentar, indicando a Iván que le imitara. Este murmuró un leve "gracias" y se sentó frente a él. Yao se le quedó mirando, en especial luego de que el príncipe removiera su pesado abrigo; se sonrojó al saber que admiraba aquel cuerpo fuerte y alto de 17 años, esa figura enternecida por un rostro bondadoso, incluso de gestos infantiles. Le sonrió, mirándole a los ojos (sabía que Iván amaba sus ojos)...pese a que el otro volvió a sonreírle, creyó ver un rastro de tristeza en su expresión. Estaba listo a preguntar qué ocurría, cuando alguien le interrumpió al irrumpir en la cocina, comedor y recibidor del pequeño inmueble._

_-Yao, ¿La visita es...? ¡Oh, buenas tardes, su majestad Iván!_

_Hubo silencio a esas palabras, incluso si Iván inclinó su cabeza como respuesta al saludo. Yao quedó mirando a su padre, quien nunca había gustado de que otros de acercaran a su hijo, pero tuvo que desistir en este caso, tomando en cuenta que se trataba del futuro Rey de Olimpo. _

_-Padre, ¿Acaso podrías...?_

_-¡No, claro, sin problemas! _

_No tuvo ni que terminar su pregunta, su padre retirándose al segundo que comprendiera que, como siempre, debía irse lejos mientras Yao e Iván se juntaban en aquella casa. Al inicio había querido estar en contra, pero nuevamente, este era el príncipe heredero. Por otra parte, confiaba en el buen juicio de su hijo, en que no haría _algo inadecuado_..._

_Al segundo que se fuera, Yao volvió a centrarse en Iván. Apenas el hombre saliera de la casa, Yao notó cómo la expresión ida de Iván se había acentuado. Sus labio se fruncieron un segundo, no sabiendo si preguntar o no._

_ -Iván...- El otro pestañeó le miró, le sonrió como diciendo "todo está bien". Esto convenció a Yao de seguir adelante.- ¿...Te ocurre algo? Últimamente has estado algo decaído, me preocupa..._

_Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un silencio prolongado. Por un segundo, Yao se cuestionó si no hubiera sido mejor dejar pasar las cosas, pero entonces Iván dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Yao le quedó mirando sin entender cuando el príncipe desviaba sus ojos de amatista a la sucia ventana._

_-...No es algo que pueda explicarte, Yao. _

_Hubo otro silencio, el menor de 12 jugando con el largo de su ropaje, nervioso y preocupado al escuchar esto. Se preguntó si tal vez pasaba algo en el palacio, si tal vez había algún problema que los comunicados al pueblo no habían dejado pasar. Por la expresión deprimida de Iván no pudo evitar temer lo peor. No pudo evitar intentar de nuevo._

_-Pero..._

_-Yao, no insistas. Yo no...no está en mi lugar hacer nada. Aquellos eventos...van a pasar sin importar lo que yo haga..._

_Le quedó mirando con pena. Iván parecía resignado, como si hubiera visto el futuro, supiera de su oscuridad y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Yao estiró una de sus manos por sobre la mesa, cogiendo la allí depositada de su pareja. Iván le quedó mirando sorprendido, antes de envolver su mano con la suya, acercándola a su mejilla para apoyarla allí, aún sin soltarla. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, como sintiendo el calor de Yao. Pasaron unos minutos, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, había una decisión triste en ellos._

_-...Sígueme._

_Y con eso se puso de pie y se encaminó a la escalera que conducía al segundo piso del inmueble, volteando un segundo para ver si Yao le acompañaba. Este, aunque tardara, le siguió sin entender lo que pasaba. Le siguió por su propia casa sin saber por dónde iban, no atinando a nada hasta que cruzaran unas de las tres puertas del tercer piso, él siguiendo a Iván adentro y escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras él. Fue solo entonces que vio su propia cama aún sin hacer, y sus mejillas ardieron, al segundo que se volteaba a ver a Iván, incapacitado de emitir alguna palabra comprensible. _

_-I...Iva...tú...t..._

_-Yao, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras._

_Aquellas palabras le hicieron cerrar la boca, mirar de nuevo los ojos casi llorosos de su príncipe, un adulto según las leyes de los reinos, un futuro Rey, y aún así luciendo tan miserable en aquel minuto como cualquier campesino infeliz, tan vulnerable como estuviera Yao el día en que se conocieron. Yao no comprendía por qué estaban en esta situación, pero veía que en algo se ligaba a lo que cargaba y no quería decirle. Tragó duro._

_-Iván..._

_Su voz fue apenas un murmullo, el otro acercándose, actuando lo suficientemente lento par que él le detuviera cuando quisiera. Sintió como aquel fuerte brazo se cerraba en torno a su cintura marcada, vio el rostro de Iván quedar de frente al suyo al nivel de juntar sus frentes. El mayor estaba llorando, su otra mano, enredándose en el cordón que sujetaba la parte de arriba de su atuendo._

_-Yao...ya nada va a volver a ser lo mismo; ya nunca más...- la mano en su cintura comenzó a hacer una leve caricia, pero no buscó jamás un resquicio para colarse bajo la ropa. Yao solo miraba aquellos ojos, sabía que de alguna forma, no le estaban mintiendo.- No quiero que ocurra, pero no podré hacer nada... Yao, por favor...no quiero sentir que te perdí..._

_-Iván, yo..._

_Sus labios se vieron silenciados por un beso repentino, la lengua del otro explorando cada rincón de su boca con una paciencia nada propia a alguien que solo buscaba sexo. Yao se dejó llevar, no protestó hasta que sus labios se separaron por falta de aire, e incluso entonces, no volvió a alejar su boca de la del otro por más de algunos milímetros. Sus manos, en algún minuto, se habían entrelazado por el cuello del más alto._

_Iván volvió a inclinarse, pero esta vez fue dejando besos de mariposa en su mejilla, acercándose de a poco a su oreja. Exhaló su aliento en ella, causándole un leve escalofrío al menor; este sin embargo no fue nada en comparación al que le atravesó después, al escuchar las palabras del mayor._

_-Sé uno conmigo...Yao, déjame ser tu dueño esta única vez..._

_Yao se quedó temblando, sujetándose con más fuerza a Iván para no dejarse caer laxo en el suelo. Su organismo parecía no reaccionar a nada, su corazón latía sin cause. _

_Conocía perfectamente la situación de los dos, más allá incluso del no ser nada oficial con el príncipe, ambos estaban separados por 5 años de edad, y si bien Iván ya era un adulto, Yao era todavía un niño; no estaba preparado por algo así. La razón por la cual no habían hecho nada hasta ahora era la misma...habían decidido esperar, no intentar hasta que Yao cumpliera 14 años. Iván había aceptado, pese a que eso sería extremadamente duro para él. Ahora en cambio aquí estaban, a pasos del lecho...Yao no se creía capaz de articular una sola palabra._

_Siguió pasando el tiempo entre los dos, las manos de Iván aún así sin buscar ningún contacto extra. Yao no se movía, y tras una eternidad para él, Iván alejó su rostro. Yao vio en los ojos de Iván un corazón destrozado._

_-...Lo siento. Sé que te ofendí, y lo entiendo...por favor...solo olvida que esto ocurrió..._

_Y tras decir eso, se volteó para irse. Yao sintió de repente que su cuerpo en verdad le pertenecía, podía moverlo a antojo. En un fuerte impulso, cogió a Iván antes de que terminara del todo de soltarle._

_-...No. Yo...no me importa Iván.- El otro pareció en estado de shock, sus manos cayendo laxas a los lados de su cuerpo como si ahora él fuera el petrificado por la impresión. Yao hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír, sus manos yendo a sujetar las caídas del otro.- Yo...yo te amo; no me importa entregarme a la persona que amo._

_Y apenas pronunciara esas palabras, se halló con su espalda chocando contra la muralla, sus manos también siendo sujetas contra esta por las del otro. Su boca había sido devorada por una pasión desesperada, como un niño buscando auxilio, salvación. Incluso con la cama al lado, parecía casi natural que un beso así se diera con tal acto de desenfreno, con el cuerpo del otro comiéndose el suyo, presionándole aún más en esa ruta sin salida. Dejó ir un gemido en el beso, sus piernas pronto abriéndose para sentir mejor al otro, incluso si recién estaban comenzando. A todas luces, este era el acto de quien se sabía condenado a muerte. Yao fue consciente de que pese a la pasión que comenzaba a escalar entre besos de lujuria, las lágrimas de Iván aún seguían cayendo..._

-HETALIA-

Sus ojos seguían con atención el crecimiento de la planta, aquel tallo que parecía hecho de cristal dejando brotar de su cuerpo las hojas y luego los principios de un bello botón. Era como ver diamante brotar de las entrañas de la piedra del suelo de aquella mazmorra que llamaba "habitación". Lejos de su creación, mirándola fijamente, un aura dorada envolvía por completo su cuerpo algo bajo, su contextura fina, y aquella luz brillando con especial fuerza en sus ojos de hielo. Hielo, sí...esa era la palabra que definía aquella dulce flor que en este instante se habría al mundo: no era una piedra preciosa, era hielo eterno, transparente y puro, el mismo que él soliera contemplar en su tierra natal, antes de que toda esta locura comenzara. Cerró los ojos un segundo, recordando que no era el único en el mundo con ojos de hielo, que todo pudo haber sido distinto. Incluso su corazón templado ya contra las emociones, en aquel momento tuvo el deseo de llorar por aquel mundo de dulce frío...

-_Kolkolkol_...no sabía que aún fueras nostálgico, Lukas...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, volteándose a sus espaldas para notar que mientras se concentraba en su hechizo, aquel hombre se había posicionado cómodamente contra la muralla, observándole de lleno con esos ojos violeta, que si bien no le hacían temblar, era consciente del peligro que podían encarnar. De inmediato, el brillo se extinguió, sus ojos volviendo al hielo puro; dio gracias a la magia creadora, incluso con lo cruel que había sido al trazar su destino, porque la flor ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir existiendo sin sustento de su parte.

-Iván. Es raro que visite...

Ni siquiera dijo la oración completa al mirar con una expresión casi vacía al Rey de Olimpo. Este se rió de nuevo, acostumbrado desde hace mucho al que ese chico no le temiera; más aún, su extrema mutes. Recordaba perfectamente bien...incluso cuando lo conoció, el chico ya era así.

-Entonces tendré mis motivos para hacerlo, ¿Ne?

Su pregunta hizo suspirar al chico, este mirando a un lado, a los escasos libros de magia que Iván le permitía mantener en el cuarto. Lukas, observando la biblioteca que le dieran solo por conveniencia de aquel reino, se quedó callado. Se imaginaba cuál era el motivo de la visita, y no lo enunciaría él, porque sabía que no había nada que discutir sobre aquello.

Esta vez Iván no pudo evitar mirarle incrédulo. Una cosa era que el muchacho de 18 fuera casi mudo, y una muy distinta era que ignorara el ser interrogado sobre algo que _podría_ causarle recordar los motivos de que estuviera aquí. Recordarlo _muy_ dolorosamente...

-¿...No se te ocurre ningún motivo para despertar _mi ira_, Lukas?- silencio de nuevo. Iván dejó de caminar, ahora parado a apenas un metro del muchacho. Sonrió de oreja a oreja su sonrisita de escalofrío; Lukas volteó a verle nuevamente, incluso si su expresión neutra no varió en lo más mínimo.- Según yo, tú sí lo sabes: después de todo _dejaste _que ese maldito baile se llevara a cabo.- Lukas enarcó una ceja, única señal de que no encontraba nada extraño en eso. La expresión del monarca de las minas comenzó a despedir un aura capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera...a todos menos a Lukas.- Creí haber sido claro en esa oportunidad, Lukas: no quiero _a nadie_ cerca de Yekaterina, si alguien se acerca sin mi consentimiento, contaba con tu habilidad para acabar con aquello. _Más aún si se trataba de aquel niño de Avalon_.

-Creo que no entiende. Aquel vals estaba destinado a pasar...

-Ne, tú no entiendes.- Iván comenzó a entornar la mirada. Este chico lo estaba sacando de quicio con su estúpido intento de negar su error.- _Ambos _lo sabemos: no existe una magia más poderosa que la tuya. Si hubieras querido, habrías detenido aquel vals sin problemas...

Lukas suspiró, su mirada entornándose contra su voluntad. Era como si Iván hubiera decidido de antemano culparle sin motivo. "Obviamente ya lo decidió".

-Iván, _sí_ hay un magia más fuerte que la mía: la magia suprema, la que nos dio la vida, es incluso mayor que la de _alguien con mi destino_. Esa magia está encarnada en el árbol sagrado: fue designio del árbol que bailaran...contra aquello nada puedo hacer.

Aquello era para él lo mismo que para muchos era hablar por una hora sin detenerse. La manera en que le volvió a sonreír Iván le dio la esperanza de que a lo menos hubiera entendido que no había nada que hacer. Cerró los ojos un segundo, dispuesto a recuperar la calma que perdiera, cuando algo cortó el aire, y una fuerte corriente le causó temblar, el sonido de algo quebrarse haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe para mirar al soberano de Olimpo...cómo este le sonreía, aún con la espada apuntando hacia él, o mejor dicho, _atravesándole_, pues el hechizo protector que Lukas solía instalar sobre sí cada vez que estaba con Iván le había salvado de tener aquella espada enterrada en su costado: en lugar de eso, solo tenía que ver cómo le atravesaba cual espejismo, sin herirle...lastimeramente tras de él se veía el precio del hechizo: la flor de hielo estaba hecha pedazos.

El escalofrío que recorría la figura de Lukas se hizo más palpable, causándole una risa a Iván al momento que retiraba su espada, sabiendo que el hechizo de inmunidad de seguro ya estaba roto, y si no, solo un golpe más lo haría trizas...

-...Entonces, deduzco que eres inocente, ¿Da?- Le dijo con un tono excesivamente dulce. De a poco, se fue inclinando sobre Lukas, uno de sus brazos cruzándole tras la cintura, su otra mano sujetando el hombro derecho del chico, usándolo de soporte para dejar sus labios a escasos centímetros de la oreja del muchacho. - ¿Pero sabes algo Lukas? Hay un motivo por el cual tú _no _vas a permitir que Alfred Jones me quite _mi _joya...nunca debes olvidar que existe un motivo por el cual me perteneces, y a no ser que desees verlo destruido, me obedecerás, ¿..._Da_?

El cuerpo de Lukas fue abandonando el instinto del miedo, del estupor. De a poco, a la mención de _aquello_ que el muchacho intentaba jamás pensar, regresó a aquel estado de nada, donde su alma con suerte si daba señales de existir. Su hechizo ya no servía de nada, pero no importaba: no cuando él era el precio por salvar _aquello_...

Iván sonrió al notar que el chico regresaba al más puro estado de sumisión. Se rió levemente, la mano que permaneciera en el hombro de Lukas quitando de su camino algunos cabellos rebeldes que pese a todo se obstinaban en obstruir su vista de aquella zona de perfecto blanco.

-...Bien entonces.

Y tras murmurar aquellas últimas palabras, sus dientes tomaron de nuevo aquel punto que él mismo profanara mucho antes de que todo comenzara. Lukas ni siquiera pestañeó, años de mantener sus recuerdos en aquella prisión enseñándole a jamás reaccionar contra aquella enferma muestra de posesión. Aún así, sabía que no sería dejado en paz hasta que pronunciara aquellas 4 palabras. Cerró los ojos, y volvió a rezar a esa bondad en la cual ya no creía porque su alma cumpliera pronto con el destino maldito.

_-Sí, mi señor Iván..._

La flor de hielo no era más que sueños rotos para entonces.

-HETALIA-

_Pasaron 3 días desde el minuto en que le diera todo, y los mensajeros de otros reinos llegaron a aquel encuentro. Durante la reunión, ocurrió aquella explosión en Partenón; murieron los 3 monarcas, entre ellos, Chernenko. _

_...Iván nunca regresó._

Fin Capítulo 1

* * *

_Muy bien, reconozco ser una floja, pero estuve trabajando toda la tarde en esto, y quería publicarlo ya, incluso si eso significaba dividir _de nuevo _el cap en dos partes. Dios, no tengo remedio...y tomando en cuenta que esta Parte se perfila larga, debo ir corrigiendo mi vicio de sacar 2 caps de uno solo U-.-_

_Ok, hablando del cap, ya notaron que _claramente_ no se centró ni en Yekaterina ni en Alfred. La verdad, en la segunda mitad verán bastante de Yekaterina. Por ahora, necesitaba introducir el desarrollo de historia de dos personajes trascendentales y la presencia de uno de los dos que me faltaba ingresar oficialmente a la historia: ¡Ahora solo me queda que salga Ice en persona y estarán todos :,D!_

_Como sea, espero que el cap no les aburriera, y si están confundidos con la parte de Yao, recuerden que al estar en cursiva es una narración del pasado: el resto de esa narración estará en el próximo cap ;)_

_Cuídense mucho, y lamento ser tan chanta de volver a cortar en 2 un cap. Prometo trabajar en dejar de hacerlo..._

_Naomi_


	12. La joya más deseada, 2

_Hola todo el mundo =D_

_Aquí regresa Naomi, después de 24 hrs de AGONIZANTE privación de escribir en FF (las conté con el reloj de mi país, por lo menos aquí yo ya pasé de las 00:00 del domingo. Me pregunto si comprenderán mi crisis existencial, tomando en cuenta que había arreglado todo hoy para tener un día 100% fangirl leyendo...y luego ayer iban a dar las 00:00 del sábado y me topo con el mensaje de BetweenDreamsAndReality sobre el Blackout, y pucha, tuve que participar a costa de mi sábado. Ya bueno, no me quejo: trabajé con calma este cap y aparte me dediqué a ver Sailor Moon ^^ (hablando de los cual... Haruka x Michiru o¬o...qué raro, porque a mí no me suele gustar el Yuri XD)._

_Igual, aparte de mi día Blackout, estoy preparándome para una casi que 100% dedicada a FF, ya que con el fin de semestre POR FIN me comenzaron los "feriados previos a vacaciones", lo cual se traduce en que la prox semana solo hay una prueba, salgo temprano el lunes, el martes no hay clases, el miércoles hay solo competencias de inglés, y jueves y viernes son mis únicos días de prueba ^^. El único problema es que el martes no lo voy a poder invertir en esto porque tengo un concurso de canto XS. Mala pata que justo fuera mi día libre..._

_Bueno, dejando de darles la lata, aquí traigo el cap 2 de la parte III, rezando porque sea bien recibido. Les menciono desde ahora que es efectivamente la continuación del anterior, por lo que no va a haber todavía interacción Yekaterina/Alfred; aún así, ambos ya reaparecen aquí. _

_Este cap vuelve a centrarse en personajes más secundarios o incluso terciarios, demostrando que tienen algo que decir en la historia. En este cap continuaré y terminaré el pasado de Yao, y también aparecerá la perspectiva de Mathew de la noche del Vals...habrá más cosas, pero lean para saber ^^_

_Advertencias: habrá nuevamente intento de violación, cierto angst, y obviamente casi todo parte desde Iván; también habrá un Alfred molesto...aunque nunca tanto como se pondrá más adelante._

_Mi DISCLAIMER: Adoro Hetalia y a su todo creativo-histórico-dato frikeante creador...así que obviamente, pertenesco a la masa que alaba, no a los creadores. Este fic es solo una representación más de mi alabanza. _

_Espero les guste!_

_Cariños,_

_Naomi =)_

* * *

Capítulo 2

_"Yo conocí salones cenicientos, túneles habitados por la luna, hangares crueles que se despedían, preguntas que insistían en la arena."_

_Pablo Neruda_

...

No sabía lo que le ocurría; se sentía como si aquellas murallas blancas de amplios ventanales de repente tuvieran la propiedad de perderle en un laberinto sin sentido. Uno donde solo quedaba esa extraña sensación, sentimiento de que _algo _le estaba llamando al interior, al centro mismo del palacio blanco...

"¿Qué puede ser? No recuerdo haber experimentado algo así nunca. Aún así se siente...", no era capaz ni de pensarlo, pero la verdad era que para su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente familiar: le estaba guiando por caminos que no conocía y aún así sabía de memoria; sus pies casi se tropezaban con las faldas del vestido al querer recorrer más rápido la senda hacia lo que le llamaba.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es esta sensación que me carcome?", no pudo evitar pensar cuando, de la nada, su andar se detuvo frente a una gran puerta hecha completamente en oro con relieves...relieves de un árbol. Yekaterina se quedó parada frente a la entrada, su mano recorriendo el grabado; con solo sentir la puerta comprendió dónde le trajera la extraña sensación.

-Es la habitación del Árbol sagrado...

Murmuró, y al sonido de su voz las puertas se abrieron solas, dejándole el paso libre al cuarto donde se alzaba aquella vegetación que encarnaba en su figura imponente todos los secretos de la vida y el destino. Yekaterina se dio un segundo para solo sentir el viento cálido que parecía no venir de ningún lado y aún así inundaba la habitación...en él parecía conducirse un llamado, un susurro a su oído, y una invitación completamente clara.

"¿...Me quieres allí adentro?", pensó al cerrar los ojos, respirando aquel viento, llenándose de aquella voz que asemejaba el cantar que debería de poder crear la naturaleza. Sin que siquiera tuviera que reflexionarlo, sus pies dieron los primeros pasos hacia el Árbol.

La habitación era levemente iluminada por el ventanal cubierto por las largas ramas del Árbol, aquel ventanal (Yekaterina comprendiendo) siendo el centro de aquella pista de baile donde bailara _tanto como inmortal como destinada_. Aún así, algo parecía hacerla brillar de una forma que la princesa de Olimpo nunca viera antes. Era un lugar consumido por una paz misteriosa, y el Árbol, de alguna forma era tanto reconfortante como imponente. Yekaterina frenó su avance a los pies de la encarnación de la magia creadora, sin atreverse del todo a estirar su mano para tocar el tronco. Sus ojos se abrieron. Y por un segundo, parecieron ganar cierta emoción, una nostalgia que no conseguía comprender.

-Por alguna razón, me siento como si perteneciera aquí.

Dijo en voz alta, como si conversara con el Árbol. La luz de la sala pareció concentrarse en donde se hallaba, algo que no podía ver acariciando su alma...era casi como si hubiera alguien más allí.

Por un segundo, su visión pareció clarearse, dejando de lado el mundo oscuro, negro, que solía consumirle, y por un instante, vio el Árbol, incluso si a través de una bruma extraña... a los pies del Árbol sagrado un niño se encontraba rezando, sosteniendo entre sus manos un dije con forma de árbol...

Yekaterina abrió los ojos de golpe, aún así manteniendo su posición recostada, sus manos sujetando las almohadas de su amplia cama como si en lo sólido y a la vez blanco buscar una prueba de la realidad. Sus ojos pestañearon varias veces, reaclimatándose a la imagen de su cuarto; finalmente, se volteó dejando su rostro encarando al techo de cortinajes, una de sus manos yendo a posarse en su frente.

-...Lo he soñado de nuevo.

Susurró para sí, recordando ahora en el mundo despierto la imagen del Árbol, el sentimiento de nostalgia, la imagen borrosa del niño... aún no conseguía determinar si el sueño era un invento de su inconsciente o si en verdad era un recuerdo de su visita a Avalon hace ya dos meses; no recordaba del todo haber hecho algo antes de marcharse, el día siguiente al baile, pero al preguntar a Kiku, este le dijo que efectivamente había tenido que buscarle, dado que no siguió las órdenes de Iván y abandonó su cuarto. Todo era muy extraño, Yekaterina cada vez se hubiera arriesgado a apostar menos acerca de qué era su realidad, qué era el sueño...y que eran esas extrañas imágenes de un niño...

"Siento como si vagara a la deriva. Me pregunto cuándo fue que todo esto comenzó..."...no, a quién quería engañar, en verdad no se preguntaba aquello. Dejó caer la mano en su frente, se levantó de la cama y poniéndose encima la bata, se encaminó a pararse junto a la ventana perpetuamente cubierta de escarcha. Suspiró, porque lamentaba saber la respuesta: todo se debía a él...

-...Alfred F. Jones.

El nombre con suerte escapó de sus labios. Desde que bailara el Vals del destino con el Rey de Avalon, todo había comenzado a volverse difuso.

_-Al..._

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín: recordaba a la perfección aquel nombre siendo pronunciado por su boca, aquel estado casi onírico en el que se hallara al llamarle casi como si se tratara de su fuente de vida. Se había sentido tan frágil en aquellos brazos, se había sentido _tan bien_ el no tener que ser fuerte.

"¿Acaso por eso...no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Jones?". Esa sonrisa la perseguía, la expresión que alcanzara a ver aquel último instante antes de que los Braginski subieran a sus carruajes. No quería admitirlo, menos aún deseaba que _su Rey_ supiera esto...pero no le molestaría volver a ver al Rey de Avalon: más bien presentía que esa sería la única forma de conseguir la paz que comenzaba a faltarle...

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es esto que me ocurre...?"...

-HETALIA-

Antonio suspiró aburrido, mirando sin interés aquel libro que releyera varias veces en las últimas semanas. Aquel texto ya no le guardaba secretos, ahora que pasara a ser su nuevo compañero desde que Francis pareciera demasiado ocupado en sus labores reales como para acompañarle practicando danza, leyendo novelas románticas o bien simplemente bebiendo cada cual su tipo de vino. Últimamente las cosas de Eliseo parecían estar alteradas, incluso bajo la aparentemente perfecta paz; desde la coronación de Alfred F. Jones, Antonio sabía que algo extraño se entretejía desde las profundidades de la mente de Francis. Ya cada vez sentía entender menos a su mejor amigo...

-Es casi como que no confiaras ni siquiera en mi, ¿no,Francis?

Murmuró al dejar a un lado el libro, abandonando la silla que estuviera utilizando en la privilegiada terraza del Castillo celestial. Comenzó a caminar, ingresando a los pasillos del castillo decorado de rosas y flores de lis, y así, terminó por atravesar junto a una habitación que últimamente solía ignorar; mejor dicho, una habitación que prefirió dejar en paz en el minuto que fue reconocido como Caballero, hace ya 9 años.

Se quedó mirando el picaporte dorado un buen rato, considerando los pros y contras de regresar como el alumno derrotado que no había podido solo, y finalmente decidió por simplemente arriesgarse, porque la situación bien podía ameritarlo. Pudiera ser que aconsejara antes a Lovi el confiar en Francis...pero prefería abrirse un poco a la posibilidad de que tal vez su Rey necesitaría algo de consejo.

Abrió la puerta con especial cuidado, asomándose a aquella habitación que solía permanecer más bien oscura. De inmediato notó que nada cambiara en casi un decenio, con tantos libros y piezas de antiguas construcciones Elíseas de pueblos vecinos regadas sobre el piso como siempre. Pese a eso, todos los textos desperdigados, los estantes seguían estando llenos, acaparando dos murallas del lugar. A los pies de uno de ellos, dormía en paz absoluta un hombre que perfectamente podía considerarse un superviviente a la generación maldita que habitara el trono con anterioridad: tenía 28 años y ningún atentado o enfermedad había segado todavía su vida, incluso si tras abandonar el servicio de Caballero parecía haber reducido su existencia a estudiar y dormir. Antonio le miró con detención, su cabello castaño, su piel algo más clara que la propia; este hombre había sido su maestro...él era el Caballero del legendario Rey César, no era otro que Heracles Karpusi.

Como pudo, el joven de ojos verdes se fue acercando al lecho de su mentor, hasta acuclillarse a un lado de este, mirando el rostro durmiente del mayor. No se atrevía a despertarle, pedirle auxilio, pero la verdad había mucho que en aquel minuto le atormentaba y no conseguiría resistir por mucho más. Cerró los puños con fuerza, en verdad necesitaba la ayuda.

Cerrando un momento su boca con fuerza, al siguiente abriéndola con resignación, Heracles confesó su temor, la acción de distraer a Lovi para que no cuestionara a Francis, el hecho de cada vez querer actuar más como el joven de Edén, dado que Francis parecía estar degenerando rápidamente en una especie de déspota, con todas aquellas medidas que dictara y que solo le hacían temer lo peor...

-¿Qué debo hacer, maestro? ¿Mi Rey, mi amigo...o actuar por temor, y rezar porque tuviera fundamento?

La verdad no sabía qué hacer, y como no osó despertar a Heracles, este nunca le dio respuesta...

-HETALIA-

_-Yao, ¿No quiere que le ayude con la cocina? Hizo las habitaciones usted solo, debe estar cansado..._

_El aludido, ya inclinado sobre el suelo para comenzar a trapear, volteó un segundo de su labor, descubriendo a sus espaldas al delgado y tierno niño de catorce, de cabello en melena y unos ojos que si bien podían parecer ausentes o vacíos, siempre estaban pendientes de todo. Yao le sonrió, adorando como siempre la madurez del muchacho de 14. "Supongo que me recuerda a mi hace 5 años..."_

_-No te preocupes, aru. No estoy cansado, y tú me ayudaste con la casa ayer. Preferiría que hoy descansaras._

_Le respondió con cariño, incluso si el chico le miró con aquella expresión que suplicaba no ser tratado como un niño. Yao solamente se rió antes de comenzar a trapear._

_La verdad, desde que Kiku llegara a la casa, tras la muerte de los padres de ambos en un accidente de la mina, Yao había comenzado a reír más, a desear ser algo más que solo el demacrado mantenedor de aquella casa que ya casi estaba en ruinas. Los tiempos eran extremadamente duros para ambos, nadie lo negaba, pues ambos se parecían bastante, y eso era suficiente para decir que en ninguna mina les recibirían a trabajar; pese a Yao haber demostrado infinidad de veces el ser tan fuerte como uno de esos toscos mineros, pese a que estaba entrenando a Kiku cada vez que podían, no fue capaz de obtener un mejor empleo que limpiando, cuando se lo pidieran, las casas de las grandes familias. Pese a todas las complicaciones, ahora Yao tenía mayores motivos para sonreír...después de todo ya habían pasado _5 años_; ya vivía como si nada con aquel recuerdo..._

_-En ese caso, le haré un té, Yao._

_Kiku se acercó a la cocinilla, comenzando a hervir agua. Yao le miró un segundo: era cierto, se parecía a él en aquella época; por lo mismo, no era complicado el imaginarle actuando igual..._

_"...No. Kiku es muy responsable y reservado: no le entregaría todo a alguien siendo apenas un niño. Después de todo yo...era solo un pequeño intentando salvar lo insalvable..."_

_No había alcanzado a frenar el pensamiento antes de que se volviera miserable; por lo general ya casi no pensaba en lo ocurrido, pero en minutos como este, al compararse con Kiku, recordaba su cuarto caliente, el dolor y el placer, el rostro de Iván lloroso... el mismo rostro que ya se había resignado a intentar olvidar._

_-...Tengo 19 años. Él ya debe de tener 24. Es muy tarde para seguir pensando en el pasado._

_-¿...Dijo algo, Yao?_

_Levantó la cabeza de su labor, casi de golpe, al comprender que lo último lo pensara en voz alta. Notó que Kiku le miraba preocupado, él no pudo más que reírse. Quería mucho Kiku, pero no le diría jamás lo ocurrido entre él y el ahora Rey de aquellas tierras inhóspitas._

_-¡No, Kiku! Solamente pensaba un poco, aru. Jajá..._

_El menor le miró cuestionante ante su poca segura manera de alegar inocencia. Parecía al borde insistir en su curiosidad, abriendo su boca para volver a preguntar, pero un sonido que se coló por ventanas perpetuamente escarchadas les dio a entender que pasaba algo afuera. Más aún, aquel sonido..._

_-Esa es la Marcha Imperial..._

_Dijo Yao mirando fijamente a la puerta, asociando de inmediato aquellos toques de trompeta de oyera cuando iba al centro, a limpiar aquellas mansiones: esa música siempre se oía cuando pasaba el carruaje negro del Rey de Olimpo._

_-No comprendo... ¿Qué hace aquí su majestad?_

_Preguntó Kiku al acercarse algo nervioso a Yao. Este tragó duro, sabiendo que la pregunta de el chico estaba bien fundada, tal cual como sus temores. Tras la muerte de de la Reina Chernenko había seguido la de la Princesa Natalia, y a esto, un periodo casi ermitaño del recién coronado Rey; cuando emergiera de este, toda la paz y armonía que Chernenko había estado trabajando por llevar a al reino fueron extintos._

_Yao al inicio no había creído en lo que se decía de Iván, del Rey macabro que torturaba a quienes consideraba desleales a Olimpo, en plena plaza pública; el Rey que había mandado a componer la Marcha Imperial, como un indicio de cuáles eran sus sueños; el mismo Rey que al ser todavía príncipe le había quitado la virginidad. No había creído nada hasta que en un día de trabajo oyó la voz de Iván comandando ejecuciones. Nunca más volvió a acercarse a la plaza cuando se oía la Marcha Imperial._

_"El ya no es como antes...ya nunca viene por acá, se rumorea que los pobres le damos asco. No entiendo qué hace aquí...", pensó con tristeza Yao, recordando otro de los dichos (probablemente tan ciertos como el de la tortura) sobre el soberano de los mineros. Una de sus manos fue a sujetar del hombro a Kiku, intentando reconfortarlo con el leve tacto. Este le miró. Los dos guardaron silencio, y de repente, la Marcha se detuvo. _

_-Están afuera de nuestra casa._

_Murmuró Kiku, y Yao se dio cuenta que ya lo sabía, porque la marcha había delatado al carruaje deteniéndose frente a su miserable vivienda. Frunció los labios con fuerza, se quitó el delantal de aseo y estiró un poco su ropa, la misma remendada una y otra vez desde hace 5 años, y miró con dignidad a la puerta. Sin tocar primero, la puerta cedió el paso a quien para Yao comenzaba a ser un tormento de su pasado..._

_ Iba con calzado con unas botas de cuero café curtido, gruesos pantalones de corte y un gran abrigo lleno de medallas y condecoraciones; en su mano derecha destacan tres anillos de oro macizo, con su mano izquierda sujetaba una espada con la empuñadura hecha en plata. Lo único que Yao aún reconocía en esa vestimenta era la eterna bufanda rosa. Ni siquiera el rostro de aquella persona era reconocible para él..._

_-Han pasado los años, Yao._

_Dijo con voz seria, observándole con una sonrisa sumamente extraña y unos ojos tétricamente brillantes. Yao no sabía si llorar, gritar, o temblar ante esa afirmación y ese tono de voz. No reconocía a Iván, incluso si el cuerpo de este había alcanzado la adultez definitivamente precisamente en la forma que predijo ocurriría. No era capaz de ver en esa aura terrorífica absolutamente nada del joven al que le entregó absolutamente todo._

_-...Iván..._

_-Creo que olvidas que ya no puedes decirme así. Ahora soy tu monarca, Yao. Te vas a referir a mí como su majestad, Rey Iván, mi señor Iván... ¿Da?_

_El chico de largos cabellos negros sintió que se quedaba sin voz. No le había visto en 5 años...pero este cambio..._

_Iván le quedó mirando fijamente, Yao sentía que se quería matar ante esos ojos violetas que ya solo le causaban terror. Kiku miraba a Yao, también intimidado por el Rey, pero más que nada preocupado por el otro. Al ver su expresión demacrada, tomó determinación._

_-...Rey Iván. ¿...Podría ilustrar sus motivos de visita?_

_Preguntó con toda la decisión que pudo. Iván le miró como un león divertido por el desafío de un ratón. Se rió con una risa que fue capaz de darle escalofríos a los dos de ojos cafés._

_-No necesito motivos, niño. Soy el Rey, puedo hacer lo que me plazca; incluso tal vez debería considerar el ahorcarte en la plaza por el atrevimiento de cuestionar mi motivación...- Yao miró desesperado a Iván. Al sentir los ojos de Yao, Iván le miró fijamente. Al volver a hablar no despegó su vista de la del otro.-...Sin embargo, debo de admitir que esta vez sí tengo un motivo para entrar a una pocilga como esta. Obviamente, ya era tiempo de venir a recoger lo que me pertenece._

_Y ante esas palabras tanto Yao como Kiku quedaron atónitos, el segundo porque aquellas palabras le causaron un escalofrío incluso sin entenderlas, el primero porque las comprendió perfectamente._

_-Su majestad..._

_Comenzó a decir, pero guardó silencio cuando Iván se adentró más en el pequeño segundo piso, quedando de pie frente a frente con Yao. De la nada, cogió la mano de este, y sin decir nada, le calzó en su dedo anular una argolla de oro con un girasol de amatista. Iván sonrió._

_-Sé perfectamente que me has sido leal, Yao. Me he asegurado de acabar con todo aquel que ha querido poseer lo que es mío. Sin embargo, ya me cansé de cuidar algo que ya no puedo disfrutar.- la mano del chico comenzó a temblar, sujeta por la de su Rey. Kiku miraba sin entender, sin atreverse a intervenir.- Por eso, a partir de hoy, vendrás conmigo al Partenón. Te vas a quedar a mi lado para siempre._

_-¡Pero eso suena como una orden!_

_Y aquellas repentinas palabras sacaron a Yao de la estupefacción en que cayera, haciéndole mirar horrorizado hacia su lado, donde Kiku parecía furioso, increpando a Iván sin medir las consecuencias. La mano de Iván soltó la de Yao, y comenzó de a poco a acercarse a Kiku. Yao quiso moverse, pero descubrió que su cuerpo no le respondía._

_-¿"Suena como una orden"?- iba murmurando el monarca de Olimpo. Kiku sintió, primera vez en su vida, simple y llano terror.- pues, _da_, es una orden: Yao ha sido mío desde que salvé su honor para quedármelo yo. Tú, enano, no tienes nada que ver en esto._

_Y Yao entonces vio a Iván golpear a Kiku en el estómago, al chico que aún tenía una cara de horror al comprender el argumento de Iván para creerse dueño del otro. Yao dejó escapar un gritito de horror al ver al más joven caer laxo al suelo, a los pies del Rey que ya comenzaba a desenvainar su espada como quien está a punto de matar a un perro callejero._

_-¡...NO!- Su voz escapó sin preocuparse por censurarla, por el rostro casi homicida que Iván le dirigió, incluso peor que esa sonrisa que en menos de media hora aprendiera a temer. Su cuerpo le temblaba, recién capaz de moverse; la respiración le escapaba agitada, tenía miedo por lo que esto pudiera acarrear...igual finalmente nada importaba tanto como el muchacho herido en el piso.- Su majestad Iván...por favor, perdónele._

_-... ¿Es pariente tuyo, no es así?_

_Yao asintió temblando a aquella pregunta casi carente de alma. Al oír esto, Iván quedó mirando al muchacho tendido en el piso. De la nada, le dio una patada en el costado, consiguiendo que despertara emitiendo un grito. Viendo aquello, Yao sintió lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus mejillas._

_-Y...Yao..._

_-Cállate, niño. De ahora en más solo llamarán a Yao por su nombre quienes yo autorice. Tú por ahora solo tienes permiso para vivir; no arriesgues tu suerte._

_Y una vez que le dijera esto se alejó, no antes de coger a Yao del brazo y arrastrarlo con él hacia la salida de la casa. Yao aún miraba en shock a Kiku, caído en el piso y claramente adolorido; lo comprendía: Iván los iba a separar._

_Llegaron hasta la puerta, Yao incapaz de decir nada, de hacer ver que Kiku no podría obtener trabajo, que Iván le estaba condenando a morir de hambre. No podía hacer nada por salvar a su pequeño primo...quizá por eso se extrañó cuando se detuvieron en la puerta, al borde de abandonar aquella casa para que Yao nunca más volviera a verla. _

_-...Pero, ¿Sabes niño? Como pariente de Yao algo de potencial debes tener. Te doy un año; ve al Partenón en un año más y demuéstrame que puedes serme útil. Si llego a verte y todavía no me sirves de nada, te destrozaré como la basura que eres... ¿_Da?

_Y tras decir esas palabras arrastró de nuevo a Yao, hasta el carruaje que les conduciría al castillo. Yao, aún en shock, solo pudo ver como su vida desaparecía por completo..._

"...Aquel día, fue como si hubiera nacido de nuevo", pensó al ya terminar de recordar, como casi todos los días, la serie de eventos que le condujera a su situación actual. Se hallaba sentado de rodillas en el piso, como siempre hacía cuando Iván no se encontraba presente, haciéndole tomar el asiento inmediatamente continuo al suyo. Sí, Yao era perfectamente consciente de que muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquel último evento hace 4 años...

Había llegado al castillo temiendo lo peor, ser solo un juguete más de Iván, de aquel Iván que era incapaz de mostrarle algo del chico que le salvara, o del que le quitó la niñez con infinito cuidado y cariño; se había sorprendido al ver que pese a que tenía que tratar al Rey como un _amo_, este mientras no desobedeciera le daba todo lo que quería, se aseguraba que nunca le faltara nada, y por arriba de todo...había tardado apenas un mes en coronarle _Reina_.

-En verdad...nunca voy a entender qué pasa por tu cabeza, aru.

Murmuró, pensando en voz alta, con sus ojos fijos en las ventanas eternamente escarchadas. Sabía que no podía quejarse, menos aún después de que Kiku consiguiera el puesto de Caballero al año siguiente, o de que luego apareciera Toris a asistirle en sus deberes como Reina, o más aún, incluso si Iván prefería ser él el único que influenciara verdaderamente en este, de todas maneras Yao recibiera casi un pequeño hijo en la presencia de Yekaterina... aún así todo en aquel castillo estaba teñido por una atmósfera de terror. Sabía tan bien como que no debía quejarse que Yekaterina sufría, un ave encerrada en una jaula desde el principio, incapaz de conocer el bello exterior y aún así sabiendo inconscientemente que algo había más allá de la prisión; sabía igual de bien cuánto Kiku subordinaba su fidelidad como Caballero no al Rey que casi le matara cuando aún le consideraba inútil, sino a la princesa y a él mismo como Reina; sabía sin posibilidad de negarlo que él mismo no podía ser feliz, no al lado de la sombra del hombre que amó, que aún amaba pese a las atrocidades que cometía día a día "en nombre de Olimpo". Vivir en Partenón era definitivamente lo mismo a vivir en el purgatorio.

"... Iván, ¿Acaso no puedes ver lo que estás haciendo?"

...Más bien debería preguntarse si no llegaría un día en que no se hiciera esa pregunta.

-HETALIA-

Mathew dio otra vuelta más en la cama, su figura completamente cubierta por sábanas. Tenía el pelo completamente desordenado, hace semanas que no se ponía los lentes, tomando en cuenta que desde semanas que vivía como un completo antropófobo (1), recluido a su cuarto, a su lecho, llorando mucho tiempo, aquel que no pasaba como muerto, en un estado catatónico donde no veía, no oía, no sentía nada...la verdad este tiempo le había enseñado a añorar aquel estado de semi inexistencia, antes que los minutos como este, en que su cabeza podía operar, podía recordar...

_El baile iba marchando de maravilla. En las últimas piezas de música había visto demostraciones de parejas espectaculares, había tenido tiempo de conversar con diversos personajes que se guardaban de la pista, e incluso había alcanzado a darle una mirada a Alfred, que por un segundo se asomara por las cortinas de púrpura con expresión nerviosa. Él le había hecho un gesto de que se relajara, y el chico le había dedicado una sonrisa de agradecimiento para luego ocultarse de nuevo, antes que nadie más le viera. Al parecer, todo aquella noche saldría bien._

_"Al parecer tendré tiempo de descansar mientras cumplo mi promesa a Scott de mantener ojo en los eventos", pensó satisfecho, al detenerse nuevamente frente al terreno demarcado por las ramas del Árbol, y observar nuevamente a su pareja favorita: Roderich y Elizabeta de la casa de Eldestein...ambos definitivamente se merecían el título de inmortales incluso si todavía ni se tocaba aquel complejo vals. _

_Miró, pese a esto, también a las otras parejas. Encontró tierna la imagen de los hermanos_ _Zwingli, Caballero y Doncella de Giudecca, bailando luego de que el hermano espantara a todo noble que se acercara a su hermanita. Les sonrió por un segundo, para luego voltearse a ver algo que lo dejó sorprendido, pero le hizo extremadamente feliz: era Peter, y estaba "bailando" una ronda junto a Tino y Berwald. Mathew en verdad sintió ganas de darles las gracias a la pareja de Valhala._

_Recordando, Peter le había comentado cuando fue a chequear si estaba listo que le caía muy bien aquel matrimonio de la Doncella y el Caballero, e incluso, que desearía haber crecido en una familia donde sus padres hubieran estado, y hubieran sido como ellos dos. En consecuencia, si bien en el segundo Mathew se sintió culpable de haber dejado tan de lado a Peter, ahora podía estar tranquilo de verle con ellos dos. "Quizá...sea bueno que ellos te ayuden a encontrar lo que nosotros no pudimos...", pensó, antes de proponerse a retomar su ronda. Mas, su oído captando el final de la tonada le hizo detenerse en seco. Que se acabara esta pieza significaba..._

_-¡Dios, ya viene el Vals de los Inmortales! _

_...Sí, precisamente lo que esa chica emocionada acababa de enunciar: ahora comenzaría la compleja pieza musical, y por lo mismo, pronto vio cómo Vash y Lily abandonaban la pista, cómo Berwald tomaba en brazos a Peter, Tino caminando al lado de ambos, los tres también dejando la zona de baile. Todas las parejas fueron dejando las ramas, hasta que solo quedaron bailando los soberanos de Giudecca. Cuando Mathew se preparaba para verles bailar la compleja pieza, de la nada, la Reina se separó levemente de los brazos de su marido. Los espectadores entonces vieron sin creerlo cómo ella pedía a su Rey un descanso, y él lo concedía, ambos dejando de lado el bailar el Vals, como si el honor de ser nombrado Inmortal no fuera nada..._

_"Bueno...supongo que ellos ya han recibido el título en más de una oportunidad y en más de un palacio.", terminó por pensar el Mathew, su entendimiento alejándolo de la decepción general. Al ver que la pareja inmortal no planeaba bailar, se redispuso a seguir la ronda. Entonces, algo volvió a interrumpirlo: una exclamación general de sorpresa, dirigida a la pista de baile..._

_Seguido por ella y su curiosidad de quien intentaría retar al baile más complejo, volvió a encarar al centro del salón. En el instante que lo hizo, su corazón dejó de latir..._

_En el centro de la pista, al borde de partir el Vals de los Inmortales, estaba Yekaterina Braginski, arreglada de tal manera que parecía un ángel, incluso con su fría mirada de piedra; sujetándola como su pareja, tomándola de una manera _tan _próxima...estaba él..._

_-Fra...Francis..._

_La voz con suerte si escapó de la garganta de Mathew, observando cómo partía el Vals, todo perfecto. Francis Bonnefoy, el monarca de Eliseo, que en toda la noche no se le había vuelto a acercar...ahora estaba bailando con la princesa de Olimpo. "Esto...esto no es verdad..."..._

_Recordaba las palabras de Francis: le dijo que le deseaba, le dijo que lo había deseado desde que se encontraran hace 9 años...y aún así ahora se encontraba así con Yekaterina, aprovechando el baile para acariciar su talle, para susurrarle cosas al oído. El cuerpo de Mathew parecía una hoja, temblando en su lugar a medida que la canción avanzaba._

_-Estoy viendo cosas...yo sé que estoy mal..._

_Sus labios se habían puesto a repetir eso como si fuera un mantra. Sus ojos parecían como petrificados en los cuerpos que bailaban casi como uno solo, incluso si de parte de Yekaterina se notaba cierta contrariedad a la unión; Mathew no podía ver esto último...para él eran un pareja perfecta, y en este minuto, él no era más que una noche provocada por una copa de vino..._

_-Por favor...- Vio el final de la pieza, Francis haciendo clara su intención de besar a Yekaterina, enfrente de todos como una pareja que se declara...no en la clandestinidad de la noche como a un amante temporal...- no lo hagas..._

_Yekaterina también se inclinó hacia el beso por consumar. Mathew mandó todo a la mierda..._

Sí...en aquel minuto, sin saberlo, había estado llorando; ahora en cambio sabía que lloraba, lloraba como siempre que recordaba. No tenía energías para nada desde aquello, porque por muy afeminado que sonara, se había sentido completamente utilizado: él había estado dispuesto a entregarle su todo a Francis si este se lo hubiera pedido...le hubiera incluso dado su primera vez sin pensarlo si este la hubiera querida, y aún así, al día siguiente, frente a todo el mundo de los 6 reinos, había mostrado que su interés era por Yekaterina. ¿...En qué lo dejaba a él eso? ¿No era nada más que un pasatiempo hasta que consiguiera a Yekaterina...?

"Sería tal vez...simplemente inducir el estado de nada para siempre, y no volver a pensar..."...

-Mathew...

Mathew sintió que por un segundo las lágrimas dejaban de caer, porque esa voz había estado todo este tiempo, y había sufrido por él, incluso si nunca le dijo el motivo de su dolor. Se quitó las sábanas de sobre la cabeza, miró hacia la puerta, y se dio cuenta que el otro ya estaba en la pieza, observándole con pesar.

-Al...deberías estar cumpliendo con tus deberes como Rey.

-¿...Es un mal chiste, Mathew? Una vez decidí dejarte solo cuando esto partió, y cuando regresé al cabo de una semana eras como un muerto con corazón latiendo: tardaste 3 días más en volver a este mundo.- Dijo Alfred con clara vergüenza de sí mismo al recordar la situación, el error estúpido y egoísta de no vigilar a su hermano la primera vez que se invertían los papeles y era él quien necesitaba ayuda.- Aunque tenga que pasar todo el resto de mi vida revisando que sigas respirando, lo haré, Mati.

Al terminar de hablar Alfred ya se encontraba sentado en un costado de la cama de Mathew. Había llevado su mano a la mejilla de su hermano, acariciándola para luego seguir con el desordenado cabello. Mathew le dedicó la única sonrisa que le quedaba, siempre guardada para su mellizo, y luego volvió a dejarse caer por completo en la cama, incluso si dejó sus ojos a la vista, aún mirando a Alfred con su mirada cada vez más roja de tanto llorar.

-Mati...tienes que levantarte algún día.

Mathew cerró los ojos ante un nuevo intento de su hermano de ponerle en pie. Su expresión se hizo dura.

-Al...no soy capaz. No me siento capaz...

Murmuró. Alfred se mordió el labio, al borde de gritarle a Mathew que estaba harto de esto, que tenía que a lo menos decirle qué le había hecho esto. Más aún, el chico tenía que regresar: era cierto que él y Scott mantendrían el castillo por sí mismos de ser necesario, pero era más que necesitar su ayuda...era que el muchacho se estaba extinguiendo en esa cama. Alfred era un héroe, pero incluso más que eso, era el hermano de Mathew, y jamás se perdonaría el ser solo un espectador mientras el alma de su hermano se perdía en la nada.

-...Mathew...por favor. Haré cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte...te daré lo que quieras, pero por favor...no mueras, ni siquiera en alma, no mueras...

Mathew dejó escapar una risa apagada, sus ojos de a poco ensombreciéndose. Al parecer, la nada estaba llegando tal como si el deseo de expulsara de Alfred solo la llamara.

-¿...Y qué harías si te dijera que he deseado que ocurra?

La voz que escapó no era suya, era una sombra de aquella nada que lo consumía, y escucharla ya fue la gota que rebalsó la copa de Alfred. Este miró a Mathew que ya no le veía con unos ojos homicidas. Aquello que él dijera...

-¡ESTÚPIDO!

...

...Mathew parpadeó, la vista regresando a él tal como su propia voz al momento de dejar escapar un leve sonido de dolor. Sus manos le temblaban, pero aún llevó una a su mejilla derecha, a sentir la piel roja tras el fuerte golpe que le diera Alfred, el mismo que había dejado al chico con su puño aún elevado en el aire, respirando agitado. Mathew tragó duro, sintiendo el sabor metálico en su boca, comprendiendo que el golpe le había hecho morderse. Se quedó mirando a su hermano, que estaba como ido.

-¿...Alfred?

-¡Alfred NADA! ¡Detén esto de una jodida vez, Mathew!- el grito esta vez no fue tan fuerte, y estuvo acompañado por las manos de Alfred pescándole del cuello del pijama. Mathew le miraba sin creerlo.- Entiéndelo porque no lo repetiré... ¡VI CÓMO SE LLEVABAN A ARTHUR, NO VOY A QUEDARME SENTADO ESPERANDO QUE TE VALLAS TÚ TAMBIÉN!

Y luego de gritarle Alfred no solo le volvió a dejar caer recostado en la cama, sino que se lanzó a llorar sobre él. Ante esto, Mathew recuperó la movilidad, y con cuidado, abrazó a Alfred. Los dos se quedaron así largo rato, hasta que Alfred recuperara su compostura. Mathew no volvió a llorar, ni se perdió a sí mismo en ese tiempo...había recordado algo importante, y eso era que su vida no le sustentaba solo a él, sino a muchos que dependían de su apoyo, que le querían.

"...Yo no puedo morir todavía. Incluso con el corazón herido...voy a tener que salir adelante..."...esa era en verdad la única ruta que siempre tuvo...

-HETALIA-

Yekaterina dejó que el cabello le ondeara largo y suelto a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos de piedra oscura del Partenón, el cuarto volviéndose demasiado aburrido después de ya varias horas en pie. No sabía la verdad qué buscaba al abandonar su habitación, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de las piezas del palacio estaban cerradas a candado, pues recordaban al Rey Iván acerca de su infancia con sus fallecidas hermanas; el castillo resultaba con todo eso un laberinto de pasillos negros sin más iluminación que algunas antorchas en su elevado...Yekaterina se recordaba sin saber qué camino tomar hace algunos años, cuando recién abandonara las calles por gracia de su señor. Aún así, los mismos años le habían enseñado a conducirse por aquellas rutas sin el mayor fallo, sin un error a las escasas habitaciones que sí podían reportarle un mayor o menor beneficio.

Con esta lógica, giró hacia la derecha en un minuto de bifurcación, y sin dudas, se fue a la tercera puerta a la derecha. Esta vez sí se llevó una sorpresa, con lo poco habitual que era el que una puerta permaneciera completamente abierta en aquel lugar. De todas maneras entró, y se llevó una mayor sorpresa a los pocos pasos.

-¿Buscando algo qué hacer?

Se quedó sin moverse, con la mirada si bien neutra, fija en una mesa cercana a los estantes de libros de aquella olvidada biblioteca. Allí, estaba el dueño de aquella voz, sus bellos ojos de hielo avanzando todavía la lectura de un grueso volumen. Yekaterina se quedó sin hacer nada por algunos segundos.

-Lukas...es muy extraño encontrarte: nunca abandonas aquel misterioso sector del castillo que habitas.

Comentó finalmente, al retomar su caminata e ir a pararse frente a la estantería, a poco de donde Lukas estuviera leyendo. Este dejó por un segundo el libro, observándole allí parado frente a las hileras de libros. Yekaterina obviamente no sabía en qué parte el castillo él habitaba: él era un habitante fantasma para todos...menos para _el señor_...

-También estaba aburrido. Necesitaba leer algo nuevo.

Le dijo como respuesta a aquella pregunta que no le hiciera. Ninguno de los dos era hablador, pero ni Lukas a Yekaterina ni Yekaterina a Lukas podrían jamás ser indiferentes el uno del otro. Yekaterina simplemente no entendía por qué, pero cada vez que se encontraba con Lukas en la biblioteca, en el salón de baile convertido en fantasma, en algún pasillo cercano a uno de los pocos balcones (poco comunes con semejante clima), todas esas veces se sentía extrañamente completo, como si algo que le faltara hubiera regresado. Curiosamente, ni esa sensación se asemejaba a la que descubriera hace poco con el Rey de Avalon. Por su parte, Lukas sabía perfectamente la razón de aquella conexión, pero estaba lejos de decírsela a la princesa.

Yekaterina siguió mirando el estante un rato, acercándose finalmente a retirar el libro claramente más leído, dado el poco polvo que lo cubría. Mientras hacía esta acción, Lukas le contemplaba.

-...Estás vestido a tu elección.

Dijo, y Yekaterina se llevó una mano a los puños de su camisa, a los bordes del chalequillo sin mangas. Sonrió levemente, no contestó. Lukas tampoco había estado buscando una respuesta...quizá la sonrisa conseguida era simplemente suficiente para ambos.

La princesa se sentó finalmente en la otra cara de la mesa, justo frente al chico con la cruz nórdica en el pelo. Se le quedó mirando cuando este retomara su lectura, y permanecieron callados un buen rato.

_Ojalá pudiera liberarte...o a lo menos, que uno de los dos consiguiera ser feliz..._

-¿...Lukas?- Habían pasado cerca de dos horas, el chico ya casi terminando su libro. Levantando la vista, vio a Yekaterina con un sonrojo leve en las mejillas. Levantó una de sus cejas como única pregunta.-Podrías... ¿Leerme un poco?

Ante esa pregunta, la expresión de Lukas ganó cierta emoción, cierto pesar al observar los ojos negros de Yekaterina. No le respondió, simplemente cogió el libro que la princesa mantuviera entre sus manos.

-¿De nuevo quieres oír la historia del Árbol?

-Por favor...siempre ha sido mi favorita.

Lukas asintió a la calmada respuesta de ella. Abrió el libro, y con calma, comenzó a leer esa historia, que jamás podría decirle a Yekaterina, no estaba completa: si Yekaterina llegaba a enterarse...

_El destino se hará aún más fuerte..._

-HETALIA-

Toris se hallaba desempolvando los estantes de la sala, algo que hacía todas las semanas para asegurarse que el desuso no destruyera los salones del que alguna vez fue un gran castillo...eso antes de que los hielos se volvieran insostenibles hasta para una tierra como Olimpo.

"No entiendo...mi abuela me solía contar que Olimpo, pese a su horrible invierno, no era un desierto frío; no entiendo por qué se ha puesto así: según el plan perfecto trazado por el Árbol sagrado, existe un terreno de cada ambiente; el hielo personifica Valhala, e incluso ellos poseen invierno eterno pero bello. Aquí...esto parece el infierno", no pudo evitar pensar al dejar de nuevo una copa de cristal en su lugar, dicha estantería ya pulida. Estaba cansado...su familia había sido de una importante posición en la nobleza, pero hace 9 años fueron parte de las víctimas del segundo ataque, el que acabó con la princesa Natalia (2); él la había querido mucho a ella, pese a lo violenta que solía ser. La consideraba todavía su primer amor; había sufrido mucho al saber sobre su muerte, y más aún porque años después no fue lo único que perdió...

_-¡Toris, no te preocupes! ¡El tiempo puede estar malo ahora, pero ya ves cómo mejora!_

-Raivis...

-Pero valla, últimamente todos parecen sufrir de nostalgia...

Aquella voz hizo que Toris dejara caer la segunda copa que retiraba de los estantes. Esta se trisó en mil pedazos a sus pies cuando este se volteaba a ver quien desde hace tiempo le observara haciendo sus tareas, sentado como el Rey que era en la butaca de terciopelo rojo. Sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera sido expuesto al frío del exterior, recorrido por un escalofrío capaz de nublar su juicio...

-Su...su majestad...

-Toris, mi querido Toris... ¿Creo que hace años ya dejamos claro que cuando estamos solos me tratas de otra manera?

Aquella mirada hizo a Toris sentir que su alma se helaba, congelada para siempre, al borde de ser trisada como hielo o como cristal frágil. Sabía perfectamente por aquella sonrisita de Iván que no escaparía, que lamentaría que no hubieran estado más tiempo en Avalon...después de todo, en el exterior Iván podía ser temible, pero si eso era cuando estaba en tierras ajenas, algo muy distinto era cuando era amo y señor _de todo lo que le rodeaba_...

-Pe...pero pensé que...la Reina Yao me dijo que...que limpiara aquí y aún no...

-Toris, deja de tartamudear, me molesta.- Aquellas palabras cortaron las suyas, al mismo tiempo que Iván comenzó a palmear su regazo. Toris tragó duro, conociendo tan bien aquel gesto después de 7 años...- Además, ¿Quién tiene más autoridad aquí, la Reina o yo?

-Yo...es que yo no quería decir...

-Aún no me diriges la palabra de la forma correcta.- Esta vez hasta la sonrisa desapareció, al parecer Iván comenzando a perder la paciencia. Toris dejó de tartamudear, sus ojos comenzando a ponerse llorosos, pero sin derramar lágrimas.- ¿Me harías el favor de comenzar a actuar correctamente, _da_?

...No tenía escapatoria. Ya debería saberlo para este punto.

Como un autómata, Toris caminó con paso pausado hasta quedar parado frente a Iván. Miró para el lado, a cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro del monarca; se mordió el labio, tragó todo su orgullo para ir a sentarse sobre el regazo de Iván.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento..._amo_.

Iván dejó escapar una risa al momento que colaba una de sus manos por bajo la camisa de Toris, recorriendo su espalda, un lienzo crema completamente cruzado por trazados rojos. Sonrió con orgullo, adoraba su obra de arte.

-¿...O no que es más fácil así?- Le preguntó al momento que su otra mano cogía de su melena castaña a Toris, acercándole el rostro y obligándole a mirarle. Toris para ese punto ya estaba llorando, cuando antes de hablar de nuevo, Iván se detuviera a morderle el labio hasta dejar caer una gota de sangre por el costado de la boca del chico.-...Debes ser un buen sirviente, Toris. Si haces todo lo que te diga, tal vez te de algo de vodka para que no sientas la última parte, ¿da?

-N... ¡Agh!

Toris pensó por un instante en decir algo, pero aquella mano enterrando uñas en su espalda con claras intensiones de arrancar piel le hizo gritar, incapaz de evitarlo. Su boca estaba tan cerca de la de Iván que este obviamente no desaprovechó, de inmediato tomando el aliento del otro como si su intensión fuera ahogarle. No le soltó incluso cuando Toris comenzó a sufrir sin aire, cuando su espalda ya sangraba por el trato... Iván solo se detuvo cuando decidió cambiar el punto de su ataque, su mano abandonando el hacer daño para coger en una presa las manos de Toris. Su mano hasta entonces desocupada fue a colocarse entre los muslos del chico.

Recién entonces Iván soltó su boca, solo para tener una mejor imagen de su rostro sonrojado. Le gustaba tanto ver a Toris llorando; lo único mejor...era cuando le suplicaba...

-Te ves tan lindo temblando...- Murmuró al oído del muchacho, mordiendo el lóbulo de este. Quería hacerle soltar el primer gemido; eso siempre era el inicio de su victoria.- ¿Sabes? Cada una de tus reacciones, no hace más que incentivarme...

-¡Ah!

No supo en qué minuto la lengua de Iván decidió atacar su oreja, pero esto ya era demasiado. Ya no podía aguantar más así...

-A...am...

-¡Iván, déjale en paz!

...Aquel repentino grito cortó por completo el minuto de gloria del Rey de Olimpo, el instante en que el antiguo noble se rendiría, le daría _él mismo_ la autorización de tratarle como le diera la gana. Dejó de lado su trabajo sobre el chico, mirando molesto por arriba del respaldo del asiento: en la entrada se encontraba Yao...su expresión era a la vez molesta y herida, incluso si en sus ojos se veía el conocimiento de que acababa de desatar un peligro de muerte.

-¿...Desde cuando me dejaste de decir su majestad, Yao?

-...Me... ¡me disculpará por esto, mi Rey, pero no es correcto que obligue a Toris a hacer algo que él no quiere!- Dios, a Yao le constaba sacar la voz. Aún así, sabía que debía seguir con esto...desde su lugar en la puerta podía ver perfectamente el rostro sonrojado y lloroso de Toris, el agradecimiento porque le defendiera que había en sus ojos verdes. No era una opción abandonarle.- Además, yo soy su esposa, mi señor...yo debería estar en el lugar de Toris en este minuto.

...Esas últimas palabras parecieron calmar un poco a Iván, pues volvió a simplemente sonreír tétricamente. Su agarre en las manos de Toris disminuyó, lo que a este último le dio la esperanza de huir. Esta esperanza no se mostró fútil, cuando al momento después Iván soltó del todo a Toris, este al segundo parándose y alejándose a una esquina de la sala. Apenas la Doncella estuviera de pie, Iván le imitó.

Yao sintió la urgencia de alejarse, sin saber qué traía en mente Iván, pero por otra parte el se había ofrecido voluntariamente como el reemplazo de Toris: debía cumplir su promesa. Se quedó quieto, mirando cómo se acercaba su marido, hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente e Iván depositó sus dos manos en los hombros de Yao. Por un segundo, creyó ver en los ojos de Iván un destello de la bondad que les uniera en el pasado...

-Yao... tú eres demasiado precioso para mí. No podría simplemente utilizarte...- Yao estuvo a punto de decir algo. Sin embargo, apenas esas palabras fueron dichas, aquellos ojos regresaron a aquella tétrica aura asesina.- Por algo existe Toris, Yao: tengo que dejar en algún lugar todos los deseos que tengo de oír tanto dolor como placer en una misma experiencia. Estoy seguro... que tú no quieres verte involucrado en algo tan sucio, ¿ne?

Toris, desde su lugar, comenzó a sollozar, habiendo escuchado perfectamente al Rey de Olimpo. Yao no podía creer aquellas palabras, comparándolas una y otra vez con el chico que le salvara de aquellos hombres que intentaron hacerle exactamente lo mismo que él ahora hacía a Toris. No entendía...cómo había cambiado tanto...

-Iván...

-¡¿Qué ocurre? ¡Oímos gritos hace un rato!

Aquella repentina intervención cortó de la nada toda la escena en desarrollo, Iván y Yao mirando hacia un lado, viendo aparecer juntos a Yekaterina y Lukas. Iván frunció el seño, Yo se sorprendió de ver a ese chico que rara vez aparecía.

-Pri...princesa Yekaterina...

A aquel llamado, Yekaterina volteó de inmediato a la esquina, viendo a Toris aún llorando allí. Sin decir nada, corrió a abrazarle, sabiendo lo nervioso que estaba. Iván vio esto extremadamente molesto.

-Yekaterina...

-Mi señor Iván, no sé cuál sería el motivo para reprender a Toris, pero se le nota demasiado trastornado. Por favor, permítame llevarlo a su cuarto.

Ante esas palabras tan seguras, Iván pareció reconsiderar las cosas: después de todo, ya había demasiado público en la sala, e incluso si Lukas no haría nada y Yao ya conocía de sus acciones, no podía permitirse aquella escena grabada en la mente de Yekaterina...algo así ni el hechizo lo contendría...

-Muy bien; llévale de aquí antes que cambie de opinión.

Ante esas palabras, Yekaterina asintió y sacó del lugar a un inestable Toris. Iván pensó en mandar a Yao a la alcoba real, cobrarle en una hora la promesa de unión, para primero tener tiempo de hablar _seriamente_ con Lukas...curiosamente, la salida de Yekaterina pareció coincidir con la entrada de un serio Kiku; en sus manos traía un sobre.

-Rey Iván, ha llegado una misiva para usted.

Dijo con su siempre presente formalidad, al acercarse y extender al monarca la carta. Iván puso gesto de sorpresa, y sin decir nada, comenzó a leer el mensaje. Apenas lo terminó, aquella sonrisa infantil tomó lugar en sus expresiones.

-Kolkolkol...al parecer se nos ha propiciado la oportunidad para comenzar a mover este juego a la siguiente fase...

Dijo con tono tétrico, sus ojos mirando claramente a Lukas. Este comprendió perfectamente lo que esa carta decía, y eso no hacía más que causarle un fuerte deseo de que el maldito papel nunca hubiera llegado...

-HETALIA-

-Ha llegado carta, Alteza.

Alfred y Mathew, ahora por primera vez en muchas semanas trabajando juntos en un proyecto de canalización de algunos pueblos interiores, levantaron a la vez la vista del plano para ver llegar a Scott con expresión seria. Alfred le miró cuestionante al recibir el papel. Al ver el remitente, sin embargo, sintió que el temor que pudo haberle abarcado se desvanecía.

La abrió como quién abre la carta de un amigo, y la leyó con atención, una sonrisa entusiasta cada vez mejor plantada en su rostro. Al terminar, se giró a ver a su hermano como si ambos fueran niños y le fuera a anunciar sobre la llegada de navidad.

-¡Por fin se va a hacer la coronación oficial de Densen!

Exclamó. Ante esto, Scott dejó en su expresión una leve sonrisa, Mathew generando un justo punto medio entre la alegría formal de Scott y la euforia de Alfred. Los tres habían sabido desde la ceremonia que ellos mismos auspiciaran hace poco que pese a Densen ya ser el Rey de Valhala, aún faltaba la confirmación y bendición de los otros 5 reinos. Por ello, esta carta solo venía a avisar un evento de por sí inevitable. Y aún más allá de eso...

-¿Comprendes que esta será la oportunidad definitiva, no, Alfred? Este será el momento de firmar la Alianza definitiva con Valhala.

Dijo Scott, refiriéndose exactamente a eso, a que en esta ocasión por fin terminarían de sellar el lazo de Avalon y Valhala. Alfred sonrió confiado a Scott, sabiendo que podría perfectamente dejar el tratado listo: Densen y él congeniaban con facilidad, y este no había dudado en apoyarle contra todas las arremetidas de Iván. Las cosas ya estaban listas.

Scott, al ver este gesto, asintió también, acercándose a Mathew para entre los dos guardar los planos del proyecto, ahora que tenían otras prioridades de las cuales preocuparse. La carta señalizaba que la ceremonia sería en una semana más: debían comenzar a alistarse.

Scott le dijo a los mellizos que cada cual fuera a su cuarto, comenzara a pensar en lo indispensable para el viaje. Alfred obedeció de inmediato, Mathew quedándose unos segundos más para ayudar a recoger las cosas. Estaba en esto cuando de repente una idea cruzó su cabeza, al segundo sus mejillas tiñéndose como fresa y sus ojos violáceos entristeciéndose. "Si en verdad es una ceremonia de reconocimiento...entonces..."

-HETALIA-

Alfred alcanzó su cuarto, sin dudas dirigiéndose antes que todo al ventanal, a asomar su rostro y aspirar los puros aires del reino de los bosques. Se quedó mirando el paisaje, preguntándose qué tan distinto sería el de Valhala, cómo sería el reencuentro con su amigo Densen, y por último, una pregunta que le hizo notar lo mismo que a Mathew, volteándose a mirar sorprendido dentro de su cuarto, a la mesita cercana al ventanal donde tenía puesto el libro de Arthur. Curiosamente, al ver el tomo, no recordó la adorable expresión de su joya, sino el porte elegante de los rasgos de la princesa de Olimpo. Tragó duro, ni siquiera dándose el tiempo para enojarse por compararles de nuevo; estaba demasiado ocupado con las imágenes del vals que colapsaban su cabeza...tragó duro, nervioso al recordar también aquella visión, aquel beso que, extrañamente, no conseguía del todo despreciar...

"Qué... ¿Qué haré?", no pudo evitar preguntarse:

Quedaba una semana...el reencuentro con Yekaterina estaba extremadamente próximo...

Fin capítulo 2

* * *

_¡Terminé =D! _

_Y aunque algunas partes quedaron algo flojas, hay otras de las que en verdad estoy orgullosa como escritora (aunque no como amante de los personajes! *mira a Iván* ¡SUELTA AHORA MISMO A TORIS, MALDITO ADICTO A VIOLAR GENTE! ...ok, mi minuto de descarga). En fin..._

_Sobre las notas a este cap:_

_(1) No tengo muy claro si la palabra existe, pero en caso de que no, la usé como derivación de "antropofobia", o miedo a las personas o la relaciones interpersonales-sociales. _

_(2) Para los que todavía no lo habían analizado, Olimpo recibió un ataque las 2 veces que murió gente en el año negro: en el primero, el atentado en Partenón, muere Chernenko con los otros dos reyes, y en el segundo, la misma noche que se llevan a Arthur, muere Juana, matan a Germania, parte la Guerra en Valhala, esa noche Natalia también habría sido asesinada...la forma en que eso afectó a Toris es porque se usó el palacio de su familia como pasaje, y en el proceso, él terminó siendo el único superviviente (:,C)._

_...Ok, con las notas listas, hacer una aclaración DE INMEDIATO, porque es algo que recién noté al escribir esto: cometí un error garrafal con las edades de Yao e Iván en el recuerdo donde se unen...en un intento de hacer notorio el hecho de que Yao era un niño todavía, le di 12 años y calculé 5 más para Iván...sin embargo, para que ocurriera 9 años antes del presente de la historia, Yao tuvo que haber tenido 14 años como puse en este cap (cuando dice que Kiku es igual a él cuando tenía su edad), Iván por su parte habría tenido 19. ¡Lamento si confundí a alguien, pero hacer y corregir todo yo solo, siempre se me escapa algo XS!_

_Aparte de eso, creo que solo me resta hacer un anuncio: el prox cap trae de regreso el romance! Y no solo de la pareja central, sino pistas de otras parejas, algunas nuevas si no me equivoco. Las pero entonces ;)_

_Espero les haya gustado; cuídense =)_

_Naomi ^^_


	13. La joya más deseada, 3

_¡MIL DISCULPAS Y PERDONES!_

_Me atrasé tanto, Oh Dios, pero es que ni se imaginan el bloqueo absurdo que sufrí estos últimos días: ¡si era horrible! Me refiero, sabía perfectamente qué tenía que escribir, pero al hacerlo me salía TAN mal que era vergonzoso TToTT_

_De hecho, incluso si a pura fuerza de voluntad y repetir como mantra "es 4 de Julio" pude publicar hoy, la verdad no siento que haya quedado bien: el bloqueo me mató el estilo de narración. Bueno, aún así cumplo, y les dejo este cap que espero les guste pese a todo._

_Ahora, las notas del Cap:_

_Primero que nada, van a pasar algunas cosas importantes, y el final advierto que lo hice adrede de una manera "cruel", por decir algo. Esto significa, no me odien TToTT_

_Segundo, tenemos POR FIN a todos los personajes en escena ;)_

_Tercero, Ice tiene 13 años, Feliks 19._

_Cuarto, creo que no hay advertencias ^^_

_Con eso dicho, espero que disfruten el cap, incluso si al final me van a maldecir, porque les espera otra semana más ^^_

_Las quiero, gracias por seguir aquí!_

_Naomi_

_Ps: ¡Feliz independencia, Al!, incluso si me haces llorar a mi y a todas las fans del Joker al hacerle algo así al pobre de Iggy..._

* * *

Capítulo 3

_"Para disipar una duda, cualquiera que sea, se necesita una acción."_

_Thomas Carlyle  
_

_..._

_Su respiración resonaba cual grito por los oscuros corredores del castillo, se unía a los lamentos que llegaban desde todo el territorio de los hielos y la magia. Hace días ya que esa sinfonía de la muerte no dejaba de azolar Valhala...era acompañada por el dolor de madres, la deshonra de jóvenes doncellas y el terror de niños; en el palacio, se manifestaba en los fuegos de las antorchas que ya nadie se daba el trabajo de prender, la sangre tiñendo murallas y vías, los cuerpos botados por doquier, hasta en los más impensados recodos de la morada real. El mundo en aquel minuto era solo un campo de supervivencia, pudiendo haber pasado un mes, una semana, un día...desde el instante en que se apagara el Fuego Azul de la Realeza._

_"El palacio ya no es seguro...", ese pensamiento le llevaba acechando desde aquella noche donde todo partiera, donde se despertara por un mal presentimiento y viera desde su ventana que el Fuego, el símbolo de que alguien ocupaba el trono en Valhala, se había extinguido. Recordaba haber corrido tal como ahora, queriendo comprobar lo obvio, darse la esperanza de que tal vez no comenzaría el infierno en la tierra...todo vuelto vano cuando hallara el cadáver del Rey aún sentado en su trono, con su cabeza reposando a sus pies. En aquel instante había sabido de inmediato que la Guerra Civil había comenzado..._

_Dio vuelta a un recodo, un hombre que se había estado haciendo pasar por cadáver atacándole a traición. Sin dejar de correr, agitó su espada al pecho, dejándole ahora como uno más del montón. Desde aquel minuto que el Rey fuera asesinado por un desconocido que nadie se preocupó de perseguir, lo único que había pasado a ser tema era quién le sucedería: después de todo, la isla tenía un sistema aristocrático/timocrático (1;, el Rey no era hereditario, sino alguien electo por su mérito. Bajo esos preceptos, cualquiera podía ser coronado...siempre y cuando demostrara ser más fuerte que los otros._

_"Comenzaron una matanza solo por ambición a ser coronados". Por ese motivo ahora toda Valhala era un campo de batalla, hombres que aseguraban ser dignos del trono ganándose seguidores, convirtiendo a la gloriosa tierra de la magia en atrincheramientos de caudillos que buscaban poder. Entre aquellos atrincheramientos, el mayor campo de batalla se había instalado en el castillo._

_Frenó su carrera un segundo, deteniéndose a escuchar más allá de los constantes gritos que cargaban en el aire. Notó de inmediato que el olor a muerte era mucho mayor hacia cierta estancia del castillo. Rememoró el mapa que tan bien conocía; se sorprendió ante el descubrimiento de que aquella zona correspondía a las habitaciones reales._

_-Entonces aún está vivo..._

_Murmuró, sin saber si el hecho le sorprendía o más bien lo había estado esperando, luego de llevar tantos días, tal vez semanas ya, luchando en aquel caos._

_Berwald, aquella noche, había comprendido que debía irse, abandonar el palacio y de preferencia la capital. Él era el ya electo Caballero de la próxima generación...no le permitirían permanecer neutral durante la matanza por el puesto de Rey, todos los bandos le querrían de su parte, y si llegaba a negarse, no dudarían en persuadirle por el hierro. Había entendido de inmediato que su situación al igual que la de cualquier otro habitante del castillo era una sentencia de muerte inminente...pero desgraciadamente no había conseguido abandonar el lugar antes de que los ataques comenzaran._

_...Eso le llevaba a su situación actual, donde ya había matado a decenas de hombres, donde había planeado irse acercando de a poco a la salida, pero finalmente había decidido comprobar algo primero; para saberlo necesitaba ir a esa ala del castillo donde apestaba a muerte, porque allí estaría quien, acababa de comprender, había sobrevivido a punta de cegar las vidas de cada uno de sus atacantes._

_Retomó la carrera, subiendo por una escalera cuyos peldaños parecían hechos de hombres caídos. Llegó al piso de las aisladas alcobas reales, y allí, escuchó claramente los gritos de hombres muriendo, abandonando este mundo en este mismo instante. No se había equivocado, después de todo, en suponer que el otro no solo seguía vivo, sino que no se rendía._

_Puso un último esfuerzo a su carrera, asomándose por una puerta abierta de par en par en un extremo de aquel pasaje, y allí lo vio en una escena que incluso superó sus propias expectativas de macabra: cientos de cadáveres, sangre bañado por completo tanto cuerpos como murallas y piso, hombres aún agonizando, suplicando por piedad pero sin que nadie la concediera, y en medio de todo, el muchacho de 13 años con una gran hacha negra en una mano, el brazo que acabara de arrancar de su último atacante en la otra. El chico tenía los ojos de hielo propios a la gente de Valhala, y aunque los suyos siempre habían sido extrañamente joviales, ahora parecían muertos bajo las miles de vidas que había cegado para conservar la suya; su ropa negra y roja ahora se inclinaba más a este último color, su cabello rubio estaba aún más revuelto de lo usual; pese a todas las heridas y cortaduras que sus manos y rostro mostraban, parecía no experimentar emoción alguna. Berwald entonces comprendió que tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde._

_-...Príncipe Densen._

_Le llamó, consiguiendo que el chico se volteara verle, pero sin dar señales de reconocimiento ante el joven de 18 años que le había acompañado durante su infancia en el solitario palacio de hielo. No habían sido amigos, ambos lo admitían, pero se respetaban, y convivían como quienes se sabían destinados a estar juntos por siempre. Aún así, ahora Densen no parecía dar signos de verle distinto a las hordas de atacantes que se había dedicado a asesinar. Berwald tensó su agarre en su espada; sabía que si el príncipe no le reconocía en aquel limbo de sangre, era prácticamente inevitable que ocurriera un enfrentamiento entre ambos._

_El chico desvió su vista de la del Caballero, observando con atención la espada, como si esperara un signo de ataque para lanzarse a despedazar otro cuerpo con su hacha. Berwald estaba tieso ante esa mirada, temiendo un movimiento en falso. Tragó duro, y en ese mismo segundo, el chico soltó el brazo y se lanzó hacia la entrada con su hacha en alto._

_Berwald, sin embargo, en vez de alzar su espada hacia él, se volteó y cortó con su arma al primer hombre que osaba entrar a aquel cuarto, dejando el segundo y el tercero para ser muertos por el hacha del príncipe. Tal como había esperado, un nuevo ataque estaba siendo conducido a aquel cuarto, más hombres que juraban serían capaces de matar al chico que hasta hace algunos días había estado a punto de completar las pruebas que le hubieran señalado como nuevo monarca._

_"Saben que es una amenaza: incluso si él no deseara la corona...", llegaron más hombres, él y Densen cada cual matando por su lado, "...en el pueblo se sabía que le quedaba muy poco para que le reconocieran como un sucesor digno de su padre. Sin intentarlo conseguiría muchos seguidores; es una competencia fuerte para cualquiera que quiera coronarse Rey, saben que deben matarlo ahora que aún pueden". _

_Ya se habían sumado treinta cuerpos más a los cadáveres de la habitación. Berwald había conseguido que sus botas se tiñeran de los charcos de sangre; no comprendía cómo seguían llegando más atacantes, cuando la imagen de Densen en aquel minuto era la del mismo diablo, cortando cabezas con el hacha como si se tratara de arrancar flores de hielo. Todo esto carecía de sentido..._

_Los últimos 10 atacantes, pese a todo, parecían dispuestos a dar una buena pelea. 5 fueron contra cada uno, y demostrando habilidad, resistieron un buen tiempo contra el Caballero y el príncipe. Berwald, pese a todo, al cansancio de días sin comer, de horas corriendo, de estar siempre en vigilia, consiguió reducir sus atacantes a 0 en media hora más luchando. Se volteó a ver a Densen, para verlo rematando al último de los suyos, cuando el brillo de filo de una espada le advirtió algo que el príncipe no notara._

_-¡Densen, detrás de ti!_

_Sabía que el chico no alcanzaría a voltearse, aún enterrando su hacha en el supuestamente último hombre. Berwald tuvo que correr, olvidarlo todo al plantar su espalda contra la de Densen, desviando la espada de un hombre que se hiciera pasar por muerto; el filo no consiguió su objetivo, incluso si la sangre comenzó a caer el piso no solo cuando él enterrara su espada en el pecho del agresor, sino luego de que la espada consiguiera igual cortar profundo en un extremo de su rostro. A Berwald no le importó nada._

_Soltó su espada, cayendo junto con ella el último cadáver al suelo. Se volteó a sus espaldas, y se topó con que sus ojos serios se encontraran de frente con aquellos que, tras ser defendidos, le veían como a un ser vivo. Aquellos ojos 5 años menores dejaban que lágrimas silenciosas surcaran las sucias mejillas. Por fin despertaba del transe de muerte..._

_-...Berwald.- Dijo Densen al caer arrodillado al suelo, como si recién notara la sangre, el cansancio, el hambre. El Caballero le miró en silencio, llevándose la mano a su mejilla, como si así pudiera detener semejante sangrado.- Yo...mi padre..._

_-Estamos en Guerra Civil. La prueba de elección ya no sirve de nada._

_Sabía que sus palabras habían sido una verdad demasiado directa y seca. Por otro lado, era obvio que el chico también sabía esas cosas, pues incluso si lloraba, no era por miedo, ni siquiera por espanto._

_-¿...Qué haremos ahora? Tienes tantas posibilidades de ser Rey como yo._

_... ¿Vas a intentar matarme también? En el fondo esa era la pregunta que colgaba entre los dos. En un mundo donde la sucesión era determinada por las antiguas leyes de la selección natural, no valía de nada que Berwald ya fuera Caballero, el haber estado juntos tantos años, el que Densen fuera hijo del antiguo monarca. Las palabras que se dijeran ahora determinarían sus vidas: estaban en el mismo bando, o eran enemigos y solo uno abandonaría la habitación._

_Berwald se quedó mirando a Densen con su expresión neutra, y sin previo aviso, se arrodilló junto a él. Cogiendo las manos manchadas del príncipe con su mano libre, acercó esta a su rostro y depositó un beso en esta (2). Densen le quedó mirando sin saber cómo reaccionar._

_-...Dijiste que serías el Rey del Norte sin importar los costos. Los pagaré junto contigo._

_Esas palabras, las del Rey del Norte, eran las que solía usar Densen, cuando jugaban con Berwald, los dos aún niños, Densen al ganar un combate proclamando que él algún día gobernaría todo Valhala. Al parecer, aquel viejo destino profetizado desde corta edad aún pesaba sobre ambos. Eran habitantes de la tierra de la magia, no necesitaban ser magos para saberlo... en un lugar como Valhala, no necesitabas ser bendito por el Árbol para saber si tenías un destino ya escrito. Ambos conocían esta realidad, y estaban dispuestos a luchar durante los próximos años para hacerla ver al resto..._

-...Al final valió la pena.

Dijo en voz alta Densen, contemplando desde la puerta la habitación del trono donde hace 9 años encontraran el cadáver acéfalo de su progenitor, comenzando con la cruenta Guerra civil. Ahora, tras cientos de vidas cegadas y dejando una nación que aún se recuperaba de la sangrienta guerra de sucesión, el Fuego Azul volvía a arder en los estandartes del jardín del palacio. Todo estaba en paz, el pueblo le reconocía como legítimo gobernante, tenía a Berwald y Tino a su lado, dispuestos a todo tras 9 largos años de lealtad, y por fin en algunos días los otros reinos aceptarían lo mismo. Todo había acabado en el plano interno... "Tal vez ya pueda comenzar a soñar con guardar aquella hacha...".

-Su majestad.- Densen dejó de lado sus pensamientos, volteándose al recodo del pasillo para ver allí a Tino, sonriéndole como siempre.- Ya ha llegado el Rey Alfred.

Densen sonrió de inmediato ante esto, diciéndole a Tino que ayudara a Berwald con la recepción, que él iría de inmediato. Este asintió y se retiró con su típico aire de ternura. Densen contempló un segundo más aquel trono hecho de plata, para de inmediato mirar al contiguo, hecho de hielo eterno. Su ceño se frunció levemente.

Era cierto, sería coronado...pero aún no hallaba a aquel que el Árbol debía enviar como su mano derecha, su consejero, su Mago. Incluso si aislaba eso, aún había más de lo cual preocuparse... "Después de todo aún tengo el mal presentimiento de después de la coronación de Alfred". Suspiró cansado; quizá aún era demasiado pronto para comenzar a pensar en deshacerse de su arma...

-HETALIA-

-Parece que heredaste la puntualidad de tu padre...

Comentó Densen al llegar a los pies de la escalera, mirando hacia el frente, la entrada abierta del castillo, la brisa llenando la habitación de sublime escarcha, y aquellos ojos azules, parecidos pero no iguales a los hielos propios de los nativos de Valhala. Se miró de frente con ellos por algunos segundos, hasta que su dueño le respondiera con la misma sonrisa de reconocimiento que él le otorgara. El otro se rió levemente.

-O tal vez es que mi Caballero no me deja tranquilo.

-Ja, conozco esa situación.

Él también se rió, a medida que ambos saldaban la distancia que aún les separaba, encontrándose en medio de aquel salón y allí dándose la mano como quien se acaba de reencontrar con un gran amigo. La mirada de lentes, encarando sin recelos ni mentira alguna la de ojos vivaces y polares, era en aquel minuto la prueba viva de la Alianza entre ambos Reinos, del lazo que uniera desde los tiempos inmemoriales a Avalon y Valhala, los guardianes del Árbol y de la magia.

Pasados los primeros segundos, ambos dejaron de lado el saludo, se quedaron mirándose un segundo, para que luego Alfred volteara y ambos quedaran encarando hacia sus más leales acompañantes. Scott y Mathew inclinaron levemente la cabeza en símbolo de respeto.

-Como Caballero y Doncella de Valhala, estamos honrados de acompañar a nuestro Rey en la coronación de su merced, monarca del hielo.

Dijo Scott por los dos, causándole a Alfred una sonrisa de lado por lo mucho que contrastaba el modo correcto de su Caballero con la familiaridad que en un solo encuentro habían desarrollado Densen y él. Densen, a su lado, asintió reconociendo el método correcto de una recepción, y luego se volteó nuevamente hacia Alfred para decirle algo...

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- ...claramente ese grito de alegría vino a interrumpir sus planes, cuando él se volteaba sin entender a mirar a su Doncella, quien si bien reconocía el grito no creía estarlo oyendo, apenas alcanzó a preguntarse cómo era posible antes de que un niño vestido en azul y blanco se le arrojara encima, abrazándole con fuerza. Densen parpadeó, aún sin entender, para luego mirar a Alfred, notando rápidamente que este y sus acompañantes se reían de la escena. Al lado de Tino, Berwald parecía estar bajo el mismo shock de sorpresa que este.- ¡...Mamá, te extrañé tanto!

-¿Pe...Peter? ¿Pero cómo es que...?

-Lo siento si no debimos...- Aquella voz gentil cortó la pregunta de Tino, haciendo que todos los presentes, incluido Peter (aún sin soltar a la Doncella de Valhala), miraran hacia Mathew. Este sonreía con una mezcla entre divertido, acongojado y comprensivo.-...pero luego de que se fueran, Peter no dejaba de hablar de ustedes. Él no suele encariñarse con la gente, por lo que al no ver ningún mal en traerle con nosotros, aceptamos el pedido que nos hizo de venir a la coronación.

Ante esa explicación, Tino miró a los ojos a Peter, viendo de inmediato todo el cariño y las ansias de retribución que ese pequeño albergaba. Se sintió tan cálido, que no puedo evitar sonreírle al chico, abrazarle, aceptar sin preguntas aquella titulación que le diera cuando aún estaban en Avalon: madre.

-No se preocupen. Yo y Berwald queremos mucho al chico, no tendremos problema en recibirlo aquí durante el encuentro.

Dijo pasados unos segundos, mirando inmediatamente a Berwald, quien asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, su mano posada con cariño en el hombro de Peter. Los de Avalon estuvieron tan felices como el mismo Peter ante esto, considerando lo mucho que el niño había necesitado siempre de alguien que se centrara en él. Sumándose a la reacción general, Densen incluso dio el permiso, corroborado de inmediato por Alfred, de que Peter se quedara hacia las habitaciones reales, cerca de la pareja de Valhala. El pequeño niño no pudo ser más feliz.

-HETALIA-

-Ya estamos cerca...

Murmuró Yekaterina, rectificando lo obvio en aquel instante donde la princesa y Kiku se encontraban de pie en la borda del barco, viendo pasar olas grises que golpeaban el casco sin inmutar la navegación. Frente ellos ya eran perfectamente distinguibles los contornos, formas y contenido de una isla completamente teñida por el blanco y el celestino, con ocasionales puntos rojos, las aldeas, pueblos y ciudades que la poblaban. El Caballero de Olimpo asintió, contemplando aquel paisaje.

-Le preocupa, ¿No es cierto, Yekaterina?

La princesa suspiró, cansancio consumiéndole, la mirada encaminada hacia la isla. En su mundo oscuro no existía aquella tierra de hielo y cristal, pero incluso así, no podía librarse de todo lo que en pocas horas ocurriría, todo lo que podía ocurrir luego de que se reencontrara con aquel con quien bailara en Vals del destino. Un sonrojo extremadamente tenue le cubrió las mejillas, su expresión mostrando preocupación.

-Kiku...la duda no ha mejorado en nada. Quizás incluso haya aumentado: cada vez tengo menos certeza de qué es lo correcto. Si mi señor Iván lo supiera...

-No tiene que saberlo.- las palabras de él cortaron las suyas. Yekaterina guardó silencio, sus ojos negros no parpadearon, incluso si sus manos se agarraron con más fuerza al barandal de la borda.- Ya me había comentado de dudar, pero la duda no tiene nada de malo, Yekaterina. Sé que Iván le ordenó mantener distancia del Rey de los bosques...pero creo que la única manera que esa duda valla desapareciendo, es conociendo al motivo que le hizo dudar en primer lugar.

Y tras decir eso, Kiku le dirigió una sonrisa leve, acto seguido volteando para regresar al interior de la embarcación, yendo a organizar todo para el cada vez más cercano descenso. Apenas se hubo ido, Yekaterina cerró los ojos, y por un segundo, volvió a ver esa película borrosa de los dos niños en el salón de baile.

"Verdaderamente... ¿está bien desobedecer solo una vez?", pensó, una de sus manos yendo inconscientemente a las amarras del vestido.

-HETALIA-

Alfred contemplaba las primeras horas pasar sin intervenir mayormente. Se encontraba en aquel minuto con la espalda apoyada en un pilar tallado, observando cómo Densen intercambiaba unas últimas palabras con el Rey Ludwig, el último en llegar de los tres monarcas ya arribados.

Desde que comenzaran a llegar las otras cortes, Alfred había decidido adoptar un rol de observador. Recordaba bien cómo desde la misma recepción a su coronación ya se habían comenzado a marcar posibles alianzas o zonas de influencia. Por lo mismo, con el consentimiento de Densen, él actuaba como su auténtica sombra, observando las conversaciones del Rey con los otros monarcas. Tal vez de esta con Ludwig decidiera que Edén era claramente una tierra neutral...pero la previa no le daba tan buenas expectativas...

Por qué sí, ya eran tres las cortes que hospedaban el palacio de los Oxenstierna, y si bien los de Avalon fueran los primeros en llegar, los terceros fueron los Beilschmidt, en medio habían llegado los pertenecientes a Eliseo...

"...Definitivamente nunca me voy a llevar bien con ese Rey rana", pensó Alfred al recordar cómo Densen acababa de conducirles a sus habitaciones (las más cercanas al ala real del castillo), cuando se anunció la llegada del Rey Francis, su Caballero y Doncella. Obviamente, observando todo sin entrometerse, no había habido segundo en que sus ojos no disputaran una batalla muda con los del Rey de la tierra más rica. Densen, entre ambos, pretendiendo una recepción normal y sin tensión de conflicto, en ningún minuto hizo nada por evitar el intercambio de odio; después de todo, que pretendiera que nada ocurría no significaba que él mismo no estuviera usando la recepción para sopesar la situación entre los 6 reinos.

-Bueno, Ludwig, entonces nos veremos para el almuerzo de inauguración. Hasta entonces, espero que encuentres la habitación lo suficientemente cómoda para ti y el príncipe Feliciano.

Aquel comentario de despedida de Densen hizo que Alfred dejara de recordar la molesta llegada de la rana, y se fijara en cómo con un sonrojo como de vergüenza ante la mención de "algo inapropiado", el Rey de Edén ya se iba. Apenas la puerta se cerrara tras de él, Densen se volteó a encarar a Alfred.

-¿Opinas lo mismo, no?

-Sí...pero el que Feliciano sea príncipe de Eliseo sigue siendo un factor que podría inclinar una Alianza.

Contestó Alfred sin dudar al ponerse completamente derecho y caminar hasta quedar al lado de Densen, los dos abandonando aquella sala del palacio para volver a acercarse a la recepción, tomando en cuenta que en cualquier segundo otro reino podría hacer su aparición. Mientras caminaban, Densen tenía una expresión completamente seria.

-Una declaración de matrimonio es en este minuto lo peor que podría pasarnos. La de ellos es una Triple Alianza inmediata...tomando en cuenta que resultaría ingenuo creer, después del encuentro anterior, que no hay una especie de pacto secreto entre Olimpo y Elíseo. El matrimonio solo vendría a sumar a Edén a una Alianza ya problemática.

Alfred asintió. Todo esto era extremadamente odioso; estaban en paz, y aún así tenía que utilizar un encuentro de supuesta alegría y unidad para sopesar posibles enemigos. Preferiría no tener que hacerlo...pero Scott tenía razón en que era necesario, y el que Densen estuviera acostumbrado a la situación de alerta solo favorecía que las cosas se le hicieran más llevaderas...dentro de lo posible.

-¿...Crees que deberíamos apostar a hablar de un "pacto secreto" tan pronto?

Preguntó a Densen cuando ya estaban en las escaleras que daban al primer piso y la recepción. Densen, al oírle, recordó los incidentes de la Guerra Civil, una traición de uno de sus generales, el intento de asesinato, Tino salvándole el pellejo en el último segundo y luego él y Berwald haciendo una purga al ejército que les llevó 5 años reunir. Se rió con amargura.

-Confía en mí, Alfred: antes de que lo sepas ya habrán expuesto la excusa para aliarse. Incluso temo que el momento sea mi misma coronación...

Los dos guardaron silencio. Llegaron a la recepción, justo para escuchar las trompetas de anuncio sonando de nuevo. La seriedad en sus rostros ya parecía incapacitada de aumentar en un ápice más; considerando las distancias entre los otros reinos y Valhala, no era complicado imaginar quiénes acababan de pisar el palacio de hielo.

-_Bonjour_, Rey Iván.

Ante esas palabras, Alfred abandonó el mirar la puerta que se abría para fijarse en el tercer Rey que, sin que ellos lo notaran, estaba pisando en aquel minuto los suelos de la sala de recepción. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del monarca de Eliseo, hubo un resentimiento entre ambos incluso si Alfred no podía comprender qué motivo lo impulsaba. Volviendo a dejar de lado al de cabellos rubios largos, se fijó nuevamente en la entrada, solo para encontrarse con esa sonrisita infantil que ya introducía al salón un aura aterradora.

-Gusto en verte, Francis Bonnefoy...y un mayor gusto en verles a ustedes, Reyes del oeste de nuestro mundo...

Los ojos violetas del monarca de las montañas heladas parecían incluso más tétricos a la última vez que Densen le viera. Él, y estaba seguro que Alfred también, podía sentir una clara amenaza en cada minúsculo gesto del hombre mayor: desde su modo de caminar hasta su respiración, todo delataba a una fiera aguardando por su presa. "Esto es una guerra sin declarar".

-Su majestad Iván; parece ser que el tiempo le fue propicio para su viaje. Como monarca de Valhala, agradezco su presencia en un acto de semejante importancia para mi reino.

Pronunció, manteniendo, pese a todo, el protocolo requerido. Avanzó hacia la entrada, Alfred quedando atrás, aún contemplando al tétrico monarca de los mineros. Braginski también se acercó, y en el medio del salón se tomaron de la mano como saludo oficial. La expresión seria de Densen contrastaba con la risita de Iván o la sonrisa sarcástica con que el de Eliseo presenciaba los eventos. "No me equivoqué; hay algún tipo de pacto secreto entre ellos..."...

-Rey Densen, estamos honrados de haber sido considerados en las invitaciones. Muchas gracias, aru.

Ante esas gentiles palabras Densen soltó la mano de Iván, mirando por sobre el hombro de este a la Reina de Olimpo, el chico vestido en ropas orientales que solo intervenía en el momento exacto, pero que al hacerlo siempre parecía llevar aquellas buenas intensiones. Densen se preguntaba cómo alguien así estaba casado con el monstruo de Iván Braginski.

-Muchas gracias; somos felices de tenerles aquí.

Dijo en respuesta, recibiendo de inmediato una leve reverencia de parte de la Reina y su Doncella, eternamente callado y con una expresión triste. Alfred, observando todo, notó que el chico estaba algo más pálido que la vez anterior; se preguntó qué le podría haber ocurrido...

Iván le dio la espalda a Densen, volviendo a acercarse a su séquito. Justo entonces, casi igual a la vez anterior, entró el segundo grupo a unirse al central: eran un Caballero de uniforme blanco, y una princesa sublime cubierta en una capa de pieles...

En el instante que ella ingresara en la sala, Alfred volvió a sentir que se le frenaba el corazón, e incluso si esta vez supo que no debía correr a encontrarla, la quedó mirando como si fuera lo único en la habitación, lo único que existía en el mundo con su cabello rubio arreglado en un entramado de trenzas, su rostro más bien pálido como única expresión de su piel no calzada por ropajes finos, su vestido de faldas amplias, su boca cerrada perfectamente en una línea de labios finos y delicados. Alfred pensó que con ello podía estar feliz de ver todo cuanto tendría el derecho a presenciar, cuando se sorprendió con aquel rostro que alzó su mirada del suelo, abrió los ojos, y conectó esas extrañas orbes negras con las de Alfred. Incluso si esos ojos aún le causaban cierto agujero en el pecho, ahora eso era acompañado por la calidez de notar en esos ojos la misma expresión de sorpresa que cuando él la viera recién; él, Alfred Jones, causaba en Yekaterina Braginski el mismo efecto que ella en él...

Como si no notara en nada aquella conexión, Densen prosiguió a saludar a la princesa y el Caballero, Kiku respondiendo por ambos, siguiendo el mismo plan del Rey de Valhala, los dos intentando encubrir lo inocultable de los ojos ahora más oscuros de Braginski, o de la mirada asesina de Francis Bonnefoy. Incluso si no lo conseguían, si el último comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de Olimpo, Alfred no dejaba de mirar a Yekaterina

_Unos ojos mirándole fijamente, como si fuera lo único del mundo. Una pregunta sobre su nombre, una respuesta que no consiguió oír..._

-...Yekaterina, es un placer enorme volver a verla.

La princesa pestañeó como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, abandonando la extraña visión que tuviera, otra de aquellas imágenes borrosas, donde creía escuchar pero al mismo tiempo no, como si alguien hubiera cortado el audio. Miró al frente suyo, a la realidad, y notó que allí ya no estaba la figura de Alfred F. Jones, sino el cuerpo de Francis Bonnefoy interponiéndose entre ambos, cogiéndole las manos a Yekaterina, besándolas con gesto seductor. La princesa sintió que volvía a su normal estado donde escasamente si sentía algo...

Desde atrás, ya con suerte pudiendo verla por culpa de Bonnefoy, Alfred oyó a Yekaterina comenzando una conversación formal con el Rey de Elíseos. Algo dentro de sí se molestó ante esto, y más aún al notar que ahora Iván retomaba su conversación con Densen, pero dándose el tiempo de mirarle con una expresión que mostraba claramente cómo se reía del de Avalon. Ya no soportó más.

Todavía sin decir nada, abandonó la recepción camino al cuarto que le fuera entregado en el piso mayor del castillo. Mientras se iba, prefirió no dar una última mirada a la princesa de Olimpo; esta, siendo ahora conducida por su gente y especialmente por Francis al tour por el palacio blanco, tampoco pudo cuestionarse qué había ocurrido en su cabeza ni dónde estaba el motivo de sus confusiones.

-HETALIA-

-...Guau.

Peter sintió que se quedaba sin palabras, contemplando aquella habitación que, en su exploración de los cuartos reales, había hallado. La verdad, no había pedido permiso para ponerse a conocer aquel lugar, le había incluso prometido a Tino esperarle en la habitación de este y Berwald mientras la Doncella se ocupaba de ayudar con las acomodaciones de los otros reino...pero este hallazgo valía la pena de no haber hecho caso.

Era muy distinto a su cuarto, claramente una mezcla de dos mundos, conteniendo desde aquello que Peter deseara tener hasta lo que era demasiado para la edad y hábitos del niño. Cerró la puerta tras de él, entrando a contemplar mejor aquel lugar.

Era una habitación que, para los estándares de un palacio, no llegaba a ser del todo grande. El suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras para aumentar la temperatura, las murallas estaban ocupadas por cuadros de magos y un estante con libros de magia. Luego, contrastando con aquel ambiente más serio, el rincón extremo de la pieza y su salida al ventanal estaba repleto de juguetes, en muchos materiales, formas y tamaños. Toda la pieza era iluminada por unas esferas brillantes que flotaban por sí solas en el techo, Peter notó, formando la figura de diversas constelaciones. El lugar era extremadamente cálido para ser una parte del hermano palacio de hielo.

-¿...Quién eres? No te he visto nunca en el palacio.

Esa pregunta repentina hizo que Peter se enfocara de nuevo en la zona de los juguetes, solo para notar que junto a un castillito de metro y medio de altura se hallaba un sillón, y en él, sentado un muchacho de traje marrón y camisa blanca, con un rostro de rasgos aún infantiles como Peter, cabello cenizo y ojos violeta. Estos últimos le miraban con una pregunta plana, simplemente queriendo saber quién es pero sin intensión de reprimenda. Peter se le quedó mirando en silencio unos segundos.

-...Me llamo Peter Kirkland.- Silencio. Peter miró hacia otro lado, al cuadro donde una maga era rodeada por hadas.-Soy el hermano menor del Caballero de Avalon.

Ante esa nueva información el chico de cabello cenizo hizo un pequeño asentimiento, como si ahora comprendiera todo sobre la presencia del otro, ligeramente más joven. Peter, pasados algunos segundos, comenzó a preguntarse si tendría que seguir él mismo con la conversación, cuando el otro habló, sin una onza de nerviosismo.

-Me llamo Emil Steilsson; vivo en el palacio como protegido del Rey Densen.

Esta vez le tocó a Peter asentir, dejando de lado su observación para así acercarse al paraíso de juguetes. Tomó uno con forma de pájaro y comenzó a moverlo como si planeara. Emil lo miraba en silencio; sin parar de jugar, Peter se fijó nuevamente en el otro.

-¿...Por qué tienes tantos juguetes? Yo no tengo tantos, y creo que soy menor que tú.

-...Son regalos de Tino y Berwald.- Peter dejó de mover el pajarito, mirando hacia el chico que sacó del montón un peluche con forma de frailecillo, el cual tenía un listón rojo atado en torno del cuello. Emil lo abrazó levemente contra su regazo.-Intentan compensarme dándome de todo. Es que yo...

-¡Emil, disculpa la demora! El almuerzo tomó horas y no conseguía hacerme un tiempo para subirte tu...

Aquella voz que había cortado la conversación de los niños hizo que estos voltearan a la puerta; allí vieron a Tino, aparentemente paralizado al ver que Emil no se encontraba solo en el cuarto.

-Ho...hola. Yo...esto...

-No me molesta Tino, no te preocupes. Parece un buen chico.

Ante esas palabras, Peter miró a quien le interrumpiera y posteriormente a Tino, quien pareció calmarse ante la afirmación del chico. Volviendo a sonreír, le acercó una bandeja con comida a Emil, y luego que este la agradeciera, la Doncella se volteó a mirar a Peter.

-Oye pequeño, ¿Podrías acompañarme un segundo?

Peter, aunque confundido, asintió y se fue tras Tino, abandonando ambos el singular cuarto. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Peter miró una última vez atrás, notando que Emil también le miraba en silencio. No se despidieron.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Tino miró a Peter con una sonrisa de lado, claramente cariñosa. Eso tranquilizó en algo al niño, que por un segundo había creído que le castigarían por haber andado de chismoso por las habitaciones reales. Tino, en vez de regañarle, se acuclilló para que quedaran de frente, y extendiendo su mano, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de Peter.

-...Tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste. Cuando te vi en el cuarto en serio me preocupé; Emil no suele ser muy sociable, prefiere estar siempre en esa pieza.

-¿Pero por qué? Parecía un buen chico. No habla mucho, pero...

Peter dejó la idea abierta, dándole a entender a Tino perfectamente lo que quería decir: no veía motivo para que Emil fuera tan callado, ni se mantuviera en ese cuarto tan recluido. Ante eso, Tino suspiró con tristeza, abrazando a Peter.

-Emil...se parece mucho a ti, Peter.- Le murmuró con cariño, al momento que le acariciaba de forma relajante la espalda.- La verdad es...que su historia tiene más de una similitud con la tuya.

Y ante eso, Peter se separó levemente del pecho de Tino, mirándole a los ojos completamente sorprendido. Sintió que su voz temblaba.

-Entonces...él...él también...

Tino llevó uno de sus delgados dedos a los labios del de 8 años, silenciándole con un ademán a la vez cariñoso y triste.

-Será una decisión de Emil si contarte o no. Hasta entonces, me haría muy feliz si consiguieras acercarte en algo a su corazón cerrado.

Y ante esas palabras, Peter sonrió decidido; ahora que sabía sobre la similitud, no se detendría hasta saber. Sí, estaba claro, tenía una nueva meta hasta su regreso a Avalon.

-HETALIA-

Toris se hallaba cansado; desde que llegaran al palacio de hielo él no había parado en ir y venir arreglando cosas. Incluso si la servidumbre del castillo de Valhala había ayudado bastante al arreglar los closet y la ropa de Yao, Iván tenía una obsesión con que sus cosas solo pudieran ser tocadas por alguien que él estuviera seguro le fuera 100% leal...incluso si esa lealtad estaba meramente basada en el miedo. Por dicho motivo, él solo tenía que ocuparse de todas las posesiones del Rey, mientras la "familia real" se sentaba afuera, socializando (más bien intimidando) con los otros reinos. Se sabía por mucho la Doncella más desgraciada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Si en aquella noche no hubiera sobrevivido...hubiera sido tanto mejor morir en la noche negra a vivir para esto...", pensó cuando un lágrima involuntaria le caía de los ojos, luego de que se encontrara un látigo entre las posesiones de Iván. Ese látigo Toris lo conocía tan bien...su espalda estaba tan familiarizada con él.

_-Da, para alguien como tú esto es lo mejor que te podría pasar. No eras nada, el hijo de una familia de cadáveres nobles, y ahora eres mi juguete. ¿No es eso una increíble mejora, Toris?_

Ese recuerdo consiguió que se quedara parado en medio de la habitación, mirando hacia la nada, como si ya no perteneciera a este mundo. Estaba arto, ya no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar su vida a este paso. Ya no conseguía que ni siquiera le importaran Yekaterina o Kiku, destinados a una desgracia distinta pero igual de trágica a la propia...lo único que le importaba era ponerle fin a su propia miseria. Tal vez congelarse en la tierra del hielo eterno no fuera una mala idea...

"Si yo muriera..."

-Toris...- la Doncella regresó de golpe de sus fatalistas pensamientos, mirando a la entrada de la habitación para encontrarse con una sonrisa apologética de Yao. Con solo ver esa expresión Toris ya podía imaginarse a qué venía su Reina.- Sé que estás ocupado pero, acaba de llegar la casa de Eldestein, y los sirvientes aún están ocupados con los almuerzos y bajativos. ¿...Sería mucho pedir si ayudaras abajo?

Toris suspiró, porque sabía que aunque Yao lo hiciera sonar como una petición, aquello era una orden de Iván, y por ende era imposible el negarse. Todo miembro de la corte de Olimpo sabía que en el fondo su cargo no importaba: todos eran una pertenencia del Rey en mayor o menor medida, y si él les "pedía algo" negarse era lo más estúpido y lo último que el valiente cometería. Aunque entre ellos intentaran pretender tener opciones de vida, la verdad era que su única posibilidad era vivir o morir. La vida no era justa...ni para él, ni para Yao, ni para Kiku, ni para Yekaterina, incluso si la princesa era el que menos cuestionaba y por ende el que más vivía en la ilusión de no estar obligado a nada.

...Toris de todas maneras estaba seguro de que, por ahora, iba a preferir vivir. Era mejor matarse él mismo que darle el pretexto a Iván para.

-Le acompaño, majestad.

Yao sonrió incluso si en su expresión había una disculpa a su Doncella. Así, los dos abandonaron el sector de habitaciones asignadas a Olimpo, y sin decirse nada más, caminaron hasta la recepción. Llegaron a esta cuando Densen ya intercambiaba los saludos de cortesía con el Rey Roderich, la Reina de este parada a su lado inmediato, conversando con Densen de la misma forma que su Rey. Toris se dio cuenta que envidiaba esa libertad, la posibilidad de una corte donde todos fueran iguales y uno siguiera al Rey por respeto. Aún así, no era como si pudiera cambiar su posición.

Separándose del lado de su Reina, interrumpió un segundo el intercambio entre Valhala y Giudecca, diciendo que como Doncella de Olimpo estaba dispuesto a ayudar con el equipaje de los últimos. La Reina de la tierra de la memoria y las artes le sonrió tan alegremente que era casi posible contagiarse de su aura cálida.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Eres muy amable, es muy lindo de tu parte.

No, la verdad es que eran ella y su marido los muy amables al agradecerle, al hacerle sentir que podía hacer esto por gratitud a ellos antes que por haber sido una orden. Les dio una última sonrisa, y sin más se fue a ayudar al servicio con el acarreo de equipaje.

Fueron pasando los minutos, los otros reinos llegando a saludar también al reino de la neutralidad; ya casi se acababan las maletas, y secando algo de sudor de su frente, Toris se propuso a abrir el último compartimiento de equipaje. Puso su mano en la manija y la acciono con cuidado. Hubo un grito general que pareció llenar el que él no alcanzara a emitir cuando cayera sobre él un peso enorme, capaz de cubrirle por completo. Esto pesaba bastante más que las maletas.

En la caída, sintiendo una sorpresa sin límites comenzando a llenar la sala, Toris golpeó su cabeza, dejando escapar una especie de gruñidito por el dolor. Alcanzó a mirar a un lado para ver las bocas en O de las cortes, cuando unas manos le sujetaron de la nada de las mejillas y le hicieron mirar a lo que cayera encima de él, o mejor dicho...a _quien cayera encima de él_...

-¡Oh, disculpa, pero como que no era mi intensión! ¡No noté que ibas a abrir, y es que o sea, estaba tan apretado allí adentro, como que no hubiera podido hacer nada de todas maneras! ¡Discúlpame, yo no quería hacerte daño!

Toris se quedó con los ojos como platos, contemplando aquellos labios moverse mientras aquel chico que no conocía, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, no paraba de darle disculpas pero no atinaba a levantarse de sobre él. No tenía reacción alguna, no entendía lo que pasaba, y de seguro no habría atinado a nada si la realidad no hubiera intervenido en aquel diminuto espacio que se había creado entre los dos.

Antes de que Toris reaccionara del todo a lo que estaba pasando, el chico rubio dio un grito sorprendido, y Toris vio sin creerlo cómo la Reina Elizabeta le levantaba al cogerle del cuello de la camisa y elevarlo del suelo por algunos centímetros. Ella no parecía molesta, solo divertida...pero detrás de ella se alzaba un joven caballero con ojos que relampagueaban de ira...

-Feliks... se puede saber... ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

El grito de Vash dejó en aún mayor sorpresa a los representantes de cada reino, que miraban la escena preguntándose por qué un chico que no era Rey, Reina, Caballero o Doncella acababa de caer así de los portaequipajes de Giudecca. Por otra parte, este mismo aludido solo se reía, aún sujeto por su Reina.

-Ay, pero es que o sea, ¿Cómo no iba a venir a ayudarles? Me refiero, como que puedo no tener cargo, pero que yo sepa aún así vivo en palacio. Y como la otra vez no apreciaron mi ayuda en casa, pensé que tal vez aquí serviría...

Vash quedó mirando incrédulo al sonriente chico. Pasados unos minutos de absoluto silencio suspiro molesto; Toris, aún tirado en el piso, vio como el Caballero se daba la vuelta, derrotado, para encarar a un Roderich que aún parecía no decidir su postura en cuanto a lo que ocurría.

-¿Su majestad, cómo he de proceder?

Esa pregunta hizo que el Rey de Giudecca mirara fijamente al tal Feliks. Mientras eso pasaba, Toris tomó asiento en el piso, pero no encontró las fuerzas para pararse mientras observaba el intercambio mudo que parecía haber entre el sorpresivo joven y su monarca. Pasado un tiempo, Roderich sonrió como quien decide aceptar riendo lo inevitable.

-...Déjale que se quede, Vash. Aquí no podrá repetir algo como lo de mi piano...

Y tras escuchar esto, Elizabeta dejó a Feliks en el piso, este dando saltitos de alegría y agradeciendo a la tonta y loca la confianza de su Rey. Al ver esto, Vash terminó de reducir la distancia entre ambos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, callándole así; carraspeó un segundo, terminando de ganar toda la atención de los presentes.

-Este chico es Feliks Łukasiewiczes: un protegido de su majestad Roderich.

Tras esas palabras, la atmósfera de sorpresa general pareció calmarse en algo, ahora que sabían de quién se trataba. Toris vio, aún desde el suelo, como Vash hablaba con Densen, pidiendo que se entregara una habitación al sorpresivo acompañante; el Rey de Valhala se rió, no dudó en conceder la petición. La Doncella de Olimpo aún estaba contemplando las diversas reacciones causadas por la extraña aparición del chico de raje rosa, cuando una mano se extendió frente a su rostro. Al alzar la cara para ver al dueño, se encontró con la sonrisa de quien le cayera encima.

-Oye, como que el piso no debe ser muy cómodo, ¿no?

Toris se sonrojó completamente, tomando la mano con rapidez, siendo ayudado a recuperar el pie. Apenas estuvo de nuevo parado, se quedó mirando a Feliks, a su sonrisa naif...le sorprendió profundamente la inocencia infinita que podía ver ese muchacho.

-Eh...yo...

Se encontraba ante una ausencia de palabras; este chico, este _niño_, estaba complemente limpio: de seguro nunca había pasado por dolor en su vida. ¿Qué le podía decir _él_ a alguien así?

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero como que eres más alto que yo! ¡O sea, juraba que eras más chiquito!- Toris se quedó como piedra, incapaz de reaccionar a nada ante la repentina risa del otro, su comentario tan simple, carente de reglamentos de palacio. Creyó que se sonrojaría de nuevo, pero entonces, el otro paró de reírse y le dedicó una sonrisa complemente seria. Toris sintió que en su pecho su corazón había perdido la pauta de latido.- Es que...como tienes cara tan bonita, pensé que eras una princesa.

Y luego de decirle esto, Feliks le dejó de lado, caminando a reunirse con sus protectores, al parecer recibiendo una pequeña reprimenda inicial por colarse así en el carruaje. Toris vio esto parado aún donde le dejara el de cabello rubio; se hallaba peor que una fresa, con sus manos en el pecho rezando porque su corazón no escapara, dado que latía como si quisiera abandonar su cuerpo...

-HETALIA-

-...Y vivieron felices por siempre.

No pudo evitar que la parte final de la historia escapara como un murmullo de sus labios al momento que cerraba el libro de cuentos, dejándolo descansar en su regazo. Nuevamente lo había acarreado consigo, incapaz de separarse de él; nuevamente, lo leía, recordaba las historias favoritas de su joya, y no podía evitar que el pecho le doliera.

"No entiendo por qué no podemos decir lo mismo para nosotros, Arthur...", pensó con tristeza, con su mirada aún fija en el volumen de historias infantiles. Acarició la portada con cariño, como si así pudiera recorrer de nuevo con sus yemas las manos pálidas de su única Reina. Cuánto le extrañaba, cuánto le deseaba de vuelta, lejos la memoria de aquella noche donde les separaron como si de meros animales se tratara. No les habían dejado nada...

Levantando la vista, por un segundo recordando algo, Alfred soltó el libro en su regazo, y con cuidado abriendo el prendedor de carbunclo de Scott, hizo a un lado la pañoleta de la camisa y así introdujo la mano por el cuello, extrayendo algo. No dudó en besarlo al segundo que lo tuvo frente a su rostro...

Era el medallón de Arthur, el collar con aquel dije de Árbol, el símbolo del mago hecho en oro, con incrustaciones de esmeralda para simular las hojas del Árbol. Otro tesoro más, y en verdad lo único que le quedara de aquella noche...

-Aún no puedo creer que permití que te alejaran de mí...

Y cuando terminó de decir eso recordó la recepción de aquella tarde, los labios de Francis sobre la mano de Yekaterina, y él mismo abandonando la habitación sin hacer nada. Apenas comprendiera lo que estuvo pensando, su mano soltó el dije, cayendo este contra su pecho, mientras las manos de Alfred iban a cubrir su rostro, sin creer lo que acabara de ocurrir. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza; esto no podía estar ocurriendo de nuevo...

-...No, no...ella es distinta, ella no tiene nada que ver con él. Iggy es el único. Ante él...

...Memorias del Vals del destino, de aquel murmullo escapando de los labios de Yekaterina; luego los recuerdos de sus ensayos con Arthur, aquel lejano beso a los pies del Árbol sagrado. Si comparaba a los dos, al negro con su hermoso esmeralda...

"...Ante él, ella no es nada", se terminó por convencer, para luego volver a ocultar el collar bajo su camisa. Justo se estaba cerrando esta y arreglando el broche de carbunclo, cuando un leve golpe a su puerta fue seguida por Mathew asomándose desde esta. Alfred alzó la vista a verle, recibiendo una media sonrisa de su mellizo.

-La cena oficial está por comenzar, Al.

Alfred sonrió. Le agradeció a Mathew el que le recordara, y dejando con infinito cuidado su único y preciado libro en la mesa de noche junto a un ramo de rosas rojas que trajera desde su jardín en casa (todo el viaje a Valhala cuidando que no se estropearan), abandonó la habitación.

Apenas Alfred dejara el lugar, Lukas abandonó su posición, detrás de los amplios cortinajes de la ventana. Caminó por la pieza hasta llegar junto a la cama y el velador, y una vez allí, posó su mano en aquel compendio de cuentos. Se quedó observándolo largo rato, antes de separarse algunos pasos y hacer aparecer en su mano una esfera de fuego. Su expresión se mantuvo seria, mientras apuntaba de manera perfecta, evitando que nada más resultara quemado.

"Lo siento Arthur..."...

Su expresión se frunció, su brazo fue agitado para lanzar, pero en vez de ver al libro quemarse, simplemente dejó que la llama fuera extinta por el viento, sin siquiera dejar la punta de sus dedos. Se quedó allí parado, una risa algo amarga surgiéndole por un segundo de los labios.

-...más bien, lo siento por mí.

_Después de todo...siendo el Alma, tú mereces más la chance de escapar..._

Cuánto desearía el mago que Arthur todavía tuviera la capacidad de escucharle...

Se alejó con el mismo paso lento de antes, y cuando llegó a la ventana del cuarto, dio una última mirada a aquel recuerdo, aquella huella del pasado que _debió _destruir como Iván hubiera querido. Lo miró con tristeza, sabiendo que en su caso no había tales caminos por los cuales regresar, y sin más, desapareció. La ventana permaneció igual de cerrada, pero en el velador las rosas rojas se habían convertido en decrépitos tallos cafés...

-HETALIA-

-Bueno, desgraciadamente al almuerzo no se pudo realizar la comida de inauguración, tomando en cuenta que Giudecca recién arribó cuando este estuvo terminado. Por el mismo motivo, me siento orgulloso de decretar esta cena como la primera comida oficial de este encuentro. Como Rey de Valhala pronto a recibir la gracia de ustedes, agradezco su presencia.

Dichas estas palabras, Densen retomó su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, recibiendo una cálida ovación de todos los presentes. Él sonrió animado, siendo coreada su risa por una igual de parte de Alfred, sentado junto a sus acompañantes a su derecha, luego de que Berwald cediera el lado sin derecho a réplica, él y Tino tomando la izquierda. Así ya no se daba lugar a dudas...la Alianza Mágica, como era llamada desde tiempos inmemoriales, era patente en el presente.

...Bueno, no era como si en el resto de la mesa no se pudieran ver todos los lazos y alianzas de importancia. A un lado de Avalon se había sentado Giudecca, Roderich quedando de frente con Ludwig, Elizabeta con Gilbert, incluso si no había mucho intercambio entre los primeros y los de Edén, dado que Roderich parecía especialmente entusiasmado en mantener a su Reina focalizado en sí; obviamente, al lado libre de Edén se sentaba Eliseo, Lovino quedando al lado de su hermano Feliciano. Así, en algo para nada raro, el extremo contrario de la mesa había quedado libre para que lo tomara Olimpo, Iván y Francis sentados uno al lado del otro, conversando sobre reinversión de los metales preciosos extraídos. Al frente de Francis habían sentado a una callada princesa, y era este último detalle el que ocasionó que pasado apenas un rato de iniciada la cena, Alfred quedara observando el otro lejano extremo, viendo a la chica que parecía casi cansada por la conversación entre ambos reyes y cómo el de Elíseos se daba tiempo entre medio cogerle las manos, pedirle que le diera comida, entre otras cosas.

"Debería dejar de molestarla...es claro que a ella no le agrada _para nada_ su acoso", pensó molesto, incluso si no comprendía por qué le molestaba tanto el que el Rey del dinero estuviera tras Yekaterina Braginski. Hace menos de media hora había estado molesto por pensar en ella en desmedro de su Arthur, pero ahora le era imposible no fruncir el ceño ante las obvias dobles intensiones de esas leves caricias de caballero...era solo cuestión de verle los ojos a Bonnefoy para saber que estaba pensando cosas bastante más _ejercitantes_ que una reunión de cortejo formal en una mesa. De solo pensar en eso, el chico de los lentes sentía cierto instinto violento contra el de cabellos más largos...un instinto que le estaba bloqueando por completo toda la atención que debería estar dirigiendo a lo que ocurría en la mesa...

"Alfred, maldición, concéntrate; estamos en un evento oficial, fíjate en lo que está ocurriendo...", pensaba Scott, maldiciendo internamente mientras bajaba al seco otro vaso más de escocés, única señal de lo estresado que estaba por lo rápido que Alfred abandonara la postura y conducta esperable de un Rey en uno de estos eventos. En verdad debería agradecerle al que el Rey Densen pareciera saber lo que pasaba el joven a su derecha y por ende no intentara dirigirle la palabra, sino intercambiar ideas directamente con Scott. Incluso si eso ayudaba a pretender que no pasaba nada raro, que el Rey no estaba flotando en la absoluta séptima nube, el Caballero de Avalon ya había decidido que apenas terminara esto iba a darle una buena lección a su Rey.

-Scott...

El Caballero pestañeó un segundo, mirando a su izquierda un segundo, para notar que Mathew le miraba de lleno, le decía sin palabras que no era para tanto, que más de una persona se notaba distraída , que no tenía que ser duro con Al. Scott solo lanzó un bufido de molestia, pero fue notorio que estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado el rabiar tanto por una situación arreglable. Mathew sonrió con cierto alivio, volviendo a fijarse en su plato, escuchando las distintas conversaciones de la mesa y recaudando cuánta información podía de cada tópico...pero desgraciadamente su oído no podía evitar tomar con especial dedicación uno en específico...

Se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca, la tragó rápido y levantó fugazmente la vista a mirar de soslayo el mismo extremo que observaba su hermano, sus oídos sin perder pista del tratado económico sobre la fundición del oro hallado en una nueva mina. Sus ojos habían aislado a uno de los participantes del intercambio, tan solo viendo la sonrisa radiante, segura, y el aire confiado que rodeaba al gobernante de Eliseo, y más aún, aquella mano entrelazada a un fino guante negro, en una acción que no pudo evitar despertarle un escalofrío desagradable a Mathew. Tragó amargo, casi sintiendo la sopa regresaba por su garganta, al ver a Francis cogiendo una copa de vino, depositarla en los labios de Yekaterina como si la princesa no fuera capaz de beber sola. Desvió la mirada.

"Yo decidí que ya no más...", pensó, se regañó internamente, rápidamente encontrando los hilos de conversación de los otros focos de la mesa. Definitivamente no se quiso volver a fijar en el lado Olimpo-Elíseos, por lo que falló en ver la sonrisa conocedora que le dedicó por un segundo el de cabello rubios largos.

-Rey Francis... ¿Encontró algo más interesante que nuestra transacción?

La repentina pregunta de Iván le dejó claro al mencionado que era mejor olvidar temporalmente a quien les estuviera observando. Le dedicó una sonrisa seria a Braginski, este se reía por lo bajo con su especial _kolkolkol_.

-..._excuse moi_, majestad. Solo...meditaba una posibilidad.- Dijo con un tono claramente sugerente, causando que Iván sonriera de lado y al frente suyo Yekaterina le dedicara una mirada claramente de sospecha (bastante inteligente era, después de todo...). Él solo se rió, despidiendo el breve tema, regresando a lo que estuvieran conversando con anterioridad. –Como sea, regresando a nuestro brillante desempeño monetario, creo que no hay que olvidar el factor de que el dinero no sirve de nada si no se tiene dónde invertirlo... ¿no lo cree así, Ludwig de Beilschmidt?

Esa pregunta causó que cierto aire tenso se expandiera al segundo por la sala, todos abandonando sus respectivas conversaciones y mirando fijamente al Rey de Edén, claramente incómodo por la mención de su nombre; Gilbert, a su lado, sabía sin embargo que lo que más sentía su hermano era molestia...

-_Oh, da_, lo había por completo. Se acerca la próspera boda de su majestad con el príncipe de Eliseo...una vez que se celebre, será fructífero para los tres el establecer una fuerte Alianza comercial, ¿_ne_?

La sola mención de aquella palabra con _a_ terminó de traer a Alfred de regreso a la realidad. Su mano se tensó sobre un tenedor, mirando entre el peligroso núcleo de conversación y Densen, quien había cambiado por completo su expresión, adoptando la de quien ya sabía que este momento llegaría. En el resto de la mesa, Elizabeta aferraba con fuerza su mano a la de su esposo, los dos mirando con aparente y falsa calma cómo Francis estiraba sus manos por sobre su Caballero y Doncella para tomarle las manos a un confundido Feliciano, dedicándole una sonrisa supuestamente inocente.

-Feli... ¿O no que sería bonito? Tu hermano mayor lleva muchos años trabajando en tu traje blanco, y está altamente dispuesto a pagarte la mejor dote jamás dada por este reino. Es simplemente justo que luego te acuerdes de la tierra a la cual sirves como príncipe, ¿no?

Feliciano pestañeó, en la mesa, Scott tragó duro, Berwald frunció el gesto, Tino intentando calmarle. Todos miraban atentos, cuando el chico sorprendió a todos moviendo su cabeza a un lado, su gestó típico de cuando no entendía lo que ocurría.

-Pero hermano Francis...no tienes ninguna obligación de hacer todo eso: yo ya no voy a depender de la corona de Eliseo, así que me parece gasto innecesario...

Y ante esas palabras, el Rey de Eliseo se quedó mirando de piedra al chico, notando cómo Lovino asentía levemente, aunque con expresión molesta. Maldición...su maldita Doncella ya sabía...

Fuera del círculo de Edén-Eliseo nadie entendía lo que el chico había querido decir, cuando Gilbert lanzó una risa al aire, mirando a su hermano como clara manera de decirle que ya debería de explicar lo que decidieran, aquello con lo que el mismo Feliciano estuvo en pleno acuerdo...

Ludwig, Rey de Edén, se puso de pie, dio una larga y seria mirada a cada integrante de aquella mesa, y luego, se focalizó completamente en sus pares de Olimpo y Elíseos.

-Rey Francis, lo que Feliciano quiso decir es que pese a que agradece todo su esfuerzo por promover nuestra unión, nos parece que este tema ya no es de incumbencia para su corona; Feliciano decidió a favor de los intereses de Edén de mantener un pleno equilibrio global que desde que inicie el mes previo a la contracción de nupcias, él renuncia irrevocablemente a su linaje de Eliseo, y pasa a depender únicamente de la protección de la casa de Beilschmidt. Feliciano se casará conmigo como un plebeyo normal, no como el príncipe de Elíseos.

Aquellas palabras parecieron terminar acompañadas por el sonido de vidrio quebrándose, la mano de Iván causando trizas en la copa de cristal que sostenía. Francis no hacía más que mirar con expresión horrorizada a Feliciano, quien asistía solemnemente a las palabras de su pareja al momento que se ponía en pie, siendo rápidamente abrazado contra el pecho de su Rey. En el resto de la mesa, Roderich sonreía, besando la mejilla de una aliviada Elizabeta; Vash suspiraba el aliento que había estado guardando, siendo abrazado efusivamente por su querida Lily; Tino se reía levemente, pegado a un siempre estoico Berwald; Mathew sonreía mientras él y Scott se daban la mano como gesto de objetivo logrado. En su lugar, Densen y Alfred habían optado por reírse juntos, diciéndole (internamente) adiós a la Triple Alianza: Edén era tierra neutral, y por ende, Giudecca lo seguiría siendo. Todo ya estaba reducido a dos bloques, y entre ambos, estaba la segura zona media...la guerra ya no era una realidad inminente.

Aún riendo, pensado en todas las horas de dolor de cabeza que él y West habían atravesado para llegar a aquella solución, Gilbert terminó por sorprender a la concurrencia poniéndose él también de pie. Sonrió confiado, y con firmeza, levantó su copa en dirección a su hermano y su pareja.

-Pues ahora que todo quedó claro, voy a proponer un genial brindis: por el viva que antes no dimos a los nuevos monarcas, y por el futuro y próspero matrimonio de Lud con Feli...que de ahora en más, las cosas comiencen a calmarse.

Y ante ese brindis, muchos no tardaron en acompañar de pie con entusiasmo. De mala gana, Francis e Iván tuvieron que también seguirlo, sabiendo que no ganaban mucho estando en contra de un deseo de paz. Alfred, con una sonrisa de oreja, durante el brindis se dio el tiempo de mirar por un segundo a la princesa de Olimpo, esta teniendo una casi imperceptible sonrisa al aceptar el brindis; el Rey de Avalon se sintió inmensamente contrariado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz: aquel gesto era claro...de alguna forma, Yekaterina era feliz de que la Triple Alianza no se hubiera concretado.

-HETALIA-

"Definitivamente este bastardo se olvida que es Rey en nombre del pueblo: solo actúa por su propi voluntad", pensó molesto Lovino cuando recordaba lo ocurrido durante la cena, aquella demostración que hiciera Francis, aquella que había demostrado que al maldito infeliz nunca le había importado la felicidad del hermano de Lovino...solo había sido una cuestión de aliar a Edén con ellos, claramente para atarlo a Olimpo, convertirlo en otro perro de los mineros, como ellos ahora. Lovino en verdad estaba molesto, no entendía por qué, en primer lugar, actuaban así de unidos a los extraños de Olimpo...ellos no les debían nada, estaba seguro, y sin embargo parecía que nada de lo que planeara Francis defiriera en nada de las conveniencias de Iván Braginski. Ese hombre en particular era peligroso, se veía a simple vista; ¿...qué bien les traía a ellos como Eliseo el estar de parte de alguien así por voluntad propia?

-No entiendo...

-¡Oh! ¿Y esa carita larga?

Lovino puso expresión exasperada al voltearse a ver a quien le hablara como si tuviera 5 años. Allí halló a Antonio, sonriéndole como si no pasara nada, como si no se estuvieran trasformando en parias para los cuatro reinos normales. Quería arrancarle la cabeza por ser tan torpe de no notarlo...

-Bastardo estúpido, ¡¿cómo voy a tener una cara distinta?

Antonio se puso serio al oírle gritar. Obviamente sabía lo que quería decir...el problema era que, por el contrario a su Lovi, él no tenía la decisión para ir contra Francis. No sabía qué hacer, y por el mismo motivo había desviado la atención de Lovino la otra vez...porque había creído que apoyar a Francis era lo correcto. Esta vez, después de lo ocurrido...

-...Tal vez le estás dando demasiados giros al asunto.

Dijo con voz apagada. Lovino pareció molestarse aún más.

-¿Que acaso preferirías que te dejo acercarte y usar el mismo truco sucio de antes, bastardo?

Antonio puso una mueca de dolor. Era cierto que había jugado sucio, pero amaba a Lovino y solo por eso se había permitido el hacer aquello. Ahora no planeaba lo mismo, estaba indeciso...que el menor le creyera capaz de tratarle como si su opinión no valiera...

-Tan solo quiero que no sufras esto. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, después de todo.

Ante esas últimas palabras la expresión en el rostro del más joven murió. Se quedó mirando a Antonio sin reaccionar a nada, y finalmente, terminó por bajar el rostro. Ahora recién entendía al mayor, con esas palabras podía comenzar a ver lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Caballero. Ellos dos no eran más que piezas del juego de Eliseo, y Eliseo no era más que un juguete en las manos de Iván...

-Toño, _cheri_, que bueno verte aquí, te buscaba.

Lovino volvió alzar la mirada, volteándose para ver a Francis entrando a la habitación que la Doncella compartía con el Caballero. El Rey llevaba una sonrisa suficiente en el rostro, Lovino no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento; planeó decir algo, pero el brazo de Antonio abrazándole contra el pecho de este le dio a entender que era mejor que el mayor manejara la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rey Francis?

El tono de Antonio viajaba entre una formalidad fría y la amistad que pese a todo le uniría siempre con el otro. Aún así cada vez le costaba más acordarse de lo último, tomando en cuenta que las acciones de Francis parecían completamente contrarias a las del joven con el cual creció, al cual apoyó al ser nombrado Rey.

-Oh, no tienes que ser tan frío, _ami_. Tan solo quería que no se preocuparan ni tú ni tu niño como la otra vez.

Ante esas palabras tanto Antonio como Lovino entendieron perfectamente lo que ocurría. Lovino se sintió como al borde de gritar, pero el Caballero le sujetó con más fuerza, indicándole que se quedara callado.

-Francis...lo que dijiste al almuerzo nos ha dejado como sospechosos. Si te encuentran deambulando por el castillo de noche...

-¡Oh, no seas exagerado, Antonio! Tan solo iré a tomar una copa de vino y...admirar el paisaje.

Había partido con un tono molesto hacia el otro, pero había terminado con algo en la voz, un algo que claramente indicaba una intensión en nada relacionada o una guerra, el castillo, o siquiera las casas de Avalon o Valhala. Antonio le quedó mirando sin creerlo...

-Acaso tú estás...

-Ohjojo...eso es un secreto.

Francis ni siquiera le dejó terminar de pronunciar. Con esas palabras, sin más, les dio la espalda a ambos y abandonó la habitación. Tanto Caballero como Doncella supieron que no le verían volver.

Lovino comenzó a temblar, sin entender del todo, pero imaginando con facilidad las consecuencias que eso tendría para Eliseo. Antonio tomó su mano, la besó para calmarle; maldijo internamente a quien a su mejor amigo.

"Francis... ¿En qué juego retorcido nos estás metiendo?"

-HETALIA-

-Descanse, Yekaterina.

Kiku se despidió con una sonrisa al cerrar tras él las puertas de la habitación. Yekaterina asintió levemente a sus palabras aunque no devolvió un sonido como respuesta...se hallaba como en trance, allí sentado en la cama de dosel, con aquel camisón de gaza puesto y debajo de este aquella máquina de tortura que su Rey no le permitiera soltar un segundo mientras estuvieran fuera del Partenón. Estaba agotado, el día siendo extenso con el Rey Francis casi pegado a sí, con las expectativas de su señor Iván, y con aquella presencia cálida que siempre le miraba desde lejos...

Sintió un ligero escalofrío, recordando la cena y su actitud equívoca al haber estado feliz por el fracaso de la Alianza. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Cómo había ido contra la clara voluntad de su pueblo? No lo había podido evitar, había sonreído al saber que el joven Feliciano no actuaría como puente Eliseo-Edén. ¿...Pero por qué había sido feliz?

...Al segundo, como si su cabeza quisiera darle con ello la respuesta, recordó la expresión horrorizada de Alfred al oír a Francis hablar del matrimonio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera bloquear a la visión de su memoria.

Sí, al venir a este encuentro había sabido que venía a dudar, a enfrentarse a la incertidumbre; se había preguntado incluso por la legitimidad de ser desobediente una vez, siguiendo aquella duda...pero ahora notaba que seguirla influiría en mil rebeliones más, que poco a poco, por ir acercándose a conocer el objeto de su duda, terminaría por ir hacia él y no hacia su hogar, su salvación, su señor. No sabía qué hacer.

-Alfred F. Jones...por qué me haces dudar de mi mundo...

No pudo evitar murmurar al abrir los ojos, dirigir el rostro a encarar la ventana, por donde se veían caer finos copos de nieve cristalina. Los contempló un segundo a través del negro de su existencia, y sin entender bien por qué, sintió su cuerpo atraído a la ventana, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar allí de pie, con la mano puesta en el frío vidrio...

_-Sabes, a veces pienso que me hubiera gustado nacer en Valhala- esas palabras escapaban de la boca de un sombra borrosa, una que tenía su mano apoyada en la ventana cubierta por el halo del frío. Su otra mano sostenía un libro, a su lado se hallaba una mesa con tazas de té humeante.- Allí nieva todo el año, aquí apenas en invierno._

_Una mano distinta entró en escena, sujetando aquella que estaba en la ventana, acariciándola y entregándole calor. Aquella sombra de niño se volteó al frente, pero no se veía nada de lo que allí había. Aún así, Yekaterina escuchó perfectamente aquella voz hablándole al chico que no distinguía bien._

_-Pero si hubiera sido...yo...conocido nunca._

_El chico sacó su mano de la ventana, el dueño de la voz la acercó a sí. Ambas figuras se fueron acercando y..._

Yekaterina dejó escapar un jadeo digno de quien se estaba ahogando, quedando con una respiración dificultosa, aún sin entender aquella nueva imagen que se sumaba a estas extrañas películas, siempre centradas en el niño que veía borroso, y a veces apareciendo otro, con mayor o menor claridad. No entendía, en verdad que no conseguía comprender.

Terminó de tranquilizarse. La verdad no sabía a qué venía aquella imagen del niño, quién era, dónde había ocurrido y cuándo, si siquiera lo conocía...pero la verdad, es que había quedado en sí algo similar a lo expresado por el niño; sí, por algún motivo, descubrió que en verdad deseaba ver de frente la nieve cayendo, deseaba su pureza, su frío acogedor, su libertad de caer eternamente si así lo deseaba...

"No entiendo lo que ocurre...pero creo saber...que quiero algo...", pensó al momento que su expresión se tornaba decidida y volteaba su cuerpo al interior del cuarto, hacia un tocador de cristal de donde extrajo unas tijeras. Se quitó rápidamente el camisón, dejándolo caer al suelo, y sin pensar en posibles consecuencias si era descubierto, llevó la tijera hacia su espalda, cruzándola con las ligas que sujetaban el corsé. Cerró los ojos, y al mismo tiempo, las tijeras...

-HETALIA-

-Eli...

Elizabeta, hasta entonces cepillando su pelo sentada frente al tocador, miró a través del espejo a Roderich, sentado ya al borde la cama, su expresión (por algún motivo que no conseguía vislumbrar) triste. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento, contemplándole un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta volver a sentarse, ahora a su lado. Puso sus manos en sus hombros, comenzó a hacer un masaje leve, como para quitar la tensión presente en él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rod? Sé que la forma de actuar de Feliks te descolocó, pero no creo que eso sea lo único que te perturba. En la cena...parecías sujetarte a mí como si temieras perderme...

El hombre no se movió, sus ojos perdidos en el suelo, mientras su mujer le abrazaba con cariño.

-Eli...lo siento tanto...- Ella levantó el rostro, ya después de algunos segundos apoyado en el hombro de este. Le miró sorprendida, sin entender el motivo de aquellas palabras que le decía aún incapaz de mirarla.- Yo sé...cuánto hubiera querido darte la oportunidad de elegir...

Ante eso último Elizabeta comprendió. Vio las lágrimas cayendo silenciosas de los ojos violetas, y parándose a quedar frente a su esposo, se agachó y sin aviso le dio un beso largo pero casto a sus labios. El otro pareció ganar algo de vida ante esto, incluso si le miraba como si fuera un ángel y él un pecador que no le merecía...

-Rodi...yo te amo. No lo olvides, por favor...

Le dijo luego al oído, él mirándola como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Aún así, la tristeza en sus ojos no desapareció, porque aunque no lo dijo, aquella verdad quedó flotando entre los dos...el que pese a que se amaran...habían querido _algo más_...

-HETALIA-

Alfred contemplaba desde su ventana cómo caía la nieve, recordaba cómo hace ya 10 años Arthur le había dicho su deseo de ver nevar todo el año. Ahora los copos no fallaban en traer a su memoria el rostro de su Reina, no solo por aquella memoria, sino porque había un extraño parecido, aquella belleza etérea que ambos poseían.

Suspiró...después de todo, hasta las cosas más simples siempre parecían encerrar algo de la esencia de Arthur.

"Habrías amado el venir aquí conmigo..."

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, sacando ese pensamiento melancólico de su mente. Se fue acercando a su cama, dispuesto a cambiarse a pijama y dormir de una vez, pero entonces se detuvo y se llevó la mano a palpar el dije, escondido bajo su camisa. Sonrió de lado...aunque Arthur no le acompañara en persona, sí podía llevarle a ver lo que tanto quiso...

Con ese pensamiento, corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación. Cogió su chaqueta gruesa, y en menos de un minuto ya no había nadie en aquel cuarto.

-HETALIA-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez que ya hubo observado dormir a Emil. Sonrió levemente, recordando que hace apenas un segundo le había mandado un beso volado como deseo de dulces sueños. Se volteó, y dando un último vistazo a la entrada del cuarto del adolescente, comenzó a caminar por aquel salón que conectaba las habitaciones reales. Estaba dispuesto a ingresar a su cuarto a dormir de una vez, cuando su paso se detuvo y una sonrisa suspicaz se formó en su rostro...

-Te admitiré que te ocultas muy bien, pero creo que el juego ha terminado...

Dijo en voz alta al adoptar su mirada un brillo seguro. El silencio siguió reinando en la habitación, nada, ni siquiera el aire, moviéndose, pero aún así él no desistió.

Se volteó hacia el ventanal mayor, casi una muralla, que encaraba hacia el jardín de flores de hielo. Lo contempló sin alterar su expresión.

-No lo hagas más difícil; sé que eres el mismo de la otra vez... ya no te ocultes.

Y ante esas últimas palabras, algo cambió en la habitación. La atmósfera pareció volverse más densa, cierto brillo como aura llenando todo con su poder; los cortinajes de las esquinas del gran ventanal comenzaron a agitarse, y ante los ojos del Rey de Valhala, una figura comenzó a perfilarse, aparecer donde antes hubo nada.

Densen no pareció sorprenderse en lo más mínimo cuando la magia que llenaba todo se calmó, y entre él y el ventanal por donde se veía caer la nieve quedó una figura más baja y delicada que la propia, calzada en un traje azul; tenía piel pálido, expresión perfectamente neutra, el cabello sujeto por una cruz dorada, y unos cautivadores ojos de hielo, capaces de consumir el mundo en magia y misterio...

-HETALIA-

Alfred contempló por un segundo el magnífico espectáculo natural, aún sin creer la belleza sin límites que contenía en sí aquel jardín de flores de hielo siendo cubierto por la nieve. Había dejado atrás corredores, escaleras, salones, pero nada de eso importaba...estaba en presencia de la nevada más bella del mundo, admirando el reino del hielo eterno en su mayor esplendor. Se encontraba extasiado al irse sumergiendo de a poco en el parque, abandonando cada vez más lejos la presencia el palacio. Quería ver más, quería grabar en su memoria aquello que Arthur soñó con ver.

Así, recorrió los caminos laberínticos que se hundían en un mar de rosas que aparentaban cristal del más fino, perdió de vista el palacio de hielo, y en medio de la nieve pensó por un momento en recorrer para siempre ese pasaje de ensueño. Recorría sin un rumbo fijo, sin saber lo que buscaba...hasta que sus ojos perdieron de vista al mundo.

La nieve dejó de caer, el tiempo dejó de correr, y todo fue un cuadro que sus ojos azules no podían creer al observar, porque fue incluso peor que cuando viera por primera vez a Yekaterina, solo comparable con aquellos ojos de esmeralda siendo revelados. Creía estar ciego, estar soñando; se formó un nudo en su garganta, sintió que nunca más hablaría en su vida. No importaba, daría todo con tal de que esa imagen nunca le fuera arrebatada...

...Aquel cuerpo sublime flotando en un mar de nieve caída, esa estatura más pequeña encarando con porte un cielo blanco; la piel pálida como la nieve, las manos delicadas abiertas como en un abrazo a la naturaleza y su alma. Aquel cabello rubio, desordenado y largo, tanto como para acariciar más allá de las caderas de aquel ensueño, revoloteando las hebras de oro al viento. La figura calzada en un pantalón largo negro, lo suficientemente ajustado como para hacer lucir aquella figura perfecta, aquellas piernas largas; una camisa de paño blanca, los botones superiores abiertos, exponiendo un cuello elegante, apenas adornado por un listón rojo atado desde el cuello de la camisa. No llevaba nada más, ni guantes, ni chaqueta, ni nada contra el cruel frío. Eso hacía la figura aún más irreal, un fragmento de un sueño olvidado en el tiempo...

"¿...Quién es?", pensó aún sin la capacidad de moverse, observando cuánto le permitía el que le diera la espalda, intentando ver ese rostro pacífico, entregado a las caricias de los copos contra sus mejillas. Su propio rostro se sonrojó, imaginándose sin saber por qué a sí mismo, pasando sus manos por esa cara, ese cuello, aquel cuerpo; ser parte de la nieve, permitirse jugar con aquella mágica figura...

-...Yo...

Fue apenas un susurro equivalente al viento corriendo. Intentó dar un paso hacia la aparición, y para su desgracia, eso bastó para ver el hechizo roto.

Su paso rompió una rama de árbol caído, aquel sonido hizo que el tiempo corriera, con el tiempo corriera la figura notó su presencia, y al notarla se volteó a verle con sus ojos abiertos...el horror que mostraron esos orbes era comparable al de los propios al reconocer aquellos ojos negros...

...Ni aquellas prendas ni aquel cuerpo pertenecían a una muchacha.

Fin capítulo 3

* * *

_... ¿No me odien? Lo admito, soy una maldita teaser, pero qué le vamos a hacer, así termina el cap; esperen hasta el próximo si desean saber qué ocurre ^^_

_Bueno, mañana es mi último día de colegio y tengo sueño, MUCHO sueño. Por ende, me disculpo por hablar tan poco y solo pido Reviews y me disculpo por si no les gustó. Nos veremos de nuevo pronto! (si no vuelvo a bloquearme DX)_

_Mucho cariño,_

_Naomi_


	14. La joya más deseada, 4

_HIIIIII!_

_Long time no see, no creen? En serio, creo que debo disculparme con ustedes por esto, porque en serio que esta vez fui cruel, casi un mes sin actualizar y para más partiendo una historia nueva. Deben odiarme, ¿no? Bueno, de todas maneras intentaré justificarme..._

_1ro, creo que no lo he dicho antes, pero el motivo por el que me enfermo tan a menudo es porque tengo una depresión algo seria y una enfermedad permanente acarreada por esta. Sin entrar en detalles, cada cierto tiempo tengo que descansar porque si no quedo destruida, en el piso, KO, etc. En consecuencia, durante estas vacaciones en vez de avanzar bien mis fics (igual publiqué uno luego de hasta soñar la idea), me dediqué a descansar para recargar pilas. Por ende, dejé todo botado._

_2do, mi colegio está muy exigente, estoy en 4to, el último año en Chile, y por ende estoy bastante ocupada: ¡hasta me dieron tarea para las vacaciones los malditos!, y dado que entré a mis últimos 50 días de clases, debo esforzarme al máximo...en el cole me van a exprimir. En consecuencia, aún menos tiempo._

_3ro...combina las dos anteriores: te das cuenta de que tengo que andar con MUCHO cuidado o no voy a poder rendir los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad._

_...Bueno, esas son mis excusas. Lamento si no son válidas para alguien, pero esas, para que sepan, van a ser las principales causas de mis atrasos de ahora en más. Lamento, de nuevo, si esto las molesta en alguna extensión._

_Ok, ahora pasando a temas más alegres, les dejo las notas del cap :D_

**_NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO:_**

_Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar porque puse dos notas [(1) y (2)] en el cap anterior pero se me fue responderlas (me tinca que el virus tiene la culpa; ahí estaba con síntomas pero yo no cachaba estar enferma!); por esto, las responderé ahora:_

_(1) Tal como mi querida Ray Kirkland, de seguro varias entendieron bien a lo que me refería con el sistema de gobierno. Las que no, los nombres utilizados corresponden a la pirámide de sistemas políticos planteada por Platón en su libro "La República". En él se usa la palabra "aristocracia" de forma distinta a cómo se usa hoy en día: nosotros al decir aristocracia muchas veces pensamos en la gente con dinero y linaje, pero aristocracia en su raíz griega significa "el gobierno de los mejores", y por ende al hablar de un sistema aristocrático nos referimos a que quien gobierna debe ser considerado el más apto de todos, el más sabio, fuerte, etc. (aunque más importante de todo, sabio). Ahora, si eso se suma a una timocracia, esta es "el gobierno de los guerreros", lo cual significa que la clase gobernante es el ejército. Sumando ambos, comprendemos que en Valhala gobiernan los guerreros, pero no el de más alta graduación, sino el que demuestra ser el mejor y más apto para el trono de la nación. El sistema se vio desvirtuado en la guerra civil, cuando los guerreros intentan ganar su puesto siendo solo "el más fuerte" y no "el mejor". Densen consigue derrotarlos porque él era desde un principio más que solo fuerte._

_(2) Puede parecer ridículo, pero el simbolismo de un beso en la mano significa "fidelidad/una promesa". Por eso, cuando Berwald le besa la mano a Densen, le está prometiendo su fidelidad de allí en más, de manera incorruptible. _

_...Bueno, esas fueron las explicaciones del cap anterior (la de los tipos de gobierno salió eterna XS!). Volviendo al cap actual, segundo, este capítulo va a ser algo corto en relación a otros; aún así, aseguro que su desarrollo es casi puro romance :D! Aunque claro, no hay que olvidar que es algo casi que de rating K, porque aún falta bastante para que se revelen los destinos (huajajajaja XD). _

_Tercero y último, cuando lean el final tienen el derecho a descargarse en los Reviews, pero están prohibidos los tomatazos a la autora. ¿Entendido?_

_Muy bien, entonces, advertencias para el cap: Francis va a ser Francis. Oh, y hacia el final del cap, si antes odiaban al par malvado, prepárense..._

_Cuarto, mi DISCLAIMER, que el capítulo pasado cometí el pecado de olvidar: el perfecto, alabable, hermoso, bello Hetalia obviamente no me pertenece; yo le haré culto hasta el fin de mis días y seré feliz con tal de seguir teniendo la posibilidad de escribir universos alternos en relación a este. _

_...Por cierto, este universo sí me pertenece =D! (Soy dueña de algo TTuTT) _

_Por último, pero no por ello menos importante a lo otro, este cap viene nuevamente con dedicatoria: es para una chiquita que lleva siguiendo esta historia casi desde que la comencé. Ella si bien no me deja Reviews, siempre me escribe un PM con lo que opinó, gustó o no gustó del capítulo, y así como lectora anónima al resto me ha dado ánimos para seguir. Ya la había mencionado antes en un agradecimiento, pero considerando que eso es poco, le quiero dedicar estos principios entre la pareja principal y la segunda más importante, aparte de otra más peligrosa pero trascendental. Entonces, este cap es un regalo para mi adorada **ILoveChocoCake**; ¡Ojalá no te decepciones, Kana-chan!_

_Ahora sí, todos disfruten el cap!_

_Naomi ^^_

* * *

Capítulo 4

_"Estamos tan acostumbrados a disfrazarnos para los demás, que al final nos disfrazamos para nosotros mismos."_

_François de la Rochefoucauld _

…

-¡Ye…Yekaterina!

Su voz apenas escapó de sus labios, casi un murmullo siendo llevado cual hoja en el viento. Aún así para ambos era un grito suspendido en el cielo nocturno, semejante a una acusación contra esos ojos negros que ahora solo mostraban el horror de verse descubiertos. Para Alfred, las palabras aún así contenían menos importancia que su mirada conectando inverosímil con el espanto de la princesa...

-N...n...o...

La palabra no pudo ser conectada por los labios del otro, temblando no de frío, sino de horror puro corriendo por sus venas, pagando el haberse atrevido a desobedecer. Todo corría peligro ahora...

-Tú eres...eres un...

-¡NO!

El grito escapó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones permitieron, sus piernas resucitando con el impulso de este. No era algo que pudiera explicar, no había forma de volver racional la mentira. Tenía que huir de allí antes que la verdad se volviera aún más patente al Rey de Avalon; tenía que escapar para proteger los intereses de Olimpo. Sin embargo Alfred no iba a aceptar algo así...

Apenas aquel grito fuera emitido, al segundo que vio aquellas piernas volteando para alejarse de él, Alfred comprendió que no podía dejarle ir. Su cuerpo se movió solo, como si no fuera necesario que su cerebro le ordenara actuar; sus pies dieron pasos más largos de los que habría conseguido Yekaterina, su mano se estiró y cogió un brazo delgado antes de que el otro se volteara por completo, y con más fuerza de la que jamás pretendiera usar, le arrastrara hacia sí, la figura delicada chocando contra su pecho, sus brazos apresándola, impidiendo un escape. Visto desde afuera, eran dos figuras abrasadas en medio de la nieve cayendo.

Yekaterina respiró agitado, un jadeo temeroso y a la vez sorprendido dejando su boca. Alfred pronto notó el sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas al de Olimpo, y supo sin verse que sería fácilmente algo mutuo. Soltó levemente aquel agarre, temiendo hacerle daño, pero todavía sin dejarle la más mínima posibilidad de escape. El viento de la tormenta sopló más fuerte en torno a ambos, formando un pequeño universo en un leve tornado de nieve; envueltos en un mundo completamente blanco, Yekaterina levantó el rostro a encarar con ojos aterrados a quien le mantenía prisionero; Alfred no dudó en mantener esa mirada, buscando sin saberlo las mismas respuestas que la princesa.

...¿_Por qué le había detenido_? No estaba seguro

¿En qué le afectaba que fuera hombre o mujer? En nada...

¿...entonces _por qué_? ... "¿Acaso creo que cambiarán en algo las cosas si lo comprendo?"...

-Su...su majestad Jones...

-¿Por qué has engañado a todos así?- Su pregunta cortó sin misericordia el intento del chico de pedirle que detuviera esto. Era cierto que no comprendía la razón, pero Alfred sabía que preferiría mandar todo al infierno antes que perder esta oportunidad.- ¿...Por qué decir que eras una mujer siendo un hombre? ... ¿Quién eres en realidad, Yekaterina?

Con la última pregunta, su agarre en el hombro del de Olimpo se tensó. Yekaterina dejó escapar un leve gesto de dolor, pero pronto retomó en su rostro una expresión que danzaba entre la seriedad más absoluta y el horror a decir aquello que no correspondía a su posición confesar.

_-Eres eternamente leal a Olimpo, ¿Ne, Yekaterina?_

Tragó duro, bajó la mirada un segundo, incluso si aún así lo único que podía seguir viendo era a Alfred. Cerró los ojos un instante, volvió a ver todas las opciones que tenía, y terminó por resignarse al simple hecho de que _ninguna_ le permitiría salir de aquel jardín pretendiendo que este encuentro no había ocurrido. Bien podía intentar ganar el silencio del otro, o bien dejar que al rayar el alba todas las cortes supieran el secreto de los Braginski. En el fondo, sabía que todo dependía de cómo actuara ahora...

Alfred sintió como tras algunos segundos el cuerpo de Yekaterina se relajaba en su agarre, el rostro de este subiendo en aquel instante a volver a verse con el suyo. De inmediato pudo notar el destello decidido en aquellas pupilas, incluso si algo parecido al brillo de lágrimas se distinguía en esos ojos negros. Algo dentro de sí quiso retroceder ante el poder de semejante mirada, pero el deseo de saber fue capaz de acabar con su propio respeto a la fortaleza ajena.

-...Si respondo tus preguntas, ¿Fingirás que esto nunca ocurrió?

Alfred sintió que se le cortaba nuevamente la respiración. En su mente se posaron dos extremos: aquel que deseaba _conocer_, sin importar consecuencias...y aquel que sabía cuál era su deber, su lealtad a la promesa de veracidad entre los reinos. Se trataba de su única oportunidad de comprender quién era el otro, tal vez llegar a saber por qué podía hacerle tanto daño, llegar a la larga a conocer el motivo de que de repente ya no pudiera solamente pensar en su Arthur; por otra parte, tenía que haber un motivo para que Iván quisiera convencer a todos de que Yekaterina era una mujer... ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar algo así por saber _quién era_ Yekaterina Braginski?

Terminó por morder su labio inferior. Nuevamente, su cuerpo actuó sin comando.

...Yekaterina asintió levemente, casi con un temor irracional. Sin dejar de mirarle, incluso si ahora con un nerviosismo latente, el muchacho de ojos negros se atrevió a levantar sus manos hasta posarlas en los hombros de Alfred. Este único gesto pareció calmarle lo suficiente para que le diera algo de espacio, incluso si nunca le soltó del todo. Yekaterina sonrió con tristeza.

-...No es una historia larga, pero tal vez quiera tomar asiento...

-HETALIA-

-Sabes...ya estaba seguro de que jamás te encontraría. Te mueves como una sombra, nadie más en el palacio ha siquiera imaginado que estás aquí.-Dijo Densen con una sonrisa leve en los labios, observando al desconocido con calma, pero al mismo tiempo dejando entender que si el otro intentaba desaparecer nuevamente no dudaría en impedírselo. El muchacho de expresión neutra solamente le miraba, sin responder a sus palabras; parecía, sin embargo, que bajo la aparente nada de su mirar había cierta sorpresa, cierta duda. Densen se rió levemente ante eso.-Aún así, hoy fuiste más descuidado...la otra vez no te noté hasta que ingresaste a mi cuarto, hoy supe que estuviste todo el día en el palacio. Claro, tal vez sea un efecto de que ya sabía cómo se sentía tu presencia; aunque...algo me dice que ya te sabías descubierto...

Por unos segundos, aquellos ojos revelaron frustración, rabia, un deseo de decirle algo pero no atreverse debido a la situación; una de las manos del chico se formó en un puño, Densen le miraba atento a cada gesto. Pasados unos segundos de silencio en los cuales el Rey de Valhala nunca dejó de esperar una respuesta del otro, el muchacho simplemente rompió el contacto visual, sus ojos ya no aguantando las emociones, la desesperación que se comenzaba a escapar, a pintarse en sus expresiones. Densen planeó decirle algo, pero extrañamente (perfectamente para los deseos del monarca del hielo), fue el muchacho quien habló primero.

-¿...Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

La pregunta que le hizo, la verdad, no era una sorpresa. Aún así, Densen no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, cuestionante. El muchacho solo pareció frustrarse más ante la aparente falta de entendimiento del mayor; desde su perspectiva, tan solo estaban jugando con él, intentando hacerle suplicar porque no se cumpliera _lo que tendría que ocurrir_ ahora que había sido descubierto. Pensó en dejar escapar su frialdad, encarar molesto a ese Rey que no solo le había descubierto sino que ahora se burlaba de él, fingiendo no entender la situación en la que estaban. Sin embargo, ahora fue él el sorprendido, cuando ese mismo hombre le hablara primero, mirándole por apariencia genuinamente confundido.

-... ¿A qué te refieres? ¿...debería hacer "_algo_" contigo?

El chico se puso rojo, tanto de la ira como de la vergüenza ante la sonrisa algo pícara que le dedicara el otro luego de su expresión confundida. Su otra mano también se cerró a puño. Se forzó a sí mismo a no gritar, jamás deseando que se despertara el resto del castillo y su situación empeorara.

-¡Deja de fingir!- Exclamó ahora con su expresión rayando en la ira. Mantuvo pese a todo su voz baja, sus ojos siempre encarando los del otro, aquel hielo cálido.- ...sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero; me descubriste también la otra vez, sabes el motivo por el que estoy aquí. De seguro también ya dedujiste el reino del que provengo.

Ante esto último Densen dejó de sonreír, el otro al parecer más calmado al ver una expresión acorde a la situación en el rostro del de Valhala: una seriedad sin límites. Los dos se miraron nuevamente en silencio, Densen suspiró como si el solo pensar en ello le causara un cansancio abrazador.

-...Eres bastante agudo para ser tan joven. Aunque considerando lo que has estado haciendo no debería de extrañarme: Iván jamás encomendaría una misión así a alguien que no tuviera la fuerza e inteligencia para defenderse a sí mismo...

El chico pareció molesto ante aquellas palabras, pero aquella emoción estaba oculta muy en lo profundo de su ser, tanto como para que al mismo Densen le costara verla. La guerra le había enseñado a leer a las personas, pero en aquel minuto se estaba enfrentando por mucho al individuo más difícil de comprender que jamás había visto. Esto le fascinaba tanto como para prolongar aquel encuentro toda la noche.

...Sin embargo el más joven no parecía poseer el mismo deseo.

-Entonces si aceptas que no puedes engañarme, sé sincero y dilo.-Densen entornó la mirada. Este chico era más que fascinante...por lo mismo demostraba a cada segundo que debería hacerle caso y actuar como debía. Claramente no era un simple muchacho...era una potencial amenaza.-...di en voz alta el _oficio_ que hago para el Rey de Olimpo.

-..._Espía_.

La palabra escapó cortante de sus labios, el muchacho conteniendo un escalofrío ante su enunciación a plena voz; qué irónico que él mismo le incentivara a volver tangible su crimen, el mismo por el que el chico había sabido desde el instante en que fue descubierto que estaba condenado...

Un espía era con facilidad el oficio más _bajo_ en el que podía caer una persona y la actitud más vil que podía adoptar un reino en relación a sus tierras hermanas. Después de todo, vivían en el mundo justo y pacífico que había sido creado en el pasado de la eternidad por la entidad del Árbol, por lo que se asumía no había motivos para que las tierras entraran en conflicto; todas vivían una vida justa de acuerdo al rol que la magia les hubiera asignado en el mundo...por el mismo hecho se había penado tanto a Olimpo cuando hace pocas generaciones iniciaran la primera y única guerra porque habían deseado quitar la supremacía aparente (porque todos eran iguales en el fondo, era solo "supremacía" porque el reino custodiaba al Árbol) de Avalon. Siguiendo esos mismos planteamientos, que un reino decidiera espiar al otro, atacarlo a traición desde las sombras, era solo la expresión de otro deseo de romper con la armonía del mundo...por lo mismo, un espía _no podía_ ser perdonado.

...Y eso tanto Densen como el chico lo sabían.

El muchacho bajó su mirada al piso, en sus labios pintándose una leve, casi inexistente, sonrisa triste. Sabía que todo había acabado para él en caso de que no hiciera algo...pero incluso de hacerlo, se habría generado tal caos que Iván no dudaría en igual castigar su error. Sus únicas opciones ahora eran dejarse capturar y ser ejecutado...si intentaba escapar una vez encerrado en una celda, no solo ya estaría etiquetado como espía, sino que se haría aún más obvia la otra realidad que sabía el otro pero que sin embargo no había mencionado pese a todo: el hecho de que él era un mago. Por último, si eliminara a quien sabía de su existencia, sabía de su magia, sabía de sus órdenes, causaría tal revolución entre los reinos que Iván se aseguraría de causarle un destino peor que la muerte...claro, después de todo aún lo necesitaría vivo, incluso después del homicidio de un Rey que de seguro le sería acusado al de Olimpo. Sí, definitivamente estaba condenado... "ya no tengo manera de salvarme..._no tengo manera de salvarlo_..."

Densen se mantuvo en silencio, observando aquella expresión de quien ya se sabía condenado a su fin. Sin decir nada, comenzó a avanzar a paso lento, pausado, hacia el chico. Si hubiera querido correr habría tenido la oportunidad, pero este no movió un músculo. Densen no se detuvo hasta quedar de frente con el muchacho.

Ahora que estaban con apenas unos centímetros distanciándolos, Densen notó que el otro era bastante más bajo que él, un poco más de una cabeza. Era bastante delgado, u cuerpo de alguna manera parecía extremadamente frágil y a la vez capaz de noquearte si te dejabas engañar por las apariencias. Su expresión era demasiado resignada para alguien de su edad (si lo pensaba, ¿qué edad tenía? De seguro estaba cercano a Alfred y su hermano), como si aceptara sin problemas que había llegado el momento de su muerte...de seguro había atravesado en su vida por mucho más de lo que un ser humano debería jamás pasar. "Ha sufrido más que yo...ha conocido el infierno, y aún así sigue vivo...", pensó mientras le seguía contemplando, y el chico seguía quieto, esperando ser apresado, ser torturado, ser asesinado. Si tan solo supiera todo lo que Densen estaba viendo...

Sorpresivamente, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron a su máximo, su mirada de hielo trisada, reemplazada por unos ojos que brillaban sin comprender lo que ocurría, confundidos y a la vez asustados por algo que escapaba a todo lo que había esperado de esta situación. Miraba sin creerlo al Rey de Valhala, y este no le soltaba la mirada por nada del mundo, ni siquiera su mismo fin, mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha, luego de haber acariciado con sus labios la contraria. Parecía que el chico había perdido incluso la capacidad de respirar.

...Densen le sonrió levemente, antes de que su otra mano se perdiera en una caricia entre las hebras de oro del cabello ajeno.

-¿...Qué ocurriría si te dijera que no planeo tomar tu vida?

Un jadeo escapó de los labios del muchacho, y por fin lo vio, vio cómo esos ojos de un frío extrañamente acogedor no solo habían visto su trabajo para Olimpo, la amenaza que podía ser para los otros reinos...aquellos ojos le estaban conociendo, estaban viendo sus temores, sus penas, aquella miserable esperanza que intentaba destruir, no confiar en ella porque siempre le traicionaba. Estaba aterrado, porque esos ojos estaban viendo su alma, y encontraban en ella motivos por los cuales no matarle.

Densen, la verdad, sabía que aún no sabía nada del muchacho: podía ver muchas cosas, pero los horrores por los que había pasado, algo le decía que no alcanzaría ni la peor pesadilla de su imaginación para recrearlos. No conocía a este chico, lo había hallado en una conducta meritoria de la pena de muerte, pero la verdad es que hallaba eso un desperdicio. De alguna forma, sabía que el menor era algo extremadamente valioso, quizá incluso más que el joven Rey de Avalon. Definitivamente no dejaría que se desperdiciara algo así, "y menos aún si es tan bello como tú..."

...Una vocecita interna le advirtió de no decir eso en voz alta; de seguro recibiría un golpe titánico si siquiera lo intentaba.

Fueron pasando los minutos; el chico pareció irse calmando, su expresión regresando a esa frialdad neutra que no parecía dar un rábano por nada, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pasara. Pese a que el Rey de Valhala sabía que extrañaría ver una emoción en esos rasgos, sabía que era mejor así, era una prueba de que podrían por fin hablar, ahora que el muchacho ya parecía haber absorbido el hecho de que no sería ejecutado. Aún así, era cuestionable el _cuánto_ conseguiría que el de ojos de hielo le dijera...

-... ¿Qué quieres por no tomarla?

Sí, tal como esperaba, el chico hizo la pregunta como si se tratara de algo trivial, sin la menor importancia. Casi parecía como si no estuvieran hablando de la condición para mantener su vida.

..._Otra prueba más de que estaba acostumbrado a ser amenazado_.

Presintiendo que se había acabado el tiempo donde le estaría permitido estar así de cerca sin poner en peligro su salud, Densen retiró sus manos del rostro del chico. Vio feliz que pese a todo el muchacho no le dejaba de mirar, que su cuerpo no daba señales de estarse preparando para escapar. Por otra parte, se trataba de un _mago_... ¿cuál era la posibilidad real de que no tuviera un truco bajo la manga?

"...No, sabe que con huir no ganará nada", pensó. Tomó aire.

-Tal vez...podrías explicarme por qué tienes esa fijación con la habitación de Emil.

Nuevamente se pintó el horror en el rostro del muchacho...

-HETALIA-

Habían caminado por entre los rosales del jardín de nieve, cada vez más lejos del castillo, del mundo que ambos estaban negando al hacer esto; uno iba contra las órdenes de su Rey, el otro contra los preceptos que le regían como monarca, pero la verdad es que no podían detenerse en este punto. Alfred, al ver a Yekaterina caminando frente a él, sentía que por ahora podía olvidarse de todo, y solamente escuchar las respuestas que buscaba...incluso si eso significaba pretender que nunca más volvería a ver la verdadera cara de la princesa...no, del príncipe de Olimpo. "Valdrá la pena...ver quién eres a cambio de negar todo..."...ni él mismo sabía si eso era una pregunta o una afirmación.

Yekaterina dejó de caminar cuando llegaron a una pequeña construcción, pecha de cristal tal como el castillo. Parecía hecha para tomar el té en algún día con buen clima, incluso tenía una banca orientada hacia una sector de rosales particularmente bellos. Al parecer ya habían encontrado el sitio adecuado para hablar.

Ambos a la vez subieron los pocos escalones que dejaban la superficie por sobre el nivel del suelo, de la nieve. Sus pasos combinados se oyeron sobre el suelo de madera noble, y finalmente, sus cuerpos se sentaron en aquella banca de piedra pulida, de hadas esculpidas en los extremos. Yekaterina se había asegurado de sentarse a unos buenos centímetros de distancia de Alfred, y una vez estuvieron allí parecía reacio a mirarle a los ojos. por el contrario, Alfred sentía casi la necesidad de estirar su mano hacia el hombro del otro, volver a abrazarlo y volver a notar que no era lo que todo este tiempo pensó que era; él no dejaba de mirar a Yekaterina, urgiéndole con la mirada que comenzara, que cumpliera su promesa. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del príncipe al saberse tan profundamente observado...

-...Mi historia no es interesante, por lo menos no para alguien que provenga de Olimpo. Usted...nunca ha estado allí, ¿no, Alfred?

-Bueno...la verdad, no. _Tu_ Rey nunca me ha estimado lo suficiente como para considerarme entre sus relaciones internacionales.

Quizás remarcó el "tú" para no solo mostrar que no era su culpa, sino para decirle indirectamente al otro el _excesivo control_ que ejercía Iván sobre él. No lo sabía, pero... algo le dijo que el de ojos negros sabía ambas cosas, cuando se rió con amargura a su respuesta. Alfred volvió a sentir la necesidad de estar _algo_ más cerca.

-Tal vez sea mejor para usted: Olimpo es el infierno sobre la tierra. Amo mi reino, pero sería incapaz de mentir y negar aquellas nevadas grises donde puedes perder la vida cada día, en aquellas cumbres de montañas interminables, sin una sola planicie done cultivar, donde correr sin peligro de tropezar y caer. Toris a veces me cuenta las historias del tiempo de sus antepasados, cuando Olimpo tenía inviernos crueles, pero era recompensado con estaciones de oro; se dice que aquella escarcha de piedra es el castigo con que nuestro reino paga la guerra causada por el abuelo de mi señor Iván...la verdad a mí eso nunca me importó: para mi aquel castigo solo se traducía en cadáveres congelados cubriendo las calles poco habitadas, en gente muriendo de hambre, o siendo amputada por congelamiento. Yo...yo le debe a mi señor Iván el no haber sido otro cadáver más sepultado por la nieve...

-¿...Qué?

Alfred no se lo pudo creer. Miró a Yekaterina como si recién le viera de verdad, contemplando cómo el príncipe observaba caer la nieve como hechizado, como recordando a través de ella aquellas tormentas mucho más crueles en su tierra natal. Cuando hiciera la pregunta, este despegó sus ojos de la nieve que caía fuera de la estructura, y miró a Al a los ojos. Los dos se quedaron observándose por algunos segundos.

-...Cuando tenía 7 años, mi señor Iván me encontró inconsciente en las calles de de Harbin (1), la capital de Olimpo. Mi cuerpo se estaba congelando, al parecer ya me costaba respirar y mi pulso estaba bajando. Él me recogió y me llevó en su carruaje a palacio para que me trataran sus médicos. Cuando desperté, su majestad Iván estaba a mi lado, velando mi sueño pese a las entradas horas de la noche. Desde ese día hasta que se me consideró completamente rehabilitado varias semanas después, con suerte si se separó de mí. Para mí, mi vida inició gracias al Rey Iván Braginski: _él fue mi comienzo..._

Alfred parpadeó ante esas últimas palabras, porque le parecían extremadamente conocidas, aunque de un pasado mucho más alegre, más perfecto, antes de aquella noche negra. Prefirió no recordar más aquello, evitar la melancolía en aquel instante, y mejor debatió consigo mismo sobre las palabras de Yekaterina, sobre cómo era _incapaz_ de imaginarse a Iván Braginski rescatando a un pequeño niño de morir congelado en las calles; el Rey César había solido rescatar a huérfanos de las calles...después de todo, los actuales Rey y Caballero de Eliseo no eran otra cosa que esos niños afortunados de ser designados como "protegidos". Sin embargo, Iván era completamente distinto a César... "algo en esa historia no me calza", pero incluso más allá de eso...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de ser tu comienzo?

La pregunta de Alfred hizo sonrojar a Yekaterina, pero acto seguido causó que su expresión se volviera triste. El de lentes iba a lamentar el haber preguntado aquello cuando la respuesta le dejó en completo shock.

-...Yo no tengo recuerdos previos a mi primer encuentro con mi Rey. Los médicos de palacio...ellos dijeron que estaba herido en la cabeza, así que lo más probable es que haya perdido la memoria por culpa de un golpe. No lo sé, pero...luego de que pasara los días en el palacio y nadie fuera por mí, su majestad aceptó el criarme como su hijo; me llamó su "protegido", y más aún, me situó como su posible heredero. Yo a él le debo mucho, tan solo por esas primeras semanas...

Alfred tragó duro, sintiendo que ahora entendía mucho más la idolatría que tenía Yekaterina por Iván, el motivo por el cual le hacía caso a todas sus órdenes, incluso el fingir ser una mujer. Al pensar en eso, recordó el enfoque de su pregunta original.

-¿...Pero...cómo pasaste de ser su "protegid**o**" a ser su "_protegid**a**_"? Yo...disculpa, pero no puedo entender un motivo para hacer creer que eres una mujer.

Yekaterina dejó escapar una pequeña risita, luego una sonrisa algo triste, pero al mismo tiempo tierna. Alfred hubiera deseado que la risa durara un segundo más.

-Bueno...como sabes, aquel año previa a que su majestad me hallara hubo dos atentados en Olimpo: en el primero murieron tu padre, el Rey Germania, y la hermana mayor de mi señor Iván...aquella que le había criado como una madre; en el segundo, por otra parte, los mismos que asesinaron a tu Reina, mataron a la princesa Natalia, la otra hermana de mi señor. Él quedó devastado por esto...la verdad, nunca se recuperó; siempre quiso recuperarles...y por eso...

-¿...básicamente me estás diciendo que te viste de chica porque quiere recordar a Chernenko y a Natalia?

Preguntó Alfred escéptico. Yekaterina se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, pero finalmente asintió. El joven Rey de Olimpo no pudo evitar pensar en que aquel era el argumento más estúpido que jamás había escuchado...y más aún, era un argumento que le ponía infinitamente molesto.

-No tiene nada de malo. Yo a él le debo mucho, esto es solo un fav...

-No tiene el derecho.- Yekaterina parpadeó ante esas palabras, sin poder creer haber escuchado bien. Se dispuso a volver intentar explicarse, cuando Alfred la miró con una expresión claramente molesta.- No me importa que le dabas la vida, el obligarte a negar lo que verdaderamente eres es

Imperdonable: es una prueba de que solo piensa en sí mismo, de que es un egoísta. Sé que me dirás que luego de lo que me contaste no puedo decir eso, ¿pero sabes? Sería entendible que quisiera compañía, y en ese caso está bien que te mantuviera a su lado...pero hacerte crear un "yo" que no eres tú. Sabes, ahora que me doy cuenta que tienes el pelo diseñado para emular el de Natalia no puedo evitar las ganas de coger una tijeras y cortártelo de modo que te defina _a ti_.

Yekaterina se quedó sin palabras, viendo a Alfred como se mantenía decidido, pero poco a poco iba suavizando su mirada, hasta llegar a un punto donde casi le observaba con cariño. Ante eso, Yekaterina sintió que se le calentaba el rostro, su sangre fluía mucho más rápido que antes. Repentinamente fue excesivamente consciente del frío que hacía, sus manos frotando sus brazos, nervioso.

-Y...yo...

Otra vez se quedó mudo, cuando repentinamente Alfred se acercó en la banca, sentándose a penas milímetros de él, quitándose su chaqueta y en el acto depositándola en los hombros de Yekaterina, dejando sus manos allí apoyadas, de a poco descendiendo a sus brazos ahora cubiertos por el abrigo, frotando para generar calor. Yekaterina solo le miró como si no entendiera lo que ocurría; sin embargo, ahora el rostro de Alfred parecía tan nervioso y sonrojado como el suyo.

-...Tienes frío. Mi traje es más grueso que esa camisa, así que...

No terminó la frase, los dos guardaron silencio.

Permanecieron así por algunos minutos, cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Alfred. Ante esto, Yekaterina pareció reaccionar a reírse, decirle que por caballero ahora se pescaría un buen resfriado. Alfred ante eso le hizo unas leves cosquillas por sobre el abrigo, la chica riéndose aún más por un rato. Era extraño, lo cómodos que se sentían así, conversando bajo la nieve, sin nada que les recordara sobre la realidad. Sin embargo, cuando Yekaterina dejó de reír, ambos se miraron sabiendo un hecho...ya era tiempo...

-Deberíamos...ir regresando a palacio.

Murmuró finalmente el de Olimpo, y Alfred asintió con una sonrisa claramente más triste a las anteriores. Se pusieron de pie, pero cuando Yekaterina ofreció devolverle el abrigo, Alfred le abrazó por detrás, asegurando que dos personas juntas podían compartir el calor corporal. Ambos rojos, pero ninguno haciendo nada por separarse.

...Hasta que llegaran al palacio de hielo bien podían pretender no había existido motivos en primer lugar para ser sinceros. Mientras no estuvieran en contexto, Yekaterina podía dejar de ser la princesa por algún tiempo, y él bien podía apreciarle como lo que verdaderamente era...

-HETALIA-

Mathew abrazaba con fuerza a su osito, acurrucado como estaba debajo de las sábanas. Se sentía nervioso, hoy el sueño no le llegaba sin importar cuánto tratara de dormirse...tenía un mal presentimiento después de lo ocurrido en la tarde, y aquella emoción no dejaba de perseguirle.

Sí, era cierto, aquella tarde se habían salvado de una catástrofe, en la cena por fin había muerto la posibilidad de ver surgir a la Triple Alianza...mas, Mathew estaba seguro de que eso solo les acarrearía un gran peligro en el tiempo próximo. Tal vez la guerra fuera menos inminente ahora, pero algo le decía que ni Edén ni Olimpo se dejarían pasar a llevar tan fácil; no, Iván se iba a vengar, y con todas las familias reales reunidas en un solo palacio, el pronóstico podía llegar a ser aterrador.

"La cosas...verdaderamente podrían empeorar.", pensó preocupado, imaginando escenarios complejos para los reinos, para _su _reino. Estampó contra su pecho a su osito, cuando un repentino ruido le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos...ese sonido había sido la puerta de su cuarto siendo abierta.

Su respiración se cortó por un segundo, aquel donde su mente le dijo que _nadie_ tenía un motivo para aparecer así en su cuarto en medio de la noche. Sus manos fueron soltando al peluche, y aun con la respiración a duras penas escapando de sus labios, se incorporó echando para atrás los cobertores que le cubrían. Sentado en la cama, cogiendo con fuerza las sábanas para mantener la calma, observó la oscura habitación extenderse frente a sus ojos.

El cuarto que le asignaran resultó ser bastante grande, un gemelo del de su hermano...era más que una habitación lujosa con su baño, tenía incluso un mini recibidor antes de la verdadera pieza. Al observar ahora entre las tinieblas de la noche, Mathew comprendió que la persona que ingresara aún estaba atravesando la salita. Se estaba tomando su tiempo...demasiado para alguien que no quisiera ser detectado...

...Mathew tragó duro y rezó porque su voz no temblara.

-¿...Al?-Preguntó, sabiendo que de ser un amigo, no podría ser otro que su hermano, tal vez volviendo a su fase infantil que cuando tenía una pesadilla sobre _aquella noche_ y le buscaba para dormir a su lado. En verdad rezaba porque fuera eso lo que ocurría...- Alfred, ¿...eres tú?

Una leve risita se oyó desde el pasillo que conectaba salita con cuarto, una sombra comenzando a perfilarse al emerger de este. Mathew sintió sus uñas enterrarse en su palma a través de la sábana...ese tono de voz, esa risa seductora le era familiar...

-No, no, no, _mon cheri_... ¿aún a tu edad duermes con tu hermano? Por muy tierno que sea, creo que ya es demasiado...

La sombra se detuvo, apoyándose de espaldas contra la muralla frontal al lecho de Mathew. Este sintió por un momento que su mirada le traicionaría, cual como hizo su respiración al dejar escapar un leve jadeo ante el uso de francés en un punto de la oración. Sus ojos se miraban sin pestañear con el azul de los ojos del otro; esa mirada le estaba comiendo con tal lentitud que parecía como un deseo de degustarle cual un buen vino. Mathew sentía la boca seca al encarar la sonrisa suficiente de aquel monarca...

-Francis...

Murmuró a duras penas, el otro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sin decir nada, el Rey de Eliseo se fue acercando hasta la cama de Mathew, y sin preguntar, se sentó a un costado de donde se encontraba acostado el muchacho. A este se le tiñeron las mejillas tan solo con ese acto.

-Sabes...hoy salí con la intensión de encontrarte, pero...nunca pensé que me estarías esperando...

Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el de ojos azules, para luego estirar su mano y depositarla en la mejilla de Mati, acariciando levemente. Ante esas palabras el chico sintió cierta molestia. Movió su rostro con fuerza, sorprendiendo al mayor cuando alejó así su mano; tomando en cuenta su último encuentro, Francis no había esperado la menor resistencia.

-¿...Y por qué me busca a mí?-Preguntó Mathew con tono herido, intentando que no se tonara que más que rabia lo que él sentía era dolor. El mismo dolor que había acallado con días y días de llanto.-Pensaba que había optado por cortejar a la princesa Yekaterina. Si desea una noche de pasión bien puede darse placer a sí mismo hasta que la convenza de dejarle tenerla.

Al terminar de decir dichas palabras miró a Francis con seriedad. Este parecía debatirse entre reír por la clara muestra de celos del chico, o bien mantener una seriedad digna de la muestra de valor al decirle derechamente a la cara que lo consideraba un Playboy y que no aceptaría tan fácil ser otra de sus víctimas.

...un escalofrío de éxtasis le recorrió la espalda. Después de todo no había herrado al elegir su nueva entretención; el niño definitivamente era todo menos aburrido. "_ce garçon est magnifique_", pensó con una sonrisa en los labios al momento que estiraba una de sus manos a coger aquellas que aún se sujetaban a las cubiertas de cama cual salvavidas.

-Ya veo...entonces te sentiste mirado en menos, ¿No, _petit_?

Las mejillas de Mathew se colorearon, pero la oscuridad jugó a su favor, casi ocultando por completo dicho hecho. No dijo nada, pero su silencio pareció ser respuesta suficiente, cuando el mayor se riera y sin decir nada, en un instante, antes de que Mathew reaccionara, le pescó del mentón y conectó los labios de ambos. Muy pronto, la legua de Francis se había vuelto a adueñar de su boca.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y mientras el beso perduró, Mathew no pudo más que entregarse a él con gusto, incluso si nunca lo devolvió del todo. Sin embargo, una vez que el contacto se rompió, el chico hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad y con sus brazos empujó al de leve barba hacia atrás. Este le miró sin creerlo, en especial sabiendo que la vez anterior luego del primer beso el chico parecía dispuesto a sacrificarle su alma a camino de un tiempo en sus brazos...

-Lo siento, su majestad, pero yo no soy la puta de nadie.

Dijo Mathew con toda la firmeza que pudo, una que sorprendió a Francis, pero aún así no le detuvo. Pobre Mati...cada intento que hacía, la verdad no era otra casa más que un afrodisiaco para el de Elíseos...un llamado más a empujarle contra las sábanas y enterrarle en ellas hasta que lo único que quedara en aquella mente fuera su propia voz gritando su nombre en éxtasis.

-...Lástima. Después de todo, cuando se expone una deliciosa fruta es para comerla...

El corazón de Mathew se aceleró. Intentó tomar aire para calmarse, pero sabía que el ruido de su dificultosa respiración le estaba delatando. Estaba cayendo a lo más profundo...

-Yo no...me he expuesto. Es usted quien me busca...

-Ohhoho, _mon cheri_, ya deberías saber...que no sirve de nada negar la realidad.- Y al decir esto, Francis actuó con rapidez, empujando a Mathew contra la cama y al segundo posicionándose sobre él. El chico sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba, su rostro revelaba la debilidad al sentirse a merced del mayor. Este le sonreía como quien ya tiene la batalla ganada al inclinarse a rozar nuevamente sus labios.-Después de todo, ese pequeño rostro hace 9 años estaba suplicando por ser mío...

Y acto seguido a decirle eso volvió a besar a Mathew con una pasión que terminó de derretir la voluntad del muchacho. Era cierto, él había deseado quedarse con Francis, por siempre a su lado, desde aquella vez que lo viera hace ya tanto tiempo. Cuando lo volvió a ver no había dudado en entregarse, y ahora, incluso si estaba herido, sabía que en el fondo quería hacer lo mismo. Al parecer no importaba lo que el Rey del dinero le hiciera...

"No puedo dejar de amarte..."

Una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla cuando sus bocas se separaron, Francis sonriéndole antes de comenzar a bajar con besos por su mentón, su cuello, sus manos ya trabajando los botones del pijama de Mati. Tembló bajo el toque.

-Fr...Francis...

-No te preocupes...- aquellos ojos subieron a mirarle una última vez; una sonrisa torcida se pintaba en la expresión del otro. Una mano de repente se halló convenientemente posada sobre la amarra de su pantalón.-Muy pronto no recordarás lo que significa la palabra pena...

Mathew sintió como lamía la lágrima fuera de su mejilla, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

...Sería una larga noche.

-HETALIA-

-...Es tu imaginación. Yo solo aprendí de la existencia de ese chico hoy; que me hallas descubierto cuando inspeccionaba su cuarto no quiere decir que sea distinto a todos ustedes.

Dijo el muchacho de los ojos fríos con voz cortante. Densen arqueó una ceja, como diciéndole sin palabras que no le creía nada.

-¿...En serio? Yo diría que estás mintiendo, considerando el hecho de que pasaste aquí la mayoría del día. Te dije, ya sabía de tu presencia, e incluso si nunca la pude dictaminar con claridad, estaba enterado de que estuviste siempre aquí. No se me ocurre otra razón que no sea el pequeño Emil...

Explicó con calma, mirando en detalle cada expresión del rostro del otro. Parecía preocupado y la vez molesto de que sacara el tema de Emil, y eso sin contar la expresión de horror pudo cuando recién hiciera la pregunta. Era claro que el muchacho ocultaba algo, y él sin lugar a dudas estaba dispuesto a conocerlo...incluso si el chico mostraba en una sonrisa amarga de desafío que estaba dispuesto a ocultar su alma hasta el último aliento.

-¿...Y si te dijera que tan solo considero un rehén adecuado para forzarte a rendirte a Olimpo?

Preguntó con tono ácido. Al segundo, el chico descubrió su cuerpo estampado contra el vidrio a sus espaldas... dejó escapar un jadeo, intentando respirar; cuando su visión se volvió a enfocar, halló sobre sí la figura del Rey de Valhala, este presionándole entre su cuerpo y el cristal, haciendo presión en su delicado cuello mientras le miraba con los ojos de quien no duda en asesinar cuando es necesario...

-...En ese caso... ¿Tendría que olvidar mi promesa, no?- Murmuró al presionar con mayor fuerza la garganta del muchacho, enfatizando así su punto. Pese a todo, este luchó por no dejar escapar otro sonido de debilidad, manteniendo como pudo los ojos abiertos para encarar a su contendor. Fueron pasando los minutos, y cuando ya sentía que caería inconsciente, Densen sonrió con tristeza y volvió a depositarle con cuidado en el suelo; su mano dejó de ahorcarle, pero permaneció un segundo más en su cuello, acariciando las huellas de dedos que acabara de dejar, como si su toque suplicara ser perdonado.-...Aún así, algo que jamás le harías daño a Emil. He jurado defenderle toda mi vida, y yo sé, estoy 100% seguro, de que _nunca_ harás nada que hiera a Emil.

-¿...Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

A duras penas su voz escapó de sus labios. Miraba los ojos del otro, viendo calor, seguridad, todo lo que necesitaba el chico para llegar a ser una gran persona. Se sentía frágil, se sentía feliz...el hecho de que al segundo que pensara que la impresión le haría caer al suelo aquellos brazos le sujetaran de los hombros, le dieran soporte, solo aumentaba por segundo la sensación de que todo estaba bien, de que se podía olvidar de todo, podía confiar en ese hombre y sus promesas...

Densen le sonrió con tal calidez que de verdad pensó que, por un instante, su alma ya no estaba cubierta de escarcha negra.

-...Porque eres tú.

El corazón del chico pareció resucitar en su pecho, añorar vivir por primera vez en muchos años. Miraba al mayor como si añorara volver a creer en su salvación. Una de las manos del de Valhala se libró de sus hombros, comenzó a bajar con una leve caricia por su brazo, hasta alcanzar su mano enguantada y enredarse entre sus dedos; alzó sus manos, las puso frente al rostro del más joven, como para reforzar en él el hecho de que había alguien..._a alguien le importaba_. Por un segundo, y al ver cómo Densen iba acercando su mano a su boca con la lentitud necesaria para que se opusiera si quisiera, él creyó que verdaderamente no quería huir...

...Pero todo acabó cuando su alma se estremeció, sintiendo algo que jamás imaginó volver a sentir luego de haber sellado aquel hechizo hace 9 años. De golpe, soltó su mano de la del mayor y se volteó de cara al ventanal, posando ambas manos sobre este y mirando en shock hacia el exterior nevado. Un jadeo se ahogó en su garganta al presenciar como dos puntos avanzaban entre la nieve, dos personas que regresaban abrazadas de un largo paseo...

...No eran otros que Yekaterina y el Rey de Avalon. Yekaterina no iba vestido como debería...

"...Ay, no", pensó sin creer su estupidez, el haberse dejado de tener allí, el no haber notado lo que ahora desde su interior gritaba: el hecho de que Yekaterina parecía estar despertando, estarse rebelando contra aquel poderoso encantamiento. No lo podía creer, no podía permitir que esto pasara...

"...si Iván llega a enterarse...", no, ese pensamiento era demasiado horrible, incluso para él. Desgraciadamente, no podía permitir a Yekaterina _despertar de nuevo_.

Sus manos comenzaron a despegarse del vidrio para alejarse de allí, correr e intentar volver el tiempo atrás, pero otras manos de mayor tamaño se posaron sobre las suyas, un cuerpo cerrándole la salida y dejándole contra el cristal. Temblaba de ira...no podía dejar que le detuvieran...

-...Déjame ir.

-No puedo hacer eso. Alfred está ocupado, no puedo permitir que le interrumpas, incluso si aún no me dice que está buscando con Yekaterina.

-Sabes que soy un mago; no voy a dudar utilizar magia si fuera necesario. Tú no entiendes nada, no puedes meterte en este juego.

Dijo molesto, dispuesto a comenzar a concentrarse para lanzar algún hechizo que no le hiciera daño al otro pero le imposibilitara seguir siendo un estorbo (¿...por qué se preocupaba? Sería mucho más rápido dejar su magia libre y que esta le matara o hiriera gravemente... ¿por qué proteger a alguien que era un peligro en aquel minuto?), pero para su sorpresa, Densen le pescó con fuerza de las muñecas y le volteó de modo de impactar su espalda con el cristal, su rostro quedar orientado para mirarse frente a frente con el Rey de hielo.

Sus frentes se juntaron, los dos parecían estar demasiado alterados, y no solo por la situación que Densen defendía y el chico buscaba evitar...

-...Y tú sabes que soy un nativo de Valhala; no es la primera vez que me enfrentaría a un mago, podría entretenerte aquí un tiempo. No soy cualquier humano, soy el Rey de Valhala, y como tal comprendo la magia incluso sin poder usarla. No me importa que seas un mago...yo te voy a detener aquí...

El chico cerró los dientes con fuerza, miró con profundo odio a Densen. Aún así, este se mantuvo fuerte en su propósito, concentrándose al máximo por si el muchacho llegara a intentar algo. Aún así, pasados los primeros segundos, este pareció calmarse en su agarre. Densen se halló disminuyendo la presión sobre sus muñecas, no queriendo hacerle daño.

...Cuando vio una lágrima cayendo de sus mejillas, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltarle y secar aquel rastro de su piel de marfil.

-¿...Por qué entonces me mantienes con vida?

...Aquella pregunta implicaba una segunda parte que ninguno de los dos quería mencionar. Densen suspiró, cansado, ya no sabiendo qué hacer en aquella situación peligrosa. Dándose cuenta que tal vez él también podría rendirse, soltó las muñecas del chico, y llevando sus dos manos a sujetarle el rostro en alto, acariciando con terminara sus mejillas, dejó que un solo pensamiento escapara de su boca...

-...Porque sería un crimen cortar la rosa más bella del jardín.

-HETALIA-

Yekaterina levantó la vista, sus ojos manteniendo los de Alfred, aquel instante en que alcanzaran el palacio, ingresaran y de inmediato el príncipe dejara el abrigo en manos del Rey enemigo para luego quedarse así, encarándolo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ahora que habían regresado al mundo, ahora que para Yekaterina volvía a existir su reino, para Alfred volvía a ser patente un recuerdo del pasado que nunca debió de dejar a un lado, aunque fuera por unas horas.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse. El tiempo parecía no correr, incluso si un reloj de péndulo en la sala marcó ya las 5 am. Yekaterina se halló finalmente desviando la mirada; después de todo, había _algo_ que tenían que decirse.

-... ¿guardarás el secreto, verdad?

Le preguntó al esconder su rostro, mirando ahora al piso. Alfred se descubrió sosteniendo con mayor fuerza su chaqueta contra su pecho, mirando con tristeza al muchacho que ya en unas horas volvería a fingir ser otra cosa. Sintió una gran tristeza, una que por alguna razón parecía demasiado personal, demasiado ligada a su alma.

...Aún así, Yekaterina había cumplido con su parte. No tenía muchas opciones.

-...Sí. Prometo...que no le diré a nadie sobre esta noche. Puedes estar tranquilo...

Yekaterina dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía estar guardando ante esas palabras. Sin poder contenerse, se halló sonriéndole a Alfred, y ante eso, Alfred sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el pecho, porque ese gesto era dolorosamente familiar. Mentalmente se dio un golpe para regresar a la realidad, darse cuenta que _de nuevo_ estaba viendo cosas. No podía ser posible que tuvieran la misma sonrisa...

Alcanzó a quitarse la expresión del rostro justo cuando Yekaterina volvió a prestarle toda su atención. Le sonrió levemente, intentando que no se notara lo que pasó por su cabeza recién. El otro finalmente asintió para sí mismo, como si acabara de recordar algo...

-Bueno, entonces...yo tengo que irme a mi cuarto. Mañana el día comienza temprano, y desearía ser capaz de mantener mi nivel de atención en alto.

Ante esas palabras Alfred no solo creyó ver cierta tristeza en los rasgos del príncipe, sino sentir que su propia sonrisa disminuía un poco.

¿...Qué les ocurría? La verdad es que descubrió que no importaba mucho...solamente quería prolongar esto lo más posible...

Cuando Yekaterina murmuró buenas noches y se volteó para irse, Alfred corrió a cogerle de la muñeca, deteniéndole en el acto y ganando una expresión de completo shock de parte del menor (2). Alfred tragó duro, pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas, finalmente se digno a decir lo que quería...lo que en el fondo ambos querían...

-...No diré nada, Yekaterina...pero solo si yo mismo no tengo que olvidarlo.

-¿...A qué te...?

-Quiero que aceptes volver a verme así.- esas palabras cortaron por completo el hablar y respirar del chico de ojos negros. Quedó mirando al otro rubio como si acabara de pedirle algo escandaloso y a la vez altamente peligroso. Pese a esto, Alfred no se echó atrás...muy por el contrario, su agarre en la muñeca ajena estaba a muy poco de dejar marcas.-Acepta que durante este encuentro pasemos así las noches. Si dices que sí...juro que durante el día nadie nunca sabrá que no nos odiamos...

Yekaterina era incapaz de decir nada, paralizado, sintiendo que su alma era devorada por esos sinceros ojos azul zafiro. Bajó un instante la vista, intentando que así esa mirada no influenciara su decisión, y luego de tragar duro, una risa algo forzada abandonó su garganta.

Alfred le miró confundido, y cuando iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría, Yekaterina levantó el rostro con una sonrisa algo superior.

-...Idiota.

Murmuró con cierto cariño, y al instante que lo dijo, la sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Alfred. Cuando eso ocurriera y Yekaterina estuvo por preguntarle sobre su repentina seriedad, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le golpeó, haciéndole caer al piso, solo mantenido incorporado gracias al agarre de Alfred, que apreció reaccionar a preguntarle qué le ocurría ante el "repentino ataque". Aún así él no podía escucharle...sus ojos miraban sin ver la imagen de un salón de palacio, una mesa regada de libros, y allí, dos niños riéndose a cuesta de otro...

_-Idiota._

...La palabra resonó, se mantuvo en su mente sin poder evitarlo. Todo su cuerpo tembló, y por un instante en que su cabello ocultó su rostro de Alfred, por debajo del negro infinito se pudo apreciar el brillo de una piedra preciosa...

-Ye...Yekaterina... ¿...Estás bien?

...No, definitivamente no se sentía bien. Cuando reunió las fuerzas necesarias para retirar su largo cabello de su rostro y mirar de nuevo al de Avalon notó con cierto temblor involuntario que este le había apoyado contra su hombro para mientras estaba fuera, viendo aquella imagen borrosa. El otro parecía genuinamente preocupado. Haciendo uso de compostura, se puso de pie y puso con su mano distancia entre ambos.

-...Sí, ya estoy...bien. Disculpa...a veces tengo pequeños ataques...no pasa nada...

Musitó a duras penas, aún nervioso por lo que acababa de sentir, por haber estado así en los brazos del Rey del reino enemigo, porque nunca antes una de esas "visiones" había sido capaz de noquearle de tal modo. Ni siquiera la del baile había sido tan fuerte...

...Por otra parte, si aun incómodo, con la palabra grabada en su cabeza luego de oírla tan natural en los labios del otro, Alfred en aquel minuto solo se preocupaba por el chico que se hacía apsar por chica.

-¿...estás seguro? ¿No quieres te lleve a tu habita...?

-¡No!- Aquello último había sido casi un grito desesperado, aterrado ante la posibilidad. Alfred se sintió algo herido, pero en el fondo, Yekaterina tan solo estaba asustado...atemorizado de cómo en tan solo dos noches importantes, Alfred F. Jones estaba sacudiendo todo su mundo. "...es mejor que le mantenga lejos de mi cuarto. No sé si puedo confiar en mí mismo...", pensó afligido.- Quiero decir...es mejor que regrese solo. Ya estoy bien, así que no debes preocuparse. Es más, lamento haberte preocupado en primer lugar.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Yekaterina sentía que a cada segundo se le coloreaban más las mejillas, volteándose para que el cabello cubriera su rostro, comenzó a alejarse tras volver a murmurar un buenas noches.

...Cuando ya su mano tocó la manecilla de la puerta casi traslúcida, sus ojos se voltearon a encarar a una Alfred que aún le miraba. Su voz comenzó a temblar en su boca.

-Creo...creo que...podría considerar lo de mañana...

Y sin decir más, se retiro, dejando al otro observándole marchar.

Alfred, en su lugar en medio de la sala, sentía que su corazón no paraba de latir, desbocado como un caballo libre en la pradera, incluso si era uno terriblemente asustado. Lo que había pasado hoy, la sonrisa, _aquella palabra_...cada segundo con Yekaterina le estaba confundiendo más y más, pero eso no era lo peor...

_"...lo peor es que no deseo escapar"_

...Arthur jamás le perdonaría lo que estaba haciendo.

-HETALIA-

Densen sonrió de lado, por fin dándole algo de espacio al muchacho. Este le miró molesto, al parecer debatiendo en su fuero interno si darle un fuerte golpe mágico al Rey como venganza por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-...Por tu culpa acabo de permitir algo que _no debía_.

Dijo con la voz reprimiendo la ira, al sentir como ya Yekaterina subía solo las escaleras hacia su alcoba. Acababa de ocurrir un encuentro que definitivamente iba contra los planes de Braginski, e internamente, el mago no podía evitar pensar que esta era definitivamente la oportunidad de escapar para el otro...sin embargo su yo racional que _suplicaba _seguir defendiendo su tesoro le insistía en que si eso pasaba ya no podría salvarle.

Al ver aquella expresión en su rostro, ese tono de voz siendo empleado por sus labios, Densen le miró con cierta tristeza, casi sintiendo la batalla interna que estaba librando el muchacho. Halló que desgraciadamente ya no tenía nada más que decirle, y suspirando cansado, le dedicó una última sonrisa.

...Había llegado el minuto de dejarle ir.

-...Lo siento, pero este es un favor que debo hacerle a un amigo. Además...presiente que, a la larga, esto también será un beneficio para ti.

Ante eso último, el chico pareció calmarse, incluso si le miró como si fuera un iluso que aún creía que todo era perfecto y bueno por regla.

Se halló a sí mismo también suspirando, luego de semejante noche de complicaciones. Con un pequeño fruncimiento de cejas, se volteó para darle la espalda a Densen y comenzar a alejarse, solo desaparecer una vez que ya no estuviera cerca del otro.

Ya era hora de alejarse, lo sabía. Aquella noche ya le había acarreado suficientes problemas, siendo descubierto y dejando que ocurriera aquel encuentro, como para que además comenzara a confundirse sobre cuál era su camino, aquel que el destino le trazó sin siquiera preguntar su voluntad.

Estaba a punto de usar un hechizo, desaparecer para nunca más ser visto por el Rey de Valhala, cuando unas manos se cerraron en sus hombros, causándole que se volteara a advertir al otro que esta vez sí usaría magia de ser necesario...cuando algo cálido se poso sobre sus labios, sus ojos se petrificaron al igual que todo su cuerpo.

"No...No puede...", a duras penas si consiguió pensar, cuando el toque pasó a ser más que un roce, más una presión, un masaje, una danza que le incitaba a ser el compañero. Se sintió débil, pronto halló que aunque levemente, sus labios estaban aceptando ser conducidos. Se vio a sí mismo temblando, al borde de suplicar que se detuviera, cuando de la nada, el contacto finalizó.

Tan rápido como había comenzado, todo terminó, y descubrió que su cuerpo en el proceso había cogido agarre en la manga del traje negro y rojo del Rey del hielo. Un sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas, y tomando distancia rápida, activó un hechizo que de a poco comenzó a volver su figura algo cada vez más etéreo y trasparente.

Densen, observando esto, sentía una mezcla de fascinación y tristeza, habiendo soñado por un minuto que el chico se quedaría un segundo más. Cuando el muchacho ya iba a desaparecer, de repente descubrió que había algo que todavía no sabía... Alterado, gritó hacia la imagen que ya era como un fantasma.

-¡Tu nombre! ... ¡Aún no me dices tu nombre!

Él, ya desapareciendo, a duras penas si escuchó esas palabras. Se propuso a sí mismo no contestarlas, no romper otro de los vacios que le separaban de Densen, pero contra su voluntad, sus labios se movieron de todas maneras, murmuraron algo al viento.

-...Lukas.

Y luego de eso, desapareció por completo. Densen se quedó parado en la mitad de la habitación, una de sus manos subió a sus labios, sonriendo levemente.

"Con que Lukas...", pensó. Definitivamente...el otro era un iluso si creía que ahora que había tocado el cielo iba a dejar que le regresaran a la tierra con facilidad.

-HETALIA-

Mathew abrió sus ojos con pesadez, descubriendo que sentía su cuerpo demasiado ajeno, siendo casi imposible moverlo entre las sábanas. Estaba seguro, hace mucho que no conseguía un sueño más profundo, pero sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo al precio que lo tuvo...

Consiguiendo levantar la cabeza, notó que tal como lo imaginaba, si bien estaba decentemente tendido en la cama, esta era un completo desastre...las sábanas parecían borde de caerse, sueltas y enredadas, esto último siendo lo que las mantuvo desde su cintura apara abajo, sin dejar del todo la cama. La colcha estaba manchada, no iba a pensar la palabra para nombrar el qué era aquella sustancia pegajosa, la misma que le regaba parte del cuerpo, mezclada con su propio sudor. Halló que a su lado, tal como siempre supo al despertar, no había nadie, pero lo que más le hizo daño, fue que a los pies de aquel lado de la cama se habían dado el trabajo de dejar tirado su osito, el pobre abierto y con su relleno desperdigado por el suelo; era un símbolo demasiado claro de lo que el otro estaba haciendo con su inocencia...

Sentándose con esfuerzo en la cama, Mati se llevó la mano al rostro, tomándose algo de tiempo para no llorar de nuevo, calmarse y ser fuerte. Él supo al dormirse que vería un espectáculo así al abrir sus ojos...no era como si hubiera esperado hallarse amado, sostenido entre los brazos de alguien al despertar. Lo único que le avergonzaba era no haber puesto resistencia, aún sabiendo que este sería el desenlace...

...Es cierto, podía agradecer que, _de nuevo_, podía considerarse aún "virgen", tomando en cuenta que solo habían llegado hasta lo de los dedos. ¿...Por qué? ...Sería estúpido decir que sabía el motivo... seguramente el mayor solo había buscado sentirse amo y señor por una noche: se había dedicado solamente a hacerle irse toda la noche, como si quisiera demostrarle el poder que tenía sobre él...pero cuando terminaron la última vez y Mathew se puso a llorar sin emitir sonido, listo para terminar de ser marcado como la puta del Rey de Eliseo, se sorprendió con una caricia muy leve delineando su mejilla, sus lágrimas, y por un segundo, haber visto una sonrisa demasiado cálida dirigida hacia él. Le recordó aquella de hace 9 años...

_-No te preocupes. No hare nada que tú no quieras..._

Y tras escuchar esas palabras exactas había caído dormido. Ahora que las recordaba, o podía creer que la misma persona que le había dicho aquello le había dejado despertar así, mirando su cuarto y pensando que era una ramera.

Suspiró, dejando que las últimas ganas de llorar se iban. Poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño, vio como en el espejo su reflexión le encaraba una gran marca roja en su cuello, una que a duras penas conseguiría ocultar con la camisa. Sintió verdaderas ganas de golpearse.

-Yo...esto va a ser mi ruina...

Murmuró.

-HETALIA-

El desayuno aquella mañana se desarrollaba entre múltiples conversaciones, todas a la vez. Cada uno de los presentes a la mesa parecían más felices desde el día anterior, desde el adiós definitivo a la historia de la Triple Alianza. Cada cual a su manera demostraba su calma ahora que la paz se presentaba duradera, e incluso si Mathew, por ejemplo, parecía algo cabizbajo, Alfred no podía evitar sentir que las cosas desde ahora podían comenzar a salir bien.

Conversando con un Densen que también parecía más animado de lo normal, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar al extremo contrario de la mesa, el único excesivamente callado, donde Yekaterina Braginski ingería su desayuno de primorosa forma, luciendo ya de nuevo en aquellos cerrados vestidos, aquellos adornos, aquellos lazos...quería mirarle, decirle con los ojos que él sabía la verdad, que quería darle fuerzas para aguantar el día en aquellas prendas; aún así se contenía, mantenía su promesa de no delatar los cambios que iba sufriendo la relación de ambos; por ello evitaba a toda costa a los de Olimpo y los de Eliseo, mejor se fijándose en el resto, dejando un segundo su conversación para reírse de las historias de los otros.

...Principalmente, en aquel instante, un chico de melena rubia, vestido en traje rosa y con una cantidad de collares de perla que desafiaba el atuendo de Yekaterina, era el centro de atención, riéndose con un tono dudosamente masculino y mostrando una actitud que no se parecía en _nada_ a la mayoría de los integrantes de la corte de Giudecca (¿...tal vez un poco a la de Elizabeta?). Todos querían escuchar a sus historias, de cómo llevaba años ya causando desastres, incluso si según sus palabras, era "siendo de ayuda para el gentil Rey Rodi"...

-... ¡Ay, pero es que, en serio como que en casa nunca valoran mi trabajo! La última vez que salieron como que me quedé horas despierto trabajando, si hasta me dediqué a cuidar lo más preciado de la casa para que me apreciaran un poco...

-...Feliks...creo que no entiendes que lo que hiciste _no es_ parte de mi definición sobre cuidar un piano...

Le cortó Roderich, quien parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria, con su Reina diciéndole nerviosa que se calmara, haciéndole un cariño relajante en el brazo para des-estresarle. Los que les miraban sintieron que trataban al Rey como si hubiera peligro de que sufriera un colapso y se desmayara...si tan solo supieran...

-... ¡¿Eeeeh? Pe..pero, Rodi! ¡Si se veían tan bien, divino!

-¡Pero ya ni siquiera servía para tocar!- Elizabeta saltó para el lado ante el grito de su marido, que si bien no sonada molesto, aún tenía ese eje de agonía de cuando reciñen ocurrieran los eventos. Al mirar al frente, notó que Vash ya estaba sacando de su bolsillo unas hierbas con propiedades relajantes, vertiéndolas en agua caliente y preparándolas para Roderich. En verdad agradecía que Vash estuviera preparado para los "acontecimientos de tipo F".- ¡Llenaste la caja de resonancia con margaritas (3), reemplazaste las cuerdas con listones, lo pintaste de rosa y le pusiste encaje colgando de los bordes! ¡¿Eso según tú es bueno para un ISNTRUMENTO MUSICAL?

...

...

-¿...Pero si se veía más bonito, no?

...Ante eso último, Roderich casi se desmaya en la silla, Elizabeta haciéndole viento con la mano mientras Vash le estiraba la taza humeante y le recomendaba que se la tomara, Lily observando todo con cierta pena por su Rey, y más aún al sentirse cómplice de Feliks por haberse puesto el vestido con bordados de poni que le hiciera. Mientras los de Giudecca estaban en esta situación el resto no podía evitar reírse de buena gana, sin parar, ante las locuras que narraba Feliks. Mathew, que había conseguido formarse la imagen mental del piano, por fin sonreía tanto como su hermano. Los dos se reían juntos, mirándose y dándose mutuamente pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro...todos estaban muy alegres, hasta que un sonido causó que cada uno sintiera un escalofrío tétrico trepándole la espalda...

Las risas comenzaron a morir, se miraron entre conocidos con cierto terror, y de manera casi automática, los rostros se fueron volteando al extremo más alejado de la mesa. Allí, sentado en esa cabecera opuesta, Iván Braginski dejaba escapar una risa que ponía los pelos de punta, que tenía a todos los de Olimpo mirándole con atención, sabiendo que aquel sonido no pronosticaba nada nuevo. Mientras ese _kolkolkol_ sonaba solo otra persona más sonreía, un hombre de cabellera rubia, ondulada, larga...

-Es una historia muy interesante, esa y las otras que cuentan.- dijo finalmente el Rey de Olimpo, una vez dejó de reírse. Su mirada de brillo infantil se fijaba en cada uno de los presentes. Sin embargo, a nadie le pasó desapercibido que iba especialmente dirigida al frente, un encaro a Avalon y Valhala...-Sin embargo, me temo que al contarlas no han permitido que nosotros aquí también intervengamos en la conversación.

Hubo un silencio. Densen frunció el seño, preguntándose para qué Iván Braginski causaría esa sensación antes de ponerse a hablar, como si en verdad quisiera que hasta el último de los presentes le prestar atención. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento...

-Rey Iván, sabe a la perfección que no hay necesidad de que me requiera el turno de habla. Su sola presencia en esta mesa le da derecho a decir cuánto quiera...siempre y cuando no sea una ofensa contra ningún reino presente.

Dijo, causando que el de Olimpo sonriera de oreja a oreja. Soltando otro _kolkolkol_, se llevó un trago de su bebida blanca a la boca mientras todos le miraban y luego se fijo "con total espontaneidad" en quien se sentaba a su derecha, nadie más que el Rey de Eliseo...

-En ese caso...-volvió a mirar al frente.-aprovecharé de hacer un importante anuncio, uno que si bien lleva un tiempo desde cuando debió haber sido hecho, hoy parece el día adecuado para darlo a conocer a ustedes.-...otro silencio, todos mirando sin pestañear al monarca de las cumbres mineras. Alfred, en su lugar, tenía fuertemente sujeta su copa como una manera de liberar tensión. Muy rápidamente envió una mirada hacia Yekaterina, captando de inmediato que tanto él como los otros de Olimpo parecían igual de sorprendidos que el resto...el único que claramente _sabía_ lo que Iván diría era Bonnefoy; eso era una muy mala señal.- Estimados monarcas hermanos, representantes de los seis reinos...como bien saben, este año Olimpo ha anunciado a la luz pública la existencia de mi adorada protegida, Yekaterina Braginski. Criada bajo mi tutela para ser una digna princesa de Olimpo, en el encuentro anterior fue considerada por mí lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer acto de presencia pública. En este encuentro nos acompaña nuevamente, y todos han podido ver en ella a una joven altamente docta y correcta.- Yekaterina, en su lugar, estaba completamente rojo ante tantos halagos. Todos le miraban, pero de lo que era más consciente era de los ojos del Rey de Avalon. Tragó duro, intentando mantener su expresión de hielo. Apenas si asintió como gesto de agradecimiento a las palabras de su Rey, y sonriendo ante esto, Iván continuó.- Sin embargo...debo aclarar que jamás me hubiera arriesgado que los vicios del mundo _pudieran_ tocar a mi protegida, sino hubiera un motivo para ingresarle a la vida pública en primer lugar...

Ante esto, Alfred sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cuchillo o algo similar: con esas palabras el maldito infeliz estaba insinuando que sabía...sabía que él estaba comenzando a influenciar también en Yekaterina; no sabía lo de la noche anterior, pero aún así, era claro que lo iba a decir era una manera de acabar con esto. Estaba molesto...por alguna razón estaba más que molesto; si no se lo hubiera prometido a Yekaterina ahora mismo le gritaría a Braginski que dejara de usarle como una muñeca.

En su lugar, por mientras, Yekaterina estaba nervioso, no consiguiendo del todo evitar que su expresión mostrara cierto temor. No sabía lo que iba a pasar...

Repentinamente, una mano se deposito sobre las suyas enguantadas, y mirando al frente, vio la sonrisa seductora del Rey Francis. Yekaterina sintió que se quedaba sin respiración...

-...El motivo por el cual mi amada niña ha venido a estos encuentros, es porque al haber alcanzado la edad adulta, ya es hora de entregar su mano en matrimonio.

Y ante esas palabras, como si fuera una cámara lenta, todos vieron en cada detalle cómo Francis Bonnefoy se ponía de pie, sosteniendo siempre la mano de Yekaterina, para luego rodear algunos asientos e ir a pararse frente a la princesa. Dando un pequeño tirón de señal con su mano, incitó a la esta a ponerse de pie, y una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, se levó la mano cubierta en un guante rojo a los labios, besándola prolongadamente. Cuando alejó su rostro de aquella mano, una sonrisa de triunfo le decoraba los labios.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron de piedra, cuando Francis cogió de la cintura a Yekaterina, volteándole para que quedara encarando hacia el resto de los presentes. La princesa parecía ida, una muñeca de porcelana fina en las manos de un titiritero; se movió como si no tuviera alma, quedando con sus ojos negros perdidos encarando hacia la mesa, mientras detrás suyo ante la atenta, sonriente expresión de Iván, Francis sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

...Al otro extremo de la mesa, Alfred también parecía ido, mirando con el brillo de sus ojos perdido, cómo Yekaterina permanecía allí, cuando las manos de Bonnefoy se cruzaron por sobre los hombros, del chico, juntándose bajo su mentón, soltando de a poco una pequeña cadena con un dije colgando. Mientras en apariencia se acercaba a abrochar la cadena, Alfred pudo ver claramente cómo se inclinaba sobre el cuello del otro, aspirando como si estuviera buscándole el aroma a un vino que planeaba beber. Se oyó el leve sonido de vidrio quebrándose, pero nadie lo notó...ni siquiera Alfred, con su mano sangrando y los trozos de la copa aún incrustándose en su mano fuertemente cerrada.

Yekaterina no parecía respirar, cuando el dije del collar calló sobre su pecho, las manos que lo abrocharan yendo a sujetarle de los hombros en un gesto que se suponía debía ser tranquilizante. Reaccionando a duras penas, subió una de sus manos a cuello, a sujetar el dije en su palma para así poder verlo. Se dio cuenta que lo reconocía a la perfección, Iván hace muchos años habiéndole regalado uno exactamente igual: era una pequeña rosa negra...

-Espero que sea de tu agrado el obsequio...-escuchó la voz de Francis, medianamente fuerte, al segundo que volvía a cerrar la distancia entre ambos, su boca casi rozando su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yekaterina...- _ahora eres mío para siempre, prince..._

Fin Capítulo 4

* * *

_*autora hace aparecer mágicamente un super escudo protector* ¡...Muy bien, gente, se aceptan tomatazos por la demora infinita en publicar, pero NO por el último acontecimiento del capítulo! ¡Lancen ahora o se aguantan hasta la próxima vez que quieran matarme!_

_... *se guarda el super escudo, pero queda a mano porsiacaso*_

_...Bueno, por fin terminó este cap. Vuelvo a disculparme por la eterna demora, pero oigan, hice esto en el tiempo que debería estar preparando mi exposición de 30 minutos sobre Vanguardias, así que, ¿tengo derecho, no?_

_Bueno, igual como ya me expliqué arriba, creo que mejor pongo al tiro las notas del capi, para ir avanzando..._

_(1), La ciudad de Harbin sí existe en la vida real, es una ciudad china que desgraciadamente no es muy mencionada en los paquetes de viaje. Se la conoce como "la ciudad más fría del planeta", al nivel de que su mayor atractivo es un Festival de Nieve donde hacen esculturas de nieve dos o tres veces más grandes que una persona de esculturas clásica o y grandes obras arquitectónicas como el Coliseo Romano. ¡Las fotos que hay de eso son hermosas!_

_(2) Es cierto que Arthur y Alfred ambos tienen 17 años, pero no hay que olvidar que Iván dijo que "Yekaterina acaba de cumplir 16" cuando le llevó a Avalon. Por ende, Alfred cree que es menor que él._

_(3)¿Sabían que la margarita es la flor nacional de Polonia y también de Italia :D?_

_Bueno, con eso aclarado, creo que he dicho sufienciente sobre este cap. Espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^, yo me esforcé porque así fuera ;)_

_Por último, ahora voy a aplicar algo que de ahora en más siempre voy a hacer...no me odien por esto:_

_¡PREVIEW DEL PRÓX CAP!_

Capítulo 5

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Me acaban de comprometer, Alfred! ¡Lo de ayer fue una traición a todo de parte de ambos, pero lo de hoy ya es mucho peor!

Alfred solamente le quedó mirando, parado donde estaba, con la nieve cayendo sobre su cuerpo y su mano extendida hacia aquella habitación, a la persona allí parada, vestida en bata y camisón, con aquel maldito dije colgando de su cuello. Yekaterina le observó deseando cerrar aquella entrada en su cara.

...Una desgracia para su reino era que se sabía incapaz de hacerlo.

_Well, ¡eso es todo!_

_Espero que nos veamos pronto, pese a que, como dije antes, ahora tengo más trabajo así que será más difícil. Aún así, espero que me tengan paciencia y sigan conmigo ;)_

_Dejen Reviews!_

_Muchos cariños, _

_Naomi ^^_


	15. La joya más deseada, 5 La Tarde

_...¿Hola?_

_Bueno, si antes me odiaban ahora ya me deben de tener crucificada. Lo entiendo, esto estuvo botado por casi un mes, quizás más...pero, por favor, recuerden lo que les dije antes sobre mi salud y mi disponibilidad de tiempo, y luego, súmenle que estoy trabajando en un fic de cumple para una amiga de FF (mi adorada Ray Kirkland)...allí se dan cuenta que no es que no haya publicado por gusto._** In Body and Soul **_es, después de todo, mi fic más querido, y no por nada el primero que partí; incluso, es seguramente uno de los más complicados, complejos etc. Así que, por favor, perdónenme, y ahora ténganme paciencia para explicar el siguiente cap, porque tue que pensar mucho antes de publicar esto..._

_En primer lugar esto NO ES EL CAPÍTULO COMPLETO._

_...Y sí, leyeron bien, esto es la primera de 3 fracciones en que se podría entender el capítulo, considerando que abarca los eventos ocurridos: 1ro, en la tarde posterior al anuncio de la boda entre Francis y Yekaterina ; 2do, la noche, donde se realizará la coronación oficial de Densen; y 3ro, la noche, que va a ser la parte más larga y compleja del capítulo (según mis cálculos)._

_Entonces, segundo, como ocurre esto con el capítulo y noté que me aguardaba como mínimo hasta el domingo antes de poder publicar, pensé en ir publicando por partes._

_En tercer lugar, ayer subí un Poll para preguntar si me dejaban hacer esto...pero descubrí que no tengo paciencia de esperar un resultado. Para eso solo lo publico entero cuando ya lo tenga._

_...Sé que tal vez les moleste, pero el motivo de que haga esto es para probarles que no planeo abandonar esta historia, que aún la quiero por sobre todo. ¡Estoy posponiendo el regalo de Ray por esto, no sean malas y no me odio!_

_Con esto ya dicho, saben que esto es tan solo el inicio del cap. Espero poder publicar la Coronación a más tardar el viernes. La noche, no sé...va a depender mucho de cuánto tarde en leerme un texto muy largo que se supone que tengo que leer para la vuelta a clases el lunes (TT-TT)...igual, espero poder conseguirlo en menos de una semana luego de publicar la coronación. Lamento resultar una autora tan jodidamente problemática.  
_

_Bueno, con todo esto explicado creo que por fin puedo pasar a dar las __Advertencias del capítulo, que son basicamente que __es el primer capítulo desde hace varios donde se combinará narración y recuerdos largos. En otras palabras, en este cap se va a contar el pasado de alguien más. Por ello, ¡atención a las cursivas! _

_...Otras advertencias se las digo luego, respectivamente en la coronación, pero más que nada en la noche..._

_Lamento mucho que esto parta fome, pero piensen que es solo el principio de cap, así que no pasa mucho (lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento)_

_Y ya, me dejo de descansar y las dejo leer. Espero igual les guste en algo esto TT-TT_

_Atte._

_Naomi_

_Ps 1: Muusikita, este cap, tarde, coronación y noche son para ti, porque no quiero que pierdas la fe en que publicaré y terminaré con esto._

_Ps2: Obviamente, Hetalia hermoso no me pertenece TT-TT...cuánto desearía que lo hiciera :,/..._

* * *

Capítulo 5

La Tarde

_"Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada."_

_Giovanni Boccaccio_

...

Alfred observó la eterna oscuridad que se abría ante él, un lugar donde no soplaba una brisa, donde el tiempo parecía detenido...donde creía haber perdido la voz, la capacidad de moverse; un lugar extremadamente tétrico...y cruelmente conocido...

"Esto es..."

-¡Alfred!

Aquel grito cortó sus pensamientos, le hizo voltear tan rápido como pudo, mirar en todo su alrededor, intentando ubicar algo en aquella nada negra. Claro que conocía este lugar...sabía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando incluso si no le volviera a ocurrir durante años...

-¡Alfred, ayúdame!

El llamado se hizo más fuerte. Alfred continuó mirando en rededor, desesperado, buscando algo, cuando hacia sus espaldas pudo ver una silueta lejana.

No se cuestionó, sus pies le llevaron corriendo a esta antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar cómo le salvaría. Al final lo único que importaba era que _tenía_ que salvarle...

Fue corriendo por aquel mundo vacío, guiado por una silueta que cada vez se iba haciendo más nítida, por unos gritos que ahora no solo evocaban su nombre, sino por otros de terror puro, de miedo, de dolor. Alfred sentía que su corazón iba a estallar cuando le imprimía aún más velocidad a sus pies, todo por llegar a proteger a aquella, que cuanto más se acercaba, más notaba que estaba siendo sujetada por _algo_...o más bien..._alguien_...

-¡ALFRED!

-¡Arthur!

...Respondió a todo pulmón, alcanzando el lugar donde, como siempre, las sombras iban abrazando el pequeño cuerpo que viera por última vez hace 9 años, tragándoselo, alejándolo de él para siempre. Sus ojos centellaron con ira, se halló lanzándose a intentar arrancar al niño del abrazo de la oscuridad...pero la imagen se repitió, tal como todas las veces que se hallara en este mundo: su mano al borde de coger la de Arthur, a un respiro de salvarlo, y entonces todo destruido, todo tal cual como _aquella noche_...

...de la oscuridad brotaron brazos, tal como los que intentaban consumir a Arthur, y estos le encadenaron, alejándole del chico que poco a poco era consumido, pero dejándole lo suficientemente cerca para experimentara esa agonía de no poder, de ver cómo le arrebataban lo más importante una y otra vez.

...Con solo ver el rostro desesperado de Arthur, sus lágrimas al ser tomado por las sombras, Alfred sentía que volvía a experimentar toda aquella impotencia, el saber que no servía para nada.

_Lo iba a perder de nuevo..._

"¡No!", pensaba desesperado, al cerrar sus ojos, no deseando ver de nuevo el final de la escena, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que _debía _intentar algo, hacer algo por muy estúpido que fuera.

Se mordió el labio molesto, guardando toda la rabia, los deseos de destruir lo que les separaba, cuando un nuevo grito de su nombre le hizo abrir de golpe su mirar...algo había cambiado..._completamente_...

-...A...Alfred...

Aquella voz que a duras penas si ya podía seguir pronunciando su nombre entre las lágrimas que caían por su rostro no era la del niño...era la de un cuerpo cubierto en un vestido negro y rojo, una figura delicada y frágil, un largo cabello rubio, y unos ojos negros como aquel mundo, que nunca se despegaban de él...

...Alfred no podía creer lo que veía, ni tampoco el crujido doloroso que hizo su corazón cuando notó que una de las sombras que estaba consumiendo al otro había adoptado forma humana...la de cierto hombre de ondeados cabellos dorados y una traicionera mirada azul...

-...Al...

"...no... no a él también..."...no podía moverse, solo ver cómo la oscuridad iba rodeando por completo las otras dos siluetas, haciéndolas desaparecer de su vista mientras el rezaba por volver a ganar fuerzas, volver a ser capaz de forcejear, de hacer algo. Mientras él permanecía allí impotente, Francis, que hasta ahora mantuviera su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Yekaterina, levantó su mirar para encararle: burlesco...le estaba sacando en claro como _jamás_ podría hacer nada por evitar esto...

El Rey de Eliseo le sonrió torcidamente. Alfred vio cómo Yekaterina parecía ir perdiendo la vida a cada segundo que la oscuridad les consumía. Pronto, lo único que veía de ellos era una silueta borrosa...

-¡NO...!

...Nuevamente vio cómo todo desaparecía sin que él pudiera hacer _nada_...

...Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, hallándose flotando en un mundo donde un tono carmín ya teñía por completo todo, los rayos del sol del crepúsculo de Valhala colándose por aquellas cortinas que dejara abiertas, yendo directo a su rostro, a recordarle que acababa de despertar de aquella pesadilla que no experimentara desde hace años: ese universo negro...y cómo le arrebataban a lo más importante...

"...Pero ahora...había cambiado algo..."

Pensó por primera vez tras abrir los ojos, seguir sin moverse en aquel lecho mientras recordaba el sueño, a Yekaterina en los brazos de Francis, a la oscuridad separándoles...tal como le separó de Arthur...

Su mano derecha, hasta ahora inmóvil en la cama, se movió frente a su rostro, sus ojos observando las vendas que Tino le pusiera cuando Scott notara lo ocurrido en la mesa y le mandara a su cuarto, a ser curado y luego a descansar un tiempo. Al observar aquella herida lo sabía, que no podía estar molesto consigo mismo...

...Porque aquel sueño en verdad siempre había sido su peor pesadilla, el peor recuerdo de haber visto impotente cómo arrancaban de sus brazos lo más valioso que tenía...pese a que ahora soñara a otra persona en aquella situación, sabía que las situaciones eran escalofriantemente parecidas:

_Nuevamente estaba permitiendo que le quitaran algo valioso sin hacer nada por impedirlo..._

-HETALIA-

_-Yekaterina..._

_-No te preocupes, Kiku. Los dos fuimos unos tontos...si en verdad creímos que esto no pasaría tarde o temprano._

_Murmuró la princesa de Olimpo al momento de mirar al Caballero. Este, parado junto a la cama de quien consideraba su mejor amigo, no podía más que mirar a un lado, evitar mostrarle su rostro desesperación, de dolor al saber que Iván le condenaría así nada más, y solo por un capricho personal. _

_Si tan solo hubiera hecho más que solo intentar abrirle los ojos a su princesa, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido..._

_-Kiku...-el otro tuvo que mirarle, fijar su vista en Yekaterina, cuando la princesa solamente suspiraba, alzaba su mano a delinear la nueva joya que no tendría derecho a quitarse. Su expresión era tan muerta...era a la vez tan valiente.-No te lamentes más. Si es por el bien de Olimpo..._

-...todo va a estar bien.

Terminó de repetir Yekaterina, ahora solo en su habitación, pasados ya varios minutos desde que pidiera soledad a Kiku. Las luces del crepúsculo ya se colaban por la ventana, aún no se movía, no hacía nada por alistarse para la fiesta que se venía...la verdad es que por más que repitiera el mantra que había seguido toda su existencia, aún así no conseguía encontrar un sentido a lo que ocurría...

_-Francis es un gran Rey, Yekaterina; sus tierras son extremadamente ricas...en comparación a las nuestras, son capaces de sostener realmente a un poderoso ejército. Lo entiendes, ¿da?_

...Sí, lo entendía; después de todo había sido el motivo para bailar el Vals de los Inmorales con Bonnefoy, y más aún, había sido el motivo para dejar tantas veces en ridículo a Alfred.

"Todo esto es porque Avalon es el enemigo natural de Olimpo. Todo esto es por el bien del reino; a Olimpo no le conviene la existencia del Rey Alfred..."

... ¿Pero y a él?

Yekaterina terminó suspirando, resignándose a que no conseguiría entenderlo jamás. Se había permitido dudar, había venido a este encuentro a dudar, y ahora ya no era capaz de situar su bienestar y el de su Rey en el mismo lugar. Ya no podía comprender qué era más importante, y pensar solo conseguía hacerle más daño. Lo lamentaba todo tan profundamente...

"...Esto no debería de estar pasando"

-¿...Puedo pasar, _cheri_?

Yekaterina pareció despertar de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta frente a su cama. Su mirada aún reflejaba una nada absoluta; no creía estar preparado para este encuentro, pero no llegaría a estarlo nunca...

-Pase, Rey Francis.

A duras penas murmuró, pero nunca escondiendo su rostro de la entrada. A los pocos segundos la puerta cedió con un ligero rechino, y con paso seguro ingresó a la habitación el Rey de Elíseos.

Yekaterina, al verle ya arreglado para la fiesta de coronación, decidió ponerse de pie y caminar a su closet, elegir el traje para la noche...sin embargo, Francis no pareció encontrar eso adecuado a sus planes. Cogiéndole de los hombros, olió a guiar a Yekaterina a la cama, haciendo presión sobre él para que tomara nuevamente asiento, ahora al borde del colchón. Se quedó de pie enfrente, mirándole con una sonrisa de lado. Sin prisa, fue acercando su mano a la mejilla de la princesa, comenzando a acariciar lentamente. Yekaterina no se movió.

-No deberías ignorar a tu futuro esposo cuando viene especialmente a verte, _prince_.

Dijo Francis con un tono que era la fusión entre una seducción de caballero y el reto cariñoso a un niño pequeño. Yekaterina le quedó mirando de frente.

-Lo siento mucho; pensé que venía a buscarme para la coronación del Rey Densen.

Su tono no delataba nada de lo que pensaba; Francis tampoco mostraba con su expresión si esto le molestaba o no...

-No deberías asumir sin preguntar primero, entonces.- Una de sus manos sujetó con fuerza el hombro de la princesa, la otra bajó a acariciar el encaje del vestido hasta situarse sobre su corazón. Una sonrisa petulante se formó en los labios de Bonnefoy.-...Eres precioso; definitivamente Iván te cuidó para cuando llegara nuestro día.

Los ojos de Yekaterina, por un segundo, parecieron dilatarse por la sorpresa. Un escalofrío leve le recorrió la espalda.

-Entonces lo sabe...el que no soy una mujer.

Su tono nuevamente no le traicionaba. Francis parecía divertido por su pregunta.

-Naturalmente, mi consorte. Hubiera sido bastante traicionero que Iván me prometiera la mano de una doncella delicada para entregarme a un elegante jovencito. Yo sabía lo que recibía...créeme que no podrías parecer más adecuado incluso si fueras realmente una chica.- Yekaterina tragó duro, una pregunta esperanzada surgiendo por un segundo en su cabeza, al recordar las palabras de Alfred la noche anterior, al volver a sentir dolorosamente presente la presión del corsé sobre su figura. Abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero las palabras de su nuevo señor le hicieron callar.-Desde luego, eso no significa que desearía verte abandonar tus elegantes prendas y joyas...te ves exquisito en ellas, sería un crimen ya no poder abrazar tu talle cuidadosamente modelado. Además..._esa fragilidad que te otorga despierta definitivamente el instinto de poseerte_.

...Algo dentro del joven se sacudió ante esas palabras. Era como si su alma de repente se hubiera hecho consciente de estar encadenada y por primera vez deseara luchar por su libertad. Sin embargo, Yekaterina sabía mejor que simplemente actuar pensando en sí mismo, cuando siempre había venido el bienestar de su Reino, el respeto por su Rey Iván...si Francis se iba a convertir en su esposo, eso lo llevaba a un sitial de obediencia similar al de su Señor. No había manera de que pudiera decirle algo...

Francis sonrió de lado al notar como la boca de Yekaterina volvía a cerrarse, el chico permaneciendo perfectamente estático, sin hacer nada que no se le permitiera antes. Verdaderamente era hermoso...como una muñeca...

-Yekaterina...definitivamente harás la Reina perfecta. Con tal de que siempre me obedezcas y no abandones mi lado, todo estará bien.- Yekaterina hizo un lee asentimiento. Francis se inclinó levemente sobre la princesa, la mano que aún descansaba en el hombro del otro yendo a levantarle delicadamente el mentón.-Tendrás todo lo que quieras...mientras permanezcas quieto y nunca intentes actuar, pelear por algo, pensar en nada...

-... ¿...Acaso intenta proyectar sobre mí, Rey Francis?

...Y ante esas últimas palabras el Rey de Eliseo se quedó cual piedra, detenido a escasos centímetros de la boca de Yekaterina, con la mirada temblando tras escuchar aquello.

No era verdad...eso no tenía _nada_ de verdad...

Lentamente, Francis comenzó a alejar su rostro del más joven. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, y al segundo que lo miró a los ojos, ya claramente reincorporado, no fue tan capaz como él de ocultar el tumulto de emociones que le invadían. Yekaterina, observando esto, comprendió que había dado en el clavo exacto.

-...

El silencio se extendió, al parecer el rey de la tierra más rica siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Bonnefoy tragó duro, y carraspeando un segundo como para distraerse se volteó, dándole la espalda a la princesa de Olimpo. Aún sin decir nada fue hasta el ropero de la habitación, y sin pedir permiso previo comenzó a rebuscar entre las prendas allí colgadas.

Tras algunos minutos lanzó a caer en la cama un vestido ceñido, de largas mangas que se iban ensanchando hacia los extremos, que no marcaba la cintura, sino que se ceñía en la zona del busto. Yekaterina inmediatamente comprendió que necesitaría la ayuda de Kiku para colocarse aquello y que no se notara su absoluta falta del atributo clave para lucir la prenda.

-Usa ese vestido a la noche. Te vendré a buscar en dos horas más.

Y tras decirle eso, Francis Bonnefoy abandonó la habitación. Yekaterina, extendiendo su mano a acariciar la ceda de su futuro atuendo, se quedó mirando los discretos tonos de gris del conjunto... recordó haber oído que Juana Bonnefoy solía gustar de los colores sencillos como los grises suaves y el blanco...

-HETALIA-

_"¿Aún no te irás a dormir? Sabes que hay práctica mañana temprano. No es como si fueras de los fuertes aquí... ¡Tendrías que dormir ya! ... ¿no...?"_

_Tino terminó por suspirar, notando ya que por más que se regañara mentalmente a sí mismo, repitiendo lo que sus compañeros no dudaban en sacarle en cara, no conseguía convencerse de ir de una vez a su cama y cerrar los ojos cubierto por las cobijas. Al parecer esta sería otra noche de poco sueño para él._

_-De todos modos...no es como si pudiera ignorarte, ¿no?_

_Murmuró, al momento que se inclinaba con cuidado sobre la cama que, como cada noche, resguardaba. Aquella pequeña camita que se situaba contrala muralla, continua a la propia, contenía como siempre a quien era de su absoluta responsabilidad, quien de seguro sería dejado a la muerte si alguna vez Tino llegaba a faltarle, ya fuera porque había sido muerto, o porque había preferido su propio bienestar antes del de él._

_Igual, era imposible que Tino dejara de preocuparse por aquel pequeño._

_-Eres demasiado tierno, Emil._

_Murmuró con una sonrisa, al acariciar levemente aquellos cabellos de tonalidad ceniza, enmarcando aquel rostro redondito e inocente de piel pálida. Dormido el niño era incluso más tierno que despierto, quizás porque así abandonaba esa expresión tan seria que tenía estando despierto... "Tienes apenas 4 años y miras el mundo como un hombre que ha sufrido... a veces me pregunto...si lo ocurrido con _él_ no te hizo daño"..._

_Pensó al recordar cuando él mismo tenía 4 años, 2 años atrás, cuando Emil aún no sabía hablar bien, y un chico de 7 años velaba por ambos con su expresión seria de hermoso ojos como de zafiro...las joyas más hermosas que podía llegar a engendrar algún natío del Reino de la magia y el hielo eterno..._

_Sonrió del lado tras haber evocado aquel recuerdo, el más fuerte que tenía del muchacho de hermosos cabellos rubios, el hermano mayor del pequeño Emil, a quien solía cuidar como tesoro. _

_"...Aunque si lo pienso bien, él tampoco solía sonreír a menudo. Tal vez solo sea algo de familia."_

_Tras ese pensamiento su sonrisa se fue perdiendo; si tan solo Lukas no hubiera desaparecido aquella horrible noche..._

_-...la misma en que murió Odín._

_Susurró tristemente. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en 2 años; Tino ahora se sentía absolutamente solo, incluso rodeado por los que eran iguales a él..._

_Tino, al igual que todo niño en el cual se descubriera el potencial de un mago, vivía en las habitaciones de Palacio especialmente asignadas a los hechiceros. Había sido separado de su familia a los 3 años de edad para ser sometido al riguroso entrenamiento de un mago. Allí, internado, habitaba junto con miles de chicos de hasta 15 años que aspiraban, en el mejor de los casos, a ser designados por el Mago Sacerdote como su sucesor, y por ende, a convertirse en los consejeros del futuro Rey de Valhala. Tino, ya al año siguiente de su arribo, había entendido que él nunca llegaría a ser el mago real...solo sería otro chico más con magia en el Reino de hielo._

_"Yo no tenía ni tengo el poder necesario para ello...con suerte si puedo manejar los conjuros básicos. Pese a todo, Odín siempre fue muy comprensivo conmigo.", y es que el anciano mago siempre dijo a los maestros que tuvieran paciencia con uno de los chicos con menos "talento mágico" de la escuela de magia. Le llegó a defender de aquellos que armaban jerarquías basándose en el poder. Tino siempre pudo estar bien gracias a esto, y más aún cuando llegara Lukas..._

_-Era una gran persona...hubiera sido un gran mago...quizás incluso más que Odín..._

_...Y es que había llegado con apenas 7 años, y aún así había superado incluso a los aprendices graduados. Era tan hábil que se le había permitido ingresar a la escuela trayendo consigo a su hermanito de 2 años que ni siquiera tenía la habilidad de convertirse en mago. Tino lo había admirado desde el principio, y se habían hecho grandes amigos en los pocos meses que estuvieron juntos..._

_Luego todo murió, en tan solo una noche._

_-Emil... ¿acaso tú escuchaste algo esa noche? Sé que ya no debes recordarlo, pero... ¿No habrás visto nada? Odín entró al cuarto privado de Lukas para hablar con él...y cuando le fueron a buscar al día siguiente...Odín estaba muerto, Lukas ya no estaba..._

_Terminó de hablar, ahora en un tono más fuerte por lo mucho que le afligía recordar aquello. Tras esa noche todo se había vuelto más difícil para él. Como le solía decir un maestro, él mismo se lo hiso más difícil._

_"Aún así no me arrepiento...no podría acordarme ni de Odín ni de Lukas si te hubiera dejado, Emil", pensó el chico de seis años, al momento que le sonreía al de 4. Él había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar de Emil tras lo ocurrido, y solo por eso el pequeño no había sido arrojado a la calle. Es cierto que en noche como esta eso le quitaba importantes horas de sueño, o incluso de estudio en los hechizos que tanto le costaban...pero Tino nunca se iba a arrepentir de eso. Jamás..._

_Sacudió su cabeza para librarse de los recuerdos tristes, y con el objetivo de relajarse un poco, se fue acercando a la ventana de la habitación, dejando que la fría brisa nocturna acariciara su rostro, lavara su cabello con delicadas gotas de nieve._

_Valhala era una tierra hermosa, podía saberlo contemplando desde allí los cielos nocturnos cubriendo una ciudad amplia a los pies del Palacio de Hielo. Pese a lo exigentes que eran por tener a los mejores, a los más capaces, estaba feliz de haber nacido en el Tierra de la Guerra. Tal vez no recordaba a sus padres, tal vez su mejor amigo había desaparecido dejándole la responsabilidad de criar a un niño pequeño...pero era feliz pese a todo. Confiaba en que con los años tendría suficiente dominio de su magia para graduarse de la escuela y conseguir algún buen oficio con ella. Podría darle una vida decente a Emil, quizá incluso pagarle los estudios para hacer lo que él quisiera con su futuro. Tal vez cuando Emil ya pudiera valerse por sí mismo Tino podría pensar en casarse con alguien, tener una familia, un perrito para cuidar la casa..._

_...El futuro se veía bello, y lo único que tenía que hacer era poner de su parte. _

_"Ya verás, Emil", pensó al girarse levemente a contemplar la cama del otro, "seremos felices en este hermoso reino..."_

_...Lástima que el destino no tenía los mismos planes que Tino._

_De la nada, un viento de tormenta golpeó al niño, haciéndole voltear nuevamente hacia el exterior. Sus ojos casi se salieron de su órbita al comprender lo que pasaba...un grito de terror abandonó su boca antes de poder evitarlo..._

_-¡¿Qué ocurre, Tino?!_

_La voz de uno de los aprendices mayores al momento que ingresaba al cuarto, llamado por su grito. Este muchacho corrió a su lado, le miró intentando comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, cuando se le ocurrió mirar en la misma dirección que Tino. Al ver hacia el exterior se quedo helado._

_-Hagen... ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Preguntó otro chico u le había acompañado. En total había 4 parados en la entrada del cuarto; pronto llegarían más..._

_El que estaba en la ventana a un lado de Tino tragó duro._

_-Que el Árbol tenga piedad de nosotros..._

_Murmuró, y entonces a Tino le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío. Su instinto le hizo bajar la vista, ver la mano del joven; su mirada se mostró horrorizada al ver la cuchilla que estaba haciendo aparecer en su mano..._

_-Ha...Hagen..._

_-¡EL FUEGO SE HA EXTINGUIDO!_

_Y con ese grito, el chico se volteó frente a frente con Tino, en un segundo moviendo su mano a matar. Solo gracias a que había visto el arma antes fue capaz de esquivarla, de comenzar a despertar su propia mágica, pensar en lanzar un golpe mágico mientras veía horrorizado a Hagen dispuesto a perseguirlo. Desde la puerta podía escuchar el sonido de una matanza que recién estaba comenzando..._

_...ahora que el Fuego ya no alumbraba el trono de Valhala estaba libre; si eso se sumaba a la muerte de Odín hace ya 2 años, era obvio aquel desenlace entre los jóvenes magos...y es que era muy sencillo: si morían todos los otros poseedores de magia, ya no habría competencia por el puesto de Mago Sacerdote. Acababan de regresar a la ley del más fuerte..._

_Tino, consiguiendo lanzar un golpe para distraer a Hagen y así correr a por Emil, abandonar el cuarto mientras aún podían, lo tuvo claro con solo esas primeras vidas perdidas: acababa de iniciar la Guerra Civil para Valhala..._

-HETALIA-

-¿...Se puede saber dónde estuviste, Francis?

Preguntó Antonio con tono serio luego de que su Rey cerrara la puerta de la sala común que le asignaran a Eliseo. A sus palabras, la mirada de ambos se encontró, Lovino sentado a un lado de Antonio, evitando mirar al recién llegado mientras seguía sujetando los extremos de la pañoleta de cuello del Caballero.

Entre la mirada de los antiguos mejores amigos parecía haber un abismo...quién supiera cuán poco faltaba para que saltaran chispas entre ellos...

-... ¿No es obvio, _mon ami_? Vuelvo de ver a mi _future épouse_. Después de todo, la impresión del anuncio la ha tenido recluida a sus aposentos todo el día: debía hablar con ella antes del evento esta noche.

Explicó con toda naturalidad Francis, al romper el contacto visual y comenzar a avanzar por el lugar con la intención de llegar a su habitación privada. Al parecer no tenía intereses de hablar más el tema...pero Antonio tenía otros planes...

-Pues si tenías que hablar las cosas con ella, también podrías haber comentado esto con nosotros.

Francis detuvo su paso con su mano ya situada sobre la manilla de su puerta. Sonrió de lado, girándose levemente para mirar de soslayo a su Caballero.

-Creo que no entiendo..._ami_. Que yo sepa...es elección del Rey quién le acompañara como su Reina. _Ni el Caballero ni la Doncella tienen **nada** que decir sobre el tema._

-¡No tiene ninguna relevancia el que la hallas elegido a ella!- El grito de Antonio generó silencio en la habitación. Lovino, reaccionando un segundo después y estando tan sorprendido como Francis, estiró su mano a coger la de su pareja, intentando relajarle en algo. Esto podía terminar muy mal si Antonio no tenía cuidado...- ...Tanto Lovi como yo tenemos claro tu deseo de "amistad" con Olimpo, así que no me extraña que si tomas Reina sea Yekaterina. Lo que no entiendo...Francis... ¡LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES QUE ESTÉS REEMPLAZANDO A JUANA!

Francis sintió el golpe tan intenso como cuando lo insinuara Yekaterina. Su boca se frunció, cualquier intento de simular felicidad que tuvieran sus facciones desapareció. Su boca se abrió, al mismo tiempo que tensaba su mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

-..._No tengo la menor idea de qué tratas de insinuar_.

-Fui bastante claro, Francis. Los 3 sabemos que tú no volverías a casarte a no ser que conocieras a alguien que te hiciera sentir lo mismo o más de lo que experimentabas por Juana...y permíteme decirlo con todas sus letras... ¡pero por Yekaterina Braginski no sientes más que curiosidad lujuriosa! O quizás...quizás incluso menos que eso...

De alguna forma, la expresión de Francis consiguió mostrarse aún más molesta. Sus dientes parecieron rechinar.

-Me estás faltando el respeto, Antonio. Eres mi Caballero, acuérdate de tu lugar.

-Lo siento, pero en este asunto no te voy a dejar meter la pata. ¡No puedes casarte por un juego político! Tú...tú no eres así, amigo...

El enojo de Antonio pareció disminuir, su rostro comenzando a mostrarse triste. Francis, aunque solo un poco, se fue calmando. Aún así, no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder un solo paso.

...No tardó en demostrar exactamente aquello al darle la espalda a sus compañeros de corte y simplemente abrir la puerta a su alcoba.

-...Lamento decirte que estás equivocado. Toño...lo de Juana ocurrió hace ya 9 años, y yo _no guardaré luto eterno_ por una mujer por la que ni siquiera pude consumar mi matrimonio.- Ni Doncella ni Caballero pudieron creer lo que oían. Lovino estuvo a punto de decirle que se retractara, que recordara a quién le debía la vida, pero Francis continuó primero.- Me casaré con Yekaterina Braginski y recibiré todo lo que debí tener antes; si alguno de los 2 vuelve a mencionar esto o siquiera el nombre de Juana...juro que conseguiré alguien para cubrir sus puestos. Ahora...terminen de arreglarse para la coronación.

Y con esas palabras se fue, dejando solo un portazo resonando en la habitación y a Antonio intentando reprimir su ira, su impotencia; Francis no podía haberles dicho aquellas palabras...

"...Qué rayos te pasa, Francis... Nosotros...Juana... ¿_ya nada significa algo para ti_...?"

...

...Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada Francis dejó caer una lágrima solitaria.

* * *

_..._

_Ok..._

_Sé que la cita del principio no parecía muy adecuada, pero eso es porque se aplica a lo que va a ocurrir después. _

_Espero no haberlas pudrido de aburrimiento con eso TToTT, prometo que se pondrá mejor!_

_...repito para las que no leen My Soul's Will el hecho de que mi teclado no está funcionando bien y algunas letras no se marcan con facilidad. Por esto, ruego me perdonen si una palabra salió escrita horriblemente mal. Me disculpo por ello._

_Nos vemos en unos días más con "la coronación"!_

_Cuídense, abrazos..._

_Naomi_


	16. La joya más deseada, 5 La Coronación

_Hola ^^_

_Esta vez puedo saludar más feliz, considerando que cumplí la fecha para publicar la Coronación (incluso si técnicamente ya es jueves en la madrugada...supongo que me pueden perdonar unas pocas horas, ¿no?)._

_Igual, ahora no tengo mucho que decir, porque como ya saben, esto es solo lo que sigue en el cap...podríamos decir la mitad del capítulo 5. Tengo que admitir que nuevamente no es mucho...pero creo que está un poco mejor a la parte anterior, aunque no estoy segura, porque tampoco pasan cosas XP_

_¡Pero bueno, con esto ya solo queda la parte interesante del capítulo (la noche)! Yo de todas maneras reitero lo que dije antes, el que no sé cuando pueda publicar eso. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no me presionen, ¿si? Los días que me quedan de vacaciones parecen días hábiles, con lo llenos que los tengo -.-U_

_Como sea, igual disfruten esto por poco que sea ;)_

_El cap sigue dedicado a Muusikat (escribí mal su nombre la otra vez XD... ¡sssssoooooorrrryyyyy!)_

_Atte._

_Naomi_

_Ps 1: Esta parte incluye la continuación del recuerdo de la anterior. Aparte es algo teaser porque deja a dos parejas en una situación sino tierna a lo menos interesante, pero no cuenta lo que pasa después... eso sale después en La Noche. XD, en la parte que sigue salen 4 parejas distintas...pero para eso tendrán que esperar que publique de nuevo ;)_

_Ps2: Obviamente, Hetalia hermoso no me pertenece TT-TT...cuánto desearía que lo hiciera :,/..._

* * *

Capítulo 5

La Coronación

...

El sol no tardó en dar paso a la noche, a un momento en que ya todos en el palacio estaban vestidos para la ocasión más importante que verían en algún tiempo: aquella noche saldrían a relucir elaborados vestidos, bellos conjuntos, atrayentes trajes, y todo porque por fin se desataba el último evento, el que por fin había de poner orden a aquel mundo que por segunda vez estaba conociendo la definición de caos...dentro de pocos minutos por fin se celebraría la coronación oficial del Rey Densen Oxenstierna. Luego de esta noche, los 6 reinos por fin tendrían Rey reconocido por las otras cortes.

...Este era el último intento que les quedaba por intentar mantener la paz.

"Si no se calman las cosas luego de esto...ya no hará más encuentros para poder hablarlo hasta el próximo año. La guerra será inevitable si las cosas no vuelven a la normalidad esta noche..."

Pensó Scott al momento que miraba alrededor del gran Salón de los Cristales, aquel sector del palacio que solía ser una caverna mágica, la cual fue esculpida a mano durante siglos para construir el salón de baile más espectacular del mundo, aquel capaz de rivalizar con el Salón del palacio de Avalon; la única habitación del castillo capaz de conectar directamente con el Jardín del Fuego...el mismo que se podía ver desde todo lugar del palacio y la ciudad, el mismo que les convocaba hoy para testificar a favor de su brillo...

-Todo tiene que salir bien...

Murmuró, aún pensando lo mismo mientras los distintos nobles invitados y las cortes se paseaban por los suelos de baile de una forma muy similar a como hace poco se viera en la coronación de Alfred.

...Dios, ¿a quién quería engañar? Todos sabían que este evento no tendría ninguna trascendencia. El mismo Rey Densen lo sabía, que su coronación no sería ninguna señal de paz para Olimpo; después de todo, solo faltaba recordar aquel anuncio hecho en la mañana...

"...y pensando en _dicho_ anuncio..."...la mirada de Scott dejó de pasearse entre los diversos participantes de la festividad, poniendo un foco único en el joven adulto de 17 años que bebía en silencio una copa de alcohol nival; su expresión seria, nunca miraba a nadie por más de escasos segundos. Si bien Scott sabía que el chico siempre prestaba atención, no perdía de vista su deber analítico como monarca, no podía evitar notar que este día Alfred parecía estar volando en otra dimensión. Luego de que se hiciera público el futuro casamiento entre Bonnefoy y Yekaterina Braginski el muchacho parecía haber perdido todo aquel ánimo que tuviera temprano...

-...Su majestad.

Alfred pareció como despertado de un sueño profundo cuando Scott le llamara, haciéndole mirar hacia él. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa que nunca alcanzó sus ojos...

-¿Sí, Scott?

-...

-Rey Alfred...

El aludido volteó su atención, dejando de lado a su Caballero para fijarse en quiénes se les acercaban. Considerando que los tres reales de Valhala estaban astante ocupados en aquel segundo no fue de extrañar que quienes buscaban al monarca de Avalon pertenecieran a otro reino, y de hecho, a uno muy especial, uno que muy pronto tendría que comenzar a sopesar su lado de preferencia, por si llegaba a ocurrir lo peor...

-Rey Roderich.- Saludó Al con un asentimiento y posteriormente estrechándose de manos con el hombre. Este iba con el brazo izquierdo enlazado al de su Reina, la bella Elizabeta, y era seguido a poca distancia por su serio Caballero, tierna Doncella y el peculiar protegido. Alfred alcanzó a ver a Scott intercambiar saludos mudos con Vash cuando él iniciaba la conversación.-Un gusto verle junto con su corte. Considerando en acercamiento poco frecuente, ¿me explicaría el motivo de su interés en una hora distinta a las comidas?

Roderich ni se inmutó por la pregunta, considerando el buen fundamento que la sustentaba: ellos como Giuddeca solían limitarse a ser observadores, nunca un centro de acción. Sin embargo, y como amos reyes sabían, las circunstancias actuales bien podía ameritar un cambio...

-Lamentablemente una impresión bastante desagradable, majestad de los bosques. Luego del anuncio hecho hoy por el Rey Braginski, me temo que como la máxima cabeza del reino neutral me veo en el deber de saber las posturas de ambos bandos; se imaginará, debo calcular que tan al borde estamos de un conflicto armado...

Alfred asintió. El otro no lo había dicho, pero quedaba implícito entre ambos que había más motivos para preguntar. Después de todo, una vez estallada la guerra, no se podía creer que el reino que causaría el desequilibrio de fuerzas pudiera permanecer neutral para siempre...

-Me lo imaginé. Rey Roderich... ¿hablado ya con Iván?

Pregunta compleja. Nuevamente nadie en Giuddeca dio señales de asombro.

-Opté por conocer primero su visión de las cosas.-Scott tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa triunfante. Giuddeca, si bien aún neutral, se inclinaba naturalmente hacia el bando de ellos.-No es nada personal, pero...debo admitir que el Rey Braginski no inspira mucha confianza...

..._touché_.

-Mmm, lo comprendo a la perfección. Aunque, para serle franco, yo personalmente desearía que las cosas no terminaran más. Por más que tengamos el apoyo ya testificado de Valhala, creo que debe imaginarlo, Avalon no gusta de los conflictos. Somos el reino guardián del Árbol Sagrado...no podemos permitirnos perturbar el mundo que el mismo creara...

Alfred no lo notó, pero tanto Roderich, Vash y Elizabeta como Scott tuvieron que darse unos segundos para procesar sus palabras, estando más que sorprendidos por ellas. De hecho, Roderich pestañó un par de veces, como si acabara de ver algo que no podía creerse. Levemente más atrás del Rey más joven, Scott dejó florecer una sonrisa de orgullo.

"...Después de todo lo estás consiguiendo. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de tu forma de representar la corona de los Jones. Si Arthur te viera también lo estaría..."

Un repentino sonido de trompetas cortó la conversación entre los dos reinos, haciéndoles mirar en cadena hacia la entrada del Salón de los Cristales. Desde una esquina no muy lejana, los ahora relajados (luego de haber dejado clara desvinculación de Eliseo) miembros de Edén hicieron lo mismo...todos los presentes sabían muy bien lo que aquel toque leve simbolizaba...

-Al parecer ya llegaron...

Al murmullo serio de Ludwig, Feliciano no tardó en coger sus manos con fuerza, cierto escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Habían hecho lo correcto, y gracias a eso no formaban parte del séquito que estaba por hacer su ingreso...pero eso no había salvado a la futura Reina de Edén de las miradas estremecedoras que recibiera cada vez que por casualidad se encontrara con aquel Rey de los mineros.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando ya finalizaba el toque de la trompeta, y como todo un jerarca mundial ingresó al salón de baile el Rey Iván Braginski...

Iba vestido en un traje negro, claramente militar, con todas las medallas de honor de Olimpo prendidas al techo; una capa roja caía prendida desde sus hombros, en torno a su cuello se lucía su típica bufanda. Era como si tras de él un cortejo fuera haciéndole culto...

Casi a su lado, pero aún así perceptiblemente más atrás, iba el Rey de Eliseo, Francis Bonnefoy, vestido en oro y plata, como para atestiguar que Braginski tendría a su disposición todos los fondos que quisiera en caso de anhelar comenzar con la guerra; al otro lado del Rey de ojos violeta iba callado la Reina de Olimpo, Yao, vestido con gracia como siempre, con su rostro gacho como si no quisiera saber demasiado, no quisiera comprender la situación. Detrás de ambos reyes, más atrás de Francis, caminaban la Doncella y el Caballero de Braginski, el primero intentando que no se notara el escalofrío que recorría su figura, el segundo completamente estoico si bien no era capaz de retirar su vista de Bonnefoy. Más atrás que todo el resto caminaban Antonio y Lovino enlazados de los brazos...ninguno de los dos miraba a nadie, en ellos se veía la impotencia de tener que cerrar el culto a Iván Braginski. Gilbert, de pie junto a su hermano y Feliciano, no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por otro de sus amigos de juventud, previo las declaraciones de quiénes serían reyes...de igual manera, no pudo evitar cierto asco al ver a Francis. "Estás vendiendo tu reino y haciéndole algo así a Antonio... Francis, ¡_was zur Hölle_! ¿Qué estás pensando que te traerá estar con ese extraño de sonrisa macabra!".

...Pero la verdad, los pensamientos de Gilbert (por muy acusadores que pudieran ser), no contenían tanta emoción reprimida como los de cierto joven Rey, quien en aquellos minutos no le importaba ser descubierto, y observaba de lleno a la caravana de Olimpo-Elíseos, y más específicamente, a un participante de esta...aquel que expresaba nada, ni una emoción perturbando su fase; aquel que ocasionaba en Alfred el más puro instinto asesino contra Francis, viendo cómo exhibía al otro como si se tratara de una simple muñeca...

Con su brazo enlazado por el Rey de Eliseo, su mano sujeta por la de este también, avanzaba Yekaterina; calzando un vestido grisáceo, con el cabello suelto y miles de listones negros entrelazados a sus hebras, combinando perfectamente con aquel collar de la rosa negra, no se podía negar que la princesa de Olimpo se veía tan impactante como siempre...sin embargo Alfred no podía sentir más rabia al verle así, vestido como lo que no era, pretendiendo ser alguien que jamás sería. Aquel vestido, para el cual quién sabe qué arreglo habría inventado para lucir bien la zona del busto...para Al ese traje era una burla a lo que Yekaterina verdaderamente era.

"...te veías tan libre ayer noche bajo la nieve. No recuerdo haber visto en años algo tan hermoso. Si dejaras de hacer lo que te dicen..."

...A Alfred le daban nauseas de solo mirar a Bonnefoy. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa para así no correr a separar a Yekaterina de esos brazos.

-¡Oye, Doncella de Olimpo, como que nunca me dijiste tu nombre ayer! ¿No?

Aquellas repentinas palaras cortaron por completo el aire tenso que se formara tras la entrada de Braginski. Todos observaban sin creerlo, y más aún los pertenecientes al reino de Giuddeca, al notar cómo mientras todos eran intimidados por el séquito de Iván, nadie menos que Feliks había decidido acercarse a ellos para derechamente hablarle a uno de los participantes del séquito...y ni siquiera a uno de Eliseo, sino a la Doncella de la misma realeza de Olimpo. Ahora todos miraban divididos entre la fascinación y el pánico cómo el muchacho rubio de atavíos rosa miraba como si nada a un ahora espantado Toris...

-Disculpe joven, pero no creo que esté en su posición el hablarle así a mi Doncella, ¿_da_?

Un aire frío recorrió a la audiencia casi cautiva de la inédita escena. Como si no notara esto, Feliks dejó de fijarse en Toris para así encarar al Rey que le observaba con una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas. Como si eso no le afectara en nada, como si no entendiera el peligro que corría, Feliks simplemente le miró cual si hubiera dicho algo inentendible.

-Pero y, ¿Cómo que quién eres tú entonces para decidir eso? O sea, a mí como que me parece obvio que por más que sea tu Doncella, no es tu esclavo. Yo digo, ¡tiene el derecho de conversar y hacer amistad con quien quiera! ¡Y a mí me cae bien! Tú no tienes el derecho de impedirle interactuar con el mundo, ¿no?

Alfred, quien había estado mirando la escena desde que Feliks hablara por primera vez, ahora no pudo reprimir la carcajada; y es que le nació del alma, con solo ver el rostro desencajado de Braginski por la osadía de aquel rubio. Todas las vistas se posaron en él, admirando el valor de Feliks por decir aquello, pero también el de Alfred por reírse literalmente en la cara del Rey de Olimpo; ignorando por completo el tener la atención, solo importándole el rostro enrabiado de Iván cuando le encarara, Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa retadora.

-El protegido de Giuddeca tiene toda la razón, Rey Iván. Ahora que lo mencionó, recuerdo que no he visto a su pobre Doncella tomarse un descanso ni en esta ocasión ni en la previa festejada en mi reino; su majestad, considerando aquella, creo que sería _lo correcto_ de su bondadosa parte que permitiera a su Doncella y al joven conversar un rato, enraizar su amistad. Después de todo, usted jamás nos dejaría pensar que trata a los suyos como esclavos, ¿me equivoco?

La mirada de Iván definitivamente se oscureció ante las palaras del Alfred. Por un segundo, todos vieron con cierto temor cómo fruncía los labios, castañeaba sus dientes, mientras un aún inocente Feliks no se movía de cerca de él. Todos creían que el Rey decapitaría de la nada al pobre muchacho de rosa, cuando simplemente, Braginski se rió por lo bajo.

...Hubo silencio por un segundo en la sala.

-..._Da_, tiene razón, Rey Alfred... _Toris_ se merece un descanso.- Al decir eso, miró hacia atrás, hacia una atemorizada Doncella que no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Una sonrisa infantil decoró nuevamente el rostro del Rey de Olimpo.-Querido Toris, ¿Por qué no te tomas la noche con este amigo tuyo? Llegando a palacio siempre puedes _ponerte al día con tus responsabilidades_...

...Esta vez nadie captó el escalofrío que sufriera la Doncella cuando aceptaba las palabras de su Rey. Entre todos estaba obviamente Feliks.

Este simplemente saltó de alegría, y sin perder tiempo, cogió a Toris de la manga de su traje y lo arrastró lejos, en camino de la salida a los jardines. Sin prestar atención a nada, ni siquiera a las miradas divertidas de la concurrencia, ambos desaparecieron del Salón de los Cristales...

Francis, quien había estado mirando todo esto claramente entretenido por la situación, al ya no tener fuente de diversión se percató de estar siendo observado. Mientras el movimiento normal se retomaba en el salón, él miró en la dirección en la que se sentía observado. No estuvo seguro de si se sentía sorprendido o había estado esperando por encontrarse con esa visión...

...De pie en uno de los rincones más alejados del salón, arreglado en un elegante traje blanco con bordados de hojas rojas, estaba el menor de los mellizos de Avalon. Su normalmente cálida mirada violácea ahora estaba completamente seria, carente de toda pasión, fuera esta negativa o positiva, esas orbes totalmente fijadas en él. Ante dicho escrutinio tan silencioso, no notado por nadie, Francis no pudo más que sonreír de lado. De alguna forma, cada vez que lo veía, su interés por el muchachito no hacía más que renovarse.

"Al parecer nunca me saciaré por completo de ti, _cheri_", pensó al momento que, con su mano libre, lanzaba un beso en dirección del chico, para luego proceder a darle la espalda. Era una verdadera lástima que esta noche tuviera que guardar las apariencias y permanecer en su cuarto...tendría que aguardar a otro encuentro para terminar de desflorar aquella virginal esencia.

Mientras Francis pensaba aquellas cosas, Mathew simplemente permanecía donde mismo, sin dar una señal de estar presintiendo lo que el Rey en aquellos minutos maquinaba sobre su persona. La Doncella de Avalon simplemente observaba, analizaba con ojos fríos la forma en que Francis sujetaba del brazo de Yekaterina.

...Ya había decidido hace tiempo no dejarse herir más por aquel hombre. No importaba que no pudiera olvidarlo, que aún no supiera qué hacer con respecto a lo que le ocurría.

_...él no se limitaría a simplemente esperar en el lecho a que Bonnefoy terminara de tomarle._

-HETALIA-

-¿Falta poco para que comience la ceremonia oficial, no? La fiesta ya partió hace rato...

Comentó Peter al asomarse a la ventana del lujoso cuarto, observando cómo al patio de Fuego poco a poco iba transitando la gente, todos a acomodarse, iniciar la formación del círculo en torno a la llama sagrada para así presenciar la ratificación del trono de Valhala en manos de Densen.

...Sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana, aunque sin acercarse a mirar con tanto detalle como Peter, permanecía Emil. Su vista estaba más fija en el muchacho más joven que en la ceremonia que pronto tendría lugar.

-Eso creo. Aunque no es como si fuera relevante: en el instante que el Fuego se encendió por Densen se perdió el derecho a contradecir su posición como Rey. Si el Fuego brilla alumbrando su mandato, es porque en Avalon el Árbol también le aceptado. Ninguna palabra de ningún Rey podrá cambiar eso...

Peter asintió lentamente a las palabras del muchacho. Bajándose de un brinco de la banca sobre la cual se subiera para ver mejor, caminó hasta ponerse frente a frente con Emil. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Supongo que por eso preferiste quedarte aquí antes que bajar a la ceremonia de tu protector.- Fue tomando asiento frente al sillón.- No me arrepiento de pedirle a Tino quedarme contigo, ¿sabes?

Ante las palabras del muchacho vestido en celeste y blanco, el mayor sonrió por una milésima de segundo. No estaba acostumbrado a la compañía...incluso si Densen, Tino e incluso Berwald siempre le demostraban preocupación y se hacían algún tiempo para estar con él, decía admitir que era la primera vez que interactuaba con alguien que no perteneciera a su "familia". Después de todo... "hasta hace muy poco aún estábamos en Guerra...no era como si el resto fuera confiable". En cierta forma, le alegraba que Peter quisiera ser su amigo...podría ser interesante comenzar a confiar en alguien aparte de su frailecillo.

Reinó por algunos segundos el silencio entre los dos. No era incómodo, pero Emil podía sentir que algo venía, algo se estaba construyendo desde la mente de Peter, y en algún minuto sería expuesto a la luz. Cuando el chico abrió su boca para hablar, Steilsson se hallaba curioso por escuchar lo que el menor ocultaba...llevaba ocultando todo el día...

-...Emil...quiero hacerte una pregunta...-el aludido solamente le miró como quien decía sin palaras "adelante". Peter se acordaba de las palabras de Tino cuando le encontrara por primera vez en esta pieza, y no sabía si estar nervioso o no.-quería saber... tú también tienes un hermano, ¿no?

Emil parpadeó, sorprendido como si hubieran lanzado algo frente a su rostro. No se hubiera esperado que le hicieran alguna vez aquella pregunta, considerando que el único que recordaba esa época era Tino, y no como si entre los dos hablaran mucho del tema.

Desvió la vista un segundo, pero no para ignorar a Peter, sino para observar el cuadro que se alzaba justo sobre el cabezal de su cama...era la escena de un niño jugando en el bosque. A simple vista era uno de los cuadros más sencillos del cuarto...eso si uno no se fijaba en los intensos ojos como de zafiro que se había mandado a pintar como visión del chico. Emil dejó escapar un suspiro.

-...Solo sé que tenía ojos como zafiros. Eso es lo único que recuerdo...considerando que murió cuando tenía 2 años.

Peter sintió que la respiración se le paraba en el pecho. 2 años...él había perdido a su hermano, al que odiaba, antes de haber nacido...pero aún así, 2 años...esa distancia hablaba de cómo Emil tampoco tendría una imagen de aquel que alguna vez existió, que pudo haber sido el hermano mayor. Había tanta similitud...

...Se preguntaba si acaso también Emil sería comparado por Tino con aquel del que el chico no tenía más recuerdos que los ojos.

-...Entonces tú también...

-No recuerdo su nombre, nunca se lo he preguntado a Tino. Él es muy sensible al tema: apreciaba mucho a mi hermano. Sabes...un par de veces creí sentirme comparado, y experimenté una impotencia muy desagradable, porque no se puede competir con un recuerdo; decidí aislarme completamente un tiempo por ello, porque creí que nunca sería lo que pudo ser el otro, con las historias que solía contarme Tino de su increíble poder mágico, del favoritismo que el gran mago Odín solía darle...pero...- "¿...Pero", Peter sentía como si ya no pudiera esperar por más la respuesta...- ...con los años comprendí que no tenía sentido estar así. Después de todo, Tino a veces nos comparaba para buscar similitudes, pero en el fondo nunca quiso que yo tomara el lugar de mi hermano. Es inevitable que haya comparaciones...pero estas no necesariamente significan que se viva en función de lo que ya no está. Más aún...creo que a _él _no le hubiera agradado: si me quiso en vida, entonces sería interesante saber que si me viera, me vería como soy, con mis defectos y virtudes, parecidos y diferencias.

...El muchacho más pequeño sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Por su cabeza circularon recuerdos, y entre ellos, destacó uno de Mathew hace poco, conversando los dos antes de la coronación de Alfred...el otro le sonreía con cariño...el él..._no a Arthur_...

_-Aún recuerdo cuando Arthur se enteró de que estabas en camino; hizo crecer flores mágicas en el cuarto de tu madre, no hubo manera de convencerlo de que eso podría agotarle. Peter...todavía puedo verlo acariciando el estómago de tu madre, diciéndote que nacieras pronto..._

...En aquella memoria no había un solo deseo de comparación. "Ser yo mismo...porque _él_ hubiera querido verlo..."...

-Agh...siento que dije cosas muy complicadas...

Peter se halló sobresaltado por la repentina intervención en voz gruñona de Emil, al parecer ya arrepentido de hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Saliendo de su shock, Peter se rió.

-...No...está bien, Emil. Me ayudaste a ver las cosas de otra manera, ¡gracias!

Otra sonrisa corta decoró por un segundo el rostro de Emil. Los dos volvieron a permanecer en silencio, hasta que Peter comenzó a volver a mostrar una expresión seria...

-¿...Cómo fue, Emil? Yo aún no nacía...no pasé por el ataque en que mi hermano desapareció. Tal vez eras muy joven para recordar lo de tu hermano...pero tú viviste la Guerra Civil...

Peter no terminó la oración, quizás porque era innecesario. Emil solamente necesitó unos segundos para rememorar un primer difuso rastro de aquello. Necesitó algo más de tiempo para preguntarse cómo se podía traducir a palaras el infierno...

-HETALIA-

-Muchas gracias por aguardar todo este tiempo.-Dijo en voz alta y de proclama Tino, una vez que ya todos estuvieron reunidos en torno al Fuego. Salvo los dos pequeños que permanecían en las habitaciones reales y Feliks con Toris, ausentes por motivos que Mathew le explicara con calma a un divertido Tino, todos ya estaban presentes y dispuestos a que ocurriera el último evento, última pero ya mísera esperanza de paz en el mundo. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, una leve nubecilla blanca inspirada por su aliento. Había llego el momento...-Ahora, se procederá a hacer la ceremonia de reconocimiento de los 5 reinos al gobierno de mi Rey, Densen de Oxenstierna.

Y apenas terminara de hablar, Tino abrió sus manos a los costados, todas las antorchas de las murallas que circundaban al patio apagándose por arte de magia. Los invitados observaron fascinados aquella pequeña demostración de la Doncella-mago, y luego abrieron camino aún más embelesados, cuando el primero señaló sin creerlo que pequeñas llamas se estaban encendiendo entre la gente, señalando un camino que no se tardó en desocupar, formando una cerca flanqueada por llamas. Las mismas que fueron cambiando a una tonalidad azulada y mucho más intensa al segundo que Tino comenzaran a murmurar quedo unas palabras.

...era tanto más simple que la coronación de Avalon, pero a su vez era tan bella e imponente. En su simpleza infundía un respeto digno de tenerse por la nación de las armas.

"Den...tienes mi voto, el de Giuddeca y el de Edén. No importa que digan esos otros, te verás ratificado esta noche. Incluso si hay que recurrir a medios que no queremos, esta noche seremos 4 los reyes oficiales que miraremos hacia aquella alianza maldita...", pensó Alfred, mientras observaba con los suyos el cambio de color de las llamas. En aquel segundo mismo en que terminaba de declarar apoyo incondicional a su amigo dentro de su cabeza, se oyó un "oh" general que señalaba el verdadero principio de las cosas.

Iba cubierto en un traje rojo con detalles negros, el mismo que, se oyó murmurar a los ciudadanos de Valhala que fueran invitados, usara para atravesar las ciudades en desfile triunfal una vez que la Guerra Civil se diera por terminada; sobre esto llevaba una capa de piel de oso pardo, como un símbolo de poder, de la energía necesitada para conseguir aquella caza por si solo; por último, y como si de nada se tratara, cargaba con una gigantesca hacha a su hombro, incapacitado de notar su peso monstruoso, cual si hubiera nacido cargándola. Con esas prendas sencillas e imponentes, Densen ahora avanzaba por el camino marcado por fuego. Tras de él iba el siempre serio Berwald, cargando de una espada tan enorme como el hacha. Ambos en su mero andar probaban ser quienes ganaran aquel baño de sangre ocurrido durante años en la isla. Al observarles, nadie podía tener una duda de estar frente a los legítimos campeones de Valhala...

Una vez que atravesaran el camino de fuego, Densen encaró al pilar que sostenía el Fuego. Haciéndose a un lado, Tino le permitió ser el más cercano a este, mientras él y Berwald observaban aún cerca de su Rey. Tras contemplar a la prueba de su dominio sagrado por algunos segundos, Densen se dio la vuelta a encarar a la gente, o mejor dicho, a los cinco reyes de los otros reinos. Directamente frente a él, Alfred asintió levemente, como para indicarle que hablara claro, no se guardara nada.

-...La tierra de Valhala ha atravesado las pruebas más duras en estos últimos 9 años. Sabemos bien que hubo tierras que sufrieron más ataques, en las cuales murieron más reales que en nuestra isla...-a esas palabras, Densen miró con especial atención a Alfred y a Iván. Mientras el primero sonrió de lado, ya habiendo imaginado que diría aquello, el segundo parecía querer reírse en su cara por algo.-...sin embargo, fue esta tierra la que vivió los efectos por más tiempo. En un sistema creado para solamente elegir a los menores, el caos atrajo a la pérdida de virtud, y así durante años nos vimos inmersos en una lucha sin sentido. A Valhala le faltó el pan y el agua, pero nunca pidió ayuda al exterior. La ayuda siempre la buscamos entre nosotros mismos...y así solos acabamos con la guerra.

Los reyes presentes, en aquel segundo, se permitieron volver a apreciar lo que representaba Densen, y se hallaron sorprendidos al redescubrir en él al hombre que antes de conocer temieron, porque sabían que se había impuesto en la Guerra Civil más sangrienta que el mundo jamás experimentara. Antes de ver la sonrisa que podía poner, la risa fácil que poseía, lo había conocido como el "Rey que gobierna sobre una montaña de cadáveres"...

Cada cual renovó a su manera su respeto por lo que era Densen, y si antes cupo alguna duda de que sería aprobado, ahora esta se extinguió por completo. Alfred, que nunca había olvidado su potente primera impresión de su amigo, estuvo feliz de notar en el aire que ya no habría más cuestionamientos...incluso si como siempre quedaba entre ellos la huella de _ese tipo_, que incluso con todo lo que ahora demostraba representar Den, seguía limitándose a reír su sonidito de siempre...

-...Pese a todo esto, Valhala nunca quisiera pretender estar sola en el mundo; reconocemos la existencia de los otros 5 reinos, y por lo mismo, incluso si en nuestras leyes ya he recibido la corona, mi nación deseará verla ratificada por el mundo. Esta noche, más allá de probar en mis palaras la lucha que atravesamos, pedimos como el reino de la guerra, la magia, el hielo eterno, que se nos bendiga. Si ustedes, reyes de Avalon, Edén, Giuddeca, Olimpo y Eliseo, desean aprobar este reinado, entonces por fin la paz será definitiva en esta tierra...

Y con aquellas palabras finalizadas vino naturalmente el minuto de silencio, aquel que podían darse los reyes para pensar cuidadosamente su decisión. Una vez acabado, en el mismo segundo 60, Alfred alzó su mano hacia las llamas del Fuego.

-Avalon ratifica, apoya y protege, al nuevo monarca de Valhala.

-Edén acepta al nuevo Rey de Valhala.

-Densen Oxenstierna, Giuddeca ratifica tu posesión del trono de la isla.

Los tres reyes quedaron así con sus manos apuntando al fuego. Al segundo que resonara en el patio el sonido del "_kolkolkol_", otras dos manos se alzaron al fuego, incluso si nunca hubo palaras acompañando el acto. Con eso, quedó todo dicho...

En su lugar, a hora ya acercándose amos a su Rey, Tino suspiró aliviado, con su hombro siendo apretado cariñosamente por Berwald. Ya todo estaba nuevamente calmado...

Sin embargo, en el instante que uno de los invitados iba a proponer continuar el festejo por el nuevo Rey, un carraspeo del normalmente callado Berwald sembró el silencio absoluto...

-...Agradecemos como reino el apoyo de los otros, pero no queremos que se confundan, la paz a Valhala aún no ha llegado. Aunque pasan los años, sigue sin esclarecerse quién ha de tomar el lugar dejado por el gran Odín tras su deceso...y mientras el reino de la magia no vuelva a poseer a su mago sacerdote, la calma verdadera nunca alcanzará estas tierras.- Hubo un silencio sepulcral; Berwald miró un segundo a Tino, este asintió incluso notándose su nerviosismo.-...Hasta que la paz definitiva y última sea definitivamente alcanzada, la Doncella Tino Väinämöinen será el encargado de mantener el puente entre la magia y el palacio...pero que se ha de saber desde hoy: Valhala nunca descansará...hasta que encuentre a su destinado Mago...

Y justo cuando Berwald terminara con aquel discurso, los ojos de Densen vieron más allá de la multitud que rodeaba el Fuego, hacia las murallas del palacio que rodeaban todo, y en uno de los bordes esculpidos, sentado en el hombro de un relieve de ángel, descubrieron la presencia de un par de ojos inmutables, pero que aún así resplandecían como los zafiros más caros que se hallaran incrustados en la corona que ahora portaba. Al contemplar ese rostro pálido y perfecto, aquellos cabellos lacios y dorados ondeando en el viento, Densen recordó de inmediato las pocas memorias que tenía de Odín...podía sentir el mismo poder en esa mirada que en la del gran mago... _quizás incluso mil veces mayor_...

Lukas...

...al parecer ese muchacho encerraba en sí mucho más que el ser solo un mago.

"...Tal parece que tendré que forzar un nuevo encuentro", una sonrisa de desafío decorando los labios de Densen al instante que la figura del mago desaparecía como borrada por la nieve...

-HETALIA-

_-Verdaderamente...no queda nadie vivo._

_Pese a haber dicho aquello con convicción, las palabras de Densen fueron apenas un susurro, y es que no podían ser más fuertes en aquel minuto, porque pese a toda la muerte que ya habían visto en las distintas habitaciones del castillo, nada les merecía tanto respeto como la escena que encontraran al ingresar a _aquella ala del palacio_... nada merecía más su silencio que las decenas de cadáveres, ninguno de ellos sangrando o heridos de muerte...no por lo menos en cuerpo. Aquella habitación a duras penas salpicada por unas gotas de sangre, donde descansaban los restos de jóvenes en su mayoría tan o más pequeños que Densen..._

_...definitivamente en aquella muertes se podía definir un nivel de guerra que ellos nunca experimentarían._

_-Era obvio que esto ocurriría. Siendo magos son aún mortales...ambicionan poder._

_Berwald tenía razón...por muy jóvenes que fueran, por muy magos que hubieran nacido...para haber muerto así antes de que llegaran invasores exteriores a sus cámaras de descanso...era claro cómo habían optado por matarse entre ellos._

_-Entonces los que sobrevivieron..._

_-Ya no están aquí: se saben valiosos...como exterminaron al resto, son los pocos que quedan y los pocos que habrá por un tiempo. _

_La violencia no permitiría que nadie que encontrara un niño con talento pudiera darle el tiempo de aprender a usarlo. Mientras hubiera Guerra solo el mago que ya supiera lo que hacía podría sobrevivir. Densen sentía impotencia de saber eso...tal vez ya habían matado al futuro mago sacerdote, antes de que tuviera tiempo de descubrir su verdadero poder; tal vez este nacería durante la Guerra, y nunca sería descubierto...en más de un sentido aquellos falsos aprendices de mago habían sepultado el destino de Valhala. No podía creer semejante egoísmo, pero tampoco podía no respetar a los que hubieran allí caído..._

_-Experimentaron una muerte peor que el desangramiento._

_Murmuró como para sí, agachándose a contemplar las facciones de un chico moreno que había muerto con una expresión de paz. Comenzó a preguntarse si habría muerto antes de despertar y enterarse de lo que ocurría...cuando un murmullo reptó hacia él por entre el mar de cuerpos humanos..._

**_En el principio la magia no tuvo forma_**

**_Adoptó forma de vida, luego de haber creado la esfera que llamamos mundo_**

**_Y dio forma a muchas cosas, porque en ella estaba la capacidad de infinito_**

_Densen no se movió, sabiendo que si volvía a ponerse en pie ya no lo oiría. Berwald notó su expresión cambiando...algo pasaba._

_"...Esto es...el rezo al Árbol Sagrado..."_

**_Pero solo uno de todo lo creado pudo ser llamado Hijo de la misma magia y su creación_**

_-Berwald...hay vida aquí. Alguien respira en este lugar..._

**_Y por ello todo el mundo debe alabarle, pues vino y vendrá para el bien de la creación..._**

_Berwald miró a su alrededor, repitiendo en su cabeza el último murmullo de Den. Pasaba sus ojos por cuerpo tras cuerpo, sin ver una gota de vida en ninguno; como no se agachaba no podía escuchar lo que su primo y futuro Rey...pero no era necesario, porque más temprano que tarde lo pudo ver...aquel hueco en medio de la muerte donde había quedado un resquicio, un agujero sin cubrir por cadáveres... _

_...En un mundo tapizado de muertos eso ya no era una coincidencia._

_Su paso se mostró firme, avanzando sin duda entre los restos, bajo la mirada atenta de Densen. Se fue acercando de a poco a las mantas que cubrían la distancia entre colchón y suelo de una cama, y cuando ya estuvo lo más cerca de esto que se permitió antes de cubrir el pequeño hueco dejado sin muertos, cogió con su mano las mantas, haciéndolas a un lado...Densen y él vieron un cuerpo temblando, escondido bajo el colchón. Había dejado de rezar en el instante que sintió a Berwald acercándose._

_-...Sobrevivió uno entonces._

_Dijo Densen, sin saber si eso era motivo de alegría o de miseria para ellos. Frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras, Berwald le sorprendió destruyendo por completo la capaz del lugar al lanzar la cama lejos tras impactarla con la cama...dejando expuesto de paso a un pequeño niño rubio, de grandes ojos violeta. Entre sus brazos descansaba un niño aún más pequeño, prácticamente un bebé, de cabellos cenizos._

_-...P...por fa...favor. N...no nos m...maten. Y...yo soy un mago...ha...haré lo que me pidan pero...pero no me obliguen a aban...donar a E...Emil..._

_El chico no dejaba de temblar, y ninguno de los dos se podía creer del todo el que estuviera rogando, cuando se podía apreciar cómo en torno suyo aún proyectaba un poderoso campo de protección. Aquello y el escondite habían sido lo que le había salvado la vida junto con el pequeño niño. _

_...Densen no podría aprovecharse de su situación, incluso si no tuvieran el escudo. _

_-...No tienes que venir con nosotros si no quieres...sería normal, te dejaríamos ir si fuera el caso. Es decisión tuya qué hacer...-el niño rubio no tendría más de 6 años en el mejor de los casos...no era como llegar y matar a uno de esos hombres que invadían el castillo a continuar la masacre.-Hagas lo que hagas, te recomiendo dejar el palacio. Tendrán más chance de sobrevivir. De todos modos, te puedes quedar con nosotros si gustas...puedes conservar al chiquito si lo deseas..._

_...El muchacho abrió sus ojos a todo lo que pudo ante esa última información. De seguro ya habría imaginado que los primeros que le encontraran le obligarían a abandonar a Emil e ir con ellos para ser su mago por la fuerza...pero estos desconocidos acababan de ofrecerle otro camino. Acababan de ofrecerle seguridad... al apretar más fuerte al pequeñito de 4 contra sí en verdad no lo podía creer..._

_-Yo...- tragó duro, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero ya no sintió miedo...-...quiero ir con ustedes..._

_Su oz salió casi como un sollozo de alegría, de agradecimiento. Berwald, quien hasta ahora había visto todo aquel intercambio sin hacer ninguna intervención, no pudo evitar contemplar de lleno la expresión de felicidad en el rostro del chico..._

_"...es muy tierno."_

_Pensó, justo cuando Densen daba la instrucción de partir. _

_El chico de los ojos violeta estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para seguirle cuando Berwald le tomó por total sorpresa al cogerle desde atrás de las rodillas y elevarle así hasta llevarle en sus brazos como si nada. Más tarde no le pediría nada a cambio por sacrificar más de su energía para que él no se cansara más. Definitivamente, y sin importar que no se lo pidieran, el chico haría lo único que por ahora podía, ampliando su campo de protección a los 4 unos vez que el Caballero llegara a caminar tras el futuro Rey. _

_...Cuando Emil abriera por primera vez en muchas horas aquellos ojos no se encontró con la batalla y la muerte que le arrullaron al sueño, sino con la decisión del un hombre estoico que cargaba a Tino sin pedir nada por ello, y con la espalda que siempre avanzaba de un jovial muchacho que no dudaba en proteger a los suyos..._

-...Supongo que esa podría ser la historia de cómo comenzó todo. Obviamente siguieron muchos años antes de que pudiéramos llenar a tener lo que tenemos hoy.

Emil guardó silencio, luego de haber rememorado y haber explicado a Peter a lo menos el principio, la historia de cómo Tino se había unido al Rey Densen, convirtiéndole a él indirectamente en el protegido del grupo. Peter, que hasta ahora había escuchado atentamente, no sabía qué decir...

...Emil finalmente no se parecía a él como decía Tino. El chico solitario había pasado por mucho más.

-HETALIA-

_-...Discúlpame, me he cansado demasiado. _

_-No te preocupes, siempre eres la que más se esfuerza de los dos. Si lo deseas podríamos oler ahora a la habitación; después de todo la coronación ya ocurrió..._

_Elizabeta se rió levemente, su mano subió a acariciar la mejilla de Roderich._

_-Preferiría...que me dieras el tiempo para tomar algo de aire fresco. Puedo irme luego a la habitación por mi cuenta._

_Roderich simplemente la miró con cierta consternación._

_...de más está decir que ella la ignoró._

-...A veces me pregunto si eso no termina haciéndole daño.

Se preguntó cuando recordaba como consiguiera alejarse del tumulto de gente que ya pronto comenzaría a abandonar el palacio, a retirarse a sus aposentos si no fuera el caso. No era como si le estuviera mintiendo a su esposo, estaba lejos de ser eso...pero aún así atropellar de tal forma su autoridad como Rey y como hombre de la relación, conseguir siempre las cosas con rodeos...

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por hacerle daño si al final es algo que necesitas hacer.- Elizabeta reconoció de inmediato esa voz, deteniendo su paso en la mitad de ese pasillo de hielo eterno, volteándose a contemplar de frente esa decidida mirada roja sangre.- Al fin y al cabo, todo desemboca en su bien. Desde mi perspectiva tienes una excusa suficiente.

-...Se nota mucho el por qué no podías ser electo el Rey, Gilbert.

Fue la única respuesta de Elizabeta, causándole una total risa al aludido. Varios "_kesese_" resonaron en las penumbras del pasillo, hasta que las miradas serias de ambos extinguieron toda posibilidad de seguir; aún así ninguno de los pudo dejar de sonreír...incluso si era con cierta ironía.

-¿Has venido nuevamente a cuestionar mi matrimonio, Beilschmidt?

Preguntó a secas Elizabeta, ahora que ya pasara la primera impresión. Gilbert, desde su lugar, la miró escéptico.

-De hecho, no es el caso. Tu estirado esposo puede permanecer seguro en su cuarto como una doncella virgen si eso es lo que quiere...a mí lo que me importa en este segundo es hablar contigo.

Elizabeta levantó una ceja, sorprendida por el requerimiento. Detuvo por completo su avance, contemplando en silencio cómo Gilbert se le iba acercando hasta casi tocarse sus frentes. Con milímetros separándoles, por fin se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar esta vez? ¿...nuevamente de lo que nunca será? ¿De un primer beso perdido en el tiempo, Gil?

-...Más bien de esto.

Y dichas esas palabras conectó sus labios con los de ella...

* * *

_..._

_..._

_...Bueno, espero que alguien le gustara. Publicaré apenas pueda, pero reitero, esta vez no prometo fecha. _

_Ahora tengo sueño, son las 4:30 am y no doy más. _

_Cualquier duda saben que me la pueden hacer como siempre a través de PM o de Review. Si me dejan un Review me motivan más a seguir con esto ;)_

_En La Noche les adelanto que se continúa la escena de Alfred y Yekaterina, eso y 3 parejas ya deben de saber cuáles son..._

_Nos leemos pronto (eso espero XS)!_

_Atte._

_ Naomi ^^_


End file.
